Lupin's True Love
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Second Year's over and The Marauders and Veronica have returned for year three but the year doesn't start out well. Veronica has strange dreams of the past and whose voice is casting the spells against her enemies. Severus also has a crush. New summary
1. Meeting on the Train

September 1, 1972 

An eleven-year-old girl dragged her trunk toward the scarlet train. The throng closed around her as she struggled with the heavy trunk. Three boys watched her for a moment until the girl kicked her trunk and sat on the lid. One boy ran his hand through his light brown hair as several people walked around her and her trunk. She flipped her waist length brown hair over her shoulder as three Slytherins laughed. One of the dark haired boys glared at the Slytherins as the girl rummaged through the red bag slung over her shoulder. One of the Slytherins kicked her trunk as he passed it. The other dark haired boy growled low in his throat.

"She looks like she could use some help. Wait here." The brown haired boy walked over to the girl and knelt before her. "Remus Lupin at your service, miss." Remus extended his hand and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Thank you." The girl wiped the tears from her grey eyes. "I'm Veronica Croft."

"Where are your parents?" Remus looked around the crowd. "Are they parking their car?"

"They dropped me off." Veronica stared at her feet.

"They didn't want to see you off, did they?" Remus placed a hand on her shoulder as he pulled out a pale blue handkerchief and handed it to her.

Veronica took the handkerchief and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "They had better things to go and do."

"They are fools." Remus snarled low in his throat as he glared at the barrier to the Muggle train station. "Let me get my friends. We'll help you move this trunk." Remus turned to both dark haired boys and waved them over. "James, Sirius, come help me with her trunk."

"Sure, Remus." James Potter wove his way through the crowd. He took Veronica's hand and bowed over it. "James Potter luggage carrier."

Veronica giggled slightly. "Veronica Croft damsel in distress."

Sirius Black gave a bark of laughter. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Seriously, Sirius, it's nice to meet you." Veronica smiled slightly.

"You can let go of her hand, James." Sirius playfully punched James's shoulder.

Remus knelt to grip one of the handles on the trunk. "We'll miss the train if we don't hurry guys."

James and Sirius gripped the other handle while Veronica gripped the handle with Remus. Together they managed to carry the heavy trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment. Veronica sighed deeply as James and Remus lifted the trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I didn't know how I was going to get that thing onto the train." Veronica dropped into one of the plush seats. "You're more than welcome to join me."

"We'd love to. Wouldn't we, guys?" Remus turned to James and Sirius.

"Let's go and get our trunks." Sirius smiled softly before he stepped into the corridor.

"We'll be right back." James followed Remus and Sirius out of the compartment.

Veronica leaned against the window and closed her eyes. A tall, pale, dark haired boy stepped into the compartment as Veronica folded her hands in her lap.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" He watched as Veronica's grey eyes flew open.

She turned to the boy. "Well, um, yes, it is, I guess." She stared at the boy for a moment. "James, Remus, and Sirius went to get their trunks."

"Oh." The boy bowed slightly as he turned from Veronica. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

"You're more than welcome to join us. There's plenty of room." Veronica motioned to the seat across from her.

"Not for all the Galleons in the world." The boy started out the door as James, Remus, and Sirius lugged their trunks down the corridor.

"Snape." James narrowed his grey eyes at the boy.

"Potter." Severus Snape narrowed his dark eyes at James.

"What are you doing in there?" James watched as Veronica stuck her head out the door.

"I was hoping to find an empty seat with some enjoyable company." Severus glanced back at Veronica. "I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so." Sirius snarled low in his throat as James cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Severus sidled out of the compartment as Remus dragged his trunk to the door.

"What was he doing in here?" James turned to Veronica. "Was he bothering you?"

"I believe he just told you that he was hoping to find an empty seat with some enjoyable company." Veronica's grey eyes flashed violet as James and Sirius slammed their trunks into the overhead compartment.

"He's a Slytherin. You know as in one of the idiots that kicked your trunk out there on the platform." James flopped into the seat across from Veronica.

"That doesn't mean that you need to be cruel to him." Veronica continued to glare at James as the platform fell away from the window.

"Like he won't be cruel to you when it suits him." James mumbled under his breath as he turned to Sirius.

"I heard that." Veronica rolled her flashing violet eyes as she surged to her feet. "You are worse than he is in the way you treat people. You need to get it through your thick skulls that many people aren't as bad as you make them out to be." Veronica swayed as the train moved along the tracks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to take a walk."

Remus started to his feet as Veronica weaved past him and Sirius. "I'll go with you."

"Not necessary. I'd rather be alone right now." Veronica growled as she turned to Remus. "Perhaps you should stay here and teach your friends some manners." Veronica stalked out of the compartment.

James stared after her. "How much do you want to bet that she won't be in Gryffindor? I mean look at what she is sticking up for."

"I happen to think she will." Remus chuckled to himself as he settled back in his seat. "She seems to have a big heart and a quick mind. I mean she stood up to you."

James glared at Sirius as he let out a bark of laughter. "Not funny, Black."

"She's different from everyone else in First Year." Sirius leaned back in his seat. "She doesn't show a lot of confidence in herself and yet she'll stand up for a slimeball like Snape."

"She probably thinks that there is good in all people." Remus crossed his legs.

"I still say she needs her head examined." James crossed his arms and continued to silk in his seat.

Meanwhile, Verona stomped down the corridor and passed several full compartments. Severus stepped out the door of one of the compartments and started to follow her. Veronica flipped her soft brown hair over her shoulder. She turned and glanced out one of the windows. The scenery passed swiftly as Veronica heaved a deep sigh. Severus waved as she turned away from him. She slowly moved down the corridor. A loud crack filled the air as Severus watched a tall pale man appear in the middle of the corridor behind Veronica. She turned and glanced out another window. She gasped as she saw the reflection of a man with shoulder length silvery blonde hair and a pale pointed face. She watched the man as Severus quietly made his way down the corridor toward them. Finally Veronica turned and faced the man.

"What do you want?" Veronica watched as the man withdrew his wand from a pocket within his robes.

"The Dark Lord wants you." The man pointed his wand at Veronica.

"Look out!" Severus started to run toward them.

"_Stupefy_!" A beam of red light shot out of the end of the man's wand and hit Veronica in the chest.

"NOOOO!" Veronica's scream floated through the doorway of her compartment.

James, Remus, and Sirius dropped the Exploding Snap cards as they jumped to their feet. They rushed out into the corridor. Remus passed several compartments as the doors slid open. He skidded to a stop. James and Sirius slammed into his back as they also skidded to a halt behind him. On the floor less than five feet in front of them lay Veronica. She was deathly pale as the crowd gathered around her and the auburn haired girl kneeling next to her. James glanced around the gathering crowd and saw Severus pushing his way through from the opposite side. Remus shoved several people from Veronica's still form and knelt beside her. He carefully lifted her head onto his lap. He looked up at the auburn haired girl.

"What happened, Lily?" Remus moved a lock of Veronica's soft hair from her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Lily Evans glanced at the crowd around them. "She was already on the floor when I got here."

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" James glared at the crowd still gathering around them.

"Someone stunned her." Severus spoke over the din the crowd was making. "I watched as she tried to stop him but he got her first."

"YOU!" Sirius started toward Severus. "You did this because she's friends with us."

"Not likely." Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "If I had wanted to hurt her, I would have done so in front of you." Severus glanced down at Veronica. "The person who did this Disapparated as soon as she screamed and fell."

"Why should we believe you?" Remus looked up from Veronica as Severus shoved several people to one side.

"Because I saw her walk by my compartment. I stepped out to talk to her and explain why I didn't want to stay with the 'Amazing Trio'. I tried to get her attention and that's when I saw a man with silvery blonde hair. She half-turned and looked out the window." Severus knelt beside Remus, Lily, and Veronica. "She saw him and turned to face him. I don't know what was said but that's when he stunned her. When she screamed was when he Disapparated. I tried to get to her first but the corridor was filling up by then. That's when you three came running down the corridor."

"I believe you." Remus gently scooped Veronica into his arms. "We need to get her to an adult. She needs help."

"If you would place her back on the floor, I'll revive her." A woman stepped from the crowd behind them as she pulled out her wand. "_Ennervate_."

Veronica gasped as the witch put her wand away. "Where's that man?"

"What man, my dear?" The witch placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"The one that yelled Stupefy." Veronica gripped Remus' hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Back to your compartments. All of you." The witch waved her hands. "Now the four of you boys had best be getting her back to her compartment and let her sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist. He turned to Lily. "Thanks for your help, Lily."

"You're welcome, Remus." Lily accepted James' hand to pull her to her feet.

Remus and Severus half carried Veronica back to the compartment. Veronica sank gratefully into her seat as Severus tried to slip between James and Sirius. Sirius pointed at one of the seats and Severus sank into it. Remus held Veronica's hand as the witch stepped into the compartment

"Is there anything that you need, my dear?" The witch leaned over Veronica.

"No, ma'am." Veronica closed her eyes as the witch motioned the boys over to the door.

"Good." The witch turned to the four boys. "I want the four of you to look after her for the rest of the trip."

The boys nodded as the witch left the compartment. They looked at each other and turned to look at Veronica.

"I'll be in my compartment if you need me." Severus turned and left the compartment.

"Why would anyone want to hurt me?" Veronica opened her eyes and stared at Remus, James, and Sirius. "What have I done to anyone?"

"We'll find out what's going on, Veronica." Remus sank into the seat beside Veronica and pulled her into his arms. "I promise."

James picked up a Chocolate Frog from the seat. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better."

Veronica opened the Chocolate Frog and took a bite. "This is pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it." Sirius watched as Veronica snuggled closer to Remus.

James and Sirius looked at each other as Veronica drifted off to sleep.

"Looks like someone will have a cute girlfriend before the end of the year." James dug into his container of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Sod off, James." Remus blushed slightly as he laid Veronica's head onto his lap. "Sirius, could you get my cloak out?"

"Sure, Remus." Sirius quickly located Remus' cloak and laid it over Veronica's prone form as James moved her legs onto the seat.

"Let's play a game of chess, James." Remus adjusted the cloak over Veronica.

"I'll get the board." James rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a chessboard and chess pieces.

Half a dozen games and several hours later, Veronica opened her eyes and watched as James' knight was chased off the board by Sirius' queen.

"Check!" Sirius released a bark of laughter.

"We'll see." James concentrated on the board.

Veronica stifled a giggle as Sirius watched James make a mistake with his move. Remus felt Veronica's silent laughter shaking her body and looked down at her. He smiled as she glanced up at him. She placed a finger to her pink lips. They both turned back to the chess game as Sirius made his move.

"Checkmate!" Sirius jumped to his feet and began his victory dance. "I won! I got one up on you, James!"

"Being a sore winner?" Veronica sat up and stretched. "You should know better."

"How long have you been awake?" James watched as she handed Remus his cloak.

"Long enough to watch as Sirius trounced you into the dust." Veronica placed her feet onto the floor.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" James bowed his head.

"We'll see." Veronica climbed to her feet and opened her trunk. She pulled out her robes and let the lid drop back into place.

"Where are you going?" Sirius stopped laughing as Veronica picked up her red bag.

"To the loo." Veronica moved to the door. "I'm going to change into my robes of you don't mind."

"I'll go with you." James climbed to his feet and pulled his robes from his trunk.

Veronica rolled her eyes as James followed her out into the corridor. James extended his arm and Veronica wove hers through it.

"You don't have to do this." Veronica smiled as they passed several other students in the corridor.

"Yes, I do." James stopped before the girl's loo. "I'll be right back. I should be here by the time you get done."

"Okay." Veronica stepped into the girl's loo.

Several girls turned around as the door closed behind her. One of the girls stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans." Lily took Veronica's hand and pulled her over to the other girls. "This is Emma Radcliffe, Jessica Stone, and Patricia Bloom."

"I'm Veronica Croft." Veronica shook their hands. "Is it okay if I change in here?"

"Sure." Lily turned as two other girls stepped into the loo.

"Well." One of the girls crossed her arms. "We can't use this one, Bellatrix. It's full of Mudbloods and blood traitors."

Bellatrix Black laughed as Lily and Veronica pulled out their wands. "Yes, Narcissa. We wouldn't want to contaminate ourselves."  
"Get out, Narcissa, Bellatrix." Lily slowly raised her wand.

"Not to worry, Lily." Narcissa Black flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "Let's go, Bellatrix."

Narcissa and Bellatrix left the loo. Lily's hand shook as she lowered her wand. Emma and Patricia helped Lily to a bench as Veronica filled a glass with water and handed it to Lily.

"Are you okay?" Veronica knelt before Lily.

Lily sipped the water. "I'm fine. Narcissa and Bellatrix are sixth and seventh years. Thank God we only have to put up with them for no more than two years."

"Yeah." Emma pulled her robes over her head. "We just need to remember the up and coming Slytherins.

Veronica nodded as she climbed to her feet. She pulled her robes over her head as Lily pulled a brush through her auburn hair. Veronica rummaged through her red bag and pulled out a brush. Patricia took the brush from Veronica and pushed her onto the bench.

"Let me braid your hair." Patricia pulled the brush through her hair.

"That's not necessary. I prefer it down." Veronica watched as Patricia began to plait her hair.

"That must be really hot." Lily watched as Patricia rummaged for a hair ribbon.

"Not really. I get to do a lot with my hair that most people can't." Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"There. I'm done." Patricia handed Veronica her brush. "A little mascara and lip-gloss would really help."

"I'll get it." Emma rummaged through her bag. "Here, Lily. You're hands are the steadiest."

Lily quickly applied the mascara and lip-gloss. "No boy will be able to resist you now. Especially Gryffindors."

"There's only one that I don't want to resist me." Veronica blushed slightly.

"Oh!" Lily sat next to Veronica. "Who?"

"Let us guess!" Emma sank to the floor. "Sirius Black?"

"Who would want him?" Patricia rolled her eyes. "I mean sure he's funny but no one can compare to James Potter."

"What girl wouldn't want to date Peter Pettigrew?" Jessica waved a hand in front of her face.

"Me." Veronica smiled slightly. "Besides you're all wrong. It isn't any of them."

"I know." Lily tapped her lips lightly. "It must be Remus Lupin."

The blush on Veronica's cheeks deepened slightly as she nodded. "That's the one."

"I knew it!" Lily smiled broadly. "Do you want me to find out how he feels about you?"

"No! Please don't tell him that I like him." Veronica jumped to her feet.

A knock sounded on the door. "Are you finished in there, Veronica?"

"Coming, James!" Veronica turned to Lily, Emma, Patricia, and Jessica. "Not a word to anyone?"

"We promise." Lily crossed her heart. "We'll see you at the Welcoming Feast. Hope you get into Gryffindor."

Veronica waved her hand over her shoulder as she stepped out of the loo. "Hey, James." Veronica sighed as giggles followed her out into the corridor. "Sorry I took so long."

James glanced at Veronica and did a double take. "Wow! What a difference!"

"You think so?" Veronica blushed slightly.

James nodded and quickly swallowed. "I wonder what Remus and Sirius are going to think."

"Nothing bad I hope." Veronica adjusted her robes.

James stepped into the compartment and Veronica followed him. Remus and Sirius barely glanced up from the chessboard until the male pieces bowed low when they saw Veronica.

"What's with these pieces, James?" Sirius growled as he tried to get his knight to move. "Have you got them bewitched to do something silly every time you enter the room?"

"They only do that when they see a lady enter the room." James sank into his seat.

"A lady? Ha!" Sirius prodded his knight into action. "There's no lady in this room."

Remus glanced over at Veronica standing in the doorway and did a double take. "Try again." He climbed to his feet and bowed before Veronica. He tried to hit Sirius. "Get up, Sirius."

Sirius got the idea and looked up at Veronica. "Wow! Who's the babe!"

"Men!" Veronica flounced past Sirius and sat in her seat.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius slapped his forehead. "Veronica, you look awesome! Absolutely fabulous!"

"Who was in the loo with you?" Remus kissed Veronica's hand.

"Lily Evans, Emma Radcliffe, Jessica Stone, and Patricia Bloom." Veronica lowered her head as she blushed slightly.

"Good going, Gryffindors!" James gave Sirius a high five.

A deep booming voice echoed through the train. "We will be arriving at the station in five minutes. Please leave your trunks on the train. They will be taken care of."

"Another year about to begin." Sirius yawned. "At least I'll be able to catch up on my sleep.

"What are the professors like?" Veronica opened her trunk and shoved her red bag in.

"Most of them are really nice." Remus tapped his cheek as Sirius stifled a laugh.

James stood up as the train began to slow down. "Come on. We need to start to the exit."

Veronica climbed to her feet as Remus made sure that the latches were closed on the trunks. Sirius stretched as he stood.

"May I escort you, my lady?" Sirius extended his arm to Veronica.

Veronica smiled softly as she wove her arm through Sirius' arm. Remus and James led the way into the crowded corridor. They quickly made their way off the train onto the darkened platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A deep gravely voice floated through the din the crowd of students was making.

Veronica stared at the owner of the voice. His long wiry black hair and beard terrified her. She shivered slightly as James, Sirius, and Remus led her over to the man.

"Sirius, do I have to go with him?" Veronica tightened her grip on Sirius' arm.

"You're not afraid of Hagrid, are you?" Sirius patted Veronica's hand as she nodded slightly. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Hiya, James, Remus, Sirius." Hagrid clapped a ham-sized hand on James' shoulder and James nearly fell to the floor. Hagrid turned to Veronica. "This here must be Veronica Croft."

James nodded as Veronica tried to hide behind Sirius. "Hagrid will be taking you to the castle. We'll see you later."

"Don't leave me here." Veronica tightened her grip on Sirius.

"You'll be okay, Veronica." Hagrid placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder as James, Remus, and Sirius walked away from them.

"Come on, Veronica." Hagrid's ham-sized hand engulfed Veronica's petite one. He waved his lantern in his other hand. "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

The rest of the First Years gathered around Hagrid. He led them through a curtain of ivy and they climbed into the boats. Hagrid picked up Veronica and placed her in the lead boat. He climbed in behind her. The boats sailed across the vast lake. Veronica shivered slightly as a cold breeze whipped past her. Hagrid wrapped his moleskin coat around her as she leaned back against his chest. Together they watched as the castle came into view.

"Oh, Hagrid, it's so beautiful!" Veronica sighed deeply as she heard Hagrid chuckle low in his throat.

"More than you know." Hagrid climbed from the boat.

He helped Veronica from the boat as the other first years climbed from their boats. Hagrid led them up several flights of stairs as he held Veronica's hand and kept her close. They finally stood before an ancient oak door. As all the first years gathered around Hagrid, he knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal a severe looking woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The woman ushered the students through the door and noticed that Veronica hadn't left Hagrid's side. "You must be Miss Croft." Veronica felt her head nod. "Good. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you after the feast." Veronica nodded as she took the woman's hand. The woman led her into the small chamber. "Before you are seated with the other students, you must first be sorted into one of the four Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She moved to the door. "You will wait here for a moment." She stepped through the door.

Whispers filled the chamber as Veronica stared at her feet. Her head jerked up when she heard her name.

"Yeah. It's kind of strange that Croft is getting all the attention."

"First she was attacked. Then she gets to ride in the lead boat with that guy. Now that woman is being nice to her. I wonder what is going on."

Veronica stepped through the students to the complainers. "Look. I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate being talked about." Veronica's eyes flashed violet with anger. "So you think that I asked to be attacked?" One of the complainers started to nod but Veronica cut him off. "Well, think again. I didn't ask for the attack or the attention. The only reason I can see for it is that they don't want anything to happen to me or anyone else. Also that man that brought us across the lake is called Hagrid." Veronica glared at the complainers for another moment before she turned and walked back to the door.

The door swung open and the woman stepped back into the room. The whispering stopped as they followed her out of the room. Veronica glanced up at the ceiling. She stared at the cloudless night that was echoed on the ceiling. Veronica stood at the back of the group as they waited for their names to be called. A stool stood in the middle of the raised dais. On the stool sat an old frayed hat.

"You'll come forward as I call your name. You will then place the Sorting Hat on your head." The woman picked up the Hat. "Let us begin." She began to read her list. "Abernathy, Anthony."

A small blonde haired boy calmly walked to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It fell past his ears and covered his eyes. A rip near the rim opened and formed a mouth.

"Slytherin!" The rip closed as Anthony took the Hat from his head and placed it back on the stool.

Anthony's eyes met Veronica's and she recognized one of the two complainers. Anthony smirked as he made his way to the Slytherin Table.

"Bones, Arnold."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Coulter, Brinkley."

"Gryffindor!"

"Croft, Veronica."

Veronica jumped slightly as she heard her name. She slowly made her way to the stool and the Sorting Hat. She picked up the hat and placed it on her head.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You don't wish to be a burden on the parents who created you but you have a thirst to prove yourself capable in all things. You stand up for what you believe in. You are terrified of failing but will help all others to succeed. Therefore you must go into… GRYFFINDOR!"

Veronica took the Hat from her head and placed it on the stool. She quickly walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat next to James. Remus shook her hand as Sirius clapped her on the shoulder. Veronica placed her head on her arms.

"Are you alright?" James placed a hand on her back.

"Just terrified is all." Veronica lifted her head from the table and glanced at James, Remus, and Sirius. She noticed a blonde haired boy sitting next to Sirius. "You guys will help me, won't you?"

"We'll all help. Oh yeah. Veronica, this is Peter Pettigrew." Sirius turned to Peter Pettigrew. "Peter, this is Veronica Croft. She'd the one we told you about."

"Good to meet you." Peter extended his hand. "Sorry about not being on the train but my mom wanted to visit Hogsmeade yesterday so we stayed the night at the Three Broomsticks."

"That's okay." Veronica turned to James and Remus. "Could either of you tell me about the ceiling?"

"Why couldn't I tell you?" Sirius frowned slightly.

"Because you make fun of everything." Veronica stuck out her tongue.

"How childish." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you." Veronica turned to Remus. "Going to answer my question?"

"It's enchanted so that it is exactly like the sky outside." Remus leaned across James.

"Do you just want to switch seats, lover boy?" James rammed his elbow into Remus' ribs.

"Sure." Remus waited for James to stand up and scooted over. "We should be starting soon."

"Okay." Veronica turned to the Staff Table. She watched as an old man stood up. "Who's that?"

Remus turned toward the Staff Table. "Oh. He's Dumbledore."

"Please bear with me for a moment. I know that many of you are hungry but there are a few matters of importance that must be dealt with first." Albus Dumbledore watched as the students turned to face the Staff Table. "One of your fellow students was attacked on the train this evening. I'm sure many of you are wondering what is going on." He glanced around the room at the nodding heads of the students. "I cannot explain what is going on but I must tell you that you must be alert for anything strange." Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh. "Please let the teachers or myself know if you see anyone or anything unusual." Dumbledore sat in his seat. "Now let's eat."

Veronica glanced down at her golden plate. The plate filled with food and Veronica gasped. Everyone began reaching towards the platters of food. Slowly they began to reach the limits of their stomachs. The prefects began to lead the Houses to their common rooms.

"Coming, Veronica?" James stretched as he climbed to his feet.

"No. I need to speak to Dumbledore." Veronica slowly climbed to her feet. "I'll meet up with you later." She waved to James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter as they left the Great Hall.

Veronica started toward the Staff Table and stumbled slightly. A hand grabbed her waist. Veronica struggled against the hand.

"Now stop that." Veronica felt herself being placed on her feet.

She glanced behind her and saw Severus. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello. I never introduced myself on the train." Severus bowed slightly. "Severus Snape."

"Veronica Croft." Veronica smiled slightly. "I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course." Severus bowed again. "Be careful, okay?"

"Sure." Veronica made her way to the Staff Table.

Dumbledore motioned to the chair next to him. Veronica lifted the hem of her robes as she climbed the steps of the dais and sank into the chair.

"You wanted to speak to me, Professor." Veronica stared at her hands.

"Yes, Miss Croft." Dumbledore climbed to his feet. "I'll be just a moment." Veronica watched as he ushered the rest of the teachers from the Staff Table. He sat back in his chair. "How did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was fine, Professor." Veronica picked at her robes. "What did you want to speak to me about, sir?"

"Of course." Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap. "What can you tell me about the man on the train?"

"He was pale with silvery-blonde hair and a pointed face. I think his eyes were a steely grey but I'm not sure. He carried himself as if he were very cultured."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yes, sir. He said, 'The Dark Lord wants you.' Then I was hit with a jet of red light."

"Interesting."

"Do you know who he was, sir?"

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh. "No, I don't know." He pressed the tips of his fingers together. "There is only one thing I do know."

"What is that, sir?"

"There was a reason for your attack." Dumbledore heaved another deep sigh. "There is a prophecy that tells of a girl who is to help a dark wizard by bringing him to full power." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled for a moment. "You, my dear, are the exact description of the girl. A quiet determined young lady who has grey eyes that change colors with her emotions. She will stand up for what she believes in. She will care for all things and people. She will only love one man for the rest of her life. Her true love."

"But who will I bring to power?"

"There is no description of the dark wizard." Dumbledore placed a hand over Veronica's hands. "The man who attacked you must have a master somewhere."

"But the man…"

"He failed when you screamed. Your scream alerted people to your attack." Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Who is the man that the girl will fall in love with?"

"That also is not written."

"May I ask you another question?" She watched him nod his head. "When was the prophecy made?"

"It is actually an ancient prophecy that was brought to light only months before your birth. There is more contained within the prophecy."

"More, sir?"

"Yes, my dear. Not only will you have the power to bring him to full power but also you will be the one of the few who will be able to stop the dark wizard from destroying the Wizarding World." Dumbledore smiled softly as Veronica wrung her hands. "He will soon discover that he should never have tried to get you."

"What do you mean, sir?" Veronica looked up again.

"You will see. Now I suggest that you go on up to bed." Dumbledore helped Veronica to her feet and down the dais. "Professor McGonagall will take you to your common room." Dumbledore walked her to the doors of the Great Hall and opened them. "There you are, Minerva."

Veronica, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore walked through the corridors. Dumbledore turned away from Veronica and Professor McGonagall.

"Good night, Albus." Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"Good night, sir."

"Good night, Minerva, Miss Croft." Dumbledore disappeared down the corridor.

"Come, Miss Croft. We have a few more flights of stairs."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Veronica followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs.

"I'm sure what Professor Dumbledore has told you is a bit of a shock." Professor McGonagall watched as Veronica nodded.

They stopped before a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The Fat Lady turned to them.

"Fairy Lights." Professor McGonagall led Veronica into the common room. "I suggest you go on up to bed. You can tell Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Potter everything tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your dormitory is to the right. Look for the plague that says First Years."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Veronica slowly climbed the stairs that led her to her dormitory. She quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into her four-poster bed. Slowly she drifted into a fitful sleep that was wrought with nightmare of pale men and flashed of red light.


	2. Classes Begin

September 2, 1972 

Early the next morning, Veronica climbed from her four-poster bed and glanced around the room at the other First Year girls. Each gave her a tentative smile, as they got dressed. Veronica grabbed her robes and her red bag and hurried into the bathroom. She was showered and dressed as several older girls walked into the bathroom. She pulled her brush through her hair as she listened to the girls giggling. She pulled out a simple black hair ribbon and tied her hair back from her face.

"That's not very attractive." Lily stepped up behind Veronica and pulled the ribbon from her hair.

"Lily!" Veronica turned around and gave Lily a hug. "Could I have my ribbon back?"

"Only if you let me do your hair." Lily laughed as Veronica nodded. "Hand me your brush."

Veronica watched as Lily dragged the brush through her hair and proceeded to braid it. She noticed that Lily rummaged through her own hair ribbons and extracted a scarlet red ribbon and a gold ribbon. "What are you doing?"

"You're a Gryffindor so you must wear Gryffindor colors." Lily wove the ribbons through Veronica's hair and stepped back. "Perfect."

"Looks great, Lily." Patricia stepped up from behind them. "Time for some makeup."

"I'm not allowed to wear makeup yet. Mother says that it will make me look like a hussy." Veronica tried to move away from Lily and Patricia.

"Your mom is wrong." Lily rummaged through her own makeup bag and withdrew a tube of lip-gloss and a tube of mascara. "I heard about Remus' reaction to your look on the train." "How?" Veronica's widened slightly.

"James and Sirius. They told us thank you for helping you out." Patricia dabbed the lip-gloss onto Veronica's lips.

"Now hold still." Lily carefully applied the mascara to Veronica's eyes. "You can keep these with your stuff and we'll teach you how to apply it."

"Thanks." Veronica tilted her head slightly as she gazed into the mirror.

"Wait for us and we'll go down to the Great Hall together." Patricia walked toward the showers.

"Sure." Veronica flipped the braid over her shoulder. "I'll be in my dorm room getting my books together."

"Sure." Lily followed Patricia to the showers.

Veronica entered her dorm room and noticed that the other First Years were staring at her. "What? Is my hair sticking up in the back?" Veronica rushed over to the mirror.

"No. We wanted to tell you that we're here if you ever want to talk." One of the girls walked over to Veronica. "My name's Jennifer Holmes. This is Brinkley Coulter, Catherine Sherbrooke, and Brooke Johnson."

"Veronica Croft." Veronica smiled softly as she nodded to each of the girls.

"We heard what happened on the train and we'll always be here if you need us." Brinkley fiddled with her blonde hair.

"We're going down for breakfast. Want to come?" Catherine picked up her bag from beside her bed.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for Lily and Patricia."

"Aren't they in Second Year?" Brooke sank onto her bed and stared at Veronica.

"Yeah. So are James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin." Veronica took everything out of her bag and placed her stuff on her bed.

"Wow! You're here one day and you're friends with the most popular kids." Jennifer laughed lightly. "Will you introduce us?"

"Sure." Veronica turned as the door opened.

"Ready, Veronica?" Lily and Patricia stepped into the dorm room.

"Just a minute." Veronica finished putting her books into her bag. "I want you to meet Jennifer, Brinkley, Catherine, and Brooke. Girls, these two are Lily and Patricia."

"Nice to meet you." Lily extended her hand to each girl.

"Hope you enjoy being in Gryffindor." Patricia waved to the girls. "We'd best get going or James and Sirius will eat all the food."

"Not like you wouldn't just love that." Veronica ducked as she rushed down the stairs in front of Patricia.

Patricia ran after her as Lily followed at a slower pace. "You'll pay for that! Maybe I'll let Remus know how you feel about him."

"Don't even joke about that." Veronica whirled around and glared at Patricia. "If you tell Remus, I'll tell James."

"You wouldn't." Patricia slid to a stop.

Veronica smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't."

"I give." Patricia raised her hands in surrender. "You win."

Veronica laughed as all seven of the girls made their way out of the common room. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Peeves the Poltergeist pushed over a suit of armor. Veronica did a back flip to avoid it as the other girls screamed and ran beyond it.

"Oh…an ickle firstie can avoid my tricks." Peeves hovered above Veronica as she glared at him.

"I might be a first year but I can avoid most anything you can throw at me." Veronica's grey eyes flashed violet as Professor Flitwick made his way down the corridor.

"Peeves, today isn't the day to make a mess here as Mr. Filch is already in a bad mood." Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the armor bounced back into place as Peeves floated through the nearest wall. "Are you ladies alright?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick." Lily straightened her bag and cloak.

"Now, Miss Croft, that was very impressive. Not many first years would be able to avoid a heavy suit of armor and stand up to Peeves." Flitwick picked up Veronica's bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Professor. My mother insisted that I take gymnastics for years. She said that it would help me avoid things." Veronica lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "I guess instinct took over when I saw that armor fall. Besides Peeves was asking for it." Veronica smiled as Flitwick laughed loudly.

"You girls had better be getting to the Great Hall before the food is gone. I believe Potter and Black have been down there for nearly an hour already." Flitwick walked away from the group as they started down the corridor again.

"How did you know to do that, Veronica?" Lily followed the other girls into the Great Hall.

"I don't know. Like I told Professor Flitwick, it was really instinct that caused me to react." Veronica slowed down when she saw Remus. "Lily, did I mess up my hair or anything?"

"No. You look fine." Lily grabbed Veronica's arm and dragged her to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey, Veronica. Is Patricia telling the truth? Did you really tell off Peeves?" James passed Sirius a platter of sausages.

"Sure did." Veronica snatched a sausage from Sirius' plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sirius handed the platter to Veronica.

"Shouldn't be so slow." Veronica piled several sausages onto her plate as Remus passed her the eggs. "Thank you, Remus."

Sirius tried to snatch as sausage from Veronica's plate and Veronica slapped his hand. He shook his hand as Professor McGonagall made her was down the Gryffindor Table. She handed a piece of paper to each of the students as she passed them. Veronica took her schedule as Sirius tried to look at it.

"Mr. Black, perhaps this year you could pay attention in my class." Professor McGonagall handed Sirius his schedule.

"What do you have?" James tried to take Veronica's schedule.

"I'll read it to you." Veronica cleared her throat and began to read aloud. "Double Charms with Ravenclaw, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Double Potions with Slytherin, and Transfiguration." She looked up from her schedule. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration, Double Potions with Slytherin, Double Herbology with Hufflepuff, and History of Magic." Sirius growled low in his throat. "The most boring day except for maybe Transfiguration."

"There could be more boring classes." Veronica sipped her orange juice. "I'll see you guys during break."

"Aren't you going to tell us what Professor Dumbledore told you last night?" Remus looked up from his schedule.

"Not right now. I'll tell you guys tonight." Veronica made her way from the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws.

Veronica shook hands with several of the Ravenclaws. They made their way toward the Charms corridor.

"Did you really do a back flip to avoid a suit of armor?" One of the Ravenclaw boys stared at her in awe.

"Sure did, Blake." Veronica held out her bag. "Let me show you how to do it." Veronica quickly did a back flip and landed onto her feet. "It's just like second nature."

Blake Gebhardt laughed as he handed Veronica her bag. "Could you teach us?"

"Sure." Veronica laughed as they entered the Charms classroom.

"Hey, Croft!" Veronica turned to another Ravenclaw. "Aren't you friends with Potter, Black, and Lupin?"

"Yeah. I met them at the train platform yesterday." Veronica extended her hand. "I never got your name."

"That's because I never gave it. I'm Fabian Prewett." Fabian took Veronica's hand. "My brother is Gideon Prewett. He is in second year Ravenclaw. He knows the guys too."

"It's good to meet you." Veronica turned to the door as Flitwick entered the room. "I guess we should get to our seats."

"Yeah." Fabian sank into one of the seats as Veronica sank into the one next to him. "Time for class to start."

Veronica giggled as Flitwick climbed onto the books behind his desk. He cleared his throat as the rest of the class made their way to their seats.

"Very good." Flitwick took role quickly and turned back to the class. "Usually we begin with learning how to move your wand but I thought we would ask Miss Croft to show us some moves from her past gymnastics classes." Flitwick turned to the blushing Veronica. "Would you please demonstrate for us, Miss Croft?"

"Yes, Professor. I'll need a bit more space."

"But of course." Flitwick waved his wand and all the desks moved to the perimeter of the room. "Anything else?"

"No, sir." Veronica proceeded to stretch her muscles. "The first thing I'm going to do is a simple cartwheel. You start with your hands over your head. Bring them down to the ground and your body follows into a handstand. Finally you bring your feet down and return to a standing position." Veronica quickly demonstrated the cartwheel. "Now I'm going to do a series of moves. Most I don't remember the names of so please bear with me." Veronica took a running start and proceeded to flip and twist her way across the room. Finally she was standing at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly she began doing several flips and twists back across the room. "That's about all I remember."

"Thank you, Miss Croft." Flitwick was clapping with the rest of the class. "The reason I asked Miss Croft to demonstrate is because I watched her avoid a suit of armor by doing a back flip. These may be skills that you will need later in life. Now we will begin our lessons."

Veronica sank gratefully into her seat and began to take notes. Veronica jumped when she heard the bell ring an hour later. She shoved her quill, ink, and parchment into her bag. "Goodbye, Professor Flitwick."

"Just a moment, Miss Croft." Flitwick waved goodbye to the rest of the class. "I noticed that you could answer every question that I asked today." Veronica started to speak but Flitwick raised his hand and stopped her. "Let me finish. I would like for you to perform a Levitating Charm."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Veronica watched as a feather floated toward the ceiling.

"Good. Now I'm going to break this cup and I want you to repair it." Flitwick broke a teacup.

"_Reparo_." The pieces of the cup jumped back together.

"Okay. Now for the Unlocking Charm." Flitwick locked the door with a wave of his wand.

"_Alohamora_." The lock on the door clicked open.

"Miss Croft, I'm sorry to say this but you don't need to be here with the rest of the First Years. You are ready for Second Year work. I'm afraid you would be bored in my class before too long." Flitwick smiled broadly. "I'll speak to Professor McGonagall this evening."

"Yes, sir." Veronica slung her bag over her shoulder. "May I go to my next class?"

"Of course." He wrote a quick note. "Just give this to Professor Reinhardt. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes, sir." Veronica rushed down to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. She pushed open the door and the class turned to face her as she stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Reinhardt, but Professor Flitwick wanted to see me for a moment. He sent a note." Veronica handed Reinhardt the slip of paper.

"Of course, Miss Croft. Your classmates were just telling me about your flips and such during Charms. Perhaps you would demonstrate while I throw several curses at you?"

"Sure, Professor." Veronica placed her bag beside her desk.

Reinhardt started throwing jinxes and hexes at Veronica as she flipped and twisted around the room. Finally she was five feet from Reinhardt when he sent a stunner at her. She did a flip over his head and brought her foot around his leg as he tried to avoid her.

"Where did you learn that?"  
"A couple years of karate lessons." Veronica blushed slightly as she stared at Reinhardt.

"Good moves." Reinhardt quickly wrote something down. "I want to speak with you after class."

"Yes, sir." Veronica sank into her seat and slowly regained her composure.

The class took notes for the rest of the period until the bell rang for lunch. Veronica slowly gathered her things as Reinhardt approached her.

"Miss Croft, I believe you would indeed benefit with some dueling lessons, especially after your attack on the train. What I saw here today showed me that you really should be in the second year." Reinhardt sat on one of the desks as he watched as Veronica nodded. "I'll speak with Professor McGonagall at lunch."

"Thank you, sir." Veronica rushed down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She located James and Remus. "Hey, James, Peter, Remus. Where's Sirius?"

"Getting his first detention of the year." James snickered into his stew. "What took you so long?"

"Professor Reinhardt wanted to speak to me." Veronica ladled some stew into her bowl as Sirius stepped into the Great Hall. "Well if it isn't the local trouble maker? Want some stew?"

"Give it here." Sirius took the bowl from Veronica. "I lucked out. No detention but I do have a three foot essay for Tilbelt due no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"It wasn't your fault. That idiot Dorian Knight started it. He messed up your potion on purpose." Remus ladled more stew into his bowl.

"Tilbelt didn't want to hear it." Sirius laid his spoon down. "So, Veronica how was your first day?"

"Pretty good. Professors Flitwick and Reinhardt wanted me to show them my gymnastics moves. I also surprised Professor Reinhardt with a simple leg sweep move from karate." Veronica broke her roll in half and buttered it. "It was fun."

"Don't expect fun in McGonagall's or Tilbelt's class." James climbed to his feet. "We still have enough time for a walk outside before class."

"Not now, James." Veronica glanced toward the Staff Table. She watched as Reinhardt and Flitwick both spoke with Professor McGonagall. "Please let her say yes."

"Let who say yes?" Remus' eyes followed her gaze. "Are they asking Professor McGonagall if you can teach them gymnastics?"  
"No. They're asking if I can be moved up. I hope she says yes." Veronica turned back to her stew.

"Be kind of neat if you were in Second Year with us." Remus placed his spoon beside his bowl. "Let's go outside with James and Sirius."

"Okay." Veronica picked up her bag and followed Remus from the Great Hall.

They stood on the steps and chatted as other students walked in and out of the front doors. Suddenly the bell bounded. James sighed and rolled his eyes as several Slytherin First Years made their way back into the castle.

"Be careful with the Slytherins." James started down the steps as Remus turned to Veronica.

"Don't let them bother you too much." Remus followed James as Sirius ran sown the steps after them.

Veronica sighed softly and walked back into the castle. She found the other First Year Gryffindors and together they made their way down the stairs to the dungeons and their Potions class. The First Year Slytherins were already standing in the corridor. Veronica heard the snickering from the crowd.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Croft. Let's see if she'll do something absolutely amazing for us." Anthony Abernathy smirked to his friends.

"I just might but then it would make you happy, wouldn't it, Abernathy?" Veronica flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"You tell him, Veronica." Brinkley slapped one of the Gryffindor boys on the shoulder. "I told you that you would like her, Patrick."

Patrick Patil shrugged as the door to the Potions room opened. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins quietly entered the room. Veronica joined Brinkley at one table while Patrick and Catherine sat at the table next to them. Professor Tilbelt came into the room and stalked to his desk.

"Many of you won't think that making a potion is real magic but it is some of the most dangerous that you will ever find." Tilbelt gazed around the room. "We will begin by making the simplest of potions and slowly move on as you have mastered each one." He waved his wand at the board and a recipe appeared on the board. "There is the recipe and the ingredients are here." He waved his wand at a cabinet and the door flew open. "You may begin."

Veronica studied the recipe as she began writing it down. Tilbelt watched as she slowly began her potion as the others were still writing. He watched as Anthony threw something into her potion. She raised her hand once she noticed that something wasn't quite right with the potion. Tilbelt moved to her desk and stared down at her.

"Excuse me, Professor. But have I done something wrong to my potion?" Veronica motioned to her cauldron.

"No, you haven't. You have done everything perfectly. It seems that Mr. Abernathy has put something in your potion so that you would fail." Tilbelt turned to Anthony. "Five points from Slytherin for tampering with someone else's potion, Mr. Abernathy. Five points to Gryffindor for discovering the mistake, Miss Croft." He moved back to his desk. "I would like to speak to you after class, Miss Croft."

Brinkley gave Veronica a big smile as Anthony smirked at them. Suddenly the bell rang. Veronica cleared her station as the rest of the class left the dungeon. She made her way to Tilbelt's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Veronica stared at her feet.

"How did you know that something was wrong with the potion?"

"I think it was because the color wasn't right. Since it wasn't an acid green color, I thought I might have added something to it that might have changed the color to lilac, sir."

"You are very attentive to your surroundings. I would like to speak to Professor McGonagall about moving you into my Second Year class. I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Potter would benefit from your presence in class." Tilbelt wrote something onto a piece of parchment and handed it to Veronica. "Give this to Professor McGonagall once you get to your class."

"Thank you, sir." Veronica took the parchment and calmly walked out of the room. She rushed up the stairs and into the Transfiguration classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Professor McGonagall, but Professor Tilbelt wanted to speak to me. He sent this note." She handed the parchment to Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Take your seat." Professor McGonagall read the note quickly. "I would like to see you after class."

Veronica nodded as she sank into her seat. Suddenly Professor McGonagall put notes on the board and Veronica quickly took notes. They were put to the task of changing a toothpick into a needle. Veronica concentrated very hard and was rewarded a minute later with the toothpick disappearing and a needle sitting on her desk in its place. Professor McGonagall was surprised by the turn of events. When the bell rang, everyone, except Veronica, had to do an essay. Veronica slowly gathered her things and approached Professor McGonagall's desk.

"You needed to speak to me?" Veronica fidgeted with the handle of her bag.

"I have been approached by no less than three different teachers telling me of the things that you are able to do." Professor McGonagall watched as Veronica nodded. "I can't tell you how surprised I was when you were the only one to manage to change the toothpick completely. Transfiguration is extremely difficult but you seemed to have mastered it thus far. Tell me what you think about moving up into next year."

"I'm not sure if I have learned enough to do the work but if you and your fellow professors think I can then I'll give it a try." Veronica stared into Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"I will speak to the Headmaster this evening at dinner. Once I have spoken to him I will send for you." Professor McGonagall sank into her seat. "You may go on to your common room."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Veronica made her way to the door.

"Well. What did she want?" Brinkley grabbed Veronica's arm worriedly.

"Nothing much." Veronica smiled softly.

"What! You've been kept after every class today. What is going on?" Brinkley followed Veronica up the flights of stairs.

"It's nothing." Veronica stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"  
"Fairy Lights." Veronica stepped through the portrait hole as Brinkley followed her. "Let's start our essays."

"You don't have an essay." Brinkley sank into one of the chairs around a long wooden table and pulled out her books.

Veronica pulled out an inkbottle and a quill. She began to write on her parchment as Brinkley scowled at her once more. Suddenly the portrait door opened and James, Remus, Peter, and Lily stepped in. James fumed as he threw his bag onto the floor beside the table. Brinkley squeaked and gathered her things. She threw a furious look at Veronica and rushed up to their dorm room.

"Stupid. I shouldn't have let it happen." James slammed a book onto the table.

"How was your day?" Veronica smiled sweetly as James glowered at her.

"What are you so happy about?" James flipped the book open and began to write.

"Nothing. What's wrong?" Veronica looked over at Remus who shrugged and tried to hide a smile as he sat beside James.

"I have an extra essay to do because Sirius decided to poke me during History of Magic class and I yelled out loud."

Veronica giggled as James threw her a dirty look. "I was lucky I guess. We only had one essay today and I got out of it."

"Lucky you." James continued to write furiously.

"Well excuse me." Veronica turned to Remus and Lily. "How was your day?"

"Fine except for James and Sirius fighting." Remus ducked as James took a swing at him.

"Do you want to know what Dumbledore said last night?" Veronica half-turned as Sirius stepped through the portrait hole.

"Did I miss anything?" Sirius sank into the chair beside Veronica.

"Other than James being a pain…no." Veronica laughed as Lily climbed to her feet and made her way to the dormitory stairs. "I was about to tell James and Remus what Dumbledore said last night."

"Go on." Remus held his quill ready to begin taking notes.

"He said there is an ancient prophecy that tells of a girl whose eyes change colors with her emotions. She will either help defeat a Dark wizard or she will help bring him to full power."

"How?" James looked up from his essay.

"I'm assuming marriage. But there's more. I'm that girl."

"No way." Sirius placed a hand over Veronica's hand.

"That was my reaction too. But think about it. I was the one that was attacked on the train. My eyes change to violet when I get angry." Veronica smiled at James, Sirius, and Remus. "These were his exact words: 'You are the exact description of the girl. A quiet determined young lady who has grey eyes that change colors with her emotions. She will stand up for what she believes in. She will care for all things and people. She will only love one man for the rest of her life. Her true love.' I don't want to think about the prophecy too much or I'll drive myself batty."

"You're true love? Who's that?" Remus laid his quill on the table.

"Don't know. There is one other thing." Veronica looked down at the table.

"What?" James closed his book.

"The guy that tried to kidnap me must have a master somewhere." Veronica looked up into James' grey eyes.

"He'll have to get through us first." James climbed to his feet. "Let's go to dinner."

"Sure." Veronica placed her things into her bag as Sirius climbed to his feet.

"You're not taking your bag, are you?" Remus watched as Veronica slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I thought I would do some studying while I eat." Veronica followed Remus, James, and Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius turned to face Veronica. "Why study when you don't have to?"

"Because I want to keep up my grades." Veronica stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius laughed as Veronica sank into the chair beside Remus. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore passed the four Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall stopped beside Veronica. Veronica turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Veronica stared into Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"I would like to see you after dinner tonight in my office." Professor McGonagall waited until Veronica nodded before she moved onto the Staff Table.

"What was that all about?" James turned to Veronica.

"Nothing." Veronica smiled sweetly. "Pass me the shepherd's pie, please, Sirius."

Sirius watched as Veronica quietly ate her supper. He kept glancing at the Staff Table. He leaned over toward James under the pretense of reaching for the salt. "Something's up."

James handed the salt to Sirius and nodded. "How do we find out?"

"Remus will know." Sirius glanced at Remus.

James shook his head. "He'd never give her away. How about Brinkley?"

"That first year in her dorm room?" Sirius watched James nod. "She would protect Veronica with her life."

"I guess you'll find out when the rest of the school does." Veronica gathered her bag and climbed to her feet. "I'll see you guys back at the common room." She waved as she made her way from the Great Hall.

Veronica managed to keep a straight face until she reached the stairs going up to Professor McGonagall's office. She giggled until she reached the office. She knocked on the door and it swung open. Slowly she walked into the inviting office.

"Oh, Miss Croft." Dumbledore motioned to the desk in front of Veronica.

Veronica sank into the seat. "Professor Dumbledore." She fiddled with the front of her robes.

"Miss Croft, do you remember what I asked you earlier today?" Professor McGonagall sank into her chair behind her desk.

"You asked me if I thought that I could do Second Year work." Veronica clasped her hands in her lap.

"And you're answer was that if the professors thought you could do it, then you would try." Professor McGonagall pulled out several pieces of parchment and placed them on her desk. "Professor Dumbledore and I both agreed that you should take your first year exams and if you pass you will be moved into the Second Year classes."

Veronica sat up straighter as Professor McGonagall placed the parchment onto the desk in front of her as Dumbledore left the room.

"Good luck, my dear." Dumbledore closed the door as Veronica began to write the answers to the questions on theparchment.


	3. Moving Up

September 5, 1972 

Veronica paced the common room while James and Sirius played Wizard Chess. James' pieces kept bowing to Veronica as she passed the board. "How can you be so calm when my academic future is at stake?"

"Easy." James watched as his queen dragged Sirius' knight off the board. "If you don't go up then we don't have to worry. If you do go up then we don't have to worry."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Veronica flopped into the chair in front of the fireplace.

The portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room. "Miss Croft."

"Professor McGonagall." Veronica smiled as she jumped to her feet. "How did I do?"

"I suggest you go and pack your belongings. They will need to be moved into the Second Year dormitory." Professor McGonagall handed Veronica a stack of parchment. "You passed."

Veronica flipped through the papers and smiled wider than ever. "I passed!" She whirled around to face James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. "I passed!"

Remus hugged Veronica and swung her around. "I'm so proud of you."

"I need to write to my parents." Veronica rushed up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I trust that you gentlemen will help her catch up with the rest of the class." Professor McGonagall climbed out of the portrait hole.

"I wish we could help her pack." Remus glanced toward the dorm door. "I'll be right back." Remus walked over to Lily, Emma, Jessica, and Patricia and spoke to them quickly.

"I can't believe she's done it." James flopped into a chair.

"I told you she had the smarts to do it." Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "I can't wait to see Snape's face when she shows up in Potions with us on Monday."

James watched as Lily, Emma, Jessica, and Patricia disappeared up the stairs. "I've already written to my parents and got them to send me another copy of all our books." James motioned to a package under the table. "They said they were willing to help her in anyway that they can."

"When are you going to give them to her?" Peter glanced toward the door.

"When she comes back down." James pulled the package from under the table. "She's going to be so surprised."

"I'm sure she will be." Remus heard footsteps running down the dorm stairs. "We have to help keep her up with the classes.

Veronica stepped into the common room. "Remus, may I borrow your owl?"

"Sure." Remus climbed from his chair. "We'll have to go to the owlery."

"That's fine." Veronica noticed the package on the table. "Where did that come from?"

"My parents sent me some extra books for our classes." James lifted the package and handed it to Veronica. "They thought you could use them if you were promoted to Second Year."

"The books are for me?" Veronica took the package from James.

"That's right." James watched as Veronica ripped open the package. "Mom said she even put something special in it for you."

Veronica pulled out a small box with an envelope attached. She opened the envelope and quickly read the note. She opened the box and pulled out a sapphire necklace. "It's beautiful. Help me put it on, James." She handed the necklace to James and moved her brown hair from her neck.

James attached the two ends together while Sirius, Remus, and Peter placed the books onto the table. Remus watched as Veronica's hair softly fell back into place.

"If you're going to send that letter today, we'd best get to the Owlery." Remus extended a hand to Veronica.

"Let's go." Veronica placed her hand in Remus' hand and walked to the portrait hole. "We'll be back."

James turned to Sirius as the portrait hole closed. "They belong together."

"I agree." Sirius sank back into his chair as James sat across from him.

"I hope she's not afraid of werewolves." Peter looked into the fire.

"Maybe we should tell her?" James glanced at Sirius.

"Nah. Remus will." Sirius picked up one of the books. "We should first get her caught up with our classes."

"How do we keep Snape away from her?" Peter picked up another book.

"I don't know but we'll worry about it later." James opened one of the books and began marking pages.

Remus and Veronica stepped into the Owlery and began looking for his owl. Remus' snowy owl fluttered down to his arm.

"Anytime you need to send a letter just come here and use Lacewing." Remus placed Lacewing onto Veronica's arm. "She's very reliable and loyal."

"Here you put it on her leg." Veronica handed the letter to Remus. She watched as Remus tied the letter to Lacewing's leg. "She's a beautiful owl."

"She was a gift from my parents last year when I got into Hogwarts." Remus carried Lacewing to the window and let her go.

Veronica watched as Lacewing soared into the afternoon sun. "I guess we should get back to the common room and get started on my work."

"Let's take a walk for a few minutes." Remus held out his hand. "We can do the work in a while. What do you say?"

Veronica smiled softly and placed her hand into Remus'. "I only hope that James, Sirius, and Peter don't read too much into it."

"There's actually another reason that I want to take the walk." Remus led the way to the front doors. "Let's go sit over there." Remus pointed at a nearby tree.

"Does this have anything to do with you being in the Hospital Wing two nights ago?" Veronica watched as Remus laid his cloak onto the ground.

Remus helped Veronica sit on it. She settled herself as Remus sat next to her. She watched Remus as he stared across the lake.

"You noticed?" Remus released a deep sigh as Veronica nodded. "It's something that James, Sirius, and Peter confronted me about yesterday while you were in class."

"What is it?" Veronica placed a hand on his arm. "You know you can tell me anything, Remus."

"I guess I should just come out and tell you." Remus heaved another sigh. "I'm a werewolf."

"A what?" Veronica tilted her head.

"A werewolf." Remus stared at the lake.

"When did it happen?" Veronica leaned onto Remus' shoulder.

"I was a small boy when I was bitten. Once a month I'm snuck out of the castle to safety." Remus placed a hand over Veronica's. "I can understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore. There aren't many people that would want anything to do with a werewolf."

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" Veronica stared at Remus. "I'm used to being the oddball."

"That must be why you stick up for the underdog." Remus patted her hand.

"It is." Veronica placed a hand on Remus' knee. "I only hope that no one else figures that out."

"Like James, Peter, and Sirius." Remus laughed as Veronica nodded. "It's getting late. We should head back up to the common room." Remus climbed to his feet and extended a hand to Veronica.

"If we have to then I guess we must." Veronica placed her hand in Remus' and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I only hope that James, Peter, and Sirius don't ask too many questions about where we've been." Veronica picked up Remus' cloak and shook the grass off it and handed it to Remus.

"They wouldn't dare." Remus and Veronica laughed as they walked toward the entrance of the school.

James, Peter, and Sirius turned toward the portrait hole as the Fat Lady swung open. Remus helped Veronica through the hole and turned to his friends. Veronica smiled at Remus as she walked to the dormitory door.

"I'm going to pack my stuff so it can be moved." Veronica opened the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes since I don't have a lot."

Remus watched Veronica disappear up the stairs before he turned to James, Peter, and Sirius. "Go ahead with the interrogation."

"What interrogation?" James looked up innocently from his book.

"About where we went to after posting her letter." Remus flopped onto the sofa.

"Is there anything to tell?" Sirius smirked as Remus flipped open a book.

"No. We just went for a walk." Remus glanced around the room and leaned closer to James, Peter, and Sirius. "I told her about me."

"Really?" Peter looked up from his book. "You told her about being a…"

"Shh!" Sirius slapped Peter across the back of his head. "We don't want the whole world to know."

Remus turned to the dormitory door as he heard footsteps on the stairs. James followed his gaze as Lily and Patricia stepped from the stairway.

"Missing someone?" James snickered as Remus slammed his book closed.

"Just knock it off, James." Remus ran a hand through his short brown hair.

More footsteps sounded on the stairs as Sirius closed his book with a snap. Veronica stepped from the stairway as Remus climbed to his feet. No one noticed the portrait door opening. Veronica smiled when she saw Professor McGonagall step through the door. Her smile faltered when she saw Dumbledore step in behind Professor McGonagall. Remus turned and saw the professors. He quickly moved to Veronica's side as James, Peter, and Sirius climbed to their feet.

"Please have a seat, Miss Croft. I'm afraid we have some grave news." Dumbledore motioned to the sofa.

Remus led Veronica to the sofa and pushed her down on it as James, Peter, and Sirius each retook their seats. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to the sofa.

"What has happened?" Veronica's grey eyes slowly shifted to a pale blue as her eyes focused on Dumbledore.

"This letter was sent to you this very afternoon. Since the owl couldn't find you, it brought it to me." Dumbledore handed Veronica a letter.

"What's it say?" Sirius watched as Veronica slowly opened the envelope.

A topaz tie tack clattered onto the stone floor as a small topaz ring fell onto the table. "No!" Veronica looked up at Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. "What… happened? How …did they…die?" Veronica tried to keep the sobs under control. Finally the sobs won the battle.

Remus pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. Her tears soaked the front of his robes. "What happened, sir?"

"We have discovered the Dark wizard that is after you, Miss Croft. His name is Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore knelt before Veronica and took her hands into his aged and weathered ones. "He has discovered the one woman who can aid him to full power. We are assuming that once he found this out he went after your parents. All signs point to the fact that he tortured them."

"We can only hope that he doesn't know your location, Miss Croft." Professor McGonagall wrung her hands.

"Where will I go? What will I do?" Veronica allowed Remus to hug her tighter. "I have no other family. I have no where to go."

"I have already made arrangements. The Potters have graciously opened their home to you for all the school holidays." Dumbledore placed a hand on her knee.

"That is okay with you, isn't it, James?" Veronica watched the reaction on James' face.

James was smiling broadly as he spoke. "I'm finally getting a baby sister. Yes!" He threw his arms around Veronica and Remus.

Dumbledore climbed to his feet and glanced at the window. "I believe someone has a letter."

Remus looked to the window and saw Lacewing tapping her beak onto the pane of glass. Sirius opened the window and allowed Lacewing to flutter onto the table in front of Remus, Veronica, and James. The owl hopped closer to Veronica as Remus took the letter from her leg. He handed the letter to Veronica.

"My letter to my parents…" Veronica sobbed and jumped to her feet. She fled up the stairs to her new dorm room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.


	4. New Classmates

September 6, 1972 

It was after midnight when Veronica, with red-rimmed eyes, wandered into the common room and picked up her new books. She opened one of them and began to read. Remus walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Veronica jumped, squealed, and dropped her book onto the floor.

"Sorry." Remus bent to pick up the book. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Veronica." He handed her the book.

"It's okay." Veronica took the book and opened it to the page she had been reading and sniffled slightly.

"How are you doing?" Remus sank into the chair next to her.

"I'm fine." Veronica closed the book and looked at Remus.

He watched as tears rolled from her pale blue eyes and splashed onto the front of her robes.

"That's not true." Remus placed a hand on her knee. "You know that you can tell me the truth. I'll never tell James, Peter, and Sirius."

"I know that." Veronica climbed to her feet and paced in front of the fireplace.

Remus stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the sofa. He helped her sit down and held her while she cried. "There is no reason to be without any friends. You have more friends than you know. And I know of at least three."

"That's not it. I'm afraid that you guys will get hurt because of me." Veronica gently snuggled closer to Remus. "I don't want you guys hurt because you're protecting me." She sighed deeply. "I don't want anybody to be hurt because of me."

"He'll never get you. We'll fight him to the best of our abilities." Remus hugged her close.

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled away from her for a moment. "Glad to go on to the next year?"

"I sure am." She snuggled closer to him.

Remus lifted her chin and lowered his lips to hers. He gently kissed her and pulled her closer. Neither heard the footsteps moving closer to the sofa.

"So am I." James' voice floated from behind them as Remus and Veronica jumped apart.

"James." Veronica's cheeks reddened as she straightened her robes and glanced up at James. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see Remus kiss you." James sank into a chair as she buried her face in her hands.

"Let us explain…" Remus placed a hand over Veronica's

"No need, Remus. You two like each other and have liked each other since the train." James leaned back in the chair as Remus squeezed her hand.

"Did I miss anything?" Sirius walked across the common room and sank into another chair.

"Just a juicy lip lock between them." James nodded his head at Remus and Veronica.

"Ooh." Sirius batted his eyes.

"Oh seriously, Sirius." Veronica buried her face into the front of Remus' robes.

"We have other things to discuss." James tried to slug Sirius.

"Such as?" Remus draped his arm over Veronica's shoulders.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" Sirius stared as Veronica snuggled closer to Remus.

"He's going to make his move before too much longer." James snickered as Remus gently placed a kiss on Veronica's forehead.

"When he makes his move, it'll be his big mistake." Sirius picked up a book. "We should get started on Veronica's work."

"What do we start with?" Veronica started to reach for her Charms book but Remus grabbed her hand. She smiled softly as Remus handed her the book.

"How about the two of you go on back to bed while I help Veronica with her work?" Remus gave James and Sirius a pointed look.

"Sure." James and Sirius climbed to their feet.

"One more thing, James. Don't say anything to Peter." Veronica tilted her head to one side.

"You've got it." James gave Veronica a thumbs up as he and Sirius started up the stairs.

"You can go to bed if you want, Remus." Veronica opened her book.

"I don't want to, Veronica. Besides you don't know which classes have essays and which ones don't." Remus handed Veronica a quill and piece of parchment. He opened the inkbottle and allowed Veronica to dip her quill in it. "You need to write a foot long essay for Charms."

Veronica began to write when her stomach gave a loud growl. "I forgot. I missed supper."

"I'll be right back." Remus climbed to his feet and rushed up the stairs. Seconds later James and Remus came back down the stairs.

Veronica watched as James swung a silvery cloak around his shoulders. She gasped as James disappeared from sight. "Where…?"

"He has an invisibility cloak. He'll be right back." Remus settled himself back onto the sofa and helped Veronica finish her first essay. He picked up the Potions book and flipped it open. "Now you need to do a two foot long essay on this."

Veronica sighed as she started the essay. "If I'd known how many essays I had to do, I would never have moved up."

Remus laughed as the portrait door opened. James took his cloak off and handed Veronica a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"If anyone cares, I'm going to bed." James climbed the stairs again.

Veronica picked up a sandwich and bit into it. She finished the essay with a flourish. "Next."

"Nothing. Those were the only two things that we had to do this week. The rest is reading and I'm sure you've already read most of it." Remus draped an arm around Veronica as she opened her Transfiguration book and began to read.

Remus' head lolled on her shoulder when she closed her last book. She smiled to herself as she leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He stirred as she leaned closer to his ear. She gently blew a soft stream of warm air toward his ear.

"Huh?" Remus jerked awake as Veronica giggled.

"Time to go to bed." Veronica leaned closer to Remus.

"Did you get everything done already?" Remus suppressed a huge yawn as Veronica nodded.

"You've been asleep for about three hours." Veronica gathered her things. "I guess we need to go on to bed and get some rest for the morning."

"I can't wait to see what kind of interrogation James and Sirius will have cooked up for us." Remus helped Veronica to her feet and walked her over to the dormitory door. "I'll see you in the morning." Remus pulled Veronica into his arms and gently kissed her lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Veronica walked up the stairs and into her dorm room. She pulled off her robes and dragged her nightgown over her head. She climbed into her bed and closed the curtains abound her bed. She dragged her comforter up to her chin and slipped into a blissful sleep.

Birds were chirping in her ears as she slowly became aware of the morning sun trying to creep through the curtains around her bed. She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Veronica." Emma pulled the curtains open. "James, Peter, and Sirius are waiting for you to come down for breakfast."

Veronica groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Could you tell them that I'll be there in a minute?"

"Sure." Emma walked out of the room as Veronica pulled her clean robes over her head.

She quickly pulled the brush through her hair before she headed down the stairs. Ten minutes had passed by the time she stepped into the common room. James and Sirius waved her over to the fireplace.

"Late night?" James motioned toward one of the chairs.

Veronica sank into the chair and stifled a yawn. "what do you think?"

"What time did you go to bed?" Sirius frowned at the letter in his hand. He handed it to James.

"About four or five in the morning." Veronica stretched her arms over her head.

"I think that's about what time we heard Remus come to bed." James read the letter and handed it back to Sirius.

"Where are Remus and Peter?" Veronica glanced around the common room.

"Remus is still sleeping and Peter went to wake him up." James climbed to his feet. "So if Peter comes back down with an extra nose or eye, we'll know that Remus is awake."

Remus stepped into the common room. "I'm not you, James. I wouldn't torture poor Peter."

"I guess we're lucky that it's Saturday since most people sleep in." Sirius climbed to his feet as Peter stepped into the common room. "Time for breakfast."

Remus and Veronica took one another's hand and walked out the portrait hole with James, Peter, and Sirius in their wake. They made their way to the Great Hall. James, Peter, and Sirius made their way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Veronica!" Lily waved to Veronica.

"I'll be right back." Veronica walked over to Lily. "Hi, Lily."

"I understand you'll be joining us in class on Monday." Lily smiled at some Ravenclaws passing behind her.

"That's right." Veronica smiled.

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thanks. I'm going to go back to Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius." Veronica moved away from Lily. "I'll see you later."

"Sure." Lily turned back to her breakfast.

Veronica started sown the Gryffindor Table when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Severus holding her arm. "Hello, Severus."

"I understand that you are joining the Slytherins and Gryffindors in second year Potions." Veronica nodded as Severus shook her hand.

"Sure will." Veronica smiled softly.

"I also heard what happened to your parents. I'm sorry. If you ever want to talk, just let me know." Severus turned and walked to the Slytherin Table.

Veronica walked down the Gryffindor Table and sank into a seat next to Remus. "Couldn't wait?"

Remus handed Veronica a platter of bacon. "What did Severus want?"

"Not much. He wanted to verify that I would be joining you guys in Potions on Monday." Veronica sipped her juice. "Don't tell me that you're jealous, Remus."

"I just don't like him talking to you." Remus smiled at Veronica.

"That's so sweet." Veronica smiled softly at Remus.


	5. New Seeker and Chaser

October 31, 1972 

Veronica leaned back against the beech tree. Her Potions book fell off her knees as she stared across the lake. She rummaged through her bag as her grey eyes began to change to a pale blue and fill with tears. A sob broke from her throat as Severus stood on the steps of the castle and watched her. As James crossed the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch, Veronica withdrew a handkerchief from her bag and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Severus made his way across the lawn as another sob escaped from her throat.

"Veronica?" Severus sank onto the grass beside her.

"Oh!" Veronica's tear filled eyes gazed up at Severus. "Severus."

"Are you okay?" Severus watched as Veronica wiped the tears from her eyes.

Veronica gave Severus a watery smile. "I'm fine."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Do you really think that I'm not fine?"

"You were studying Potions one moment and crying the next. That's not normal."

"It's nothing." Veronica shoved the handkerchief into her pocket and picked up her Potions book. "I just need to be alone."

"I see. If I were Potter, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew, you would have revealed what was wrong."

"No I wouldn't have." Veronica gathered her things. "Look. I really don't want to talk. I just want to be alone."

"I happen to think you need to talk to someone." Severus took her things from her arms.

"And I think you need to give her books back to her." Sirius gripped Severus' shoulder.

Severus turned and glared at Sirius. "We were having a private conversation, Black."

"And according to Veronica, she doesn't want to talk." Sirius' hand hovered just above his wand.

"Sirius, I can take care of myself." Veronica glared at Sirius as Remus stepped up behind Sirius. "I was about to tell Severus to give me my things back."

"And if he didn't, what would you have done?" Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I would have used the Disarming Charm." Veronica withdrew her wand. "It is worth losing House points to have my things back and to be left alone."

"Are we sure she's not related to James?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders at Remus. "She sure reminds me of him."

"Especially now." Remus smiled as Severus handed Veronica her books. "Maybe she's really James using a Polyjuice Potion."

"Get real." Veronica put her wand away and started to the Quidditch Pitch. "James went to tryouts. Now leave me alone!" Veronica ran toward the Quidditch Pitch and disappeared into the stands.

Sirius and Remus turned to Severus. Severus reached for his wand as Sirius pulled his wand out.

"Don't do it, Black." Severus smiled slightly as Remus stepped between them. "You wouldn't want Croft to be hurt."

"You'd best stay away from her." Remus growled low in his throat. "If you hurt a single hair on her head, you won't have to worry about James and Sirius killing you because I'll do it!"

"Threats, Lupin?"

"No threats, just promises!" Remus stalked off toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"Trust me. He'll do it." Sirius turned and made his way back into the castle.

Veronica climbed the steps up into the stadium. She found a seat at the top of the Gryffindor section. She watched as the Gryffindors flew laps around the perimeter of the field. One player stood on the field beside a crate. Veronica watched as she released the Quidditch Balls. Veronica watched as the boy that was trying out for Seeker missed seeing the Golden Snitch flying by him. Suddenly the Golden Snitch flew around Veronica's head. She reached up with her free hand and snatched the Golden Snitch from the air.

"Hey!" A voice sounded from the ground.

Veronica looked at the girl on the ground. "What?"

The girl mounted her broom and flew up to the stands. "How'd you know to catch it right then?"

"Your Seeker never saw it right in front of him but I've been watching it since it left the crate." Veronica handed the Golden Snitch to the girl. "Sorry."

"Can you fly?" She took the Golden Snitch.

Veronica shrugged. "I guess so."

"Potter! Bring me your broom!"

James flew to the stands. "Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"She's trying out for Seeker." The girl crossed her arms. "Give her your broom."

"No. She's not trying out for the team." James landed next to Veronica. "Quidditch is a dangerous sport."

"Just let me try." Veronica took James' broom and flew toward the middle of the Pitch. "Let the Snitch go!"

"Don't do it, Olivia." James tried to grab Olivia Davies' arm as she let the Golden Snitch go.

Veronica dove quickly and followed the Golden Snitch around the one and only Beater. He shouted as Veronica looped over him easily and caught the Golden Snitch again. She released it as the Beater hit a Bludger toward the other end of the Pitch. Veronica's eyes deepened to a deep blue of concentration as they followed the Golden Snitch along the same path as the Bludger. Veronica leaned over the handle of the broom and sped toward the other end of the Pitch. She wove between the players and followed the Golden Snitch into a deep dive. She barely heard Remus as he shouted for her to stop. Her hand closed around the small struggling golden ball. She pulled to a stop in midair as the rest of the players flew toward her. Veronica ducked as the Bludger flew past her head. The Beater caught it easily and landed next to the crate to put it away. She laughed as she landed next to James, Remus, and Olivia.

"Are you crazy?" Remus pulled Veronica off the broom. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself." Remus pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Remus." Veronica returned the hug. "I'm okay." She tried to pull away. "Could you let me go? I can barely breathe."

"Sorry." Remus loosened his hold. "Why…?"

"Did I do that?" Veronica laughed as Remus' mouth dropped open.

"Look, Remus. I watched her. She's a natural at Quidditch." Olivia placed a hand on Remus' arm. "She was just sitting here when I let the balls out."

"And?" James turned to Olivia.

"When the Golden Snitch got near her, she caught it. She had her eyes on it since it left the box." Olivia crossed her arms.

"She doesn't need to be on the team." James grabbed his broom.

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Veronica stepped from Remus' arms. "Alone?"

"I'll be on the Pitch." Olivia climbed on her broom. "Hop on, Lupin."

Remus climbed on the back of the broom. Olivia kicked off and flew them to the Pitch.

"What?" James glared at Veronica.

"James, do you know what I was thinking about a while ago?"

"No. What?"

"My parents. I was sitting by the lake feeling sorry for myself."

"Why? You didn't do anything to them."

"I was wondering why they hated me so much. I even cried, James. You know I haven't cried since we heard about their deaths." Veronica took James' hand. "You know that I haven't laughed in almost two months and I mean really laughed."

"Yeah. I noticed." James kicked one of the benches. "You know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill them or send Voldemort after them."

"That's not all I was thinking. Do you know how I have felt since their deaths?"

"No."

"I feel useless because I am as useless as they kept telling me over the years. All because I couldn't save them."

"No! You're not useless."

"Just listen to me for a minute." Veronica wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're a born Chaser for Quidditch, Remus is great in class, and Sirius is always helping Peter, but I feel useless. I came here to think. I didn't think that the tryouts were still going on." Veronica held her arms out. "Do you know how I was feeling while I was on the broom?"

"What did you feel?" James sank on the bench.

"Joy. Pure, unadulterated joy. I didn't think about my parents or about my grades. I only thought about catching the Golden Snitch. When I caught it, I felt complete. I felt like I was really useful. That I could do something. I wasn't sad or angry. I wasn't thinking about Voldemort. Don't you see? Maybe this is what I was meant to do. Maybe I'm meant to be a Seeker. I just need a chance." Veronica sank onto the bench next to James. "Can't you let me play for a year or two until I find my niche in life?"

"Two years at the most. If Mum and Dad tell you no, then you listen to reason." James extended his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Veronica threw her arms around James' neck. "Let's go to Olivia."

"Climb on." James climbed onto his broom.

Veronica climbed on the broom behind James. She gripped his waist tightly as he maneuvered the broom down to the Pitch where Remus was gesturing wildly at Olivia.

"There is no way she's going to be on the team! She could be killed!" Remus stood less than a foot from Olivia.

"Give her a chance. She's going to be a great Seeker. She's caught the Snitch three…" Olivia noticed James and Veronica landed behind Remus.

"She's not going to play unless you can guarantee that she won't be hurt!" Remus glared at Olivia. "And that's something you can't guarantee!"

"Oh just stop, Remus!" Veronica climbed from James' broom. "It's not your decision; it's mine."

"How long have you been listening?" Remus whirled around and glared at Veronica.

"Long enough. I'm surprised none of the Slytherins have been out here to find out who's doing all the shouting." Veronica crossed her arms. "You can't control my life and tell me what to do. First you're not my guardian. Second you're not my husband. Third you're not my brother. I plan on playing Seeker unless Mr. and Mrs. Potter tell me no."

"You could be seriously hurt." Remus held out his hands. "I just don't want you hurt."

Veronica took Remus' hand and stepped closer to him. "I know that. I think we're going to need to talk to Sirius and Peter as well." Veronica turned to Olivia. "I'll play Seeker for two years unless you find someone during that time that is better. We should have a reserve that I can train to take my place by that time. Agreed?" Veronica extended a hand to Olivia.

"Agreed. You're going to need a decent broom." Olivia shook Veronica's hand. "Back to the tryouts. Malone!"

Terry Malone stepped over to Olivia. "Yeah?"

"Get a bat! I want to see what you can do as a Beater!" Olivia mounted her broom.

"But I'm a Seeker!" Terry crossed his arms.

"You never saw the Snitch while it was in front of you face. I doubt you would have seen it during a game. Besides, I'm the captain. If you don't like it, you can leave." Olivia turned to the Beater. "Connolly, give him your bat. When I give you the signal, I want you to release the Bludger."

Sean Connolly passed his bat to Terry, who was still glowering at Olivia. "Just remember that the Beater's job is to keep the Bludgers away from the Chasers and the Seeker." Sean turned to Olivia. "I think a couple of Chasers and the Seeker should be up there. Just so he can get the feel for it."

"Right. Connolly, let Croft use your broom. When you let the Bludger out also let out the Snitch." Olivia turned to James and the other Chaser. "Potter and Mullet, I want the two of you to try and score on Quigley. I'll stay here and try to keep track of how everyone's doing along with Connolly."

"Okay." Sean handed his broom to Veronica. "Be careful. Watch for the Bludger."

"My job is to catch the Snitch." Veronica climbed on the broom and shot up into the air.

"Yeah. That and not getting killed." James hovered beside Veronica.

Veronica laughed as the balls flew through the air. James caught the Quaffle and sped off toward the goals. Veronica dove in order to avoid the Bludger. She looked around for Terry. She found him standing on the ground arguing. She started down to the Pitch as the Bludger flew up behind her. She never saw the Bludger coming nor did she see Sean grabbing Olivia's broom and his bat. Another boy was on his broom in seconds. They both raced for the Bludger. Her eyes were glued on the Snitch fluttering directly over Olivia and Terry. Together Sean and the boy hit the Bludger toward the crate as Veronica's hand closed around the Snitch while she pulled out of her steep dive. Olivia caught the Bludger and struggled to get it in the crate.

Sean and the boy had landed and helped Olivia put the Bludger away as Veronica landed beside the crate. She put the Snitch in its spot as the rest of the team landed next to the crate. James threw his broom toward Remus but Olivia and the boy were holding Remus back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Remus tried to grab the front of Terry's robes. "They could have been hurt! That Bludger was following Veronica! It could have killed her!"

"I was here to try out for Seeker not Beater!" Terry barely looked at Veronica. He pointed at Olivia. "She just wanted another Mudblood on the team!"

Sean and Robert Mullet grabbed James as Mason Quigley grabbed Remus with Olivia and the other boy.

"We don't use that word on this team." Olivia's hands went to her hips. "As a prefect, I'm going directly to Professor McGonagall and tell her exactly what you did and said."

"She won't believe you. I'll just tell her that I was trying out for Seeker and …" Terry stopped talking and smirked. "I guess we'll see who she believes because here she comes."

"Miss Davies, may I ask what is going on here?" Professor McGonagall crossed the Pitch. "Why are Potter and Lupin being restrained?"

"Mr. Malone was suppose to play the position of Beater but he refused to get his broom in the air." Olivia began gesturing wildly. "After Miss Croft caught the Snitch, he said that the only reason that I wanted her on the team is because she's a Muggle-born, only he said something else."

"Anything else?" Professor McGonagall turned to Veronica.

"A Bludger almost hit Veronica. If it wasn't for me and Jason Troy, we'd probably be taking her to the Hospital Wing." Sean motioned to Jason Troy.

"Mr. Malone, my office. NOW!" Professor McGonagall turned to Veronica. "Congratulations, Miss Croft."

Veronica watched Professor McGonagall leave the Quidditch Pitch with Terry. She turned back to the team.

"Thank you, Sean, Jason." She threw her arms around their necks. "I never saw that Bludger coming."

"No need to thank me." Jason blushed slightly as he hugged Veronica back. "Just doing what my dad trained me to do."

"You were wonderful." Olivia laughed as Sean pulled away from Veronica. "I think we found our other Beater. That is if you want it."

"Sure." Jason glanced at his watch as Remus glared at his arm still wrapped around Veronica's shoulders. "We should head in. The Feast will be starting in a hour."

"Here's the line up." Olivia held up several pieces of parchment. "Practice tomorrow at two p.m. The Quidditch Cup is ours this year!" She passed out the parchment. "See you tomorrow."

Jason, Veronica, Remus, and James slowly walked to the castle. Remus held Veronica's hand as they read the piece of parchment.

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Captain – Olivia Davies – 7th year

Chasers – Olivia Davies – 7th year

Robert Mullet – 6th year

James Potter – 2nd year

Keeper – Mason Quigley – 4th year

Beaters – Sean Connolly – 5th year

Jason Troy – 3rd year

Seeker – Veronica Croft – 2nd year

"We have a great lineup this year." Jason smiled at James, Veronica, and Remus. "I'm glad you made the team, Croft.

"Thanks, Jason. And my name is Veronica not Croft." Veronica stalked up the steps. "Pig-headed men."

"What's the problem?" Jason stared after Veronica.

"She doesn't like many guys. Besides she prefers her first name." Remus raced after Veronica. "Veronica wait!"

"Going to yell some more?" Veronica stood on the marble staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower.

"No. I was going to say congratulations on making Seeker." Remus ran a hand through his short light brown hair. "I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do. If you want to play, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Remus." Veronica smiled softly. "I'm going to get ready for the Feast."

"Okay. I'll come with you." Remus stepped up the stairs toward Veronica. "you do know that I won't stop worrying about you."

"I know." Veronica let Remus grip her hand.

Finally they stood before the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady stared at Remus and Veronica.

"Fairy Lights." Remus gazed lovingly at Veronica.

"Oh dear. Young love." The Fat Lady swung open.

Remus helped Veronica through the portrait hole. Sirius looked up from the parchment in front of him. He barely smiled as they approached the table.

"Hey, Sirius. What's wrong?" Veronica laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom's on the warpath again. She's furious that I've gotten four detentions this year." Sirius tried to hide the parchment.

"She sounds like a pain." Veronica took the parchment from Sirius and began to read. "Let's see what she says. You're, in her words, a disgrace, a blood traitor, and a spoiled brat. You associate with half-breeds, 'Mudbloods', and other blood traitors." Veronica crumpled the parchment, marched to the fireplace, and threw it in. "That woman is extremely wrong. I think she needs to get her facts straight. To start, you are, in my words, a great friend, an excellent student, really handsome, and a really funny person." Veronica wrapped her arms around Sirius. "Just ignore her and the truly evil things she says about you. We're your family, just like you guys are my family." Veronica laid her head on top of Sirius' as James, Jason, Olivia, Robert, Mason, and Sean entered the common room. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"Thanks, Veronica." Sirius pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"What's going on?" James watched as Remus joined the hug. "Is this hug by invitation only or can anyone join it?"

"By all means, join, James." Veronica extended as arm to James.

James hugged Remus, Veronica, and Sirius. "Another letter from your mother, Sirius?"

"Yeah but Veronica's making me feel better." Sirius squeezed Veronica slightly.

"Well, to make me feel better, I'm going to get ready for the Feast." Veronica pulled away from James, Remus, and Sirius. "James, show Sirius the roster for the Quidditch Team. He might have something to say about it." Veronica went up the dormitory stairs as she heard James explain that he had nothing to do with the roster.

"James, you made Chaser! That's great! And Veronica's the Seeker! Wait a minute! Veronica's the Seeker? Take her off the roster, Olivia! It's too dangerous!"

Veronica smiled to herself as she closed the dorm room door.


	6. First Game of the Season

November 20, 1972

Veronica woke early on the cold November morning. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling above her four-poster bed. Slowly she opened the curtains surrounding her bed and looked at her calendar. She smiled broadly as her eyes fell onto the date. She jumped from her bed, pulled on her robes, and rushed down the stairs to the common room. She looked around the common room and frowned slightly as she made her way to the sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. Footsteps echoed on the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. Veronica turned as James stepped into the common room.

"Excited about our first game?" James yawned as he sank into a chair. "Or nervous?"

Veronica hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Yes to both."

"Good." James climbed to his feet and moved to the window. He opened the window and a freezing cold wind whistled through the common room.

"James! Close that window!" Veronica tightened her arms around her legs. "It's freezing out there!"

Just as James made to close the window, seven owls flew into the common room. Six of the owls were carrying a long thin package. The seventh owl dropped a letter onto the table in front of Veronica. The package landed on the sofa next to Veronica. She watched as the owls flew out the window. James shut the window behind them.

"Surprise!" James sank onto the sofa as Veronica unfolded herself and opened the letter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_ Thomas and I were so proud when we received your letter telling us that you and James had made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. We went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and ordered you a new broom. (We can't have you flying around on the school's old Shooting Star.) In the enclosed package you will find a _Nimbus 1900_. It is the latest in the Nimbus line. I am sorry it took so long to send it to you but Thomas had to try it out and make sure that there were no extra hexes on it. I hope you like it. Good luck on your game._

_Evelyn Potter_

P.S. Thomas and I might come for the game but don't tell James. We want it to be a surprise. E.P.

Veronica refolded the letter and turned to the package. "Want to help me unwrap it, James?"

"Sure." James began untying the strings with Veronica as Remus stepped into the common room.

Remus made his way to the sofa as Veronica pulled the paper from the broom. "What's that?"

"A Nimbus 1900. Mr. and Mrs. Potter sent it." Veronica smiled softly as Remus sank onto the sofa. "What do you think?"

"Looks great." Sirius bounded across the common room. "No way we can lose."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she turned to Sirius. "Are you always as hyper as a six week old puppy this early in the morning?"

"Maybe we should turn him into a six week old puppy." Remus laughed as Sirius flopped into a chair.

"No way! We'd be cleaning up more messes than we can count." Veronica laughed as Sirius scowled at them. "I'm sticking up for you, Sirius."

"I know you are, Vee, but you started it." Sirius tried to maintain the scowl but failed as his laughter broke through.

"Don't call me Vee. I hate that nickname." Veronica climbed to her feet and picked up her broom. "I'm going down to breakfast." She scooped up the letter. "I don't want you reading my mail, James."

"What! Don't you trust me?" James watched as Veroncia flounced out the portrait hole. He turned to Remus and Sirius. "Guess not."

Remus climbed to his feet. "I'm going to get a shower. I'll see you guys later."

"Not time for…" Sirius glanced at the dorm stairs.

"Not tonight but within the week." Remus disappeared up the stairs.

"We should head down to breakfast before Vee hexes it." James turned toward the portrait hole.

"Sure." Sirius followed James into the corridor.

Veronica jumped over the invisible step and slowly made her way down the stairs. She heard a whimper coming from an unused classroom. She carefully moved toward the room. _Can't be too careful with Slytherins running around, _Veronica's mind raced as she carefully opened the door. "Hello?" Veronica looked around the darkened room. "Anyone in here?" She heard the whimpering again only it was a little louder. "Where are you?" Suddenly a scratching sound echoed from the back wall. Veronica removed her wand and tightened her hold on her broom. "_Lumos_!" Her wand tip lit and she moved across the room. She saw a closet door and tried the handle. It was locked. "Locked? In an unused classroom?" She pointed her wand at the door as the scratching and whimpering resumed. "_Alohamora_!" She heard the lock click open. She leaned her broom against the wall and held her wand ready. Slowly she opened the door. A furry something bounded out the door and jumped into Veronica's arms. "Hello, little one." Veroncia laughed as her arms tightened slightly around the creature. "Let's go into the corridor so I can get a better look at you." Veronica picked up her broom and carried the squirming bundle of fur into the corridor. "_Nox_!" The tip of her wand extinguished as the creature squirmed a bit more. She looked down at the creature. It looked exactly like a Jack Russell Terrier except it had a forked tail. "I guess I should take you down to Professor Kettleburn. He'll be able to tell me what exactly you are."

James and Sirius walked down the corridor and saw Veronica trying to keep a bundle of fur from licking her face.

"Hey, Vee." James walked up to Veronica and the creature. "Where'd you get the Crup?"

"Crup?" Veronica looked down at the squirming Crup in her arms. "I found it in there." Veronica pointed to the classroom behind her. "It was locked in a closet."

"You found this Crup locked in a closet?" Sirius stepped into the classroom.

Veroncia nodded. "I'm going to take it to Professor Kettleburn and see if he was using it for a class." Veronica handed James her broom. "Could you carry this for me, James? I'm going to need both hands to take care of this bundle of energy."

James took the broom. "Sure. We'll walk you to Kettleburn's classroom. Right, Sirius?"

"Yeah but first you need to take a look at this, James, Vee." Sirius called from within the classroom.

James glanced at Veronica and she shrugged. Together they moved into the classroom. "What is it, Sirius?"

"Take a look." Sirius motioned to the open closet.

Veronica screamed and tightened her hold on the tiny Crup. James knelt next to Sirius and took in the five small bodies lying in the closet.

"Vee, take it to Kettleburn and then bring him back here." James watched as Veroncia ran from the classroom.

Veronica flew down the stairs and through the corridors to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. She slammed open the door and a middle aged man jumped to his feet behind his desk.

"May I help you, Miss?" He moved from behind his desk.

"Professor Kettleburn, I'm Veronica Croft. I found this Crup in an empty classroom closet. I thought it was a bit odd that the closet door was locked. When Sirius looked in it, there were five other Crups." The Crup in Veronica's arms licked at the tears flowing down her cheeks. "They were dead, sir. Who would do that to defenseless babies?"

"Put her in that pen over there." Professor Kettleburn pointed to a pen in the corner. As Veronica placed the Crup with a dozen other Crups, Kettleburn grabbed a box and his wand. "Now, Miss Croft, show me where this classroom is."

Veronica led Professor Kettleburn to the empty classroom. James was standing outside the door of the classroom as Veroncia and Professor Kettleburn stopped in front of him.

"Professor Kettleburn, I'm James Potter." James took the empty box.

Professor Kettleburn led the way into the classroom. James and Veronica followed him. He knelt next to Sirius as James placed the box next to him. Professor Kettleburn carefully lifted each of the dead Crups from the closet and placed them into the box. He found a small bowl and also placed it in the box. Veronica gasped when she saw Professor Kettleburn place a larger Crup into the box.

"It's okay, Miss Croft." Professor Kettleburn climbed to his feet. "That's the last of them."

"Can you tell what killed them, sir?" Veronica moved closer to Professor Kettleburn.

"I'm not saying for sure but I believe they were poisoned." Professor Kettleburn placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "That Crup was lucky that you heard her whimpering or she would have joined her family."

"She sure was lucky, Vee." James hugged Veronica's shoulders.

"If her brothers and sisters are anything to go by, she's only about six weeks old." Professor Kettleburn picked up the box. "I wonder if the three of you would look after that Crup for me. I have my hands full with the dozen that I have already."

Veronica looked at James and Sirius. "Well, guys?"

"She can sleep in your dorm room, Vee, if it's okay with the other girls." James ran his hand through his tousled black hair. "Sirius, do you think Remus and Peter will help you watch her while we're at practice?"

"I'll watch her but we'll have to ask Peter and Remus." Sirius followed James, Veronica, and Professor Kettleburn down the corridor. "We'll ask them at breakfast."

Professor Kettleburn opened the door to his classroom and the four of them were assaulted by high-pitched barks. He placed the box onto his desk as Veronica walked over to the pen of Crups. "She can stay here during your games." He watched as Veroncia knelt and scooped up the tiny Crup pup.

Veronica hugged the squirming furball. "Will she be okay here with these other Crups, sir?"

"She'll be fine." Professor Kettleburn took the Crup and placed him back into the pen. "The other Crups will take care of her." He placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "You three should go down to breakfast. I'm going to feed these Crups and figure out what killed the other Crups."

Veronica followed James and Sirius to the Great Hall. She sank onto the bench between James and Sirius.

"Let's eat and head down to the Quidditch Pitch." James loaded his plate with sausages.

"Are you sure that Crup will be okay?" Veronica picked at the eggs on her plate.

"What Crup? Remus sank onto the bench across from Veronica.

"Vee found a Crup puppy locked in a closet this morning." Sirius handed Remus the platter of sausages. "Kettleburn asked us to look after it since he already has a dozen to take care of and the poor thing is only about six weeks old."

"Yeah, Remus. Vee and I were wondering if you and Peter would help out a bit. Sirius has already volunteered to watch her during our practices but you know how immature he can be sometimes."

"Hey!" Sirius playfully punched James' arm. "I resemble that remark!"

"It's 'I resent that remark', and James is right. You are too immature to take care of such a tiny creature." Veronica pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry. James, I'll meet you at the pitch. See you guys after the game." Veroncia climbed to her feet, grabbed her broom, and made her way out of the Great Hall. She passed Olivia, Sean, and Robert as they descended the stairs.

"Hey, Veronica." Olivia waved Veronica over to them.

Veronica wove her way through the milling students toward Olivia, Sean, and Robert. "Morning."

"Are you ready for the game?" Olivia's grip tightened slightly on her broom.

"I'm a little nervous but otherwise I'm as ready as I'm going to get." Veronica held out her new broom. "Look at what the Potters sent me this morning."

"A Nimbus 1900!" Sean ran his fingers gently across the surface of the handle. "We are going to grind Slytherin into the dust!"

Veroncia laughed as Robert admired the broom. "That's the same thing that Sirius said. You two must share a brain."

"Sometimes I wonder." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"All the tricks they help to play on others." Robert smiled slightly as he turned to Veronica. "Where are you headed so early?"

"The pitch. I thought I would go down a little early and get a feel for my broom and maybe meditate for a while before the game." Veronica shrugged slightly.

"Maybe you should take James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily with you." Olivia inclined her head toward the four arguing Gryffindors sitting and standing around the Gryffindor Table. "Just as a precaution. We wouldn't want to you to be attacked before the game."

Veroncia rolled her eyes this time. "Fine but you get to be the one that tells them that they have guard duty."

Olivia laughed and went into the Great Hall. Veronica watched as Olivia broke up the arguing Gryffindors and spoke to them. Each one nodded and left Gryffindor Table.

"I don't believe it. She got James and Lily to stop fighting for more than a minute." Sean laughed as James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Olivia approached them.

Veronica rolled her eyes again as James and Sirius stood directly behind her. "Yeah but now they get to annoy me."

"It's for your own protection, Veronica." Remus laughed as Veroncia stuck out her tongue at him.

"We have been designated as your guards until the game." Lily snapped to attention and gave Olivia a salute. "Any other orders, mon captain?"

"None for now. I'll be in touch." Olivia gave a return salute. "I'll see you within the hour along with the rest of the team. Dismissed."

Veronica managed to stifle her giggles as James and Sirius gave the silliest salutes in the world. Together they made their way past Hagrid's hut and onto the pitch.

"Looks like it's going to be a good day to play." James stamped his foot onto the ground. "Solid pitch for a good kick off. A little bit of cloud cover so we won't have to worry about any glaring from the sun."

"I'm going to try out my broom." Veronica swung her leg over the Nimbus 1900 and kicked off from the ground.

She raced from the middle of the pitch to the far end. Then she pointed the nose of her broom into a deep dive. She barely heard Lily's scream as she pulled out of the dive. She flew higher into the air and did barrel rolls and corkscrews. When she finally looked down, she saw James waving her down to the pitch. She dove quickly, landed softly next to James, and jumped off her broom. Veronica smiled as James moved closer to her.

"Nice flying." James threw an arm around Veronica's shoulders. "There is no way those lousy Slytherins will get close to beating us."

"Thanks." Veronica blushed slightly. "I guess we should go and change into our uniforms."

"Let's go." James pulled Veronica away from the group. "See you guys later."

"Good luck, Vee." Sirius managed to squeeze between James and Veroncia to give her a hug. "Good luck, James."

"See you after the game, Sirius." Veroncia returned the hug. "And stop calling me Vee. I hate that name."

"I know." Sirius smirked as Veronica followed James to the locker rooms.

Veroncia stuck out her tongue at James before she entered the Gryffindor girls' locker room. She found Olivia already changed and pulling on the last of her protective gear.

"What took you so long?" Olivia finished lacing up her arm protector.

"I had to tell Sirius to stop calling me Vee. Again." Veroncia quickly changed from her school robes into the scarlet and gold Quidditch robes.

"So they've been annoying you again." Olivia watched Veroncia nod as she gathered her sandy blonde hair into a ponytail. "I'll get them for this. They know better than to upset the Seeker before the game."

"They're not why I'm upset but if I tell you now I will only get even more upset." Veronica finished braiding her hair. "I'll tell you and the rest of the team after we trounce Slytherin into the ground."

"Okay." Olivia picked up her broom. "Let's check on the guys." Olivia led the way to the Gryffindor boys' locker room. She knocked and swung the door open. "Women on the floor! Darn it! You're already dressed."

"We know better, Livi-love." Sean chuckled as Olivia tried to hit him. "We have to keep some things secret."

"That's not why I want to kill you, Seany-pooh." Olivia crossed her arms and smirked as Sean glared at her.

James turned to Olivia. "Livi-love?"

Veroncia giggled as she turned to Sean. "Seany-pooh? I never realized that the two of you were dating, Seany-pooh."

"Wait… until Remus… Sirius…and Peter… hear about…this." James collapsed onto the floor. "They'll…love…it!"

"Tell them and you're off the team." Olivia glared threateningly at James and Veronica.

"Wouldn't dream of endangering my position as Seeker to reveal your love life." Veronica held up her hands in surrender as she tried to stop giggling. "I'll try to keep him from spilling the beans as well." She pointed at James who was trying and failing to get to his feet.

"I …won't…tell…either…but I can't…promise not to…if they…ask." James was panting slightly as Veronica slapped him across the back of his head. "That hurt, Vee."

"Be glad I'm not the Beater." Veronica inclined her head toward Sean. "He looks mad enough to kill."

"Oops." James slowly climbed to his feet and shrugged. "Sorry, mate."

"Enough!" Olivia raised her hands over her head. "Let's go trounce Slytherin!"

"Yeah!" The team grabbed their brooms and followed Olivia out of the locker room.

They made their way across the Quidditch Pitch to the cheers of the entire Gryffindor House. Veroncia watched as the Slytherins approached from the other side of the pitch. The captains extended their hands to each other. Olivia's smile faltered slightly as the Slytherin captain tightened his grip. Veroncia was the only one who heard Sean's low growl.

Madam Hooch slowly lifted her whistle to her lips. "I want a nice clean game from all of you." She blew the whistle.

Veroncia swung her leg over her broom and kicked off fast from the ground. She shot over fifty feet into the air as the balls were released from the crate. She zoomed past Olivia as she caught the Quaffle and passed it quickly to James. James dove deeply to avoid a Bludger as Sean hit it back toward the Slytherin Chasers. Veronica flew high over the crowd and watched as James passed the Quaffle to Robert and Robert threw it through the middle hoop. She watched as the Slytherin Seeker flew up behind her and tired to knock her off her broom but Veroncia heard his grunt and spun out of the way. Her gaze slowly made its way around the pitch as James took possession of the Quaffle. She noticed a glimmer of gold around the foot of the Gryffindor goal posts. She wove her way through the players as James passed the Quaffle to Olivia and Olivia dove to avoid the Bludger sent toward her. Jason hit the Bludger toward the Slytherin Seeker as he tried to follow Veronica through the players. Veronica sent her broom into a deep dive to avoid a Bludger as Olivia passed the Quaffle to James. Her hand hovered slightly to the left of the Golden Snitch as the Quaffle soared through the far left hoop. It flew directly into her hand and her fingers tightened around the struggling ball. She pulled out of the dive as a Bludger hit the ground ahead of her. The Slytherin Seeker knocked Veronica from her broom as Madam Hooch's whistle sounded.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch's voice could barely be heard above the noise of the Gryffindor House.

Veronica managed to land her broom before Remus and Sirius pulled her off. They lifted her onto their shoulders as the rest of Gryffindor House cheered for their team.


	7. After the Game

November 20, 1972

Veronica stepped from the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around her as a knock sounded on the locker room door. Olivia looked up from her shoes as Veronica shrugged.

"Who is it?" Olivia turned to the door.

"Mrs. Potter, dear. I would like to speak to Veronica Croft, if she's in there." A soft, cultured female voice floated through the door.

Olivia turned to Veronica. "Do you want to see her?"

"Mrs. Potter." Veronica took a small step toward the door. "I need to finish getting dressed but I'll meet you in the Great Hall in about twenty minutes." Veronica picked up her robes. "Will that be okay, ma'am?"

"That's fine, dear. I'll go and surprise my son if his father hasn't already done so." Evelyn Potter moved away from the door.

Olivia pulled her hair into a ponytail. "That's so weird."

"What's weird?" Veronica's muffled voice flowed from the neck of her robes.

"A parent wants see their child after a game."

"They wrote to me this morning and said that they might be coming to watch the game." Veronica pulled a brush through her damp hair. "They must want to meet me and get to know me before they take me into their home during Christmas break."

Olivia shrugged as she looked at her watch. "I guess we should get to the Great Hall."

"Sure." Veronica picked up her broom. "Let's go."

Together they made their way to the castle. They entered the Entrance Hall and had to stop because it was crowded with students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Veronica looked around for James but heard a high-pitched yipping over the talking that the students were making.

"What is that?" Olivia jumped and tried to get a look over the heads of the students crowding the Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to kill Potter." Veronica shoved her way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Will you please move?" Veronica pushed past several older Gryffindors.

"Oh isn't it so cute?" One of the Gryffindor girls dropped to her knees. "Come here, little one."

"Where'd Potter get it?" Another of the girls held her robes out of the way.

"He went to Kettleburn's class and got it when it was supposed to stay there." Veronica stomped past the gushing girls and scooped up the frightened Crup. "How could you, James? She's scared after what happened to her family and you brought her out here in front of a crowd of people. I ought to hurt you for that." Veronica made soft cooing noises at the Crup. "It's okay, Star. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Star licked at Veronica's face.

"See, Thomas. I told you she would fit in our family." Evelyn Potter pushed her way through the students as Thomas Potter followed her.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" James hid his hands behind his back.

"We came to see you play in your game today. You were wonderful, dear." Evelyn placed a soft kiss on James' cheek.

"Mom!" James wiped at his cheek as Veronica giggled.

"And you were the absolute star of the match, Veronica." Thomas draped an arm lovingly across Veronica's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir." Veronica blushed slightly. "Thank you for the broom." Veronica held up her Nimbus 1900.

"You're welcome, dear." Evelyn turned to Veronica and looked at Star. "Who is this little one?"

"Her name is Star." Veronica hugged Star gently. "I found him this morning."

"Well, you don't need the distraction of taking care of her so we'll take her home with us when we leave. That is if you don't mind." Evelyn allowed Star to lick her hand. "Isn't she so sweet, Thomas?"

"She'll fit in our home." Thomas scooped Star into his arms. "We'd best get going, Evelyn." Thomas turned to James. "Keep out of trouble, son."

"I will, Dad." James rolled his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Veronica." Evelyn hugged Veronica as the students drifted off to the Great Hall.

"Yes, ma'am." Veronica returned the hug as James moved toward her.

"We'll see the two of you for the holidays." Thomas took Evelyn's hand and led her out of the castle.

"Your parents are really nice, James." Veronica glanced at him for a moment. "I can't figure out where they went wrong."

James, Veronica, and Olivia made their way to the Great Hall.


	8. Kissing Under the Mistletoe

December 20, 1972 

Veronica sighed deeply as she sank onto the bench across from James, Peter, and Sirius as Remus sat next to her. "Are you staying for Christmas, Sirius?"

"Nope. Amazingly my mother wants me to come home for the holidays." Sirius bit into a piece of chicken. "What about you, Remus?"

"Mum and Dad want to go to the Mediterranean. So they need to find a 'safe' place for us." Remus turned to Peter. "How about you, Peter?"

"Heading home. I don't know what Mum wants to do." Peter sipped his pumpkin juice as Emma, Lily, Patricia, and Jessica gathered around them. "What about you, Lily? Are you staying or going home?"

"Going home. I can't wait. Mum and Dad are so proud that I've got some really good friends." Lily started away from the group. "I'm going to finish my work for the holidays. See you guys later." Lily waved as Jessica followed her.

Emma sat beside Veronica while Patricia sat on the other side of Remus. "What about you and James, Veronica? Are you going home?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous about going to the Potters house." Veronica ate a bit of her chicken.

"Why?" James looked up from his plate.

"I don't know your mom and dad, James. Are they nice or mean? Will they like me?" Veronica gave him a small smile.

"They'll love you." Remus leaned closer to Veronica and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Why don't you give her a real kiss like we know you can?" He gathered his things as Remus picked up his and Veronica's bags.

Veronica glared at Sirius as they left the Great Hall. "I wish you guys would just get over it. I mean so what if Remus and I like each other."

"That's not it." Sirius grinned like the mischief-maker that he is. "I just want to see you two kiss." He took off like a rabbit down the corridor.

"I'm going to kill you, Black!" Veronica took off after him. She almost caught him as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mistletoe!" Sirius shot into the common room with Veronica on his heels. "You really need to let Remus take care of your extra energy, Vee."

"You are so dead!" Veronica chased Sirius around the common room as a Prefect walked into the room.

"Hey!" He grabbed Veronica around the waist and held her while Sirius made funny faces at her. "What's going on here?"

"I'm going to kill him, Robert!" Veronica struggled against Robert's arm and tried to kick at Sirius.

"Why?" Robert turned to Remus, Peter, James, Patricia, and Emma as they stepped into the common room. "What did he do?"

"He made the mistake of telling Remus and Veronica to kiss like we ALL know that they can." James took a step away from Remus and dropped his bag as Veronica managed to tear herself from Robert's grip. "It just so happens that I agree with him." It was as if he hadn't been standing beside Remus at all.

"Come here, Potter!" Remus dropped the bags and chased James around the common room as the other Gryffindors cheered James and Sirius on. "You had better learn to sleep with your eyes open!"

Veronica chased Sirius one-way around the room as Remus chased James the other way. Peter sank into one of the comfortable chairs and watched with excitement as Robert tried to catch them. Remus grabbed Veronica as she ran into him. James and Sirius stood on the opposite side of the table. Sirius held his side as he pointed at the ceiling. James, Peter, Emma, Robert, Patricia, Jessica, and Lily burst out laughing as Remus and Veronica looked up at the ceiling. There hung a bunch of mistletoe directly above their heads. Veronica blushed as she lowered her gaze to Remus' face. She watched as the anger faded from his eyes.

"I guess they'll get to see us kiss." Remus pulled Veronica closer as the girls in the common room all sighed.

"Gross!" One of the first year boys struggled against Sirius' hand over his mouth.

Remus leaned closer toward Veronica's face. Gently he pressed his lips to hers. They barely heard the shouts from the others in the room as Remus deepened the kiss. Veronica let her body lean into the kiss as Remus tightened his hold on her waist. The flashes of several cameras flickered through her eyelids. Remus pulled away from Veronica slightly and gazed into her passion filled emerald eyes. They ignored the cheers coming from the various places around the common room. Veronica's cheeks reddened slightly as she lowered her eyes from Remus' love filled eyes. Veronica pulled herself from Remus' arms and rushed up the stairs to her dorm room. Remus started after her but Lily stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her." She motioned to James and Sirius who were giving each other high fives. "You go tell them to behave."

"Thank you." Remus moved toward the chairs occupied by James and Sirius.

Lily motioned to Emma and together they climbed the stairs to their dorm room. Veronica lay across her bed as tears coursed down her cheeks. Lily softly closed the door and Emma remained in front of it as a guard. Lily moved to the bed and sank onto it. She stroked Veronica's hair as Veronica continued to cry.

"Why don't you sit up and tell me what's wrong?" Lily tried to get Veronica to sit up.

"No." Veronica's answer was muffled slightly by the pillow over her face.

"Why not?" Emma moved from the door.

"I don't want to." Veronica barely looked at Lily and Emma as she rolled onto her back.

"Does it have anything to do with the kiss?" Lily motioned to Emma as she sank onto the floor beside Veronica's bed. Veronica nodded as Emma glanced up at Lily. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It had to be something. Are you upset that James and Sirius tricked you into kissing?"

"Not really. I just wish…"

"You wish what?" Lily flopped onto her stomach as Veronica rolled over onto her stomach again.

"I just wish Remus and I could have had our first real kiss without an audience." Veronica sniffled as Emma stifled a giggle. "That's the second time James has seen us kiss."

"Tell me how you really feel about Remus." Lily moved a lock of Veronica's hair.

"He's my best friend." Veronica sat up and hugged her pillow to her chest.

"And…?" Lily sank onto the floor beside Emma. "Keep going."

"And I love him." Veronica heaved a deep sigh. "How do I know that he feels the same way about me?"

"We're women. We ask." Lily climbed to her feet and pulled Veronica to hers. "Why not go into the boys' dorm and ask him how he feels about you? I mean how hard could that be?"

"Really hard. You see what a hard time James and Sirius gives us about liking each other and that was before the kiss." Veronica tried to pull her hands from Lily's. "What kind of torture will that bring upon me?"

"Don't worry about James and Sirius. We'll keep them busy." Lily turned to Emma. "Emma, do you think you can keep Sirius occupied?"

"Do I hate Potions? Don't answer that. Of course I can keep Sirius very busy." Emma moved to her trunk and removed a tube of lip-gloss. "I only need two minutes to sit on him and kiss him senseless."

"Good. I'll get Patricia to do the same to James and Jessica will take care of Peter." Lily turned as they started down the stairs.

"I'll take care of Peter for what?" Jessica stopped on a stair below Veronica, Lily, and Emma as Patricia stopped behind her.

"We need to keep James, Peter, and Sirius busy. Emma is taking out Sirius. Patricia, James is yours. Jessica, you get Peter." Lily placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Veronica needs to talk to Remus for a while and doesn't need any distractions."

"We were on our way up to tell you that Remus was finished yelling at James and Sirius." Jessica crossed her arms. "Remus went up to the dorm room already and I think Robert is still fuming about the chase through the common room. I don't think he's going to let Veronica up into the boys' dorm."

"I'll take care of Robert." Lily motioned the girls down the stairs. "Positions, ladies."

Each girl moved down the stairs and intercepted James, Peter, Robert, and Sirius. Lily kept Robert's back to the dormitory stairs as Veronica moved up the stairs. She never heard the shouts as each girl started to kiss their targets. Veronica raised her hand and softly knocked on the door. Remus jerked the door open and stared at Veronica. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. He quickly shut the door behind her. He pushed her onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed.

"What are you doing in the boys' dorm?"

"I need to talk to you." Veronica twisted his comforter as she moved her feet under her.

"Why did you run away from me?" Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"I was embarrassed because you kissed me in front of the whole common room."

"So was I. I really wish that we could have caught James and Sirius and really hurt them."

Veronica giggled as Remus pulled her closer to him. "You have no idea how much they are going to wish that they had never done that."

"Huh?"

"Patricia is kissing James, Jessica is kissing Peter, Emma is kissing Sirius, and Lily is kissing Robert."

"I want pictures of this." Remus started to leave the bed.

"No. It was Lily's plan so that I could talk to you." Veronica pulled Remus back onto the bed. "Besides the same ones that took our picture will most likely be taking theirs."

"Was your embarrassment the only thing that was bothering you?"

"No. I need to tell you something." Veronica heaved a sigh as Remus wrapped his arms around her again.

"What?"

"I love you."

Remus pulled away from her slightly. "Say that again."

"I love you."

"And I love you." Remus kissed her forehead. "I don't suppose that we could redo our first real kiss at a later date. I mean what happened in the common room shouldn't count because we were made to kiss because of the mistletoe."

"Let's wait a few months before we kiss again." Veronica wrapped her arms around Remus' waist.

"Okay. We should go down to the common room and check on the others." Remus helped Veronica up from his bed and led her to the stairs.

Together they made their way down the stairs. Remus and Veronica stepped into the common room to utter chaos. James was staring bug eyed at Emma who was still sitting on Sirius' lap and kissing him deeply. Patricia was wiping the lip-gloss from James' lips as Peter stoked Jessica's short blond hair. Robert twirled a strand of Lily's auburn hair around his finger while she traced the line of his cheek. Remus and Veronica looked at each other and broke into laughter. Emma pulled away from Sirius as Patricia turned from James. Jessica jumped from Peter's lap and Lily moved away from Robert.

"Sorry, guys, but you're not our types." Lily rushed up the girls' stairs as Patricia, Jessica, and Emma followed her.

James watched as Robert sank into a chair near them. "What was that all about?"  
"Isn't payback fun, Remus?" Veronica held onto Remus as she laughed.

"It sure is." Remus tightened his hold on Veronica as James, Peter, Robert, and Sirius glared at them.

"Peter, you should have stopped James and Sirius." Veronica smiled as she and Remus made their way to the fireplace. "Robert, you shouldn't have tried to stop us from killing them."

"And we should never have made the comments that we did even if it was funny." Sirius stared toward the girls' stairs. "One question."

"Sure." Veronica leaned against Remus.

"How does Emma feel about me?" Sirius glanced up at Veronica's laughing face.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Veronica turned to Remus. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." Veronica stood on her toes and kissed Remus' cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." Remus watched as Veronica climbed the stairs.

Veronica entered her dorm room and had to duck to avoid getting hit with a pillow. Lily was sitting on her bed brushing her hair while Emma was dancing around the room with her pillow. Patricia was laying face down on her bed as Jessica drew hearts on a piece of parchment. They looked up as Veronica closed the door.

"Well?" Lily laid down her brush.

"We came to an agreement." Veronica moved to her trunk. "I want to know what it was like to kiss James, Peter, Robert, and Sirius."

"Robert was wonderful." Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Peter squeaked when I sat on his lap." Jessica sighed as she continued to draw her hearts.

"James jumped about three feet because I took him by surprise." Patricia rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "I'm so happy."

"Emma?" Veronica turned to Emma who was still dancing around the room.

"I'm in love." She twirled around the room once more before sinking onto her bed.

"With Sirius?" Veronica laughed as Emma nodded. "I know that he is wondering how you feel about him."

"Really?" Emma stared at Veronica.

"Yeah. I told him that he had to find out for himself." Veronica pulled her nightgown over her head. "Good night, ladies." She closed the curtains around her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. No Girls for You

December 21, 1972

Veronica woke up and quickly changed her robes. Emma was sitting on her bed wrapping a gift. She waved to Veronica as she sank onto the bed.

"Something for Sirius?" Veronica smiled as Emma nodded.

"I'll send it to him later." Emma climbed to her feet. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Sure." Veronica climbed to her feet and followed Emma down the stairs.

Emma opened the door to the common room and saw Remus standing by the fireplace. "Good morning, Remus."

"Morning, Emma." Remus' eyes lit up as Veronica stepped from the stairway. He moved from the fireplace and extended a hand to Veronica. "Good morning, fair maiden."

"And to you, kind sir." Veronica blushed as Remus kissed the back of her hand.

"May I escort the two of you lovely ladies to breakfast?" Remus bowed slightly before he offered his arms to Veronica and Emma.

"Of course." Veronica and Emma wove their arms through his.

Remus, Veronica, and Emma entered the Great Hall together and James, Peter, and Sirius glowered at them. Lily rose gracefully from her seat and made her way to Remus. She kissed him softly on the cheek as Patricia and Jessica came into the Great Hall. They each gave Remus a kiss and made their way to the Gryffindor Table. Veronica smiled softly as she and Emma sank onto the beach on either side of Remus.

"How does he do it?" James turned to Sirius and Peter. "He's getting all the women."

"Maybe it's animal magnetism." Sirius laughed as Veronica sipped her orange juice.

Peter passed Remus the platter of bacon. "You need to tell us your secret for getting all the girls."

"Not in this lifetime, Peter, not in this lifetime." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulder.

No one noticed the knowing smile on Dumbledore's face. He turned to Professor McGonagall and spoke softly to her. She nodded and left the Staff Table. Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together as he watched the two students laughing with their friends. Professor McGonagall moved toward the group of students. Veronica pushed her plate away as James stuck out his tongue.

"I understand that you will be going to the Potters tomorrow, Miss Croft." Professor McGonagall leaned over Veronica's shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." Veronica twisted the napkin in her lap.

"Good. I want you to take this in case you need help over the holidays." Professor McGonagall handed Veronica a small lion pin. "If you pull on the head of the lion you will be transported directly to the Potter home."

"Thank you, Professor." Veronica took the pin. "Would I be able to transport more than one person? In case it came to that?"

"Of course." Professor McGonagall patted Veronica's shoulder. "I hope you have an enjoyable holiday."

"I hope to have a lot of fun." Veronica glanced over at James.

"I'll keep her in line." James watched as Veronica frowned slightly. "I mean she'll keep me in line, Professor."

"That is what I thought you meant, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall moved away from the table.


	10. Going Home for Christmas

December 22, 1972

Veronica pulled her cloak tight around her as Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter made their way to the horseless carriages. She stood at the foot of the front steps and glanced up at the Hogwarts castle as the boys climbed into one of the carriages.

"Coming, Vee?" James held out a hand.

Veronica rolled her eyes at the nickname she hated. "Yeah." Veronica moved toward the carriage as someone shoved her out of the way. "Hey!" Veronica landed hard on her hands and knees.

"That's where you belong." Bellatrix swept past Veronica. "On your hands and knees in the mud."

Remus jumped down from the carriage. He knelt next to Veronica. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Veronica climbed to her feet and brushed the mud from her robes. "Well, Bellatrix, I see your manners have certainly improved since Gryffindor trounced Slytherin in the last Quidditch match."

"You little Mudblood." Bellatrix pulled her wand from within her robes. "You are in for it now. Not even my cousin will be able to help you."

James jumped from the carriage as Sirius pulled out his wand. A cold gust of wind blew around them as Veronica held out her hands in front of her. Her cloak snapped briskly around her. "_Expelliarmus_!" A jet of red light flew from the palm of her right hand. Bellatrix's wand flew into her left hand. "I've had it." Veronica grey eyes flashed violet as she moved toward Bellatrix. "You don't even know me and yet you seem intent on doing as much harm to me as possible. Why?"

"Because you are worthless. You have always been worthless and always will be worthless." Bellatrix smirked slightly. "I never could understand why anyone would want to kidnap you."

"You're wrong, Bellatrix." James moved closer to Veronica. "She's not worthless."

"I happen to think that I have a greater worth than you know." Veronica looked down at Bellatrix's wand. "If I were you, I'd keep a better hold on my wand." Veronica tossed Bellatrix her wand and whirled away from Bellatrix. "We don't want to be late for the train, gentlemen." She watched as James and Sirius climbed back into the carriage. "Have a nice holiday, Bellatrix."

Remus snickered as he watched Bellatrix push her way past several first years. "Well done, Veronica."

Veronica blushed slightly as she took his hand. "Thank you, Remus."

James stood in the doorway of the carriage and extended a hand to Veronica. "May I?"

"Of course, James." Veronica allowed herself to be pulled into the carriage. "Thank you."

Remus climbed into the carriage and barely closed the door before it jerked forward. He laid his arm across the back of the seat. "I can't believe you just used wandless magic."

"Wandless magic?" Veronica pulled her cloak tighter around her. "What's that?"

James chuckled as he shook his head. "It's when you can do magic without a wand."

"Most people can only do small bits of accidental magic without anyone knowing about it." Sirius loosened his tie slightly. "You can do it usually when you are really happy or upset. You were mad at Bellatrix so you didn't even think about pulling your wand. It kind of just happened."

"Oh." Veronica bowed her head slightly as she turned toward the window.

"You did what you had to do to defend yourself. Don't worry about it." Remus hugged her gently.

"I only hope no one else realizes what I did." Veronica patted Remus' knee.

"They won't." Peter turned to the rest of the group. "I mean I didn't until they said something." He shrugged. "I thought you had your wand."

The carriage jerked to a stop. James flung open the door and jumped to the group. Sirius followed quickly as Peter pulled his cloak around him. Remus followed Peter from the carriage and extended a hand to Veronica. Veronica accepted Remus' hand and allowed him to help her from the carriage. She stood on the train platform as the snow swirled and whipped around her. She pulled her cloak tighter around her slight form as she looked around the platform. She waved to Lily and Patricia as they climbed from another carriage. She heard James calling her and rushed to the train. She released her cloak and allowed it to snap uselessly in the wind as the conductor helped her onto the train. Lily and Patricia climbed into the warm train behind her.

"Hey, Veronica." Lily grabbed Veronica's arm before she could join the boys huddled outside one of the compartments. "Want to sit together?"

"Sure, if it's okay with James and the guys." Veronica pointed to the group down the corridor. "Ever since my parents died, they seem to think that they need to take care of me."

"I'll sit with them only if you can keep Potter in line." Lily turned to Patricia. "What do you say, Patricia?"

"I'll sit with them if I must." Patricia squared her shoulders as they made their way to the group of boys.

"Hey, guys." Veronica wound her arm through Remus' arm. "Do you mind if Patricia and Lily sit with us?"

"As long as it's not Severus." Sirius extended an arm to Lily. "May I, my lady?"

"Some guys should be taking notes." Lily glared at James as Sirius led her into the empty compartment.

"Well. I've never been so insulted in my life." James glared after Sirius and Lily as Remus and Veronica made their way into the compartment.

Patricia giggled slightly as she followed Peter into the compartment. James threw his hands in the air in surrender and followed the others. He glanced around the compartment and saw Veronica snuggling with Remus. Patricia looked up from the Quibbler that she and Sirius were sharing. Peter was staring at the emptying platform. Lily was rummaging through her bag until she pulled out a slightly worn copy of Gone with the Wind. James smiled slightly as he flopped into the seat beside Lily.

"So are you nervous about going to the Potter home, Veronica?" Peter turned from the window as the train jerked into motion.

"A little." Veronica laid her head on Remus' shoulder. "How about you, Remus? I mean you're the one who's going to be in the Mediterranean during…"

"Don't worry. Mum and Dad have found a safe place." Remus hugged Veronica slightly. "Besides I have Lacewing so I can keep in touch with you guys."

"Is there anything else bothering you, Vee?" Sirius looked up from the Quibbler.

"I'm fine, Siri." Veronica giggled at the grimace on Sirius' face. "I warned you to stop calling me Vee."

Remus held his sides as he laughed. James and Peter glanced at each other before breaking into laughter. Lily dropped her book as she slapped a hand over her mouth. Patricia managed to turn a laugh into a cough.

"Come on, Vee." James barely noticed Veronica smirking at him. "Surely you could come up with something better than 'Siri'."

"Gee, I don't know, Jamey-pooh. I thought it suited him." Veronica giggled as Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "I seem to remember telling you the same thing."

"Serves you two right. You have been told repeatedly not to call her Vee." Remus ignored the furious looks thrown his way from both James and Sirius.

Lily picked up her book and opened it again. "You need to just stop using that nickname before she really gets angry with the two of you."

Veronica giggled again as she rummaged through her red bag. She pulled out her Charms book. "If you don't mind, I'm going to study for a bit."

"We're on holiday!" James snatched the book from Veronica's hand. "You need to have a bit of fun."

Veronica crossed her arms and glared at James. "Such as?"

"I don't know. How about playing a trick on the Slytherins?" Sirius looked up from the Quibbler. "We could go and do something to your favorite slimy git."

"If you play a trick on him, I'm going to hurt the two of you." Veronica grabbed her book from James.

"Come on." James dropped to his knees in front of Veronica. "We haven't done anything to him since long before the last Quidditch match." He folded his hands together and began to whine. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"I don't want any tricks traced back to me." Veronica waved James away from her and turned to Sirius. "That goes for you as well, Siri."

"We promise. It won't come back to you." Sirius followed James from the compartment.

"What are we going to do with them?' Veronica opened her Charms book.

"I'm not sure but I don't think they'll ever grow up." Remus glanced at Lily and Patricia.

A knock sounded at the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Veronica pulled out her pouch of gold. "We'll take a bit of everything, please."

"That will be eleven Sickles, dear." The food witch smiled fondly at Veronica.

Veronica handed the coins to the witch. "Thank you." She took the candies and drinks.

"You're welcome." The food witch moved on to the next compartment.

Lily opened a Pumpkin Pasty while Patricia rummaged through the snacks until she found a Cauldron Cake. Remus handed Lily, Peter, Veronica, and Patricia each a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Yes." Remus pulled a Chocolate Frog from the pile of snacks. "My favorite."

"You love chocolate no matter the form." Veronica giggled slightly as she opened a Licorice Wand.

James and Sirius rushed into the compartment and flopped into their seats as Peter opened a package of Ice Mice. Veronica glared at James and Sirius.

"Food!" Sirius grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and opened it. He popped several beans into his mouth.

James grabbed some Jelly Slugs and popped them into his mouth. "Delicious."

Veronica rolled her eyes and started reading her Charms book again as James and Sirius opened bottles of pumpkin juice. "Perhaps the two of you would like to tell us exactly what you did. That way we can deny it later."

"Since we couldn't find Snape we decided to play a trick on Bellatrix. We asked Frank Longbottom if we could borrow his toad. He said we could so we put it…" Sirius gripped his side, as he laughed harder. "You…tell her… the rest…James!"

"We put Frank's toad in her compartment." James took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Bellatrix and Narcissa screamed until Frank came and collected his toad. He told them that it had escaped and they bought it."

"As if I didn't already have enough trouble with them, you guys had to go and make more." Veronica slammed her Charms book closed. "You both did very good work." She smiled broadly as she turned to James. "Get out your chessboard, Jamey-pooh. I feel like beating you."

James jumped to his feet and opened his bag. "You're on!"

Veronica helped James set up the chessboard. "Ready to lose?" Veronica quickly moved her pawn. "Pawn to C4."

James watched as the pawn moved. He stared at the board for a moment. "Knight to F6."

"Pawn to E4." Veronica smirked slightly. "What do you think about them apples?"

"James, you'd better think about giving up now. You know how merciless she is about playing games." Sirius chuckled as James messed up his move. "You could have taken her pawn."

"His loss." Veronica quickly moved her bishop. "He never could concentrate."

"How many games have you seen me lose?" James quickly moved his pawn.

"Including the one to Sirius at the start of the year…let me think… Fifteen or twenty times…a week." Veronica took James' pawn.

"Very funny." James moved his bishop. "Take that…"

"I sure will." Veronica moved her knight and captured his bishop. "Will someone…anyone… help this boy?"

"Nope. He needs to lose a few games to a master." Sirius popped a few more beans into his mouth. "Maybe then he won't accept a challenge he can't win."

"Thanks, Black." James frowned at the chessboard.

"He's right, Potter." A young man stood in the doorway of the compartment.

"Longbottom." James jumped to his feet and upset the chessboard. "Good to see you, mate."

"James!" Veronica knelt on the floor and started to pick up the pieces. "You ruined our game!"

"You've upset the lady, Potter." Frank Longbottom knelt on the floor and helped Veronica pick up the pieces. "Sorry about that…"

Veronica held out a hand. "Veronica Croft."

"I'm Frank." Frank shook her hand as he handed Veronica several chess pieces. "This is the last of the pieces."

"Thanks." Veronica shoved the protesting pieces in their bags. "You're the one who helped with the prank." Veronica glanced at James and Sirius.

Frank held up his hands as he and Veronica climbed to their feet. "I had no idea that they were going to put Edgar into that particular compartment."

"Edgar?" Lily looked up from her book. "Who's Edgar?"

"My toad." Frank sat in a seat. "Sorry if I got them into any trouble."

"They know how to get into trouble without your help." Veronica smiled as Frank as he sank into one of the available seats. "They never need any help."

"What did you need, Frank?" James hit Frank on his knee.

"Oh yeah. I thought you would like to know that Bellatrix and Narcissa have already told Bellatrix's boyfriend about that little display you performed earlier, Veronica." Frank glanced at Veronica. "I heard them after I got Edgar.'

"Hmm." Veronica looked around the compartment. "What do we do about their knowledge?"

"Nothing." James jumped to his feet. "We act as if it was nothing but accidental magic. If they don't see any more of it then maybe they'll forget about it."

Veronica threw her hands in the air. "This is such a mess. First I'm the girl the Lord Voldemort wants. Now I'm the girl who can do wandless magic. What's next? Am I going to be attacked on the train again?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you should know what was going on." Frank climbed to his feet. "I guess I'll leave you to get your stuff together. We should be arriving at the station in a little bit."

"Thanks, Frank." Sirius shook Frank's hand.

"Thank you, Frank." Veronica climbed to her feet and placed a gentle kiss on Frank's cheek. "I'm sorry about my outburst. It just seems like everything keeps happening to me."

"It's okay." Frank placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "I'm going. See you guys after the holidays."

"See you, Frank." Lily waved as she closed her book.

Veronica watched as Frank left the compartment. She turned and faced her friends. "Well, I guess I'm at the top of Voldemort's list. Again."

"Vee, you'll always be at the top of his list." Sirius sank into his seat as Veronica tried to pace the small compartment. "It doesn't matter what you do."

"Siri, you're right." Veronica flopped into her seat as Sirius winced at his new nickname. "He's been after me since the beginning and he'll be after me until the end."

"You're right." James climbed to his feet as the train started to slow down. "We're almost there. Let's get ready to get off."

Veronica glanced out the window as Lily, Patricia, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter pulled their bags from the overhead compartments. She heaved a deep sigh as the train jerked to a stop. She climbed to her feet and grabbed her bag. She followed her friends into the half-crowded corridor. Slowly they made their way to the exit. James jumped from the train as Veronica heard several yells behind them. She saw Remus turn and hold out his hand toward her. Veronica gripped it gratefully and stepped from the train.

"Come on, Vee." James grabbed Veronica's free hand and pulled her away from Remus. "Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"I thought your dad was supposed to be working." Veronica released Remus' hand and allowed James to pull her a short distance.

"He talked his boss, Alastor Moody, into letting him work tonight instead so that he could see us home safely." James waved goodbye to Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Patricia. "See you guys after the holidays!"

"At least allow me to say goodbye properly.' Veronica pulled away from James and gave Remus a hug. "Bye, Remus."

"I'll send a letter when we get to our lodgings." Remus placed a kiss onto Veronica's forehead. "I just want you to keep yourself safe."

"I will." Veronica pulled away from Remus and turned to Sirius. "Will you try to behave, Siri?"

"I'll try, Vee." Sirius pulled Veronica into a bone-crushing hug. "I can't vouch for my parents.

"Please try." Veronica turned to Peter. "Keep in touch, Peter."

"You too." Peter waved to the others. "I need to go. See you after the holidays."

"Veronica." Lily pulled several small packages from her bag. "I was going to wait and send these for Christmas but I thought you guys would like to open them now." She handed a package to each of them.

"I'm going to wait, Lily." Veronica gave Lily a hug. "I'm not so sure about the guys."

"Come on, Vee. Mom and Dad are waiting." James grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her through the barrier.

Evelyn frowned at James when she saw him pulling Veronica's arm. "Let go of her, James."

"Yes, ma'am." James let go of Veronica's arm. "Sorry, Vee."

"That's okay, James. You were only trying to get me to hurry." Veronica straightened her cloak. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Potter. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Enough of the Mrs. Potter, Veronica. You may call me Mom." Evelyn turned to Thomas. "And call Thomas Dad."

"Yes, ma'am." Veronica fiddled with her bag.

"Well, there is no reason for us to remain standing here." Thomas took Veronica and James' bags and slung them over his shoulder. "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for some hot chocolate and then we'll do a bit of shopping."

"Sounds like fun, Dad." James grabbed Veronica's hand. "We're ready."  
Together the four of them walked into the swirling snow of London.


	11. Home for the Holidays

December 25, 1972

Veronica moved her feet toward the foot of her bed and felt something lying across it. She sat up and grabbed her wand from her nightstand. She calmly moved toward the foot of her bed as the thing moved toward her. Star jumped onto Veronica's chest and started licking her face as she fell back on the bed.

"Star! You silly thing!" Veronica picked up Star and moved her toward the edge of the bed. "I know I need a shower but I don't need your help." Veronica placed Star onto the floor and climbed from the bed. She gathered a sweater and a pair of faded jeans and hurried into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and allowed the steam to fill the bathroom. "Just what I needed a good hot shower."

Veronica pulled her nightgown off and climbed into the shower. She quickly washed her hair and cleaned Star's drool from her face as Star barked at several bubbles that floated over the shower doors. Veronica turned off the shower and pulled open the doors. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she made her way into the bedroom again. She quickly pulled the lavender sweater over her head. Star was chewing on the hem of her jeans. Veronica gently pulled the jeans from Star's mouth and put them on. Finally Veronica gazed into her mirror and began to pull her comb through her wet hair as a knock sounded on her door.

"Are you awake, Veronica dear?" Evelyn tapped gently on the door again.

"I'm just trying to get my hair straightened, Mrs. Potter." Veronica moved toward the door and opened it.

"Remember to call me Mom, dear." Evelyn moved into the room and took the comb fro Veronica. "Have a seat at the vanity and I'll do your hair."

"Sure, Mom." Veronica sank onto the stool in front of the vanity.

Evelyn pulled the comb through Veronica's hair as Star sat at their feet whimpering. "Star is such a silly thing." Evelyn reached down and scratched behind Star's ears.

"She sure is. She woke me up this morning." Veronica squirmed on the stool slightly as Evelyn pulled the comb through her hair again. "I think she realizes that it's time for us to open presents."

"First we need to have breakfast and then we open presents." Evelyn placed the comb onto the vanity. "Let's go see if Thomas has finished cooking breakfast."

"As long as James didn't help then I'm game." Veronica jumped up from the stool and followed Evelyn from the spacious bedroom.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Evelyn sat at the table as Thomas placed several plates onto the table. He leaned over Evelyn and gave her a kiss as James rushed into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, everybody." James bounced into his seat and began shoveling his sausage and eggs into his mouth.

"How can you eat like that?" Veronica nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Jusmm luky mm mmuess." James spoke around the pile of food in his mouth.

"James, please swallow before you try to speak." Evelyn rolled her eyes as James swallowed the mouthful of food.

"Sorry, Mom." James wiped a dibble of egg from his chin. "I forget Sirius usually doesn't scold me about the way I eat."

Veronica took a sip of orange juice. "But I do." Veronica bit into a sausage as James shoveled more food into his mouth. "I keep telling you that one day you will choke on the amount of food you put into your mouth."

"One day he might actually listen to you and Evelyn." Thomas drank his coffee as Evelyn and Veronica pushed their plates away from them. "Not hungry, ladies?"

"It was wonderful, Mr. Potter." Veronica sipped her orange juice. "I guess when I have to rush in order to get to class I just don't eat very much. Sorry."

"That's okay, dear." Thomas patted Veronica's hand and climbed to his feet. "I think we should head into the parlor and start opening presents."

Veronica and James followed Evelyn and Thomas into the parlor. They sank onto the floor beside the huge Douglas fir taking up one corner of the room. Veronica glanced at Thomas and Evelyn snuggling on the couch. James reached into the pile of presents and pulled out one. He read the tag and handed it to Veronica.

"It's from Remus." James rolled his eyes as he pulled out another gift. "This one is mine."

Veronica carefully opened the package and pulled out beautiful white gold necklace with a charm that resembled a wolf. She smiled as she put it on. "What do you think, James?"

James looked up from his book of jinxes and stared at the necklace. "Is that silver?"

"No, it's white gold. Don't you think Remus would know better than to buy me anything that's silver?" Veronica rolled her eyes. "What did he send you?"

"A book about jinxes. I can't wait to try them out on Snape." James flipped through the book again.

"James, I hope you're not causing any trouble with the Snape boy." Thomas turned from the presents to glare at James.

"I'm not." James looked up at Thomas. "It's not my fault when he tries to get the better of me."

"As long as you don't start it, son." Thomas turned back to the presents. "Here's another one for you, Veronica, and one for you, James.'

Veronica watched as James ripped into the paper and pulled out a large book of potions. She slowly turned her gift in her hands and began to open it. She pulled out a book of charms. She smiled softly as James flipped through his book.

"Sirius really got you the right kind of book." Veronica laughed as James glanced over at her.

"I guess so. What did he get you, Vee?" James glanced at the title. "1001 Charms for Every Day Use? What doesn't he think you're smart enough?"

"I guess not. He must think you need more help in potions." Veronica pointed at the book in James' hand. "I happen to agree with him."

"Stop fighting, children." Evelyn turned to Thomas. "Give them another gift, dear."

"Here are your gifts from Peter." Thomas handed a package to each of them.

"I hope he got me some Chocolate Frogs." James ripped through the paper and pulled out a large box of Chocolate Frogs. "YEAH!"

"You and your candy." Veronica opened the package and pulled out a box of Licorice Wands. "My favorite."

Thomas handed James and Veronica each another package. "These are from us."

James opened his gift and pulled out a new set of quills and ink bottles. "Like I need more of this stuff."

"What was that, son?" Evelyn turned to James.

"I love my new quills, Mom." James turned to Veronica. "Let's see what you got."

Veronica opened her package and pulled out a lovely stationary set, a complete set of eagle quills, and a variety of inkbottles filled with colored inks. "Thank you, Mom and Dad." Veronica climbed to her feet and hugged Thomas and Evelyn. She turned to James. "Perhaps we should open the gifts the Lily gave to us."

"Sure." James ripped open his package and pulled out a book called Countercharms and the Ways to Use Them. "I don't need this."

"Sure you do especially when Sirius tries out some of his experiments on you." Veronica giggled as she opened her package. She pulled out a beautiful scrapbook filled with pictures from the start of the school year. "Oh Lily." She wiped a tear from her cheek as Thomas took the book and flipped through the pages.

"She did a wonderful job on this." Thomas handed the book back to Veronica. "Now you need a camera so that you can keep up with it." Thomas handed Veronica another package. "This one is from just me."

Veronica opened the package and pulled out a new wizarding camera. "Thank you, Dad." Veronica hugged Thomas as Thomas squeezed her tightly.

"You're welcome, my dear." Thomas waved his wand over the wrapping paper debris and sent it into the fireplace. "Why don't the two of you take your things to your rooms and we'll go for a sleigh ride?"

"That sounds like fun, Thomas." Evelyn watched as Veronica and James rushed from the parlor.

Veronica placed her new things onto her desk and picked up her cloak. Star yipped once at her and followed her down the stairs as James grabbed Veronica's arm.

"I forgot to give this to you." James handed Veronica a small box. "I hope you like it."

Veronica handed James a small box as well. "I hope you like yours." She opened the box and pulled out a ring with the Gryffindor crest engraved on it. "It's beautiful, James." She slid the ring on her finger as James opened his box.

Inside the velvet box sat a golden necklace with a Gryffindor crest charm. "It's great, Vee." James put the necklace on. "Let's go before Mom and Dad come looking for us."

Veronica followed James down the rest of the stairs as Star chased them. Veronica scooped Star into her arms as she and James ran out the back door and into the horse drawn sleigh.


	12. Happy Birthday Veronica

February 16, 1973

Veronica glanced up from her book as Remus walked into the common room. She smiled as he placed a small gift onto the book in front her.

"What's this for?" Veronica gazed into Remus' eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Veronica." Remus hugged her as she shook the gift. "Open it."

"How did you find out?" Veronica's grey eyes narrowed slightly as she put the gift down.

"James spilled his guts." Remus nudged the gift closer to her. Open it before James and Sirius get any bright ideas and come over here…too late."

Sirius bounded across the common room as Veronica rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill James later."

"Hey!" Sirius stomped up to the table and placed a medium sized package beside Veronica. "She's opening mine first."

"Not in this lifetime." James placed several packages into the table in front of Veronica. "She's opening Mom and Dad's first."

"Happy Birthday, Veronica." Lily walked over to the table as James ran his hand through his hair. She placed a package onto the table. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Veronica smiled as Remus glanced toward the window.

"Lacewing's here." Remus opened the window and Lacewing fluttered onto the table in front of Veronica. "I know Mum said that she was going to send you a gift but who's the other one from?"

Veronica looked at the tag and smiled as she took the packages off of Lacewing's leg. "My best friend, Melissa, from my old school. I wrote to her over the holiday and told her where to take a letter to send it to me."

"So she knows you're a witch?" James stared at Veronica.

"Yeah. She's cool with it." Veronica glanced at everyone gathered around her. "Is there a problem with her knowing?"

"Not really but you'd best tell her that she's not to let anyone else know." Sirius sank into one of the chairs around the table. "Well now that everyone is here, how about you open some of your gifts?"

"Not yet. Let's wait for Emma, Jessica, and Patricia. Besides there's another owl at the window." Veronica opened the widow and took the package from the leg of a tawny owl. She took a note from her pocket and gave it to the owl. "Take this to your owner." The owl fluttered away from the window.

"Who's that one from?" James tried to take the package from Veronica as Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Promise you won't get upset?" Veronica tried to hide the package from James as Emma walked over to the gathering.

"Why would I get upset?" James' eyes narrowed slightly as he realized whose owl it was. "I knew I recognized that owl."

"What do you mean?" Sirius tried to get the package from Veronica.

"Think about it, Sirius." James watched as Veronica moved away from him and Sirius. "Who do we love to hate?"

"James…" Veronica pleaded softly. She heaved a deep sigh as she placed the package onto the table. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you who sent it. It was Severus Snape."

"SNAPE!" James and Sirius snarled as they each reached for the offending package.

Sirius tried to grab the package from the table as Patricia and Jessica walked up and placed their packages onto the table. "You'd better let us check out that…thing…before you open it."

Veronica snatched the package from the table. "Not a chance. You may not trust Severus but I would trust him with my life." She moved the package further out of Sirius' reach. "Did either of you realize that he gave me a book of potions and the ingredients for one potion as a Christmas gift?"

Lily stepped between Veronica, James, and Sirius. She glared at James and Sirius as Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders. "Would you want to check a gift that I gave her?"

"You're a Gryffindor; he's a Slytherin. There's a big difference." James threw his hands in the air.

"No differences that I see. We are both friends with Veronica and we both want her to have a happy birthday." Lily crossed her arms over her chest as Veronica placed the package back onto the table. "If she can place her life and trust willingly into his hands, then you two should be able to trust her judgment."

"Fine." James and Sirius flopped back into the chairs.

"Just don't expect us to like it." Sirius glared at the package as if he could make it explode by glaring at it. "I guess we should continue with celebrating your birthday."

Veronica pulled one of the brightly wrapped packages toward her. She ripped through the wrapping paper and tore through the tape on the box. Finally she lifted out a beautiful eagle quill and inkbottle set. "Oh, Sirius. It's beautiful." She threw her arms around Sirius and hugged him. "How did you know I needed a new quill and inkbottle?"

"Lily helped." Sirius blushed slightly as Emma threw the wrapping paper into the fire.

Emma pushed a tiny wrapped package toward Veronica. "Open this one next. It's from Remus."

Veronica ripped through the paper and saw a jeweler's box. She flipped open the box and stared at a beautiful amethyst necklace. She turned to Remus. "How did you know that I like amethyst?"

"Jessica was in on it. I sent my parents a note and had them get it from Diagon Alley." Remus took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. "I thought it would match your eyes. Especially when you get upset with James and Sirius."

"It's gorgeous, Remus." Veronica threw her arms around Remus' neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll never take it off."

"He gets a hug and a kiss and all I got was a lousy hug." Sirius frowned slightly as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's because you're like a brother to me." Veronica smiled as she picked up Melissa's present. She opened the letter and read:

_Veronica,_

_ Happy Birthday! I hope you like your gift. I'm glad you told me to take my letters and packages to the Potters. They're really nice people. Sissy says hi. She's going to be a mother again. Here's a picture of Heather. She's growing like a weed. I hope to see you during the summer holidays._

_Love,_

_Melissa_

_P.S. I met the cutest guy. His name is David Granger. I hope you get to meet him this summer._

Veronica ripped the brown paper and opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful crocheted ivory shawl. "Just what I needed, a new shawl. I wonder how she knew." Veronica looked around the table.

"It's beautiful." Lily fingered the velvety soft shawl. "This would go wonderfully with some beautiful dress robes." Lily pulled her gift from behind James'. "I guess you should open this one next."

Veronica gently placed the shawl on the back of the chair before she tore the paper on Lily's gift. She pulled out a set of beautiful satiny sky blue dress robes. "This is perfect. The shawl matches perfectly. The sapphire necklace that the Potters gave me fits with the whole outfit." Veronica hugged Lily. "I love it, Lily. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lily hugged Veronica back. "I guess you should open the rest of these." Lily motioned to the rest of the packages sitting on the table.

"Sure." Veronica pulled Severus' gift toward her and ripped off the plain brown paper. She pulled out several bottles and jars of ingredients. She placed them to one side and pulled out a large heavy book of spells and an even larger book of potions. "Another book of potions and a book of spells. I can't wait to start reading them."

"He also sent you the ingredients for a potion." James frowned at the pile of ingredients. "I hope he doesn't want to use those books against us."

"He doesn't." Veronica smiled softly as Sirius flipped through the books. "I asked him that about the last book of potions that he gave to me." Veronica pulled James' package toward her as Emma started picking up the paper from around the table and throwing it onto the fire.

Veronica pulled out several books about magical creatures as James took them from her. "I thought you would like to get started on next year's classes."

Veronica flipped through one of the books. "These are great, James." Veronica hugged James. "Thank you."

"Open mine." Patricia pushed a brightly wrapped package toward Veronica.

Veronica ripped off the paper and pulled out several heavy spell books. "What are these for?"

Patricia rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought you would want to get ready for next year's Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

"Good idea." Veroncia smiled as she moved the books and picked up the gift from Jessica.

"If you don't like it, just say so." Jessica watched nervously as Veroncia ripped open the paper.

Veroncia took out a book titled Ancient Runes: A Study Through History, another book titled How to Make Your Own Pensieve, and several other items. She looked up at Jessica questioningly. "What is all this stuff, Jessica?"

"I thought you would like to make a Pensieve." Jessica started gathering everything together. "It's a stupid idea."

Veronica grabbed Jessica's hands. "No, it's a brilliant idea." She picked up Ancient Runes: A Study Through History and started flipping through it. "I'll even see if Dumbledore will help me with it." She laughed slightly. "Don't be upset if it takes me a few years to get it done. Okay, Jessica?"

"I won't." Jessica hugged Veronica.

"Open up Mum and Dad's next, Veronica." Remus pushed a small package toward Veronica.

Veronica pulled off the paper and opened the small box. She pulled out a beautiful set of amethyst earrings. "They go with the necklace." Veroncia took the small golden hoops from her ears and put in the amethyst earrings. "How do they look?" Veronica turned to Remus.

"Perfect." Remus hugged Veronica. "They're you."

"I'll have to remember to send your parents a thank you note." Veronica pulled another package toward her as Remus moved several of the gifts. She pulled open the bright paper and pulled out a journal. "What's this for, Emma?"

"To keep your deepest thoughts and wishes in, Veronica." Emma took the journal from Veronica. "You're always writing something down on spare pieces of parchment. I thought you could keep all your ideas in one place instead of all over the room."

Everyone laughed as Veronica hugged Emma. "Great idea, Emma." Veronica pulled the last gift toward her. "Last one."

"I wonder what Mom and Dad sent you, Vee." James watched as Veronica opened the lid of the box.

Veronica pulled out a beautiful silvery cloak. It flowed like a gentle waterfall to the floor as Veroncia pulled the rest of it out of the box. "What is this, James?"

"Put it on, Vee." James watched as Veronica swung the cloak around her shoulders. "It's an Invisibility Cloak. Dad thought you would like it."

"These are really rare, aren't they?" Veroncia glanced at James as he nodded. "That means it's really expensive. They don't have to spend that much gold on me." Veroncia took off the cloak and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"They love you as if you were their own daughter." James wrapped his arm around Veronica's shoulder. "They think you deserve the cloak and I happen to agree with them."

Veronica, Jessica, and Patricia began gathering the gifts together as Lily and Emma gathered the remaining wrapping paper and threw it onto the fire. James motioned to Remus and Sirius. They climbed to their feet and followed James from the common room.

"Where are they going?" Emma watched as the portrait door closed behind them.

"To threaten Severus. I already warned him." Veronica picked up several gifts, as did Jessica and Patricia.

"That message you gave his owl." Lily gathered up several of the gifts.

"Yeah. I told him to be on the look out for them." Veronica watched as Emma picked up the last of the gifts. "He knows that I think of him as a friend. He also knows how James and Sirius feel about him." Veronica led the way to the dormitory.

"Where do you want this stuff?" Emma glanced at Veronica's bed.

"Put them on the bed for now. I'll get it all put away." Veronica placed her gifts onto her bed.

Emma, Lily, Jessica, and Patricia placed the rest of the gifts on the bed. Veroncia picked up her new shawl, folded it neatly, and put it in her trunk. Lily, Emma, Jessica, and Patricia left the room as Veronica finished folding her new dress robes and cloak. She gently placed each item in her trunk. She pulled out several scraps of cloth and wrapped each of the bottles and jars before she put them in her trunk. Veronica placed the books beside her bed and put her new eagle quill and inkbottle set into her book bag. She placed the items for the Pensieve in a small nook in her trunk. She stretched as she moved to the door. James, Remus, and Sirius sat before the fire as Veronica walked into the common room.

"I guess you guys didn't find Severus." Veronica sank onto the sofa.

"Sure we did. He told us to mind our own business." James stared into the fire.

"As if you weren't our business, Vee." Sirius' scowl deepened slightly.

"I'm glad he told you to mind your own business. You need to understand. He's my friend and so are you guys. You can't make me chose between you." Veronica smiled at the frown on James' face. "I guess you guys will have to learn how to deal with it." Veronica climbed to her feet and made her way from the common room.


	13. Making Bets and Fighting Slytherins

May 13, 1973

In the library, Veronica moved several papers around on the table as Remus, James, and Sirius made their way over to her. Remus dropped his bag onto the table next to Veronica.

"Hey, Vee." Sirius collapsed into a chair across from them.

"Afternoon, Siri." Veronica giggled as Sirius flinched at his nickname. "Have you guys figured out what classes you want to take next year?"

"Not really." Sirius removed his list of classes from his bag and dropped them on the table. "Do you have any ideas what you want to take, Vee?"

"I thought I would take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes." Veronica looked over her list again.

Remus circled both classes on his list. "How about also taking Arithmancy?"

"Do you really want her to be smarter than the three of us?" Sirius barely glanced at Remus.

"You're one to talk. You gave her 1001 Charms for Every Day Use for Christmas." James circled Arithmancy on his paper. "She read it in less than a day and has been using those charms ever since we got back to school."

"Sorry about that." Sirius circled the classes on his paper. "I guess Divination is out."

"That class is a load of dragon dung." Veronica rolled her eyes. "No one knows for sure that any prophecies have come true in the last hundred years."

"She's right. That would be a cake walk." Remus looked over the list once more. "I guess that's all we need to take next year."

"Yeah." James looked down the list once again. "We'll all have to help Peter."

Veronica shivered slightly as she shoved the paper back in her bag. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sure." Remus pulled out his potions book. "Next year we'll get to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Veronica picked up her bag and climbed to her feet. "I need to head back to the common room. I'll see you guys later. No pranks on Slytherin." She glared at James and Sirius. "PROMISE?"

"We promise." James and Sirius held up their right hands.

"Good." Veronica moved away from the table. She made her way past Madam Pince. "Good afternoon, Madam Pince."

"Have a good day, Miss Croft." Madam Pince glanced up from her book.

Veronica made her way toward the common room. Severus stepped into the hallway before her. He bowed slightly as she smiled.

"Hello, Severus."

"Veronica, I thought you should know that Bellatrix is waiting for you at the end of this corridor." Severus glanced behind him. "I would suggest you go another way."

"Thanks for the warning, Severus." Veronica pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder. "I'll see you at the match tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. I don't expect Gryffindor to beat Slytherin though."

"Is that a bet?" Veronica smirked slightly.

"What would you like to bet?"

"If Gryffindor does as well as I think we will, you have to try and get along with James and Sirius for a week."

"And if Slytherin wins, you have to attend Hogsmeade with me on our first weekend."

Veronica held out her hand. "That's a bet."

Severus gripped Veronica's hand slightly. "I'll take you to the nicest place I can think of for our weekend."

"Don't put the cart before the horse, Severus. You seem to forget that I'm on the Gryffindor team and I want to win." Veronica turned and flounced down a flight of stairs.

She slowly made her way toward the common room. She heard running feet behind her and she turned around. She saw Peter sunning toward her with several Slytherins chasing him. Veronica slipped between two suits of armor as Peter fell onto his face.

One of the Slytherins pulled Peter to his feet. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I'm not sure, Rosier, but it looks like a Gryffindor spy." One of the other Slytherins glanced around the corridor.

"You're right, Nott." Evan Rosier shook Peter slightly. "What should we do with him?" Evan turned to another of the Slytherins. "What so you say, Diana?"

Diana Cauldwell smirked slightly. "Perhaps we could do to him what we did to those stupid Crups."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, my dear." Stuart Nott pulled out a roll and slowly began muttering over it.

Veronica jumped from behind the armor and shoved through the group. She swung her bag at Evan's head and managed to free Peter. "Run, Peter!" Veronica turned and faced the Slytherins.

"Well, wheat do we have here? A Mudblood saving the spy?" Evan rubbed his head where Veronica's bag had hit him.

"Not really but I hate to see the helpless get hurt." Veronica slowly moved her hand toward her wand. "You guys are such gutless cowards. You have to pick on the helpless and weak. You can't get the people who know how to fight back."

"She is correct." A new voice floated from behind the group. "You should have chosen Potter or Black. They are blood traitors because they are friends with this mere slip of a girl."

"We're sorry, Radolphus, but we caught Pettigrew spying on our Quidditch team." Stuart bowed slightly to Radolphus Lestrange.

"Perhaps we should make an example out of the Gryffindor's seeker." Radolphus pulled his wand out and pointed it at Veronica.

"Yeah and maybe you should go and challenge a dragon for its supper." Veronica whipped her wand out. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Protego_!" A shield formed between Veronica and Radolphus.

Veronica flipped to one side as the rebounded spell flew past her and hit Diana. "You missed, you big lughead!" Veronica grabbed her bag from the floor and ran up the corridor.

"After her!" Radolphus knelt over Diana as the others chased Veronica through the corridors.

Veronica flew around the corner and saw Peeves floating further down the corridor. "Hey, Peeves!"

Peeves turned and saw Veronica. "Why, it's Miss Croft."

"There are some Slytherins waiting for you to play a trick on them in the next corridor." Veronica watched as Peeves eyes lit up slightly.

"Thank you so very much my dear. I believe I'll drop some armor on them." Peeves bowed slightly and floated through the wall.

Veronica heard the shouts behind her and took off like a rabbit down the hall. She rushed up the stairs as several suits of armor clattered and clanged as they fell on the floor below. Veronica laughed aloud as she managed to get to the safety of the common room. She huffed and puffed slightly as she sank onto one of the armchairs before the fire. James and Remus stepped into the common room as Sirius helped Peter through the door.

"There you are." James ran over to Veronica. "Peter told us what happened. Are you hurt?"

"What made you decide to attack a _group_ of Slytherins?" Remus sank onto the floor before her.

"Well, I think it was when they said that they were going to poison him exactly like they did to a family of Crups. I knew I had to help no matter what they did to me." Veronica dropped her bag to the floor as Peter nodded slightly. "Besides I called them all gutless cowards and one of their own agreed with me."

Remus shook his head as Veronica climbed to her feet and moved toward the dormitory stairs. "I'd watch my back for a few days, Veronica."

"I won't watch my back because I'll be to busy watch the rest of yours." Veronica flounced up the stairs as the guys gaped after her.


	14. Winning Bets

May 14, 1973

Veronica gripped her Nimbus 1900 tightly as she rushed down the stairs toward the Great Hall. James and Remus looked up as Veronica grabbed a piece of toast and sat beside them. Sirius shook his head as she hurried through her sausage and eggs.

"In a hurry for something?" Sirius sipped his orange juice.

"Not really." Veronica wiped her mouth. "I just want to get to the pitch and see what I have to look forward to today." She climbed to her feet and waved to the boys. "See you at the match."

Severus walked by the Gryffindor table. "You had best be ready to pay up on that bet, Miss Croft."

James and Remus turned and stared at Veronica. "Bet? What bet?"

"You mean she didn't tell you about our little wager?" Severus smirked as James and Sirius glared at him.

Remus turned back to his breakfast. "No."

Veronica ran her hand through her hair. "Severus and I have a little bet. If Gryffindor wins, like I know we will, Severus has to try and get along with James and Sirius for a week."

"What if we lose?" James glared at Severus.

"I have to go to Hogsmeade with Severus on our first weekend." Veronica stepped back slightly as Remus calmly placed his napkin on the table and climbed to his feet.

James and Sirius didn't pretend to be calm as they jumped to their feet. Veronica grimaced slightly as they stalked toward Severus. Severus turned from the Gryffindor Table and calmly walked out of the Great Hall. James and Sirius turned and faced Veronica.

"When, pray tell, were you going to tell us about this little bet?" James placed a calming hand in Sirius' arm.

Veronica fiddled with her broom as she stared at her feet. "You guys were too busy last night trying to keep me from leaving the common room after that attack from the Slytherins that the bet slipped my mind." She dared a glance at Remus. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Remus ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I'm not really mad at you. I'm a little upset that you didn't tell us right away."

"Remus is right. If you had told us, then we could have gotten with the rest of the team and figured out a strategy to beat Slytherin." James' voice was barely audible over the noise of forks hitting plates.

"Now we need to come up with another plan." Sirius looked toward the doors of the Great Hall. "Let's go. You guys need to get to the pitch and Remus and I need to find Peter."

Veronica's head jerked up. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Not a thing. Peter watched the Slytherins practice yesterday. We might be able to figure out a weakness that would work to our advantage." Sirius waved as he and Remus left the Great Hall.

"Come on. We need to go and tell Olivia about the bet." James grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Do I have to?" Veronica stumbled slightly as they made their way down the front steps.

"Yes." James looked around the grounds and saw Olivia and Sean talking near the large beech tree. "Olivia! Sean!" He pulled Veronica over to them.

"James, Veronica, what's up?" Olivia leaned against the tree.

Veronica gazed pleadingly at James who shook his head. "Olivia, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Olivia's gaze flickered between the two friends.

"ImadeabetwithSeverusthatGryffindorwouldwin." The words rushed from Veronica's mouth.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "What did you say?"

"I made a bet with Severus that Gryffindor would win today's match." Veronica cringed slightly as she waited for Olivia to begin yelling.

"You made a bet and decided that now would be a good time to tell me." Olivia turned toward Sean. Suddenly she turned to face Veronica. "When was the bet made?"

"Yesterday evening. Veronica made it before she took on that group of Slytherin scum." James stepped back as Olivia turned on him.

"I want to know one thing. What are we going to do about it?" Sean placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Well, Sirius and Remus went to find Peter since he was spying on the Slytherins' practice yesterday. Maybe we can figure out their weaknesses before too long." James crossed his arms as Olivia's anger drained from her.

"Let's get to the locker rooms. I can't wait to tell everyone else about this bet." Olivia turned on her heel and stalked away from the beech tree.

Veronica let out the breath she had been holding. "That didn't go too badly."

"You're lucky she wants to bet Slytherin. Now she has a reason to be merciless about it." Sean laughed at the look of horror came over Veronica's face. "Not to worry. I won't let her do anything too stupid." Sean ran off in the direction of Olivia's departure.

"Come on." James grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her after him. "We need to get to the locker rooms."

Veronica stumbled over the hem of her robes as James pulled her across the grounds. "Slow down, James. I'd like to arrive at the locker rooms without any broken bones."

James released Veronica's arm. "Sorry, Vee."

Veronica followed James to the locker rooms and heard several shouts coming from the boys' locker room. "I guess they heard about the bet."

"Yeah and you're going to face the music." James shoved Veronica through the door of the locker room.

Veronica raised her hand feebly. "Um… Hi, guys."

"What is the idea of making a bet with that slimy Slytherin?" Jason stalked toward her.

"I was really trying to defend the Gryffindor honor." Veronica shrank back slightly.

"That's not the idea. We should have heard about the bet last night after you made it." Mason tied his shin guards to his legs.

"I was going to tell you but I got a little sidetracked." Veronica stepped away from the door.

James decided that now was a good time to voice his opinion. "She helped Peter out by taking on a group of Slytherins. When we found out about her little adventure, we wouldn't let up on her about doing that again."

"Exactly. By the time I remembered the bet everyone had already headed to bed." Veronica shrugged slightly. "Sorry."

Olivia held her hands up. "Enough debate over whose fault it is. We have a match to win." She turned to Veronica. "Come on. Let's go and get ready."

Veronica nodded as she followed Olivia into the girls' locker room. They quickly changed into their gear and headed back into the boys' locker room. The team gathered in a huddle before they went onto the pitch. Madam Hooch stood at the center of the pitch as each team approached her from opposite sides. Olivia glared at the Slytherin captain. The teams mounted their brooms. As soon as the whistle blew Veronica shot into the air. She gazed around the pitch looking for the slightest glimmer of gold. She knew that in order for them to win the cup they needed to be ahead of the Slytherin team by more than seventy points. She watched as Olivia and James worked together to score the first of their goals. She soared from one side of the pitch to the other as a Bludger zoomed past the front of her broom.

"Look out!" Veronica watched as a Bludger soared toward James.

She heaved a sigh of relief as Jason hit it back toward the Slytherin Chasers. Veronica saw a glimmer of gold near the Slytherin side of the pitch but the Slytherin Seeker was looking in the opposite direction. Veronica put a look of total concentration on her face and zigzagged through the players toward the Gryffindor end. Sean hit a Bludger toward the Slytherin. Veronica heard the boy curse as he pulled back hard on his broom. Veronica pulled her broom up and raced over to Sean.

"Good going!" Sean hit the other Bludger toward the Slytherin Keeper as Olivia and Robert scored a goal.

"When I give you the signal, do that again to the Seeker!" Veronica waited until Sean nodded before soaring off toward the Slytherin end of the pitch.

Her eyes swept over the pitch as Gryffindor continued to score the goals against Slytherin. The cheers from the Gryffindor section were deafening as Veronica soared over them. Suddenly she saw the glimmer of gold that could only come from the Golden Snitch. It was hovering beside Madam Hooch. Veronica quickly looped around Robert and zoomed toward the referee. She didn't wait until Madam Hooch moved. She reached her hand out and grabbed the Snitch from right beside Madam Hooch's ear. Madam Hooch blew her whistle as the Gryffindors swarmed the pitch.

"Gryffindor Wins – 230 to 10!" Madam hooch turned to Veronica as they made their way down to the pitch. "Nice catch, Miss Croft."

Veronica smiled as James, Robert, Olivia, Sean, Jason, and Mason landed near her. "We won the cup!"

Olivia hugged Veronica as the rest of Gryffindor House flooded the field. "This is totally amazing. This is the first time in two years that we've beaten Slytherin."

Remus hugged Veronica tightly. "Now you don't have to go out with Severus."

"Yeah but he has to spend a week trying to get along with James and Sirius." Veronica laughed as Brinkley and Emma hugged her.

"How are we going to keep them from hexing him?" Remus smiled as Sirius hugged Veronica.

Dumbledore approached the group and handed the Quidditch Cup to Olivia who handed it to Veronica. Veronica lifted the cup over her head as the Gryffindors cheered and lifted the team onto their shoulders. The Slytherins looked dejected when Veronica glanced over at them. She saw the captain yelling at the Seeker. She struggled slightly until Sirius placed her on the group.

Veronica shoved the cup into Sirius' hands. "Hold this for me." She raced over to the captain of the Slytherin team and the Seeker. She held out her hand to the Seeker. "You did great."

He stared at her hand before gripping it loosely. "Whatever you say."

"I mean it. You gave me a real run for my money." Veronica turned to the captain. "If you want to yell at someone, perhaps you should be yelling at the Keeper. He let in those eight goals." Veronica turned on her heel and stalked away from them.

"Like I take advice from a Mudblood like you." The captain and the Seeker walked away from Veronica.

Veronica ignored them and hurried back to the celebrating Gryffindors. The group began to move into the castle but Veronica couldn't help feeling that the Slytherin Seeker was going to be punished quite a bit tonight.


	15. Behaving Yeah Right!

May 15, 1973

Severus growled in his throat as he and Veronica approached James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius sitting at the table farthest from the door. He grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her to a stop. Veronica glared at the offending hand and glanced into Severus' furious face.

"What's wrong now?" Veronica pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to spend a week with those idiots." Severus barely nodded his head at James and Sirius.

"Don't even go there." Veronica's voice held an edge to her anger as her eyes snapped with violet. "You have yet to give them a chance. Besides they promised to be on their best behavior while you are with us."

"I still don't like this." Severus followed Veronica as she moved toward the boys.

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet." Veronica flipped her braided hair over her shoulder as she leaned over Remus' paper. "Hello, boys."

James looked up from his potions essay. "I see you have brought our guest."

Veronica nodded slightly as Severus glared at James. "You promised me that you would behave and I expect you to keep that promise."

"Not to worry, I will keep my promise." James smirked slightly as Severus pulled out a chair for Veronica.

"Thank you, Severus." Veronica gently placed her book bag on the table. "You guys only have to deal with him for a week. Will you five please try to get along?"

Severus looked over his chair before he sank onto it. "I will behave if they do."

"We'll behave, you greasy…" Sirius cowered a little when he saw Veronica's angry gaze. "You nice boy."

"Better." Veronica pulled out her Potions book and a roll of parchment. "Time to get our last essays done."

"Of course." Severus pulled out his things and began to write. Suddenly his head jerked up as something hit him. He bent over and picked up a balled up piece of parchment.

"Something wrong, Severus?" James looked up innocently from his essay.

"Nothing, James." Severus placed the parchment to one side and turned back to his essay.

Veronica placed her essay to one side and pulled out her Charms book. "Well, what's taking you guys so long?"

"We just don't have the same motivation that you do, Vee?" Sirius finished his essay with a flourish. "If Tilbelt doesn't like my essay, then tough."

"You always say that, Siri." Veronica giggled slightly as she began her Charms essay. "His stuff is really easy. It's McGonagall that I worry about. Can you believe she wants us to be able to turn an animal into a water goblet for our exam?"

"What's wrong with that? You got it in less than ten seconds on the first try, Vee." Peter scribbled a bit more on his Potions essay before he shoved it into his bag. "I'm going to the common room."

"Whatever, Peter." Remus finished his Charms essay and pulled out his Transfiguration book. "I think I'll get this done before tonight."

Veronica's head jerked up slightly. "Tonight?"

Remus nodded slightly when he noticed Veronica's slight frown. "I'll be fine. I just have a study session with Flitwick since I've had a little trouble in his class."

"Okay. Will you be careful tonight? You don't want to get caught by Filch." Veronica placed her slender hand over Remus' tanned one.

"I won't." Remus smiled as Severus frowned.

Severus gathered his things together and shoved them into his bag. "I believe I have been here for the required amount of time for today. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Severus." Veronica waved as Severus moved away from their table. "I'm surprised that he didn't start asking questions about that little display."

"He won't do anything to upset you, Vee." Sirius glanced up from his Charms book. "I vote that we go back to the common room where we won't be overheard." He climbed to his feet.

"Have a seat, Siri." Veronica growled low in her throat as her eyes flickered to violet. "I want to know which one of the two of you decided to throw that wad of parchment." Veronica picked up the parchment in question and calmly flattened it out.

"Wasn't me." James held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it." Sirius shook his head.

"You know I don't want to make you very angry." Remus calmly closed his book.

"I know each of your handwriting." Veronica placed that parchment in the canter of the table. "This doesn't match any of you."

Sirius scooped up the parchment and stared at it. "This is Peter's writing."

"That little sneak. He did the one thing that we promised not to do." James grabbed the parchment from Sirius. "I wonder why he did it."

"Maybe to get back at Slytherin or to let Severus know that he's not really welcome here." Remus draped his arm across the back of Veronica's chair.

"There's only one way to find out. We ask him." Veronica gathered her things together and climbed to her feet.

Remus pulled her back down into her chair. "How about we let this one go? I mean Severus didn't seem too upset about it."

"Fine but the next time any of you decide to do anything, I'll hurt you." Veronica allowed her angry gaze to linger on each of them in turn.

They returned to their papers and quickly finished all their work long before the full moon began to rise.


	16. Last Day of the Bet

May 21, 1973

Veronica, Remus, and Severus were sitting under the large beech tree at the edge of the lake. Veronica stretched slightly as Remus flipped through his notes. Severus gazed across the lake as Sirius cautiously approached them.

"Okay. What are the main ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion?" Veronica glanced up from her textbook.

"Let's see… Lacewing flies, bloomslang skin, and leeches." Remus tapped his finger along his notes.

"Also it contains fluxweed and knotgrass." Severus smirked slightly.

Sirius dropped onto the ground beside Veronica. "You both forgot the most important ingredient."

"And what would that be, Black." Severus barely turned to face Sirius.

"Powdered horn of a bicorn." Sirius smiled as he turned to Veronica. "Isn't that right, Vee?"

"You are correct, Siri. You both forgot the bicorn horn." Veronica smiled softly as she turned back to her book. "We just did an essay on this only yesterday. How could you two forget it?"

"When I'm with you, I forget my own name." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist and pulled her closer.

"Your beauty pushes all academics from my mind as well, my lady." Severus gently kissed the back of Veronica's hand.

"Oh. Would the two of you stop that?" Veronica blushed slightly as she pulled her hand from Severus and pushed Remus away from her.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he climbed to his feet. "Isn't today your last day with us, Snape?"

"It is but I will not miss you one iota." Severus barely turned to face the lake again. "Shall we continue our studying, Veronica?"

"Of course, Severus." Veronica lifted her book slightly. "Approximately how long does it take to make the Polyjuice Potion?"

"A month because the fluxweed must be picked on the night of the full moon." Severus leaned against the tree trunk.

"Very nice, Severus." Veronica lifted the book again. "What book is the Polyjuice potion located in?"

Sirius coughed slightly. "It's in the potions book called _Most Potente Potions_."

"Good, Sirius." Veronica turned back to her book. "I think that about covers Potions. Shall we move on to Transfiguration?"

"I think Severus is in need of a bath." James jumped from behind the tree.

Sirius and James grabbed Severus and heaved him into the lake. Veronica waded out into the lake and helped Severus back to the shore. She turned to James and Sirius.

"You two are juvenile, immature, boorish, and plain old pains." Veronica turned to the dripping Severus. "Are you okay, Severus?"

"I will be fine as soon as I'm in dry clothes." Severus gathered his things as he sniffled slightly. "Have a nice day, Veronica. Since is the last day of the bet, may you rot in hell, Potter and Black."

"Same to you, _Snivellus_." James slapped his knee as they watched Severus march back to the castle.

Veronica turned to James and Sirius. "I really should hex the two of you into next week…"

"Vee, come on. Can't we have a little fun?" Sirius dropped to his knees and begged.

"But I won't since that was hilarious." Veronica held her sides as laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

James turned to Sirius. "She thought that was funny."

"Yeah I guess we're not in as much trouble as we thought we were." Sirius watched as Veronica fell onto the ground still holding her sides.

"This is one for the books." Remus relaxed under the tree as Veronica continued to roll around laughing. "She hasn't laughed like this in months. You two did great."

Sirius and James bowed slightly as Veronica finally managed to get her laughter under control. Together they made their way back up to the castle.


	17. Studying For Exams

June 8, 1973

Veronica stretched as Remus' eyes glazed over. James and Sirius were quizzing each other with questions form their Transfiguration books. Lily and Emma were staring into the fire as Peter read his Transfiguration book. Jessica yawned as Patricia flipped through her notes.

"Could this be any more boring?" Veronica yawned as she looked around the empty common room. "Amazing! We're the only ones still awake."

Patricia jumped slightly and looked at her watch. "No wonder. It's after one in the morning."

"Good." James stretched as he reached into his bag. "Time for a study break." James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "What do you guys want?"

"Anything sweet and chocolaty." Lily yawned and stretched as James swung the cloak around his shoulders.

"And some tea." Emma closed her book as James pulled the cloak over his head.

The portrait door opened and closed silently. Everyone turned back to their notes and books.

"Forget it. I can't study while I'm worrying about James." Veronica slammed her notebook closed as Remus stretched.

"He'll be fine." Remus chuckled as he shoved his notes back into his bag.

"There's no need to worry." Sirius closed his book. "He doesn't want to get into trouble this close to the end of term."

"Yeah." Peter slid his Transfiguration book into his bag. "We only have three more exams."

"Then we're FREE! FREE, do hear me! FREE!" Sirius raised his arms in triumph.

"Not quite, Siri." Veronica flipped through her notes. "We still have to wait for our results."

Lily smiled as Veronica climbed to her feet and moved toward the window. "Then we go home."

Patricia noticed Veronica's slight frown. "What's wrong, Veronica?"

"You guys get to go home to your families while I have to stay with dear, sweet James." Veronica rolled her eyes. "How am I going to put up with him for two months? Doesn't anyone want to switch with me?"

Lily laughed as Veronica sank onto the window seat. "You can always come and visit my family."

"Sirius, Peter, and I will come for tea once on a while." Remus leaned back in his chair. "Besides from what we've seen of Mrs. Potter, James wouldn't dare bother you for long."

The portrait door opened and closed quietly. Sirius jumped to his feet as James let the cloak fall to the floor.

"FOOD!" Sirius took the sweets tray from James. "Good work, Potter."

"Yeah. You take the tray with the sweets and leave me with the tray that has the tea." James placed the ceramic tea service in the center of the table.

"Yeah, well, I know what the girls would like." Sirius passed the tray to each of the girls.

Patricia poured nine cups of tea as James sank into his seat. Remus handed each cup to the others before reaching for a chocolate covered éclair. The platter of sweets passed from one pair of hands to another until it was half empty. Sirius picked out several peanut butter cookies as James grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies. Veronica shook her head as she nibbled on the snickerdoodle cookie she held.

"Well." James gulped his tea. "What are we studying next?"

Veronica picked up the exam schedule. "Let's see. We've finished with Transfiguration and Charms. We still need to study Potions." Veronica reached for her notes. "According to Tilbelt, we'll need to know the appropriate ingredients for several potions and the potions' uses."

"As long as it's not the Polyjuice Potion." Remus ducked as Veronica threw a cookie at him.

"Enough. Let's get back to studying." James opened his Potions book.

Peter's pencil tapped repeatedly against his book. Emma and Patricia tried to read their notes. James and Sirius glanced at each other an instant before Sirius grabbed Peter's pencil.

"What?" Peter's head jerked up.

"What is your problem?" Sirius glared at Peter. "We're trying to concentrate."

"Not that Vee needs to study." James rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Jamey-pooh!" Veronica turned her head toward Peter. "Peter, some of us have such tiny brains that we need total silence to study."

"Sorry, Veronica." Peter calmly took his pencil from Sirius and tried to start studying again.

Veronica turned through the pages of her Potions book. James scribbled several notes as Sirius read through his notes. Peter quickly closed his Potions book.

"What's wrong now, Peter?" James watched as Peter began shoving his books into his bag.

"Nothing. I think I'll head on up to bed." Peter made his way to the dormitory door. "I'm exhausted."

Veronica started to follow him but Remus grabbed her arm. "Let him go."

Veronica sank back into her seat as Emma smiled at Sirius cracking his knuckles. James and Remus shook their heads as Lily rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I guess we should all go to bed." Lily yawned as she stretched her arms over her head.

"You're right, Lily." Patricia closed her book. "Our exams aren't until Monday."

Emma hurriedly shoved her things into her bag. "We can finish our studying tomorrow down at the lake."

"Maybe the sunshine will help us keep the information in our heads a little longer." Patricia shoved her books into her bag.

Veronica closed her book and gathered her notes. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Jessica followed the other girls to the dormitory door.

James watched as the door closed quietly behind Lily before he climbed to his feet. "What was Peter's problem tonight?" James began pacing the floor in front of the fireplace.

"I'm not sure, James." Veronica stretched slightly. "Haven't you guys noticed that Peter's been acting a bit weird lately?"

"He's always acting weird." Sirius stretched as Veronica refilled four of the nine cups scattered across the table. "But you're right, Vee. He's been acting a bit weirder than usual. I think he's up to something."

"I wonder what." Remus took a sip of his tea.

"I don't know but he scares me." Veronica shoved her things into her bag.

"What do you mean?' James turned from the fireplace as Remus draped his arm across the back of Veronica's chair.

"He rarely looks me in the eyes when I try to talk to him." Veronica shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I guess there's something about him that I just don't completely trust."

"You don't trust Peter? Why?" Sirius shoved his books into his bag.

"I just told you, Siri. I don't know why." Veronica rolled her eyes as she sipped her now lukewarm tea. "Yuck!"

James sank into his seat and shoved his book and notes into his bag. "Don't freak out about it, Vee. No one ever trusts everyone they meet in life."

"Let's just drop it. I'll figure out my feelings after our last exams." Veronica swirled her tea around in her cup.

"Maybe he's just feeling the pressures of the exams." James took another cookie off the tray.

"Maybe." Veronica watched as James took a bite of the cookie. "How can you guys eat so much in sweets? It makes my teeth hurt watching you."

"Sorry." James took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "Disgusting!"

Remus climbed to his feet. "We should be heading to bed."

"I guess so." Veronica yawned as she picked up her bag. "Good night, guys."

Remus followed Veronica to the girls' dormitory door. "Good night." Remus placed a gentle kiss onto Veronica's forehead.

Veronica kissed Remus' cheek as James and Sirius laughed. "Good night. Remember to kill them when they go to sleep tonight."

"Don't worry. I'll drain their brains tonight." Remus waited as Veronica laughed and James and Sirius gasped. "It might help them with their exams."

Veronica closed the dormitory door behind her and sleepily climbed the stairs to her dormitory room. Lily and Emma were sitting on their beds brushing out their hair as Veronica walked into the room. Veronica opened her trunk and pulled out her nightgown as Patricia snorted in her sleep. Veronica quickly changed as Lily and Emma closed the curtains around their beds. Jessica moaned softly in her sleep as Veronica closed the curtains around her bed. She pulled her comforter up to her chin and stared at the canopy of her bed for a few minutes. She turned on her side and drifted into a restless sleep as the grandfather clock chimed three times.


	18. Finally Official

June 18, 1973

Veronica leaned against the beech tree while James, Remus, and Sirius splashed in the lake's shallows. Lily sank next to her in the grass.

"Won't they ever grow up?" Lily laughed as James dunked Sirius under the water.

"I really doubt it." Veronica turned from the playing boys. "How'd you do on your exams, Lily?"

"I aced them all." Lily smiled. "I know you did more than ace them."

"I super aced them." Veronica and Lily screamed as James and Sirius each dumped a bucket of water on them. "You are dead, James!"

"Your mine, Sirius!" Lily jumped to her feet and ran after Sirius.

Veronica caught James and jumped on his back. "Never do that again!"

"Get off, Vee!" James yelled as Veronica pulled his hair. "Remus! Help!"

Remus stood in the shallows watching as Lily and Veronica wrestled with James and Sirius. "Nope! You were warned not to mess with them!"

"Then help us, Remus!" Lily held onto Sirius while she pulled his hair.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sirius managed to grab Lily's hands and hauled her over his head. "Gotcha!"

"Not for long!" Remus barreled into Sirius.

Lily flew into the air as Sirius splashed into the lake. "Remus!"

"Sorry, Lily." Remus plucked her from the water as Veronica managed to get James dunked in the water. "Veronica!"

James managed to flip Veronica over his head and into the water. "You shouldn't have done that, James!" Remus rammed his shoulder into James' stomach.

James flew into the lake and came up sputtering. "Why'd you do that, Remus?"

"You hurt my girl." Remus towered over James and Sirius, who were still sitting in the lake. "You both know not to mess with these girls."

"Looks like someone is a bit overprotective." James smirked slightly at Sirius.

"Knock it off, you two." Veronica wrung out her wet hair slightly.

Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at James and Sirius. "Shall I use the Total Body Bind on them?"

"No." Veronica's glare made Sirius shiver slightly. "I think they suffered enough. Veronica turned on her heel and stomped away.

Lily and Remus followed her as Olivia hurried over to them with several towels. "Here. You three ought to dry off before you go in. Filch is in a rotten mood."

Veronica took the towel. "When isn't he in a rotten mood?"

Olivia performed a drying spell and warmth enveloped the three wet students. "There all dry now."

"Thanks, Olivia." Veronica allowed Remus to pull her into the castle. She noticed that Lily had disappeared. "Where are you taking me?"

"Some place we can talk." Remus opened the Owlery door.

"Okay. Let's talk."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Remus stared at his feet.

"What?" Veronica lifted Remus' gaze to hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Remus bit his lip.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask me." Veronica threw her arms around Remus' neck. "What about James and Sirius?"

"Let them get their own girls." Remus wrapped his arms around her. Veronica lifted her lips to his and they kissed each other softly. Remus pulled away and stared into Veronica's emerald green eyes. "You're so sweet."

"We'd better head back to the common room before we have two busybodies looking for us." Veronica smiled as Remus kissed her again.

"Let's go but first I want to give you something." Remus pulled a small box from his pocket.

"What?" Veronica took the small box from Remus and opened it. She pulled out a golden charm bracelet with a white gold heart charm on it. "It's beautiful."

"Look at the inscription." Remus pointed at the heart.

"'R.J.L. loves V.L.C. 4-ever'." Veronica pulled Remus' lips to hers. "I love it, Remus."

They kissed again. Remus pulled away and clasped the bracelet around Veronica's left wrist. "Let's go before James and Sirius come looking for us." Remus wrapped his arm around Veronica's waist.

Together they went back to the common room.


	19. Heading Home

June 27, 1973

Veronica climbed from the scarlet train and looked around Platform Nine and Three-quarters. She sighed deeply as she watched Remus climb from the train. Remus approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It feels good to be going home, doesn't it?" Remus hugged Veronica close.

"I guess so." Veronica leaned into the hug. "Are you sure you can't come home with me?"

"I wish I could but Mum and Dad want me home for the summer." Remus kissed Veronica's forehead. "I will come visit often."

"Thanks, Remus." Veronica smiled softly as Sirius grabbed her from behind. "Sirius!"

He picked up Veronica and swung her around. "You'll keep James in line this summer, won't you?"

"Yes, Sirius!" Veronica squealed as Sirius continued to swing her in a circle. "I can count on you to come and visit, can't I?" Veronica felt the platform under her feet as Sirius placed her back on her feet.

"Sure. Not often, mind you, but often enough." Sirius hugged her tightly. "I'll keep in touch."

"Am I allowed to say goodbye to her or am I going to fight you, Sirius?" Lily pulled Veronica away from Sirius.

"I'm not fighting you because you fight dirty." Sirius laughed as Lily tried to punch him.

Veronica managed a smile as Lily, Emma, Patricia, and Jessica gathered around her. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"You're not going to miss us for long." Lily hugged Veronica. "When I see my parents I'm going to ask them about having a slumber party later in the summer."

"Sounds like fun." Patricia rubbed her hands together.

"We'll do each others makeup…" Jessica hugged Veronica and Lily.

"…And talk about boys." Emma squealed as Sirius grabbed her from behind. "Sirius!"

"Hello, gorgeous." Sirius kissed Emma's neck.

"Stop that, Sirius." Veronica giggled as Sirius tickled Emma. "I'd like to say goodbye to my friends."

"Fine, Vee." Sirius smirked softly.

"Don't call me 'Vee', Siri." Veronica ran behind Remus as Sirius started toward her.

James grabbed Sirius' arm. "Remember the lake? He'll tear you apart if you mess with her,"

"I'll forgive you only this once." Sirius turned to Remus. "Could you get her to stop calling me 'Siri'?"

"Not until you stop calling her 'Vee'." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist.

"Fine. I won't call her 'Vee'." Sirius smiled at Veronica.

"And I won't call you 'Siri'." Veronica smiled sweetly. "At least not until the next time you call me 'Vee'."

James' laugh echoed across the emptying platform. "Come on, Vee. We'd better get going." James waited as Remus and Veronica kissed each other goodbye. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye, James!" Sirius waved over his shoulder. "Bye, Veronica!"

"Bye, Sirius!" Veronica waved as she turned to James. "Let's go, Jamey-pooh."

James pushed the trolley with both trunks through the barrier. Veronica waved to the others as she walked through the barrier. Evelyn and Thomas saw Veronica and James.

"Hey, you two." Thomas hugged James before he turned to Veronica. He noticed the downcast look on Veronica's face. "Evelyn, why don't you take James on out to the car?"

"Sure, Thomas." Evelyn motioned James toward the exit.

Thomas turned to Veronica. "Why the long face, sweetie?"

"I'm going to miss my friends." Veronica bit her lip and braced herself for the blow she knew was coming.

Thomas noticed that Veronica flinched as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, they can come over to visit anytime."

"I know, sir." Veronica tried to smile bit failed. "It's just I'm not sure how to act without Sirius and Remus around."

"Just act like you like you would normally act." Thomas hugged Veronica tightly. "And no one in our home will ever hurt you." He smiled as Veronica nodded. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Veronica followed Thomas to the exit.

Together the little family drove home toward Godric's Hollow as the train station slowly emptied.


	20. Phoenixes and Prophecies

June 28, 1973

Veronica stretched as she climbed from her bed. Star yipped once before she went back to sleep. Veronica threw her arms in the air and flopped back on her bed. _First day home and I'm up with the sun._ Veronica sat up on the bed again. _No point being lazy like Potter._ Veronica jumped to her feet and rummaged through her dresser. She pulled out a pair of faded and frayed blue jeans and a pale blue sweater. She hurried through her morning ritual. With her hair gathered in a neat bun, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thomas was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Veronica." Thomas motioned to the seat across from him. "Care to join me for some coffee?"

"No thank you, sir." Veronica bustled about making tea and fixing them some breakfast. "How do you like your eggs, Mr. Potter?"

"I've already eaten, sweetie.' Thomas climbed to his feet and calmly pulled Veronica to the table. "You don't have to do anything around here. We have house elves that do the work." Thomas pushed Veronica into the chair. "I'll call them so you can meet them. Tinker! Belle! Peter! Hook!"

Four separate cracks filled the kitchen. One of the house elves bowed before Thomas. "Sir called for Tinker and the others?"

"Yes, Tinker. I would like for you to meet Veronica Croft. She is now a part of this family so you will be taking orders from her as well." Thomas turned to Veronica. "Veronica, this is Tinker. She will be responsible for your room and things."

"Tinker is pleased to meet you, miss." Tinker's grey eyes bored into Veronica's.

"Tinker, it looks like you've injured yourself." Veronica reached for Tinker's right hand.

"No, miss! Tinker will fix it after Tinker's work is done." Thinker jerked her hand close to her chest.

"Tinker?" Thomas knelt next to Tinker and held out his hand. Tinker meekly placed her hand in his and Thomas examined the wound. "How did this happen, Tinker?"

Tinker shuddered slightly. "Tinker was feeding the bird in the attic when it attacked."

"Bird in the attic? What bird?" Thomas looked into Tinker's eyes as if looking for a lie.

"The big bird, sir. Tinker thinks it is a phoenix."

"A phoenix? Here?" Veronica leaned against the counter. "Could you show me where it is, Tinker?"

Thomas surged to his feet. "You aren't going up into the attic alone."

"Tinker will be with me. Besides I seem to have a calming affect on animals." Veronica felt Tinker pull on her left hand. "Yes, Tinker?"

"If miss can, please let the bird go." Tinker pleaded silently with her eyes.

"If it is a phoenix, Tinker, then it deserves to be free." Veronica felt Tinker pulling her up several fights of stairs. "How long has it been up here?"

"As long as Tinker has been here, miss. Tinker will be here for ten years on the young master's birthday." Tinker opened the attic door.

Veronica stepped into the dimly lit attic. "What I wouldn't give for more light."

Tinker opened several large windows. In the middle of the attic sat a perch. A large black and red phoenix sat upon the perch watching her with its black glistening eyes. Veronica guessed that its size was about that of a large swan. It flapped its wings aggressively as Veronica approached it.

"Be careful, miss." Tinker bounced in the shadows near the window.

Veronica's mind was completely focused on the phoenix. She noticed the chains that tied the phoenix to the perch. She slowly extended a hand to the beautiful creature. "Hello there. I bet those chains are really uncomfortable, huh?" The phoenix seemed to nod its head. "Could you blink once if you are a female and twice if you are a male?" The glistening eyes bore into Veronica's as the phoenix tilted its head. Slowly it blinked twice. "Okay. You're a boy. Let me see what name I can give you." Veronica tapped her lips for a moment while Tinker slowly moved from the window. "I know. How about Griff?" The phoenix nodded once more as Veronica slowly moved closer.

"Be careful, miss." Tinker shivered slightly.

"Tinker, please open the largest window for Griff to fly out once I get these chains off him." Veronica heard rather than saw Tinker scurrying across the attic. "Okay, Griff. Once I get these chains off of you you're free to go." Griff flapped his wings again as Veronica quickly unchained him from the perch. "You're free, Griff!" Griff sang out with a single clear note before he bowed slightly to Veronica.

Veronica watched Griff as he flew out the open window. She rushed to the window and watched as Griff flew out of sight. She never saw Thomas and Evelyn standing in the doorway of the attic.

"The prophecy is coming true." Thomas hugged Evelyn.

"Yes. 'She'll be able to free a phoenix and tame a griffin with a simple touch.' We can't let her know her heritage, Thomas, no matter what." Evelyn barely felt Thomas tightening his grip.

"We'll always be here for her, Evelyn.' Thomas watched as Veronica helped Tinker clean up around the perch.

"Okay, Tinker. We need to get this perch out of here." Veronica tried to move the perch but couldn't budge it.

"Tinker will get it, miss."

"Could you make sure there is food and water out on the balcony for Griff if he comes back?" Veronica turned toward the attic door and saw Thomas and Evelyn watching her. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Veronica hurried past Thomas and Evelyn and down the stairs.

She rushed into her room and threw herself onto the bed. _I can't do it! I can't be so different from everyone else!_ Veronica wiped the tears from her cheeks as she moved to her desk. Quickly she pulled out parchment, a quill, and pink ink. Slowly she dipped the quill into the ink and began to pen a letter to Remus. Several minutes and false starts later, she read what she had written.

_Remus,_

_ How are you? I'm fine except for the fact that I managed to free a phoenix this morning. Why is it I have to be the one that is so different? There are times that I really wish that I could be like everyone else. Sorry if this letter sounds like I'm blaming you but I needed someone to vent to and James is still in bed as usual. There are times when it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are keeping something from me. I wonder what it is. Oh well. I guess I will find out eventually._

_ I can't tell you how much I miss you. I hope you and the others will be able to visit with us soon. I love you, darling._

_Love now and forever,_

_Veronica_

Veronica looked up from the envelope she was addressing when she heard a tapping sound at her window. She smiled as she let Lacewing into her room. "I guess Remus knew I needed cheering up." Veronica took the letter from the snowy owl's leg. "Here's a letter for Remus." Lacewing hooted softly before as she took off out the window. Veronica ripped open the letter and read Remus' flowing script.

_My darling Veronica,_

_ How are you? I know you are up early this morning and James is most likely sleeping in since he doesn't have any classes. I'm doing pretty well considering the full moon is tonight. I want you to remember that I love you the way you are no matter what. I fell in love with you because you are different from the other girls I know. I promise I'll be by to visit before too long. Maybe we could go do something without Sirius and James. I miss you. I love you._

_Love now and forever,_

_Remus_

Veronica smiled softly as she placed the letter under her pillow. She flopped onto the pillow and stared at her ceiling before picking up her copy of Little House on the Prairie and reading it for the hundredth time.


	21. Visiting the Village

June 28, 1973

Veronica lay on her bed staring at the pale blue ceiling with her book lying forgotten beside her. She rolled onto her side as she thought about the events of that morning. _I freed a bird that can be immensely loyal to one person._ Veronica rolled onto her back again. _I can't believe I just did that!_ A knock sounded on her door. She sighed as she sat up. "Come in."

James opened the door enough to stick his head in through the crack. "Are you sure?"

Veronica rolled her eyes as she flopped back onto her bed. "What do you want, James?"

James stepped into the room. "Mum told me about what you did, Vee."

"And?" She stared at her ceiling.

"And nothing. Mum wanted me to find out how you were feeling but I told her that I was going to respect your privacy." James sank onto the bed. "That was before she rushed out of here for work." He shuffled his feet slightly. "So…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, James."

"You're not fine and I know it." James leaned back on his elbows. "Come on, Vee. Talk."

"James, I don't feel like talking right now." Veronica placed the palms of her hands over her eyes. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"I thought you'd like to go and see the village." James sat up. "I mean since you don't want to talk, we could go for a relaxing walk."

"If you promise not to talk about this morning, I'll go for a walk with you."

"Grab your jacket, Vee." James jumped to his feet. I'm going to show you a good time."

Veronica managed a weak smile. "Thanks, James. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Deal." James bounded out of the room.

Veronica climbed to her feet and made her way to her dresser. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and tied a pale blue scarf around the ponytail. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out the wolf necklace Remus had given her. She clasped the necklace together. She grabbed her fringed leather jacket from her closet and hurried down the stairs.

James smiled broadly when he saw Veronica hurrying down the stairs and pulling on her jacket. "Right on time. You look great.'

"Thanks, James." Veronica stared at her feet as her cheeks reddened slightly. "Can we just go?"

"Sure." James opened the door and led Veronica outside. "Welcome to Godric's Hollow."

Veronica allowed James to grab her hand and pull her down the walk. They walked down the street and James introduced Veronica to the neighbors. They finally made their way to the market place.

"This place is great, James." Veronica fingered some navy blue fabric.

Several guys watched Veronica and James as they walked from booth to booth. Veronica and James stopped at a flower booth as one of the guys approached them.

"Hey, good looking." The guy leaned against the post next to Veronica. "How about ditching the kid and hanging out with a real man?"

"How about you leave me alone and find me a real man?" Veronica plucked a carnation from a display and inhaled its delicate perfume.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. You know you want to." The guy grabbed Veronica's left arm.

"I suggest you release her or you might regret it." James glared at the guy's hand.

"I can handle this, James."

"I just thought he needed to be warned, Vee."

Veronica turned to the guy. "Remove that hand."

"What'll you do if I don't?" The guy laughed loudly and his friends joined him.

"Don't say you weren't warned." Veronica's right hand shot out and she twisted her body out of the guy's grasp. His laughter turned into groans of pain as Veronica twisted his right arm behind his back. The guy dropped to his knees and Veronica leaned close to his ear. "The next time you decide to bother a lady, I would suggest that you make sure that she can't defend herself." Veronica shoved the guy into the cobble stone street and turned to his friends. "And if you don't back off, you may wind up like your friend." Veronica spun around on her heel and faced James. "Let's go home, James."

"Right, Vee." James grabbed Veronica's hand and they slowly made their way back to the Potter house. "You were great."

"Thanks." Veronica pulled her jacket closer to her body. "James, I just want to get back to the house before anything else happens."

"Not a problem." James hurried Veronica up the walk to the house. "I guess you don't want Mum and Dad to know about what happened."

"Please don't tell them." Veronica hurried into the house and rushed up the stairs.

She stripped off her jacket as she rushed into her room and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the pale blue ceiling as tears raced down her face. She finally rolled onto her side and dropped off into a restless sleep.


	22. Time for Tea

July 7, 1973

Thomas knocked on Veronica's door before he cracked it open. "May I come in?" Thomas stuck his head through the crack.

Veronica looked up from her Potions homework. "Sure…Dad."

Thomas moved to the desk and glanced at the half finished essay. "Finishing your homework?"

"Yes, sir. I have about another foot for this essay and then I need to do Transfiguration and Charms." Veronica stretched slightly and put her quill down. "You wanted to see me about something, sir?"

"Oh yes. It almost slipped my mind." Thomas laughed slightly. "You have company down in the parlor."

"Oh!" Veronica smoothed her hair down. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want to freshen up."

"Come to the parlor when you're ready." Thomas smiled as he walked from the room.

Veronica snatched up her hairbrush and dragged it through her hair. She clipped her hair back with two barrettes. She quickly applied a bit of lip-gloss before rummaging through her jewelry box. She pulled out her wolf necklace and her charm bracelet and quickly slipped them on. She glanced at the mirror one last time and patted her hair in place before hurrying down stairs to the parlor. She barely stopped when she saw Sirius talking to James and Peter and Remus were lounging in two of the burgundy armchairs.

"Sirius!" Veroncia launched herself at Sirius. "I can't believe that I actually missed you!"

Sirius barely caught her and swung her around in a circle. "Vee! You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"A very beautiful sight." Remus unfolded himself from the armchair as Veronica finished hugging Sirius.

Veroncia pulled herself away from Sirius and launched herself at Remus. "Remus!"

Remus caught her and pulled her tight into his embrace. "Merlin, how I missed you."

"You couldn't have missed me more than I missed you." Veronica laid her head on Remus' shoulder as Remus tightened his arms even more.

James rolled his eyes. "They are so disgusting."

"Maybe we should get ourselves our own girls." Sirius watched Remus place a gentle kiss on Veronica's forehead. "Then we could be more disgusting than them."

"No one could be more disgusting than them." James shook his head slightly.

Peter climbed to his feet and made his way to Remus and Veroncia. "Hello, Veronica."

"Hey, Peter." Veroncia smiled as Tinker and Hook came in carrying the tea trays." "Thank you, Tinker, Hook."

"Miss is welcome." Tinker and Hook placed the tea trays on the coffee table and disappeared with a crack.

"Let's have tea." Veroncia moved to the burgundy loveseat.

Remus sat beside her as Sirius sat on the arm of the loveseat. James and Peter sat in two of the matching armchairs across from the loveseat. Veroncia poured the tea into five cups and Remus passed the cups to the others.

"Sirius, will you please go and sit over there?" Remus pointed to an armchair beside the loveseat. "That way you don't spill anything on Veronica."

"Fine." Sirius moved to the armchair. "So, Vee, what have you been doing this simmer?"

"Not much really. James and I went to the village the first day. He showed me all the sights." Veroncia sipped her tea.

"Yeah and she beat up one of the village bullies." James bit into a cookie.

"James!" Veroncia glared at James.

"Aren't you going to tell them about the phoenix?" James continued to munch on his cookie.

"Now you're in for it, James." Remus smiled slightly as Veroncia put her cup and saucer on the table.

"James, you weren't supposed to tell anyone about that." Veronica's voice rose slightly.

"Sorry. It just slipped out." James cowered slightly in his seat. "Please don't kill me."

"Whoa! What phoenix?" Sirius looked between James and Veronica.

"Thanks to James, I'll tell you." Veroncia rolled her eyes. "There was a phoenix in the attic and Tinker was feeding him. When I found out about him, Tinker took me up to the attic to see him. I saw the chains so I freed him. No big deal."

"But aren't phoenixes loyal?" Peter's voice cracked slightly.

"Yes and Griff's been back nearly everyday since." Veroncia sighed deeply. "Could we talk about anything else?"

"Well, compared to your summer so far, mine's been a complete and total bore." Sirius sipped his tea. "I was told yesterday that my younger brother is starting at Hogwarts. Mother is thrilled."

"Really. Is he anything like you?" Veronica leaned back in the loveseat.

"Nope. He believes everything that my parents tell him. He's the 'good' son, as Mother likes to put it." Sirius snorted slightly.

"I guess that means another Slytherin." James rolled his eyes.

"You mean that it means another student at Hogwarts, James." Veroncia stuck her tongue out at James. "You know how I feel about you judging people before you meet them."

"Exactly." Remus sipped his tea. "So we'll just have to deal with it if he is put into Slytherin."

"Fine. Just don't say that I didn't warn you guys." Sirius munched on a cookie.

"Enough talk about school." Veroncia picked up her tea from the table as Griff flew through the open window. "Hello, Griff."

Remus carefully placed his cup and saucer on the table as Sirius ogled the magnificent bird. Peter trembled slightly in his chair as James barely blinked.

"That is the phoenix you freed?" Sirius' eyes never left Griff as he landed on the arm of the loveseat. "Wow!"

"Yes. This is Griff." Veroncia stroked Griff's black and red feathers. "Griff, I want you to meet Remus. His owl is the one that visits almost everyday."

Griff sang out a clear note as he flew over to the other arm of the loveseat.

Remus held out a bit of a cookie to Griff. "Hello, Griff." Griff gave Remus a slight bow before he ate the cookie.

Veroncia smiled as Remus petted Griff. "And over here is Sirius. He's the one that makes me laugh."

Griff flapped over to the arm of Sirius' chair. Sirius regarded the phoenix as Griff sipped from his cup. "Help yourself, Griff." Sirius' laughter made Griff stare at him.

"You already know James. In the chair next to him is Peter." Veronica's smiled broadened slightly as Griff allowed Sirius to pet him.

Griff sang out a shrill note and flapped his wings aggressively at Peter. "Keep that bird away from me!" Peter cowered in his seat.

"Griff!" Veronica jumped between Griff and Peter. Griff stopped flapping his wings and calmed down some. "Come on you. If you can't behave, then you need to be outside." Veroncia shooed Griff out the Window. "Go on; out with you." After Griff flew out the window, Veronica turned to Peter. "I'm so sorry, Peter. He's never acted like that with anyone with anyone I've introduced him to so far."

"It's okay, Veronica. Animals just don't like me much." Peter straightened in his chair and glanced at his watch. "I've got to get going. Mum wants to go school shopping tonight."

"Sounds like loads of fun." James rolled his eyes as Peter tossed some Floo powder into the fire.

"See you at school." Peter stepped into the fire and disappeared with a whoosh.

"He didn't stay long." Remus laid his left arm across Veronica's shoulders.

"Let's not talk about it." Veroncia snuggled with Remus and pulled her feet under her. "What are we doing for our first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Zonko's here we come!' Sirius laughed as Remus and Veronica looked at each other.

"I think I'll stick to Honeydukes." Remus pulled Veroncia closer.

"I'll take the bookstores. I'd rather have something to rot my mind not my teeth." Veroncia giggled slightly as James rolled his eyes.

Evelyn stepped into the parlor and smiled at the laughter. "I'm glad to see that everyone is behaving themselves."

"Hi, Mum." James helped Veronica load the trays.

"I trust you boys are staying for supper." Evelyn picked up one of the trays.

"I am, Mrs. Potter. My parents asked me to see if it was okay if James and Veronica some over for supper one night next week." Remus slid off the loveseat and picked up the other tray.

"I'll get it, my dear." Evelyn took the tray from Remus. "Tell your parents that James and Veronica are allowed to come for supper next week. Be sure to let us know when." Evelyn turned to Sirius. "Are you staying, Sirius?"

"No, ma'am. Mother wants me to make an appearance for our 'family' supper tonight." Sirius glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, if I don't leave now, I won't have time to get cleaned up." He climbed to his feet and kissed Evelyn's cheek before leaning over to hug Veronica. "I'm glad you invited me, Mrs. Potter. I had fun."

"I'm glad, dear." Evelyn watched as Sirius threw some Floo powder onto the fire. "Be careful."

Sirius stepped into the green flames. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Evelyn turned back to Remus, James, and Veronica. "Supper will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay…Mom." Veronica waited for Remus to sit back on the loveseat.

"Be sure to wash up in a bit." Evelyn left the room.

James climbed to his feet. "Do you want to go to the study? Dad just got a Muggle game called 'Sorry!'. He said that it is a lot of fun."

"James, by the time we read the rules, it'll be time for supper.' Veronica rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just play a game of Exploding Snap?"

"I'll get the cards." James hurried out of the parlor.

"Alone at last." Remus pulled Veronica closer.

"Yes. Finally we are alone." Veronica wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean the full moon was only a few nights ago."

"I'm much better now that I know you're okay." Remus tightened his hold on her. "You know I think the wolf may have accepted you in his pack. He seemed almost happy last time."

"Really?" Veronica snuggled closer to Remus. "That's great, I think."

Remus tilted her face toward his. His lips timidly touched hers as her eyelids fluttered closed. Remus applied a bit more pressure and deepened the kiss slightly. James stood in the doorway of the parlor as Veronica threaded her fingers through Remus' light brown hair. As Remus; fingers tangled themselves in Veronica's dark brown hair, James cleared his throat. Remus and Veronica jumped apart and looked over at him angrily.

"Did I interrupt?" James gazed innocently at the angry couple.

"James, if Mom and Dad wouldn't miss you so much, I'd gladly kill you and bury you under Mom's rosebushes." Veronica straightened her hair and glanced at her watch. "Oops. Time to get cleaned up for supper. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to my room for a bit." She dropped a quick kiss on Remus' lips as James made a gagging noise. "I'll be back."

"Hurry back before I hurt James." Remus watched as Veronica hurried out of the room.

Veronica hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly closed the door and moved to her dresser. She picked up her brush and pulled it through her hair before she turned toward her desk to see Griff sitting there. She carefully approached him. "You feel it too. You can sense there is something wrong with Peter." Griff's head bobbed up and down. "At least I have you in my corner." Veronica hurried back to her dresser and began to freshen her makeup as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in."

Evelyn stepped into room and closed the door firmly behind her. "I came to tell you that supper will be ready in a few minutes." Evelyn sat on the bed.

"Okay, Mom." Veronica turned to Evelyn. "Was there anything else?"

"What is Remus to you?" Evelyn patted the space beside her. "I know he's one of your closest friends but is he more to you?"

Veronica blushed slightly as she sat on the bed. "How'd you guess?"

"Guess nothing. I could see it in the way you talked to him and how you sat near him. Your eyes are the windows into your soul, dear. You revealed your feelings there." Evelyn hugged Veronica. "He's the 'one' for you, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm not sure if he knows it." Veronica stared at her feet.

""I'm sure he does. If he doesn't then he's a fool." Evelyn climbed to her feet. "Remind me to make Thomas send James to do his homework so you can say goodbye to Remus properly."

"I will." Veronica followed Evelyn downstairs to the dining room.

Remus, James, and Thomas stood as Veronica and Evelyn entered the room. Thomas pulled out Evelyn's chair as Remus did the same for Veronica.

"Nothing like a gentleman, right, Veronica?" Evelyn smiled at her husband as he and the boys sat down.

"Right, Mom." Veronica blushed slightly as the plates filled with food.

"Well, let's not let all this get cold. Dig in." Thomas picked up his fork and began to eat.

"So, Dad, how was work today?" James cut a bit of his steak.

"It wasn't too bad except for three more Muggle-borns and their families seem to have disappeared." Thomas shook his head slightly. "That makes ten families in just this week and a little over thirty families this month."

"It's this Voldemort guy that's doing it." Veronica took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"We don't know that for sure, sweetie." Evelyn patted Veronica's hand as she looked over at Thomas. "There have been families disappearing for years now. Maybe they just moved and we can't find them."

"No it's Voldemort that's killing them off. He's got to be stopped." Veronica glared at her plate.

"I know, dear, but until the Aurors or the Magical Law Enforcement can get a fix on him we just have to deal with it the best way we can." Thomas took a sip of his wine.

"He's right, Vee. You can't do anything about it anyway." James bit into a roll.

"Maybe not now, but some day soon, I'll have to help beat him into oblivion." Veronica slowly began eating again.

"Surely there's something we can do, Mr. Potter." Remus watched as Thomas and Evelyn exchanged looks.

"Just do your work at school and keep an open mind about everyone. Maybe if people realize that you can't judge one person by a group, they'll understand how wrong this whole war really is." Thomas smiled knowingly at Remus. "Now enough talk about war. How is everyone coming along with their homework?"

"I've finished mine, sir." Remus smiled as James grimaced slightly. "How about you, James?"

"Yes, James. Have you done any of your work yet?" Evelyn looked at her cowering son.

"No, Mum. I've been… um…quite busy…with…"

"He's been kind of busy helping me. After all I am a year younger than the rest of the third years so I need a bit more help." Veronica barely glanced at James. "Isn't that right, James?"

"Right." James smiled at his mother. "I've been helping Vee."

"Well, tonight after supper, I want you to go to your room and at least get started on it." Evelyn's frown deepened a bit while James nodded. "Good. Now let's finish dessert so you can get started."

While they had been discussing the homework issue, the plates had cleared and were now filled with a treacle pudding. Everyone finished their desserts in record time. James, Remus, and Veronica went into the parlor as Thomas disappeared into the study and Evelyn went into the library.

"Well, Remus, I guess I'll see you sometime next week." James shook Remus' hand. He turned and started out of the parlor. "I'd better go before Mum goes on the warpath. Don't be long, Vee."

"I won't, James." Veronica giggled slightly as James reluctantly left the parlor. "I think Mom put the fear of Merlin in him."

"I'm glad. How's your summer been besides the bully incident and Griff?"

"Good." Veronica glanced at the clock on the mantle. "I guess it's time for you to be going."

"Good night. Parting 'tis such sweet sorrow." Remus pulled Veronica into a tight hug. "We'll be writing each other and you and James are coming to supper one night next week. How about one last kiss?"

Veronica giggled slightly. "Sure thing but wait one moment." Veronica pulled herself from Remus' arms and softly walked to the doorway. She jumped through the doorway and James fell over. "I knew it! James, just you wait until I tell Mom that you were spying on us!"

James knelt in front of Veronica and begged. "I'll go now. Please don't tell Mum. She'll kill me."

"Go, James, just go." Veronica waved him away from her.

James scrambled to his feet and scurried up the stairs as Remus leaned against the door jamb. "Personally. I'd have made him beg for his life." Remus grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her close to him. "Where were we?"

Veronica raised her lips to his. "Right about here."

Remus leaned down and their lips touched. Sooner than they wanted, they pulled apart.

"I guess I should go." Remus kissed her lips again. "Good night."

"Good night, sweet prince." Veronica watched as Remus threw Floo powder onto the fire. "Be careful."

Remus stepped into the fire and disappeared with a whoosh. Veronica sighed as she stared in the empty fireplace. She turned on her heel and slowly made her way up to her room. She glanced over at her desk and saw her half-finished Potions essay. She sighed again as she sat down to finish her essay.


	23. Sleepover

July 20, 1973

In the middle of the sunbeam, Veronica sat at her wooden desk with a blue notebook and several books scattered around her. She scribbled furiously for a second before turning back to the books. She flipped through the pages before beginning to write even faster. She barely looked up when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She practically screamed at the closed door.

Evelyn was shocked when she opened the door. She moved toward the desk. "I can come back later if you want."

"Sorry, Mom. I thought you were James." Veronica turned to look at Evelyn.

"Has that boy been bothering you again?"

"Not since I threatened to hang him from the dormer on the fourth floor. By his toes no less." Veronica smiled as Evelyn laughed.

Evelyn glanced at the mess on Veronica's desk. "I thought you had finished all your homework, dear."

"I did. My friend, Jessica, gave me How to Make Your Own Pensieve for my birthday and I promised her that I would make one. But now that I see how useful it can be, I'm making it to help me with the strangest dreams I've been having."

"What dreams?" Evelyn sank onto the edge of the neatly made bed.

"I'm not sure. I mean I think I'm at Hogwarts but the people I'm with aren't Lily or James or even Sirius." Veronica shrugged. "I guess I'll live without knowing for now." She turned to Evelyn. "You wanted me for something, Mom?"

Evelyn held out a letter. "You received this in the post this morning."

Veronica eagerly took the letter. "It's from Lily." She ripped into the letter.

_Veronica,_

_ Get ready to PARTY! My parents said I could have a sleepover tonight. I've already contacted Jessica, Emma, and Patricia. They said they'll be here. Dad says that he'll be around to pick you and Patricia from your house around one this afternoon. My house isn't hooked into the Floo Network so I guess we'll have to deal with the slow way. We're going to have loads of fun. See you at the party._

_Lily_

_P.S. Please ignore my sister. She has hated me and my powers since the day I received my letter to Hogwarts. I think she'd jealous because she never received one._

Evelyn smiled at Veronica squealed slightly. "I take it that it was good news?"

"Lily's having a sleepover tonight. May I go?" Veronica gazed expectantly at Evelyn.

"I suppose if you're good and behave yourself, you can go." Evelyn braced herself as Veronica hurled herself into her arms.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I've got to pack. Lily's dad is going to be here in about two hours." Veronica hurried to her closet.

"No he's not."

Veronica skidded to a stop. "He's not? But Lily said he was coming…"

"Thomas got the Evans home hooked into the Floo Network so you and Patricia will be able to go over there right after lunch." Evelyn watched as Veronica began to dance a jig around her room. "I'll leave you to pack. Patricia should be here in a bit."

Veronica barely noticed as Evelyn stepped from the bedroom. She rushed into her walk-in closet. It still amazed her that her closet was so huge that she only had a quarter of it filled with her clothes. She had refused to allow Evelyn and Thomas to take her shopping at the beginning of the holidays since they would be shopping again by the end of the holidays. She pulled her favorite and second favorite faded blue jeans from their hangers and shoved them into a purple overnight bag. She moved to her sweaters, all ten of them. She stared at the various shades of blue and purple and finally settled on a deep violet and second lighter purple sweater to take with her. These were followed into the bag by her underclothes and her fringed leather jacket, should they decide to go see the town where Lily lived. She grabbed her shiny black knee boots from under her school robes and carried them to the bed where she threw them and the overnight bag. Lily had given her a small vanity bag so into this Veronica put her tiny bit of make-up, lip-gloss and mascara, her brush, comb, violet and silver hair ribbons, knowing Lily and Patricia they would want to braid her hair, and her amethyst earrings. The matching necklace went around her neck. She moved toward the bed and grabbed her lilac nightgown from under her pillow. From the dresser drawer she pulled out a lilac collared shirt to wear under the darker sweater as well as a slivery white one for the lighter sweater. Finally she hurried into the bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, toothpaste and toothbrush. Usually she would make it through the Floo Network with very little soot but sometimes she was covered completely. These items were thrown into an enchanted bag to keep the contents from spilling over everything else in the overnight bag. Veronica was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on her black knee boots when Tinker arrived with a soft crack.

"Miss is leaving?" Tinker watched as Veronica quickly zipped her boots closed.

"Only for tonight, Tinker. My friend, Lily, is having a sleepover tonight but I'll be back sometime tomorrow." Veronica picked up the overnight bag and started to the door.

"Anything Miss wants Tinker to do while Miss is gone?" Tinker started toward the messy desk.

"I'll put that stuff away, Tinker." Veronica quickly dropped the bag and hurried over to the desk. "All I need for you to do while I'm gone is to care for Griff and Lacewing, if she comes tonight. In fact if Lacewing comes here, please send her on to the Evans house."

Tinker bowed low as Veronica finished stacking the books and her notes neatly on the desk. "Yes, Miss."

"Thank you, Tinker." Veronica grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs and into the parlor.

James stepped into the parlor as Veronica finished placing her bag beside the fireplace. He leaned against the doorjamb as she checked the Muggle grandfather clock in the corner. "Going somewhere, Vee?"

Veronica jumped slightly before whirling around to face James. "I swear. One of these days you're going to sneak up on me and I'm just going to hex you."

"I'd like to see you try." James smirked slightly. "I heard you running around your room like a herd of elephants."

"Are you calling me FAT!" Veronica picked up a log from beside the fireplace and brandished it at James.

"Now why would I do that? I know better than to tell a woman she's looking a bit heavy." James ducked as Veronica swung the log at his head. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"I'll remember that, you moron." Veronica dropped the log and brushed her hands free of the loose dirt.

"I'm not a moron." James glared at Veronica.

"Guess again." Veronica whirled around to face the fireplace as a whoosh and a cloud of soot flew out onto the marble hearth. "Patricia!"

"I am so ready to PARTY!" Patricia dropped her bag beside Veronica's and began to dance in place.

"Party? Where?" James glanced between Patricia and Veronica as they tried to get the soot from Patricia's clothes.

"Lily's." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Can't I come?" James fell to his knees. "Please?"

"Nope." Veronica glanced at Patricia and nodded once.

"GIRLS ONLY!" Together they pushed James over and laughed as he scrambled back onto his feet.

"Well, if that's the way you're going to be, I'm going to see if I can have Sirius, Peter, and _Remus_ over tonight for our own party." James stalked out of the parlor.

"I don't think so." Patricia rolled her eyes slightly.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff he's gotten away with this summer." Veronica and Patricia followed James to the kitchen.

"Like what?" Patricia giggled slightly when James glared back at them.

"I'll tell everyone at the party later. We're going to need a good laugh." Veronica stuck her tongue out at James as they entered the kitchen.

"I hope you have everything, dear." Evelyn looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"I do. This is Patricia Bloom, Mom." Veronica motioned for Patricia to sit in the chair beside hers. "Patricia, this lovely lady is James' mother, Evelyn Potter. How she spawned that boy I'll never know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Patricia reached across the table and gripped Evelyn's hand.

"And you, dear. Who's ready to eat some lunch?" Evelyn ignored James waving his hands in the air. "You are always ready to eat, James." Hook placed a platter of sandwiches on the table as Tinker filled the goblets with pumpkin juice. "Eat up."

James reached for the platter. "Mum, can I have Remus, Sirius, and Peter over tonight? I mean since Veronica's going to see her friends."

"I don't see why not, dear. We'll contact them after the girls leave." Evelyn sipped her pumpkin juice.

"That's great. I'll get Hook to set up the camp beds in my room." James never saw Veronica roll her eyes slightly.

Veronica jumped slightly as the clock began to chime the hour. "We've got to go, Mom."

Evelyn hurried along behind Veronica. She took the Floo powder from the mantle and handed it to Veronica and Patricia. "You only need to say 'Evans Residence' and off you go."

Veronica picked up her bag, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace. "Evans residence." She disappeared with a green flash and a whoosh. She felt her bag banging against her back as she whirled around the fireplaces. Suddenly she began to slow. She threw out her hands to the side and slid to a graceful stop in the Evans fireplace. She saw Lily look up and squeal. "SURPRISE!"

"No wonder Dad never left. He must have known." Lily hugged Veronica tightly as Patricia landed in a graceful heap in the fireplace. "Patricia!"

"Lily!" Patricia threw her arms around her two friends. "Where are Jessica and Emma?"

"They'll be here in a bit. Mother went to get them." Lily pulled them further into the room. "This is going to be so much fun." She turned to lead them upstairs but a horsey faced girl about the age of fifteen stood in the doorway. "Petunia, I want you to meet my friends. This is Veronica Croft and Patricia Bloom."

"What do I want to know your freaky friends for?" She stared down her nose at Veronica and Patricia. "I never thought they'd be so filthy."

"Why you…" Patricia reached for her wand.

"Patricia." Veronica stepped up to Petunia Evans and stared straight into her blue eyes. "You know if you traveled by Floo powder you'd be dirty too. I'm going to tell you this only one time, Petunia. Mess with my friends and you're in BIG and I mean BIG, BIG, trouble. With a nice big capital T." Veronica's eyes flashed violet for a moment. "Now. We're here to have fun and not fight with ignorant little Muggles." She turned back to face Lily and Patricia. "I believe you were going to take us to your room, Lily."

"Yeah. Follow me." Lily waited until they were out of the hearing distance of Petunia. "I can't believe you just told her that."

"Well she deserved it." Veronica sighed slightly. "You know how I get all protective of my friends."

"I know but if she tells Mother we might all be in trouble." Lily opened the door to her room.

"Then we'll tell you mom what Petunia said about us." Veronica gazed around the room. She moved toward one of the posters on the wall. "You are definitely using your brain, girl." She pointed at the poster of the Muggle band The Monkees. "They are so hot right now."

"Much better than The Beetles." Lily giggled as Patricia looked between the two of them.

"The Monkees? The Beetles? What? Are all bands in the Muggle world named after animals?" Patricia looked at the poster. "Why don't they move?"

"Muggle pictures don't move, Patricia, and not all bands are named after animals. I mean there are The Stones and Jimmy Hendrix." Lily sighed dreamily.

"Okay." Patricia shook her head as the door swung open. "Emma! Jessica!"

Mrs. Evans stood behind the squealing girls. "Lily, why don't you introduce your friends so I'll know who's who?"

"Sure, Mother. This is Veronica Croft. She's the one who stays with the Potters during the holidays." Veronica waved from the back of the group. "You already know Jessica Stone and Emma Radcliffe since you picked them up from Jessica's house. And this bundle of energy is the one we call Patricia Bloom."

Patricia bounced forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. However your daughter Petunia was very rude to us when we arrived."

"You girls may call me Rose. Well I guess it's a good thing she's going to be staying at her friend's house." Mrs. Evans smiled at the girls. "Now. I want you to tell me who grew up in Muggle homes and who grew up in Wizarding homes."

Veronica waited until Rose Evans entered the room completely and sank to the floor. She followed suit while Patricia bounced onto the pink and lace covered bed. Jessica and Emma leaned against the bed while Lily sat beside her mother.

"My family is a pureblood family but we don't care about it." Patricia laughed slightly.

"I'm a Muggle-born just like Lily." Emma stared at the floor. "But my folks aren't nearly as nice about it as you."

"I'm what they call half-blood. My dad's a wizard but my mom's a Muggle. He told her before they got married." Jessica smiled broadly at Rose.

"I guess I'll finish." Veronica smiled shyly. "I was raised in a Muggle house until this year. Now I have a house elf that helps keep my things straightened and a phoenix that lives on a perch in my room. It's amazing to see the difference between the two."

"A phoenix?" Lily leaned forward. "Do you think it'll come here?"

"Griff might. You never know with him. I mean I was having tea with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter a while back and he came right in to meet them. Although he didn't like Peter, he's very well behaved." Veronica leaned back against the desk chair as a tapping sounded from the window. She turned and saw Griff standing on the railing of the small balcony. "See what I mean." She climbed to her feet and opened the window.

Griff fluttered into the middle of the circle. He hopped over to Rose and allowed her to pet his red and black feathers. "He's beautiful."

"Let me introduce him to everyone." Veronica sank to her knees. "Griff, the lady petting you is Mrs. Rose Evans. Her daughter Lily is sitting beside her. Next is Jessica. Then you have Emma. And finally there's Patricia."

Patricia waved her hand in greeting as Griff rubbed his head against Lily's knees. They sat admiring him for several hours. He also allowed each of the girls to pet his feathers. He let out a soft song and everyone's heart lifted slightly. Finally he decided that he'd had enough attention. Giving Veronica one last nip on her right ear, he flew out the window. Lily closed it behind him.

"That was amazing, Veronica. He's a very beautiful bird." Rose smiled softly at the thought of actually petting a mythical animal. "I'm glad Lily's getting to experience this stuff. I wish I could." She climbed to her feet. "I'm going to make supper. Veronica and Patricia. You both seem to have some soot in your hair. Why don't the two of you take a shower and get cleaned up before supper? One of you can use mine and the other can use Lily's. Lily will show you they are."

Veronica reached into her overnight bag and pulled out one of the sets of clothes from it as well as the bags that held her shampoo and brush. Lily led her and Patricia to the bathrooms. Veronica took Lily's and Patricia took Rose's. Before the others even knew it they were back and ready to party.


	24. Honaorary Gryffindor

July 20, 1973

Veronica stretched out on the sofa as Lily and Emma fought over the camera. Patricia laughed at her friends rolling around on the floor of the living room.

"Come one, Lils. Give up the camera!" Emma tugged on the strap of the camera.

"No. You give up the camera, Emma." Lilly held on to the actual camera as the strap was ripped from the casing. Both girls went tumbling onto the floor. "Oh no. Dad's going to kill me."

"No prob." Patricia pulled out her wand. "_Inverotro_!"

"What was that?" Veronica sat up and stared at Patricia.

"Something my older brother taught me. He found it a while back so he could do magic outside of school. He said it lasts for only an hour." She turned back to the damaged camera. "Go ahead Lily. Use the repairing charm."

Lily pulled out her wand slowly. "I'm not sure about this." She pointed it at the camera lying on the floor. "_Reparo_!"

The camera jumped back together. "Now let's see if anyone for the Underage office sends an owl in the next ten minutes." Patricia leaned back in her seat.

Veronica grabbed up her notebook and quickly wrote the spell in it. "If it works, I might be able to get back at James yet this summer."

"You never did tell us what he's done to you." Patricia glanced over at Veronica.

"That's easy. He took out into the village and I had to defend myself. Then when the others came over for tea, he wouldn't leave me and Remus alone for two seconds let alone for five minutes. Then he and Sirius went with me to Remus' for dinner and they managed to get Mr. Lupin to help make all my food run from my plate. It was screaming. Just last week, he managed to get all my letters from Remus before I could and rewrote them." Veronica flopped back on the sofa as she glanced at her watch. "Time's up and no owl. I can't wait to get back at James." She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Maybe I can really hang him from the fourth floor dormers by his toes."

"Hey maybe we can all come over and beat him up with a really big stick." Lily placed her father's camera back on the mantle. "Veronica, did you bring your Wizarding camera?"

"Damn." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, guys. Too much time spent with Potter." She climbed off the sofa and made her way to the fireplace. She scooped up a pinch of Floo powder. "Potter's residence." She threw the Floo powder onto the logs and it burst into flames. She stuck her head into the green flames. "Mom? Dad?" She gazed around the empty parlor before she heard footsteps running in. Remus knelt before the fireplace. "Hi, Remus. Have you seen Mom or Dad?"

"They're coming. How's your party?" Remus leaned forward slightly.

"It's been fun so far. I can't wait to tell you about the…" Patricia kicked Veronica in the rear. "Knock it off, Patricia. I'm speaking to Remus not James." Veronica smiled as Evelyn and Thomas stepped into her line of sight. "Mom, Dad, I was wondering if one of you could pop over and bring me my camera?"

"Anything to get out of this house full of boys." Evelyn hurried from the parlor.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime, Dad. Bye, Remus." She pulled her head back from the flames and turned to the girls standing behind her. "Mom's on her way. She's stuck at the house with only the guys there." Veronica shuddered slightly. "Scary."

A loud pop filled the room and Evelyn stood in the center of the living room. Lily rushed forward as did Veronica. "Good evening, Mrs. Potter."

"Evelyn, dear, or Mom." Evelyn held out the camera. "Here you go, dear."

Veronica took the camera from Evelyn and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks."

"Mrs. Potter, if you want to have some tea, I think Mum is still in the kitchen laying into Dad about him getting out of work tonight when there's a house full of girls." Lily held her breath slightly.

"I'd love to meet your mother, dear." Evelyn motioned to the door. "Lead the way."

Lily and the other girls led the way to the kitchen. Veronica walked beside Evelyn. "Have the _boys_, and I use that term loosely, been behaving themselves, Mom?"

"Not with Thomas there. I swear he's worse than James and the others combined." Evelyn placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Maybe your father would like to go to our house and I can stay here?"

"I think Mum would relish that." Lily pushed open the kitchen door.

"I swear, Daniel, if I didn't hand you your clothes in the evenings, you would go to work naked." Rose paced in front of her husband as the small group stepped into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like for you to meet Mrs. Evelyn Potter." Lily motioned to her parents. "Evelyn, this is my mum, Rose and my dad, Daniel."

Rose extended a hand. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

"That's my fault I'm afraid. The girls contacted me and I just Apparated right over." Evelyn pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. "Daniel, my house has been overrun with teenage boys. Would you like to go over and help Thomas?"

"Anything to get away from this estrogen fest." Daniel grabbed the keys to his car. "Just give me directions."

"Go to your living room and I'll give you some Floo powder to send you on your way." Evelyn followed Daniel from the kitchen. "Be right back, ladies."

"Does she know what she's doing?" Rose turned to Veronica.

"She does make you wonder sometimes but she knows exactly what she's doing." Veronica sank into the vacated seat. "Since Daniel is going over there, she'll want to stay here and help you with us. After all you do have one more than they do."

"She's more than welcome." Rose turned as Evelyn stepped back into the kitchen laughing. "I take it he's off."

"Oh yes. At first he didn't want to step into the green flames but I just shoved him in and sent him on his way." Evelyn stared around at the girls. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Mum was going to let us make some cookies but…" Lily glanced at her mother.

"I guess we could go and take in a movie." Rose grabbed her keys and pocketbook. "Everyone go and freshen up. Come on, Evelyn. Let me introduce you to my baby."

Evelyn followed after Rose as the girls hurried up stairs. Veronica grabbed her makeup pouch and quickly applied her mascara and lip-gloss. "I'm done."

"Not quite." Lily grabbed the brush and pulled it through Veronica's hair. "Did you bring any hair ribbons?"

"I sure did." Veronica waved the silver ribbon like a flag. "I knew you would want to do my hair."

"Not really but since you insist." Lily grabbed the ribbon and quickly weaved it through Veronica's hair. "You know you really should get your hair cut short."

"That's sacrilege. Besides it's not what you guys think of my hair but what Remus likes." Veronica smiled softly as Lily finished braiding her hair.

"Oh no. She's got it bad." Patricia flopped onto the bed.

"No I don't. I just know what I like. Mom even likes him." Veronica hugged herself slightly. "Come on we don't want to miss the movie."

As if she read their minds Evelyn called up the stairs. "Let's move it, girls. Don't make me send for James and Sirius to break up the hen party up there."

Everyone screamed and hurried down the stairs. Veronica followed Evelyn outside and stared at the 1957 Chevy with a ragtop. Its paint was a shimmery silver blue with original chrome wheels and leather seats. Veronica grabbed Lily's arm.

"It's gorgeous!" Veronica reached out to touch the side of the car.

"Time to go, ladies." Rose climbed behind the wheel while Evelyn took the passenger seat. The five girls piled into the back and hung on for dear life. Rose backed out of the driveway and puttered along the main road for about two miles before they saw the movie theater.

Everyone stared at the marquee. "What do we want to see? _Live and Let Die_ or _Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid_?" Evelyn read the names from the marquee.

"I saw _Diamonds are Forever_ last year." Veronica looked at the other girls. "Sean Connery was excellent but the guy who plays Bond this year is Roger Moore. I don't know how well he acts."

"We could all so with a handsome spy. _Live and Let Die_ it is." Rose pulled into a parking space. "Okay, girls. Here's money; you go get the popcorn and drinks while we get the tickets."

Veronica ran after Lily and the others. She skidded to a stop when she saw her best friend from her old primary school. "Melissa! Melissa Smokler!" She ran over to the blond girl.

"Oh my God! Veronica Croft!" Melissa Smokler flung her arms around her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see a movie." Veronica motioned to Lily, Patricia, Emma, and Jessica. "Hey everyone. I want you to meet someone."

Lily was to first to the group. "Who is it, Veronica?"

"This is my best friend from primary school, Melissa Smokler. Melissa, allow me to introduce Lily, Patricia, Emma, and Jessica." Veronica turned as Evelyn and Rose came up behind them. "Oh yeah. You already know Mrs. Potter and this is Lily's mom, Mrs. Evans."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Melissa glanced at the movie posters. "What are you going to see?"

"_Live and Let Die_." Veronica pointed to the James Bond poster.

"I have an idea." Rose placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Unless you plan on going to see that western, why not join us and then come back for the sleepover?"

"Let me check with my mother." Melissa hurried over to a blond woman who waved at Veronica. She nodded and Melissa squealed. "Thanks, Mom!" She hurried back over to the group. "She said that was fine. The only thing is I don't have any clothes."

"We'll stop on the way home to get them." Evelyn ushered the girls into the theater and allowed them to buy their popcorn.

Several hours later the girls were sprawled out on the floor of Lily's bedroom. Melissa was lying across Lily's bed.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" Melissa held one hand in front of her and watched the nail polish change colors.

"It's lots of fun but really hard work." Veronica watched Patricia painting her toes.

"What kinds of stuff do you learn?" Melissa sat up suddenly as Lily tickled the bottom of her feet.

"Oh, Charms, Potions, transfiguration. That kind of stuff." Patricia blew on the tacky paint. "What do you learn at your school?"

"Nothing as exciting as your stuff but we do learn math, history, English." Melissa sank onto the floor. "You know what?"

"What?" Emma yawned slightly.

"I really wish I could go to school with you guys. I mean since Veronica left no one ever talks to me or anything." Melissa laid her head on her knees.

"Oh, Melissa." Veronica wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. "I never knew they would treat you like that."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we make Melissa an honorary Gryffindor?" Jessica looked at the other girls. "What do you guys think?"

"That's a great idea!" Lily grabbed Melissa's hand and Veronica's hand. "Come on let's make a circle."

They joined hands and they felt a tingling run through their bodies. Veronica hugged Melissa again. "Now we're all Gryffindors."

"Gryffindors Forever!" Patricia hit Lily with a pillow.

They had a pillow fight which Melissa won. Finally Rose and Evelyn insisted that the girls get some sleep since the boys were going to be over early in the morning. They stretched out on the floor and one by one fell asleep. Veronica and Melissa were the last ones to go to sleep.

"You know, Melissa. When we went to school together I felt like we were sisters." Veronica glanced over at her friend.

"I felt the same way but your mother never liked me." Melissa frowned in the moonlight.

"Well, Mrs. Potter likes you. That's all that matters now." Veronica smiled when she looked over at Melissa again and saw that she was sound asleep. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep.


	25. The Morning After

July 21, 1973

Veronica groaned slightly as Lily picked her way to the door. Lily pulled open her bedroom door as Veronica hauled her blanket over her head.

"Sirius, if I know Vee, she's still sound asleep. We could throw a dungbomb into the room and no one would be the wiser." James' voice floated through the cracked door.

"If she hears us, you know I will blame you completely." Sirius' voice sounded like it was coming closer.

"You boys get down here and turn over the dungbombs!" Evelyn's angry voice became slightly muffled as Lily started to close the door.

"But, Mum, it's all in good fun!" James' voice moved further away from the door as Lily turned to Veronica's still body.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming, Lily." Veronica whipped the blanket from over her head. "I didn't just hear James and Sirius." She glared at Lily.

"If we had made a bet, you would have lost." Lily slammed the door causing Melissa to sit straight up on her pallet.

"I swear, Mom! I didn't do it!" Melissa shook her head slightly as she glanced at Lily and Veronica. "Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay, 'Lissa." Veronica tossed her pillow at Melissa. "We've got company."

"Company? What kind of company?" Melissa untangled herself from her blankets.

"James and Sirius are downstairs plotting our demise." Veronica rummaged through her bag.

"Are they cute?" Melissa hugged her pillow as Veronica nodded slightly and Lily pretended to gag. "Yes!" Emma sat up quickly. "Everyone up! We've got cuties in the building!"

Jessica groaned as Emma tossed her pillow at Patricia. Patricia hugged the pillow as she pulled the blanket further over her head. "It's too early to get up, you guys."

Veronica smiled as she pulled the blanket off of Patricia. "One of the cuties is James."

"James!" Patricia scrambled to her feet and tripped over her feet. "Out of my way, girls! I've got to get ready!"

"We all need to get ready." Lily rummaged through her closet. "I don't think any of us want the guys to see us in our nightgowns."

"Hear! Hear!" Emma pulled out her emerald t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Patricia pulled on a pale blue sweater and a black leather mini skirt. She struck a pose while Veronica pulled on her lilac collared shirt, violet sweater and faded jeans. Lily pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of crisp jeans before applying her make-up. Jessica stood in her white jeans as she pulled out a navy sweater. Melissa help up her lime green sweater, which clashed terribly with her dark navy pants. Laughing, Jessica held out the navy sweater while Melissa tossed her the lime green sweater. Patricia finished braiding Veronica's hair while Lily pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Finally ready, the group headed down to the kitchen. Veronica pushed open the kitchen door to bedlam.

"I can't believe you let James and Sirius talk you into buying dungbombs and then didn't bother to check them to make sure they hadn't brought any of them with them!" Evelyn poked Thomas in the shoulder while Daniel laughed.

"The two of you ought to be ashamed!" Rose glared at her husband from her position at the stove. "I thought you would know better, Daniel!"

"I told them that they could get the dungbombs as long as they didn't use them on the girls." Thomas glanced over at Daniel.

"That's right. We never said anything about them torturing you and Evelyn, Rose." Daniel's smirk seemed to grow.

"You put them up to this!" Evelyn's glare swiveled between Daniel and Thomas.

"Considering you made me contact Acantha last night…" Thomas smiled slightly.

"…And pushed me into the fireplace, we figured that you deserved it." Daniel's laughter filled the kitchen.

Thomas saw the girls stepping into the kitchen. "Morning, ladies."

"Morning, Dad." Veronica moved over to Thomas, sat in his lap, and placed a kiss on his cheek as was their morning ritual

"Morning, dear." Thomas hugged Veronica.

"I thought you might like to know that James and Sirius were thinking about dropping a dungbomb in Lily's room." Veronica laid her head on Thomas' shoulder.

"Boys…" Thomas glanced over at James and Sirius. "I told you not to use those dungbombs on the girls."

"Sorry, Dad." James looked at his feet.

"It was James' idea, Mr. Potter." Sirius pointed at James.

"Enough, boys." Thomas looked over at the other girls. "Now, Veronica, aren't you going to introduce us to the rest of your friends?"

"Sure, Dad." Veronica motioned to the girls as they sat around the table. "This is Lily, Patricia, Jessica, and Emma. They're my friends from Hogwarts." Melissa looked up from the table. "And this is my best friend from primary school, Melissa Smokler."

Sirius Gripped Melissa's hand and kissed the back of it. "A pleasure, my lady."

Veronica climbed from her perch and shoved Sirius away from Melissa. "This drooling moron is Sirius Black." She pointed to James standing beside him. "Next we have James Potter."

"He's the one who belongs to Mrs. Potter?" Melissa giggled slightly as James ruffled his hair.

"Don't ask me how but he is her son. Next we have Peter Pettigrew." Veronica wrapped her arm around Remus' waist. "And this exceptional gentleman is Remus Lupin. He belongs to me."

Remus wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist. "Nice to meet you, Melissa." Remus placed a gentle kiss on Veronica's cheek. "I missed you sweetheart."

"Not as much as I missed you." Veronica ignored James and Lily making gagging noises nearby.

"Now I see why you girls warned me that they are disgusting." Melissa giggled.

Everyone laughed as Rose and Evelyn placed several platters of eggs and sausage on the table. James and Sirius attacked the food while Veronica reached for some toast.

"I thought last night was for the girls from school." Sirius bit into a sausage.

"Siri, we saw Melissa at the theater and Mrs. Evans invited her to join us." Veronica rolled her eyes as Sirius flinched at his nickname.

"Besides we made her an honorary Gryffindor." Lily poured herself a glass of juice.

"Do you think we could just eat without the third degree?" Emma ate a forkful of eggs as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Mom. She wanted me to go shopping this morning." Melissa wiped her mouth. "I had a good time, Mrs. Evans. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'll walk you to the door." Veronica followed Melissa from the kitchen. As they walked along the corridor, Veronica frowned slightly. "I wish you didn't have to go already."

"Same here. We don't live in the same neighborhood anymore so we never get to see each other." Melissa wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Not to worry. I'll get Dad to bring me over to visit once in a while. And he can pick you up on his way home one evening." Veronica hugged Melissa.

"You know it was wonderful to see you again." Melissa opened the front door to reveal a short woman with frizzy light brown hair. "Morning, Mom."

"Melissa, I hope you had fun." Mrs. Smokler gave Melissa a hug before turning to Veronica. "Oh my goodness, Veronica. You certainly have grown."

"Thank you, ma'am." Veronica blushed slightly. "It was great to see Melissa again."

"I'm glad, dear. We were shocked to hear about your parents." Mrs. Smokler shook her head slightly. "I never did approve of the way they raised you. "I'm glad to hear that your friend from school had his parents take you in."

"Actually they were contacted by the Headmaster and he arranged it." Veronica blushed even deeper.

"At least you're in a happy home." Mrs. Smokler glanced around slightly. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Very happy." Veronica smiled broadly as she turned to give Melissa a hug. "I'll see you soon, 'Lissa."

"Sure thing, 'Roni." Melissa squeezed Veronica tightly before turning to her mother. "We should get going, Mom."

Veronica waved as Melissa and Mrs. Smokler moved out of sight. She quietly closed the door and started back to the noisy kitchen. Thomas stopped her outside the kitchen door and pulled her into a tight hug. Veronica cried as Thomas set up several Silencing Charms to give Veronica some privacy.

Thomas pulled away from Veronica as the tears finally came to a stop. "Feel better?"

"How did you know that I was going to cry, Dad?" Veronica leaned against his chest.

"You're my girl. I'll always know what you're feeling." Thomas placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on. I think the boys are finally finished." Thomas held open the kitchen door.

Veronica glanced around the room at her growing group of friends and smiled as she returned to her breakfast.


	26. Shopping

August 15, 1973

Veronica opened her closet door and rummaged through her new clothes before pulling out her favorite cloak. Griff watched her from his perch near the open window. She scooped up her Hogwarts letter from her desk as James knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away, James." Veronica pulled her brush through her hair as James shoved open the door.

"Aren't you ready yet?" James sank onto Veronica's satin covered bed.

She swung her cloak over her shoulders as she glared at James in the mirror. "Get off my bed."

"Come on, Vee. We're going in a minute." James flopped backwards onto the cover as Veronica stalked over to the bed.

"I'm getting tired of telling you to stay off my bed." Veronica effectively shoved James off her bed. "Tinker and the others have enough to do without you making more work for them."

"You're just jealous." James picked himself up off the floor. "I can get the house elves to do anything for me and you can't."

"That's not the point." Veronica glared at the boy playing with her makeup before straightening out the pale blue satin cover. "There are times I really wish I could pound you into oblivion." She shoved James away from her dresser. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Since when did I ever listen to you?" James smirked slightly. "I like to look on the bright side. At least Sirius and I will get to pick on you all day long."

"You do and I'll beat the ever-loving tar out of you both." Veronica shoved at James slightly, effectively pushing him out of her room. "I'll even see if Lily and Melissa will help me."

"I doubt Melissa will help but threaten me with Lily and I run for my life." James ducked as Veronica took a swing at him. "Hurry up, Vee." He scurried down the stairs.

"Just wait, James Potter! I'll have my revenge!" Veroncia closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. Griff ruffled his feathers slightly. "I hate to say it, Griff, but it looks like it's going to be a long day." She finished pulling her hair into a ponytail and glanced at her reflection. "I think I'll leave the makeup off for today."

Her reflection cocked her head to one side. "A very good idea, dear. Too much makeup will make look you older than you are."

Veronica hurried out of her room and down the stairs. Evelyn glanced up from her paper as Veronica came into the kitchen, sat on Thomas' knee, and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Dad." Veronica placed her head on Thomas' shoulder.

"Morning, dear." Thomas hugged her. "Was James bothering you?"

"When isn't he?" Veronica quickly moved to her seat as Thomas poured her a cup of tea.

"James, how many times do we have to tell you to stop bothering Veronica?" Evelyn folded her paper quickly.

"Um… About a hundred?" James looked up from his half empty plate.

"Make this one hundred and one. Leave Veronica alone when she's getting ready." Evelyn sipped her tea as Thomas looked at his watch.

"Almost time to go." Thomas sat his cup on the table as Star tried to jump into his lap. "No, Star. You have to stay here."

Star whimpered as Veronica stood and straightened her cloak. Evelyn handed the Floo powder to Veronica. "You go first, dear."

Veronica stepped into the empty fireplace and tossed down the Floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

She whirled around the fireplaces and prayed that she wouldn't lose her breakfast. Suddenly she started to slow down. She threw out her hands and slid gracefully to a stop. She stepped from the fireplace and began sweeping the soot from her clothes and hair, what little of it there was, as James fell into the fireplace in a heap. Veronica held in a giggle as James climbed to his feet and rubbed his head. Thomas and Evelyn appeared with twin pops behind them.

"What did you do to the fireplace, Vee?" James rubbed his left elbow to rid it of the pain.

"Not a thing, Jamey-pooh." Veronica glanced at Thomas and let out a giggle at his smile.

"I think we should head on to Gringotts so that we can get your stuff for the year." Thomas wrapped an arm around Evelyn. "Then we can be left to our own devices…" Thomas nuzzled Evelyn's neck.

"Thomas, I wish you would behave." Evelyn smiled lovingly at her husband.

Thomas led his family to the barrier and tapped the third brick above the trash bins. James and Veronica followed after Thomas and Evelyn. Veronica waved to Sirius as he barreled his way through the crowds. Thomas laughed when he saw Daniel being dragged over to the group by Lily and Rose. James practically bounced over his parents to get to Remus and Peter who were making their way to the group. Veronica smiled softly as Remus avoided James and came over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Remus kissed her cheek.

"Hello, handsome." Veronica blushed slightly as Remus leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

James pretended to gag while Thomas coughed into his hand. 'Let the girl go.' could barely be heard above the noise of the crowd around them.

Evelyn turned to Rose and sighed. "Aren't they precious?"

Sirius turned away from the kiss. "I'm not getting involved. I'm not getting involved."

Daniel placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm with you, kid."

Peter scowled slightly as Remus pulled away from Veronica. "What are we doing first?"

"Let's see. Who has their money already?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius raised their hands and Evelyn nodded. "Good. Why don't you kids go and get some ice cream while we go to Gringott's?" The group of teenagers nodded. "Good. We'll see you in about half an hour."

Remus draped his arm around Veronica's shoulders as the adults went to the large white building in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Okay. Let's get some ice cream."

Sirius pulled Veronica out of Remus' grasp. "Only if you let Vee go."

"Not in this lifetime." Remus laughed as Veronica's elbow made contact with Sirius' stomach.

"You had best keep in line today, Siri. Jamey-Pooh has already gotten me in a bad mood."

Sirius turned to James as Veronica snuggled next to Remus again. "Geez, Potter, what have you done now?"

"Nothing. I swear." James held up his hands in surrender. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

"I still wasn't to know what you've done to upset Vee." Sirius followed James to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "She's highly ticked at you and now me."

"It wasn't anything. I just teased her this morning about how we were going to make her life a living hell today while we were with Remus." James stood before the counter. "Six raspberry chocolate cones, please."

"That'll be two Sickles." The clerk quickly filled the order while Sirius placed the Sickles on the counter.

"Thanks." James handed one of the cones to Lily and another to Veronica as Remus and Peter took theirs from Sirius. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"Not a bloody thing." Sirius ducked as Veronica tried to hit him. "You missed."

Lily kicked out with one leg and managed to land her foot on his backside. "But I didn't."

Sirius frowned as an older man approached them. "No fair. Two against one."

"Life ain't always fair, sonny." The man stood beside Lily.

"Mr. Moody!" Veronica dropped her ice cream cone onto Sirius' head as she ran to hug Alastor Moody. "I didn't think to see you here."

"I thought I'd see what Thomas and the rest of you were doing this weekend." Alastor chuckled as Sirius, glaring at Veronica, wiped at the ice cream on his head.

"Why?" Lily delicately licked at her ice cream.

"Thomas said something about going camping and I think tomorrow will be a good day to start."

Thomas, Evelyn, Rose, and Daniel stepped up behind the group. "That is great, Alastor. Have you spoken with the Weasleys?"

"Yep. Arthur said that he and his boy Bill will be there as well. Molly won't be able to make it what with Charlie still being so little." Alastor turned to Rose and Evelyn and bowed slightly. "I'll take my leave, ladies."

"We'll see you for dinner tonight, Alastor." Evelyn waved as Alastor disappeared into the crowds. "Well, I guess we need to get everything we need for camping as well as school." Evelyn grabbed Veronica's hand as Rose grabbed Lily's. "Come along, girls. We have shopping to do."

"But, Mom…" Veronica groaned as Evelyn pulled her away from the love of her life.

"No excuses, Veronica." Lily calmly followed her mother.


	27. Heading to Camp

August 16, 1973

Veronica rolled over in her bed as a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Go away."

Evelyn stuck her head in the room. "Come on, Veronica. We've got to go to Alastor's house."

Veronica pulled her pillow and blanket over her head. "It's too early, Mom."

"The Port Key is set to go off at five am and you need to finish packing." Evelyn pulled the blanket to the foot of the bed and yanked the pillow form Veronica's face. "Besides the Evans will be here soon as will as Melissa."

"I thought 'Lissa couldn't come." Veronica sat up in her bed and stared at Evelyn.

"I talked to her mother. She said as long as nothing happened to Melissa then she could come." Evelyn moved back to the door as Veronica crawled across the bed.

"Yes! One more girl to torture James and Sirius with!" Veronica hopped from her bed and moved toward her closet. "I'll finish packing."

"Just don't forget your swimsuit, dear." Evelyn started out the door.

"I thought we were going camping in the Smoky Mountains." Veronica looked up from her bag.

"We were but Thomas got a really good deal on a campground in Florida. So you girls will get to go to the beach while the boys do their camping." Evelyn closed the door behind her as Veronica began to rummage through her dresser drawers.

Veronica changed into a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top before turning back to her bag. She went to her closet and pulled out several short outfits and shoved them into her bag. She went to a hidden drawer and pulled it open. She pulled out a pink bikini and smiled mischievously as she slipped it into the side pocket of her bag. She heard James traipsing down the hall toward her room. She moved her head slightly so her hair formed a curtain behind her head as James stepped into the room.

"Hey, Vee. Have you heard the news?"

"That we're going to Florida instead of Tennessee?" She stretched slightly as James nodded. "I was told this morning so I've already gotten my suit packed. How about you?"

"Hook did it this morning." James yawned as he scooped up her bag. "Come on. Mum said we were leaving in a bit."

Veronica raced down the stairs behind James and into the kitchen just as Daniel fell into the fireplace.

"Morning, Potters!" Daniel's booming voice filled the kitchen.

"Daniel!" Thomas clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder as Rose fell into the fireplace. "Rose!"

Rose glared at her extremely cheerful husband and his equally cheerful friend. "It's too bloody early in the morning to be that happy. Don't you agree, Evelyn?"

"Heartily." Evelyn poured Rose a cup of strong coffee as Petunia fell, screaming, into the fireplace.

"Never again, Mother. Do you hear me? Never again will I travel like the freak Lily is." Petunia brushed at the soot all over her new clothes. "My clothes are ruined."

Thomas pulled out his wand and waved it over Petunia. "No they aren't." He leaned down slightly to stare into Petunia's eyes. "I'd advise you to keep your comments to yourself, young lady, or I won't wait for permission to take you over my knee and tan your hide."

Petunia shivered slightly in fear as Veronica turned to the fireplace just as Melissa dropped into it.

"'Lissa!" Veronica hugged Melissa as Thomas cleaned the soot from her like he had done for Petunia.

"'Roni, that was the most fun I've ever had." Melissa turned to Thomas and Evelyn. "Thank you for inviting me, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Call us Thomas and Evelyn, Melissa." Evelyn pulled Melissa from the fireplace a moment before Lily dropped into it.

"Morning." Lily stepped out of the fireplace and swiped at the soot on her shorts.

"Good morning, Lily. Allow me." Thomas waved his wand at the soot.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Lily turned to Veronica. "I can't wait for this vacation."

"Me neither." Veronica grabbed Melissa's hand. "At least I have the two of you with me so we can beat up James and Sirius."

"Really. Has he been bothering you again?" Melissa glanced over her shoulder to stare at the boy with messy black hair. "Too bad you want to torture him. I wouldn't mind getting a shot at him."

"Patricia would kill you for thinking it and then kill me for allowing it to happen." Veronica rolled her grey eyes slightly. "I hope you both packed your swimsuits."

"Of course." Lily barely turned as Thomas cleared his throat.

"We had best be headed over to Alastor's house and since he doesn't want us clogging up the Floo Network, we will be taking a Port Key." Thomas held up a blanket. "You only need to touch it with a finger and off we go."

Veronica pulled Lily and Melissa over to the blanket while James tried to situate himself beside Lily. Thomas waited for Petunia to take a corner as Rose and Daniel encouraged her to pick it up. Evelyn grabbed the blanket beside Rose as Thomas took the last corner. Once he was touching the blanket, the group disappeared with a slight whoosh. The group of teenagers landed in a pile with Rose and Daniel.

"I can say this much. It's better than the Floo Network." Rose allowed Thomas to pull her to her feet while Alastor Moody yanked James and Daniel up.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Daniel looked around the room as it filled with action. He saw Remus and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Sirius reached out to help up Lily and Melissa as Peter helped Petunia to her feet. She released his hand as fast as she could and turned around to glare at everyone. Remus moved through the group and helped Veronica climb to her feet.

Veronica blushed slightly as Remus laid his arm around her shoulder. "Morning."

"So this is the young lady that you keep talking about, Remus." A woman with hazel eyes and short black hair stepped over to the blushing teens. "She's lovely. Don't you think so, Jonathan?"

"She's not as lovely as you but she is very pretty." Jonathan winked at Remus as Veronica's cheeks deepened slightly.

Remus laughed as his mother hit his father. "Mum, Dad, I'd like for you to meet Veronica. Veronica, these are my parents, Regina and Jonathan Lupin."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Veronica smiled brightly as Alastor pulled her and Remus apart. "Hello, Mr. Moody.

"About time you said hello to me, girl." Alastor placed a kiss on Veronica's cheek. "I take it that is your friend Melissa Smokler."

"It sure is. Let's see, 'Lissa, I think you know everyone here except for Alastor Moody. He's Dad's boss." Veronica smiled as Melissa walked up to Alastor.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moody." Melissa smiled as Thomas grinned and looked around the room.

"Hey, Alastor, who are we waiting on?" Thomas started to count the children.

"The Weasleys. They should be here soon. I think Arthur was going to try and bring Molly but you never know with her." Alastor turned as Arthur and Molly Weasley appeared each of them holding a sleeping red headed boy.

"Morning." Arthur shuffled the sleeping boy. "Sorry we're late. Charlie's teething and we were up most of the night."

"That's okay, Arthur. I think James used to give us the same kind of trouble." Thomas turned as Alastor held up a rope.

"Everyone grab hold. I'd like for the girls to take a seat on the coolers if they would. That includes you, Molly." Alastor sat Veronica and Molly, with Charlie in her arms, on one cooler while Lily and Melissa sat on the second and Petunia sulked on the last one.

"Arthur, give Bill to Veronica. That way you don't fall over with him." Molly looked over at Arthur and watched him place the sleeping Bill in Veronica's arms.

Bill burrowed into Veronica's shoulder as she tightened her hold slightly. "He's so sweet."

Alastor laid the rope over their knees as Thomas and Evelyn stood on either side of Rose and Daniel. Arthur stood next to Regina and Jonathan as Remus stood between the cooler and his parents. James tried to get close to Lily and Melissa but Sirius pulled him over to himself and Peter. As Alastor grabbed the end of the rope the whole kitchen disappeared with a whoosh. They reappeared a few feet from the gate of the campgrounds. Veronica reached for her bag but Remus grabbed it first. Thomas and Alastor stacked the tents on one of the coolers while Arthur and Daniel grabbed the second cooler and stacked the rest of the girls' bags onto it. Jonathan and Remus stacked the rest of the bags on the third cooler.

"Why are we so close to the campgrounds, Dad? Aren't we going to be seen by the Muggles?" Veronica hefted Bill slightly.

"No, sweetie. This area is for witches and wizards to Apparate in and for Port Keys to come in. Not a single Muggle will see us." Thomas laughed as Veronica blushed slightly. "Come on. We've got to get to the grounds."

They started to the gate of the campgrounds. The attendant noticed them immediately. He rushed out of the main office.

"Welcome to the Jetties. We're pleased to have you here. My son will drive you to your site and help you set up your tents." The man snapped his fingers causing Bill and Charlie to wake up screaming.

Veronica bounced Bill slightly making him look at her. "Hey there, big boy."

"Hi, pwetty wady." Bill tried to grab her hair.

"My name is Veronica but you can call me 'Roni." Veronica nuzzled his neck causing him to giggle and Charlie to look over at her.

"'Roni." Bill settled himself against Veronica's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"'Oni!" Charlie reached for Veronica.

"Oof!" Veronica hefted him in her other arm. "I've got two handsome boys here." Charlie hugged Veronica before he settled against her other shoulder.

"I can take one if they're too much, dear." Molly reached for Bill as a young man about eighteen hurried from the main office.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Weasley." Veronica watched as Thomas and Jonathan helped the man load the Jeep.

"My name's Orlando. If you need any other help this week please let me know." Orlando helped Veronica into the Jeep causing Remus to growl slightly.

Lily and Melissa climbed into the Jeep beside Veronica while James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus climbed into the very back with the coolers and the bags. Arthur, Molly and Thomas climbed into the front.

"I guess it'll have to be two trips." Evelyn waved to the disappearing Jeep.

Veronica was amazed at the weather in Florida. She knew that there was a chance of severe storms but she didn't expect it to be so humid like London. Remus reached for Charlie, who had fallen back to sleep, and helped her from the Jeep. James and Sirius lifted Lily and Melissa from the Jeep before helping to unload the coolers, bags, and tents. Orlando climbed back into the Jeep and drove back to the gate for the others. Thomas and Arthur began to set up the tents as Veronica and Remus played with Bill and Sirius, Peter, and James flirted with Lily and Melissa. The Jeep pulled up and the rest of the group climbed out. Alastor, Daniel, and Jonathan hurried over to help Thomas while Evelyn, Rose, and Regina went to help Molly sort through the coolers. Petunia leaned against a tree and sulked as she watched Lily having fun with her friends. The tents were up and Molly and Arthur scooped up Bill and Charlie.

"We'll put them to bed. Which tent is ours?" Arthur turned to Alastor.

"The boys are in that one." Alastor pointed to the tent farthest from the roaring fire. "The girls are in this one." He pointed to the one closest to the fire. "I figured the Weasleys would be in that one beside the girls. The Lupins and the Potters are in the one beside the boys while myself and the Evans will be in the one in the middle."

"Sounds good to us." Thomas dragged James, Peter, and Sirius to their tent while Remus kissed Veronica on the cheek. "Let's go, lover boy."

Remus followed Jonathan and Regina while Veronica, Lily, Melissa, and Petunia ducked into their tent. Alastor shook his head slightly as he grabbed a butterbeer from one of the coolers. Rose and Daniel ducked into their tent while Alastor banked the fire for the night. He was the only one to hear the exclamations from the girls' tent as well as his own. He hurried into his tent after glaring at the boys' tent.


	28. First Day in Camp

August 16, 1973

Veronica stretched slightly as she heard the other girls starting to climb from their beds. Petunia hadn't finished sulking as she pulled on her lime green shorts outfit. Veronica had just sat up in her bed and saw the brilliant color. She dropped her feet to hang from the top bunk before dropping lightly to the ground.

"You know, Petunia, that color does nothing for you. You should stick with pastels not neons." Veronica smiled brightly as Lily managed to keep from laughing.

"That's what you think. My mother picked this out for me." She eyes Veronica's lavender outfit with distaste. "Who picks your clothes? A blind dog?"

Lily stepped between her sister and her best friend. "What are we going to do today?"

"First I need food to fuel my body." Melissa looked up from fixing the straps on her sandals.

"What do you want to do today, Petunia?"

"Nothing with you freaks." Petunia flounced out of the tent.

"I wonder what she would say if she knew that Emma and Patricia are coming." Lily looked over at the frozen Veronica.

Veronica turned to face Lily with a sly smile on her face. "You mean to tell me that Patricia and Emma are arriving? Today?"

Lily nodded as Veronica started to dance in place. "Merlin help the boys."

"Really. I think 'Roni's brain's overheating. I can smell it from here." Melissa watched Veronica rubbing her hands together.

"And Remus will side with us." Veronica's mutterings were drowned out by two extra loud squeals. Patricia and Emma were engulfed in a group hug with the other girls.

"I still can't get over my folks actually letting me come." Emma collapsed onto the bottom bunk of the third set of bunk beds.

"How did you find out about the trip?" Veronica slid her feet into her flip-flops.

"Mr. Moody contacted my parents and we contacted Emma." Patricia tossed her bag into the corner of the tent. "He came around one this afternoon and we got to do side along Apparation. It was cool." Patricia eyed the third set of bunk beds. "Do you want the top bunk, Ems?"

"I trip over my feet enough. We don't need me falling on my head in the middle of the night." Emma climbed to her feet. "Shall we go and torment some boys?"

"Yes. I've got plans to execute and boys to torture." Veronica led the group from the tent.

Remus looked up from the Muggle chess game that he and Daniel were playing and shook his head slightly when he saw Emma and Patricia. "Merlin help us."

"'What's wrong?" Daniel looked up at the girls. "Oh, I see. You didn't know that the others were coming, did you?"

"No, sir." Remus turned back to the game and moved his knight. "Check."

"Damn, you're good." Daniel studied the board for a moment before moving his king. "Got out of it."

"Not quite." Remus moved his queen. "Check and mate."

"Damn!" Daniel frowned at the board. "You win."

James and Sirius came out of their tent and saw Emma and Patricia.

"Aww, nuts." James flopped onto the bench beside Remus. "Did they really have to come?"

"There goes all our planning." Sirius sank onto the bench beside Daniel.

"Planning?" Daniel leaned close to the three teenagers. "What can I do to help?"

"Well…" James glanced over at the girls helping with breakfast. "We were going to put this potion in their shampoos to change their hair colors." He held up a flask with an electric blue potion.

"Even Molly, Regina, Rose, and Evelyn?" Daniel's emerald eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Even theirs." Sirius snuck a peek at the women to make sure they couldn't be heard. "Now that Emma and Patricia are here we're going to have to make it stretch."

"How about when you guys go to the beach I put the potion into their shampoos?" Daniel grinned.

"Okay. We'll leave horse face out of this one." James looked over at Petunia sulking beside a tree.

The women started to load the picnic tables with platters of food. Veronica hurried over to the table carrying Bill while Patricia carried the giggling Charlie. Thomas, Arthur, Jonathan, and Alastor stepped back into the campsite just as the girls slid the babies into their high chairs. Veronica was busy cutting Bill's sausage into tiny pieces as Molly handed Petunia Charlie's oatmeal. Petunia dropped the bowl as if she'd been scalded. Charlie, like any normal baby, thought this meant that he could stick his tiny hands into the scalding food. He let loose an ear splitting scream. Veronica managed to get the bowl from Charlie and slung it onto the table. She grabbed a rag and swiftly started to clean the hot food from Charlie's hands. She cooed softly as Molly looked around quickly before tapping her son's hands making the burns disappear.

"That's my big boy. You're all better now." Veronica kissed Charlie's forehead softly as his cries died down to mere hiccups.

Lily dug a piece of ice from one of the coolers and stirred it in the oatmeal. She fed him the cooler oatmeal as her mother pulled Petunia away from the tables.

"I can't believe you, young lady." Rose frowned in disappointment at her oldest daughter. "Charlie is only a baby and you're treating him like he has some dreaded disease. I should have left you with your friend but I thought this would be an excellent way for you to learn more about your sister's world." She shook her head as Petunia stuck her nose in the air. "Your father and I will discuss your punishment with Molly and Arthur. Now get into that tent."

Petunia followed Molly, Arthur, Rose, and Daniel into their tent. Lily shook her head slightly but Veronica gave her a look that said 'Wait until we talk to the boys.' James and Sirius had their heads close together plotting against Petunia. Remus shot in comments while Peter just nodded every once in a while. Melissa pushed the food around on her plate before carrying it to the makeshift sink.

"Anyone else finished?" She turned back to the table.

Evelyn waved Melissa back to her seat. "We'll take care of it, dear."

Melissa sighed as she sank back onto the bench beside Veronica. Evelyn and Regina began to gather the dishes. Melissa sat still for a full minute before jumping to her feet to help them. Patricia and Emma insisted on helping as well since Molly and Rose were still yelling at Petunia. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter disappeared into their tent while Veronica, carrying Charlie, and Lily, carrying Bill, went to their own tent.

"So what are we going to do with my sister?" Lily tickled Charlie, who Veronica had placed on the floor beside her.

"I've got an idea." Veronica grabbed her bag and started rummaging through it. "Now where did I put that blasted potions book?"

Bill toddled over to the bag and reached in. He smiled as he pulled out the book in question. "'Roni." Bill held up the book. "Book."

"Oh, Bill." Veronica hugged the tiny boy making Charlie giggle. "Thank you."

Bill threw his arms around Veronica and held her tight. Veronica settled him in her lap before opening the book. Lily moved herself around so that she and Charlie could see the book as well.

"What are you looking for?" Lily angled her head slightly.

"I saw a potion in here that I was planning on using on James at school but I think it'll be of more use here." Veronica grinned brightly as she turned the pages of the book.

"What'll it do?"

"It'll make Petunia flirt outrageously with Moody." Veronica turned the slightly as Patricia, Emma, and Melissa stepped into the tent. "Hey, guys."

"What are we going to do about Petunia?" Emma flopped onto the floor as Veronica let out a whoop of joy.

"I knew it was in this one! Yes! Time for hell, Petunia!" Veronica laughed as she put the book in the middle of the group.

"What does it do?" Patricia picked up the book and began to read. "_For an enjoyable prank, slip this potion into an unsuspecting victim's drink and watch the sparks fly between them and the least desirable person around._ Veronica, I think you've been spending too much time with James."

"I agree." Lily snuggled Charlie closer. "Did you even think to bring your potion supplies?"

Veronica pointed to a small box she had laid beside her leg. "This has everything needed for the potion. It only takes about an hour to brew."

Melissa climbed to her feet rubbing her hands together. "Shall we begin?"

The girls hurried around the tent setting up a small cauldron with a bluebell flame. Bill and Charlie watched them as Veronica started asking for each ingredient. Melissa stirred the cauldron as Patricia added the items. Emma and Lily sat back and played with Bill and Charlie. Melissa was amazed to watch the colors change from violet to magenta to deepest purple. When it finally turned to deepest purple, Veronica announced that it was done while spooning some into a phail.

"Now how do we get Petunia to drink it?" Lily helped clean up the mess.

"Easy. We get your dad to give it to her. He's always up for a prank." Veronica picked up Bill while Emma scooped up Charlie.

They stepped from the tent to see Daniel talking to Thomas. Veronica handed Bill to Patricia and hurried over to him with Lily fast on her heels.

"Um…Dad, could we talk to you for a minute?" Lily fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Sure, girls." Daniel turned slightly but Thomas didn't move.

"We kind of wanted to talk to Mr. Evans alone, Dad." Veronica shifted slightly on her feet.

"I want in on it no matter the cost." Thomas crossed his arms.

"We were wondering if you could put this in a drink for Petunia. She would never suspect you." Lily held up the phail of deep purple potion.

Daniel took phail and looked it over. "What does it do?"

"It'll make Petunia flirt outrageously with Mr. Moody." Veronica giggled slightly.

"I definitely want in on this one." Thomas took the phail and slid it into his pocket. "No point in letting Evelyn know what's going on."

"Or Rose. Both of them would kill us." Daniel draped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

Thomas draped his arm around Veronica's shoulder and led her back toward the group of girls. "I think you girls had better go and get your suits on. Arthur and Molly are taking you kids to the beach."

The girls squealed as they hurried back to their tent. They rummaged through their bags as Petunia stalked into the tent and flopped onto her bunk. Veronica ignored her as she pulled out her pink bikini from the hidden pocket of her bag.

"What's wrong, Pet?" Lily pulled out her emerald green bikini.

"I have to stay in camp while you freaks go to the beach." Petunia rolled over onto her left side.

Emma and Melissa giggled slightly as they pulled out matching black bikinis. "Well, I happen to think it serves you right." Melissa smiled slightly. "Charlie's only a baby. He could have been scarred for life."

Patricia pulled out a white bikini with yellow polka dots. "She's right. If Mrs. Weasley hadn't healed him, you'd have had a whole camp of angry people after you."

Veronica just smiled as she pulled out a long piece of pink fabric and tied it sarong style around her hips. Lily grabbed the lilac fabric from Veronica and wrapped it around her chest.

Melissa giggled as she pulled on her shorts and shirt. "Good idea, 'Roni. We don't want to give the guys a free show." She ignored Petunia's scoffing cough. "Shove it, Petunia. You give Muggles a bad name."

Patricia pulled on cut off jean shorts while Emma wrapped her beach towel around her. Everyone grabbed a towel before stepping from the tent. They found the boys standing near the picnic tables without their shirts. Their muscles rippled slightly as they moved. Melissa started to whimper while Lily put her nose into the air. Patricia growled slightly as Sirius gave her a lopsided smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Veronica licked her lips slightly when she saw Remus' bare chest. Evelyn didn't notice since she was rubbing a concealing potion onto his back. Remus smiled slightly when he saw the top of Veronica's bikini.

"Now rub this onto your chest and legs. We don't want to be frightening any girls away." Evelyn handed the potion to Remus.

Melissa jabbed her elbow into Veronica's ribs. "Close you mouth, 'Roni."

Veronica shook herself slightly from her daze. "Was I drooling?"

Lily giggled slightly. "Yeah, but I don't think the guys noticed."

"Why do you say that?" Veronica looked behind her at Emma and Patricia still staring a the guys.

Patricia let loose with a wolf whistle while Emma grinned. "Hey, hot stuff!"

"Oh, Merlin." Veronica shook her head slightly as Lily giggled. "Wait until they actually see our suits."

"Really." Melissa gave James and Sirius a brilliant smile.

Molly hoisted a rather large bag onto her shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

Veronica scooped up Charlie as Remus swung Bill onto his shoulders. James picked up a second bag just as Melissa tried to grab it. Lily, Patricia, and Emma rolled their eyes as Sirius and Peter picked up a cooler filled with drinks and sandwiches. They marched through the woods for about half a mile before emerging onto a sparkling white sandy beach. Arthur brought up the rear carrying several blankets. He began to lay them out onto the sand while Molly took Bill and Charlie from Remus and Veronica.

"Shall we go and introduce ourselves to them?" James motioned to a group of teenagers around their age.

"Sure. I hope they're Muggles and wizards." Veronica grabbed Remus' hand and started out after James and Sirius.

James and Sirius led the group over to the other teenagers on the beach. One of the girls had long dark hair and brilliant crystal blue eyes. She nudged the blonde haired boy next to her and motioned toward the approaching teenagers. The boy whistled once making the others turn slightly. One of the three red haired girls started jumping and squealed as her sisters hurried over. Veronica started to count silently and discovered that the boys were sorely outnumbered. She nudged Remus and he nodded. There were twenty girls and only sixteen boys. Veronica quickly added Petunia into the group and smirked slightly.

"Guess what, James." Veronica smiled innocently.

"What, Vee?" James didn't turn. He was too busy flirting with a blonde girl with aquamarine eyes.

"You guys are so outnumbered." Veronica caught laughter coming from the sandy haired boy next to the blonde girl.

"Let's introduce ourselves before anyone really gets in trouble." Lily dragged Emma toward the teenagers. She stopped less than a foot from the group. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans. And these are my friends. Emma Radcliffe, James Potter, Melissa Smokler, Sirius Black, Patricia Bloom, Remus Lupin, Veronica Croft, and Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Ashley." The blonde girl smiled brightly at James. "This is my brother Alexander. Those three are the triplets, Bridgett, Breanna, and Brittany." She pointed at the red haired girls. "Those are their older brothers, Brian and Steven." The two red haried boys waved from the sand castle they were working on.

"I'm Charles." One of the black boys waved slightly. "This is my cousin, Albert." He pointed to the other black boy before pointed to a Native American girl. "And that is our friend Susan."

"Hi." Susan waved shyly. "This is my brother, Anthony." The Native America boy with grass green eyes smiled and waved.

The dark haired girl smiled brightly. "I'm Allisandra. Everyone else is part of my family. My brothers, Nicolo and Aiden. The rest are my cousins, Jason, Jacob, Joshua, Jared, Lizzy, Aurora, Jessica, Samantha, Rebecca, Abbra, Marie, Kaci, and Faith." Most of the teenagers were dark haired except for a few blondes scattered throughout. "Do you want to join us?" She batted her crystal blue eyes at Remus.

"Sure." Veronica barely kept from ripping Allisandra's hair out from the roots.

All the teenagers gathered around the sand castle that Brian and Steven were working on. They talked about mundane things as James and Sirius tried to slip sand down the backs of the triplets' one-piece swimsuits. Melissa, Breanna, and Jason went to the water to get buckets full of the salty water. Jason hurried back to the sand castle while Melissa and Breanna whispered by the edge of the water. They hurried back and managed to dump the cold water over James and Sirius' heads.

"You're dead!" James chased Melissa while Sirius grabbed Breanna around the waist.

This started the water fight between the girls and boys. Exhausted, they collapsed onto the sand. Veronica noticed that Allisandra had managed to drop next to Remus. Alexander was seated next to Veronica. They laughed as they watched Sirius and Melissa flirting with most of the group. Lily and Brian were discussing different plants and animals while Steven watched his younger brother flirt with the auburn haired girl. Patricia and Nicolo laughed at each other's jokes while Emma and Aiden discussed their families. James and Ashley talked about the various pranks they had played on their friends while Peter and Bridgett tried to ignore each other.

Molly came over to the group. "Anyone hungry?" The boys nodded while the girls groaned slightly. "We've got plenty of food if your new friends would like to join us."

"Thank you, ma'am." Allisandra let Remus pull her to her feet. "We'd love to join you."

They hurried back to the blankets that Arthur and Molly had laid out. Bill and Charlie were thrilled to have more teens to play with. They laughed and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. The girls took Bill and Charlie to the water to clean up while the boys helped Molly and Arthur clean up the blankets.


	29. Pranks on Girls

August 16, 1973

Veronica jerked her head from under the showerhead when she heard the screams of her friends, Molly, Regina, Rose, and Evelyn. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her, and stepped from the shower. As she flipped her hair over her head, she noticed that her hair wasn't its normal dark brown color. It had turned to a neon purple. She screamed as she whirled around and grabbed her shampoo. She poured some into her hand and saw the electric blue potion mixed in with her brown shampoo. She glanced over at the other showers and saw Molly pulling clothes on so fast that Veronica could barely register that Molly's hair wasn't red any longer; it had been changed to bright pink. Lily was pointing at Melissa, with electric blue hair, and Patricia, with neon green hair. Melissa, fingering her own hair, pointed at Lily's brilliant yellow hair. Emma was admiring the effect her now silver and bronze hair made. Evelyn had pulled her turquoise hair over her shoulder. Rose was scrubbing at the field green hair on her head, hoping against hope that it would come out. Regina just shook her head. Veronica admired how Regina's hair looked with Gryffindor red and gold. They dressed in a rush and hurried out of the showers. They saw Petunia, with her normal blonde hair, standing near the picnic tables. The boys, Daniel, Thomas, Alastor, Jonathan, and Arthur stood nearby laughing. They supported each other since they were laughing so hard.

Molly stalked over to her husband and slapped him across the back of his head. "How dare you slip that potion into our shampoos?"

"I didn't do it!" Arthur ducked slipping on his spilled drink. "I was with you at the beach."

"He's right." Thomas chuckling stopped when he saw Evelyn's furious glare. "I didn't do it either." He pointed at Daniel and the boys. "They did it."

"Traitor." Daniel hissed at Thomas while he cowered under his wife's glare. "It wasn't my idea."

Peter took that moment to curl himself into a little ball. Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at James and Sirius. They just grinned as Molly and Evelyn started to put everyone's hair back to the original colors. Rose started hitting Daniel and the girls could hear were very few words. They enjoyed him yelping as Evelyn jabbed him with her wand once or twice. Petunia's frown deepened as she realized she had been left out of the prank. Lily turned on her heel and marched into the tent.

"I swear if it's the last thing we do, we're going to get even with you guys for this." Veronica stomped after Lily.

Patricia, Emma, and Melissa followed her to the tent. They entered it to find Lily pacing the floor and Veronica shoving her dirty clothes into her bag.

"I can't believe they were sneaky enough to get your dad in on the prank, Lily." Patricia shoved her clothes into her bag.

"Neither can I." Lily flopped onto her bed. "Veronica, is there a potion we can use on the guys in that book?"

"Nope, but I've got an idea." Veronica pulled out some parchment and several self-inking quills. "Did you guys notice how they were flirting with those girls at the beach?"

"We sure did." Melissa rolled her eyes. "And I wore my skimpiest suit just for those idiots."

"Well, as I always say, revenge is a dish best served cold." Veronica smiled mischievously as Petunia stepped into the tent. "What do you want, Petunia?"

"I want in on the prank you're going to do to the boys." Petunia crossed her arms as if daring them to disagree with her.

"About damn time, Petunia." Emma clapped her hands as she turned back to Veronica. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to write the boys notes telling them to meet those bimbos from the beach Friday at midnight." Veronica passed out the parchment and quills. "Then we're going to meet them and throw water balloons at them. Hopefully that will cool their hormones."

The girls giggled as they wrote the basic letter. Veronica suggested that they each write to the boy that wouldn't know their writing. Petunia had a hard time trying to get the hang of the quill but eventually she managed it. Veronica nodded once they had the letters finished.

Patricia stretched as they gathered everything together. "How are we going to get these letters to the guys?"

"I'm going to see if Orlando can help us." Veronica shoved the letters into her bag. "Come on. Time for supper."

The girls filed out of the tent. They gathered around the picnic tables and ignored the boys as they tried to apologize. Petunia sat beside Alastor as her father placed a bottle of butterbeer in front of her.

Remus sat beside Veronica. "You know I had nothing to do with that prank."

"How can I be so sure? After all your mother and your girlfriend both got pranked." Veronica spread her napkin across her knees. "What's to keep you from doing it again?"

Remus heaved a deep sigh. "I wouldn't dare. Besides it was all James and Sirius' idea."

"Let's say I believe you. How can I trust you?" Veronica placed two sandwiches on her plate while James and Sirius filled theirs.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh." Veronica turned to face Patricia just as Petunia drank her butterbeer.

Petunia's cheeks reddened slightly as she turned to Alastor. "Oh, Mr. Moody, you're so handsome." She batted her eyes.

Veronica cringed as she looked at the other girls. Alastor choked on his butterbeer as Petunia placed a hand on his arm. "Are you feeling alright, girl?"

"I'm fine." Petunia's voice was breathy as she tilted her head slightly.

James looked at Sirius, who shook his head no and shrugged, before turning to the six girls trying to contain their giggles. He leaned across the table slightly. "Nice one, Vee."

"I think something's wrong with your butterbeer." Alastor tried to move away from Petunia.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Petunia took a healthy drink. "See." She climbed to her seductively. "Perhaps we can go for a walk. Just the two of us."

Alastor turned to Thomas and Daniel, both of whom were pounding the table. "You two are so dead."

Daniel held up his hands in surrender. "We just put it in her drink. We didn't make it."

"Are you coming, Alastor?" Petunia pouted slightly because Alastor was still sitting at the table.

"I think you need to go lie down before you do something you'll regret." Alastor climbed to his feet and led Petunia to the girls' tent. "Good night, Petunia."

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Petunia tilted her head toward Alastor.

Alastor looked over his shoulder at the laughing group. Thomas motioned with his hands. Alastor rolled his eyes, leaned down slightly, and placed a kiss on Petunia's cheek. Petunia placed a hand over her cheek and practically floated into the tent. Alastor shuddered as he sat back down at the table.

"When I find out whose brilliant idea it was to feed her a potion, I'm going to tar and feather them." Alastor picked up his bottle of butterbeer and drank it down without stopping.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that it was my idea." Veronica smiled slyly.

Alastor gaped at her. "You did it? It wasn't them?" He jerked a thumb at James and Sirius.

"It wasn't them. This time they were innocent." Veronica gazed at Alastor. "Aren't you going to tar and feather me?"

"Why did you do it?" Arthur leaned on his right hand.

"It was payback for the way she treated Charlie this morning." Veronica bowed her head as she tucked her hands in her lap. "I know it was wrong but I didn't like the way she treated the babies."

"Well, I can't fault you there." Alastor dropped his napkin on the table as he climbed to his feet. "I'm going for a walk." He walked away from camp.

Veronica glanced over at Thomas. "Do you think he's really mad, Dad?"

Thomas shook his head. "Nope." When Veronica tilted her head slightly, he grinned. "He didn't tar and feather you like he threatened."

The group burst out laughing. The girls helped Evelyn and Molly clean up while Rose and Regina played with Bill and Charlie. The boys helped build a fire and gathered sticks to roast marshmallows on. Veronica gathered all the ingredients needed for S'mores. They spent the next several hours roasting marshmallows, and throwing them, making S'mores, and being silly.


	30. Veronica's Revenge

August 18, 1973

Veronica snuck away from camp and hurried to the main offices without James, Sirius, Peter, or Remus seeing her. Alastor stopped her for a moment but waved her on her way after she explained the plans to prank the boys. She shoved open the door and saw Mr. Arnold, the man who ran the Jetties, shuffling through the papers on his desk. He looked up when Veronica shut the door behind her.

"Miss Croft, how can I help you?" MR. Arnold stood and moved around his desk.

"Is Orlando around?" Veronica started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Just a moment." Mr. Arnold turned slightly. "Orlando! You've got a visitor!"

"Coming, Dad!" Orlando hurried into the room. "He saw Veronica twisting the hem of her t-shirt. "Hey, Veronica. I heard you had some trouble over in y'all's camp. Was it serious?"

"If you call changing my hair color to neon purple serious." Veronica huffed once as Mr. Arnold bit back his chuckles.

"Any ideas as to who did it?" Orlando was struggling to keep a straight face.

"We caught them but us girls want to prank them." Veronica leaned on the counter slightly. "Would you be willing to help us?"

Orlando glanced over at his dad and saw him pretending to clean the counters. "What can _we_ do?"

Veronica grinned as she pulled the letters from her pocket. "Could you have these delivered to James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus?"

"Is it part of the prank?" Orlando took the letters.

"Oh yeah. We just need to think of something to put in the water balloons we're going to throw at them." Veronica laughed.

"I've got just the thing. Hold on a sec." Orlando hurried from the room. A moment later he returned and handed several phials filled with a neon green liquid to Veronica. "A drop in each balloon, add water, and watch the culprits change colors. They'll stay that way for about three days. The more you use the longer they change colors."

Veronica took the phials and slid them into her pocket. "Thanks, Orlando." Veronica waved as he hurried out the door.

She hurried along the path back to camp. She stopped with her hand on a branch she was shoving out of the way when she saw Remus and Allisandra walking along another path heading to the beach. She practically ripped the branch from the tree with one jerk of her hand before stomping back into the camp.

Alastor saw the mutilated tree branch hanging from Veronica's hand. "I take it you saw them."

"And you didn't stop him?" Veronica threw the branch at Alastor before running into the girls' tent.

Petunia looked up from her bag as Veronica scrambled up onto her bunk and screamed into her pillow. "Boy trouble?"

"What's it to you, Petunia?"

"I saw them. I warned him that you would be upset by it."

Veronica stared down at Petunia. "Whoa re you and what have you done with the witch-hating bitch?"

"Veronica, I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but I can't stand to see you love that moron so much and him not even see it."

"What do I do then?"

"Flirt with another boy. Better yet, make it one of his best friends. You could even kiss him."

Veronica gave Petunia a lopsided grin as she slid from her bunk. "That sounds like a good plan. Thanks, Petunia." She moved toward her bag. "You know you could be a little nicer to the rest of the gang."

"No way. I wouldn't want them to think I liked them." Petunia hurried from the tent.

Veronica shrugged as she pulled out her bikini and pulled it on. She grabbed a towel and hurried down to the beach. Lily was stretched out on a blanket with Brian. Petunia was sitting on her towel with Steven on his towel beside her. Nicolo was chasing Patricia while Emma and Aiden were both reading from the same book. Veronica looked around and saw Sirius talking with Melissa. She also saw Remus and Allisandra flirting with each other. Squaring her shoulders, Veronica walked over to Sirius.

"Hey, Siri, could you help me with something?" Veronica saw Remus turn to watch her and Sirius.

"Sure, Vee, what?" Sirius glanced down at Veronica.

"This." Veronica placed her hands on Sirius' cheeks and pulled his lips to hers.

Sirius stood stock still for a second before wrapping his arms around Veronica and pulling her flush with his body. They ignored the gasps coming from the rest of the teenagers. Remus stalked over to them and hauled Veronica from Sirius' arms.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Sirius?" Remus glared at Sirius.

"What?"

"You're snogging my girl!"

"You're too busy flirting with the bimbo from hell that I'm surprised you noticed!"

"How the bloody hell am I not supposed to notice! You're snogging her in plain sight of the entire world!"

"Remus!" Veronica slid between the angry boys and slapped Remus hard across the cheek. "You've done nothing but ignore me since we got here! I wanted to show you what it was like!" She turned on her heel and ran back to the camp while Remus and Sirius stared after her.


	31. Making Up

August 20, 1973

Veronica dropped onto the bench beside Lily. Lily looked up from her copy of Care of Magical Creatures: A Guide to the Care and Treatment of Magical Creatures.

"Still upset with Remus?" Lily closed her book.

"How can you tell?" Veronica glared at the boys' tent.

"You haven't talked to him for about two days."

Neither of the girls noticed Remus approaching them. He listened to their softly whispered conversation.

Veronica frowned slightly as she picked at a loose spot of paint on the table. "He's supposed to be my boyfriend and he was flirting with that…bimbo. He's ignored me this entire vacation. That was insensitive of him."

"No more than it was of you to kiss Sirius." Lily played with the cover of her book.

"Hey. I did that to get back at Remus for flirting with her." Veronica slammed her fist against the table.

"Still, you haven't given him a chance to explain or apologize."

"What's to explain? We all saw him flirting with that…that…"

"Bimbo from hell is what Sirius called her." Remus sank onto the bench beside Veronica. "Lily, could you leave us alone?"

"Nope. I was here first and I'm not leaving." Lily opened her book before looking over at Remus and Veronica. "Why don't the two of you go for a walk?"

"Fine." Veronica practically jumped to her feet as Remus held out a hand to aid her.

"See you later, Lily." Remus waved as he and Veronica moved away from the campsite.

They walked silently along the path to the beach. Even the wind seemed to have anger about it as it whipped Veronica's hair away from her face. Remus shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked beside her. Veronica's eyes flashed violet as she shoved a branch away from her face.

"Veronica…"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses, Remus. You betrayed me when you started to flirt with that girl. How could you do that?"  
"How could I flirt with her? I wasn't flirting with her. I was telling her about us when you kissed Sirius." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Why didn't you just walk away from her?" Veronica swiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I tried. She wouldn't let me go and when we all saw you kissing Sirius, I just froze."

"A likely story." Veronica turned away from Remus. "You like her better than me all because she's got blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Not bloody likely." Remus grabbed Veronica's shoulders and turned her around. "I love you, Veronica. Not some girl I just met on the beach. She called you a bitch after you kissed Sirius and slapped me."

"I'll kill her!" Veronica jerked out of Remus' arms.

"Not before I tell you what I told her. I said that if she ever called you a bitch again she'd wish she'd never been born."

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"Because I love you. She had no right to insult you like that." Remus pulled Veronica closer to him.

Sirius and James stood behind two mid-size oaks watching them. James leaned towards Sirius slightly. "Do you think they're going to kiss?"

Veronica giggled slightly. "We would if the two of you would leave us alone."

Remus tugged on her arm slightly. "Come on. Let's go the beach." He waved at James and Sirius staring after them. "Bye, idiots."

Remus and Veronica left James and Sirius still gaping after them as they walked along the path to the beach. Alastor watched from where he was standing. He pulled in a deep breath on his pipe before turning and heading back to the campsite. As Remus and Veronica approached the beach, Veronica saw the flicker of candlelight. She turned slightly to look at Remus but it was like he didn't see the flickering light. They stepped from the path to see a blanket stretched out on the sand and a picnic basket sitting on top of it. Candles were sunk into the sand around the corner of the blanket near the basket. Remus pulled Veronica slightly toward the picnic.

"Dad thought a candlelight picnic would be just the thing for us tonight." Remus smiled softly as he settled Veronica onto the blanket.

Veronica tilted her head slightly as a gentle sea breeze lifted her hair. "You were positive that I was going to forgive you, weren't you?"

"You've never been able to stay angry with me for long." Remus settled himself onto the blanket beside Veronica. "Besides I thought you had forgiven me."

"You know I have." Veronica leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Remus pulled her toward him but Veronica pulled away. "What?"

"We've got a lovely picnic here and I, for one, am not going to waste a single morsel." Veronica laughed as Remus stared at her. "That means you'd better open that basket and see what was sent for us."

Remus laughed as he turned to the basket. He flipped open the top and saw sealed containers of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, homemade biscuits, corn on the cob, potato salad, and a garden salad. "I think Mrs. Weasley thought she was feeding an army."

Veronica took an empty plate from Remus and started to fill it with the food. Remus handed her a bottle of butterbeer he had found at the bottom of the basket. They sat on the blanket eating and laughing, completely happy that they had made up. Veronica put her once full plate down on the blanket as she looked around for signs of Sirius and James.

"Remus, I think I should warn you about a little prank the girls and I are going to play on you and the others."

"What prank?"

"We each wrote a letter from those girls at the beach and had Orlando send them to the four of you. We're going to be hiding and waiting to throw water balloons at you."

"What's in the balloons?" Remus looked apprehensive about her answer.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is but Orlando says it only lasts for three days."

"I guess we do deserve it."

"You know you don't have to go with the prank. You could join us in it. Just tell the guys that we've made up and you don't want to upset me anymore than you've already done."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Remus started to gather the remains of their picnic and put them back in the basket. "No since in letting Sirius and James get away with flirting with those girls either."

Veronica climbed to her feet as Remus grabbed the basket. She scooped up the blanket and shook it free of all the sand before she folded it up. Remus took her hand and together they returned to the campsite. Alastor watched them as they came back into the camp. He only nodded when he saw Remus give Veronica a kiss on her cheek. James and Sirius rolled their eyes before dragging Remus into their tent. Veronica went to the girls' tent and scrambled up onto her bed before rolling over and going to sleep.


	32. Planning and Comforting

August 21, 1973

Remus looked over at Veronica and smiled. She returned the grin as she helped the women set the food on the table.

"Don't they just disgust you?" James turned to Sirius and Peter.

Sirius nodded. "At least we're going to get even with them for everything tonight."

"Peter, have you caught the frogs and toads yet?" James looked over at their small friend.

"I'm going to do that this afternoon." Peter looked around slightly. "Are you guys sure we're going to be able to get into their tent tonight? Mr. Moody's been watching their tent fairly closely."

"We're going to get him in on it as well." Sirius smiled broadly giving himself a Jack-O-Lantern look. "In fact I'm going to talk to him right now."

James, Remus, and Peter watched as Sirius walked over to the Auror. They saw him nod his head several times and shake Sirius' hand. They started grinning even more except Remus. He knew that if Veronica found out that he was in on this prank he was going to be a dead man.

"Um, guys?" Remus scratched the back of his neck where a mosquito had bit him.

"What, Remus?" James looked over at his nervous friend.

"I…uh…really don't want in…um…on this prank." Remus bit his lip hard enough to make it start bleeding.

"What?" Sirius' eyes bugged out. "Why don't you want in on it?"

"Well, you see. If Veronica finds out that I helped with this prank she'd going to kill me."

"Well, don't tell her." James crossed his arms angrily. "We've planned this prank through to the time we want them to wake up and feel the frogs and toads. You can't back out now."

"I'm not backing out. I just don't want her to think that I'm in on the prank." Remus nibbled along his lip trying to make it quit bleeding.

"Come on, Remus. The prank won't be the same without you in on it." Sirius almost dropped to his knees but James kept him standing up. "Thanks, James."

"You're welcome. We can't push him. I mean you saw how miserable he was the last few days without her." James jerked his thumb over at Veronica laughing with Lily and Patricia. "Besides if we drag him into it we're the ones that are going to be hexed to death."

Sirius pretended to think about it for a minute. "You're right, James. I guess we'll have to leave him out for the night."

Remus stopped nibbling his lip as Molly placed the last platter on the table. "Breakfast is ready, boys."

The four boys hurried over to the table. Veronica smiled softly as Remus sat beside her on the bench. Patricia pretended to gag into her oatmeal making James laugh at her. Lily rolled her eyes slightly as Sirius tried to get her attention. Peter just started eating as Veronica placed a piece of toast on Remus' plate.

"Will the two of you knock it off? You're making me sick." Petunia glared at the loving couple.

"Petunia, when you get a boyfriend that loves you so much that he's willing to keep people from calling you a freak, then we'll talk. Until then, shut up!" Veronica glared right back at the blonde girl.

"You are a freak and so is he." Petunia slapped her plate away from her making her scrambled eggs land in Veronica's lap.

Veronica brushed the eggs toward the ground but before they hit the dry dirt they disappeared. Remus patted her arm slightly when she gasped. Evelyn just shrugged as she took the now empty plate from the table and hurried over to the sink. Rose bit the inside of her lip when Veronica climbed to her feet. Petunia had already left to head down to the beach. Thomas watched silently as Veronica went down the opposite path.

"I thought for sure she was going to go after Pets and hex her." Lily placed her napkin beside her plate as Melissa raced from the table following after Veronica.

Veronica was staring out over the small freshwater pond when she heard Melissa approaching her. "What do you want, 'Lissa?"

Melissa stopped short when Veronica didn't even turn around. "How did you know it was me?"

"You made as much noise as a stampeding hippogriff." Veronica picked up a small smooth rock and slung it out across the pond. "Besides I've learned how to identify footsteps."

"'Roni, what's wrong?" Melissa sank onto the slightly submerged log that was along the edge of the pond.

"Petunia…" Veronica tried to turn away from Melissa

"That's not it. Now tell me." Melissa grabbed her hand. "Do you think I won't understand of the magical world?"

Veronica sighed. "That's not it. 'Lissa. I've just got to figure out some stuff on my own."

"Like the dream last night?"

"What dream?"

"Don't deny it. I heard you screaming for someone named Godric."

"Godric? I don't know any Godric." Veronica turned her gaze back to the lake.

"Will you bloody tell me what the hell's going on, 'Roni? I'm your best friend. You know I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, hell." Veronica turned back to her best friend sitting on the log. "You may as well move over. This is going to take a while."

Melissa scooted over and dipped her toes into the cool pond water. "So who's Godric? I thought you had a thing for Remus."

"I do." Veronica picked at one of the dead branches. "Godric is, or was, Godric Gryffindor. He was one of the Founders of Hogwarts, where I go to school."

"Why are you having dreams about him?"

"I'm not sure. I've been combing every book I can find but have turned up with nothing. Not to mention every time I see a portrait of him I ask him why I would have dreams about him."

Melissa giggled at the thought of Veronica talking to portraits. _Everyone knows portraits can't talk, can they? _"What does he say?"

"He doesn't know. No one knows." Veronica shoved her hand through her hair. "It's starting to get very frustrating. I feel like I'm seeing someone else's memories."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I'm seeing the scene from inside my own head. I mean I am able to turn around and see behind me and everything. It's seems so weird."

"No. What's weird is my best friend telling me that she's a witch but I'm handling it." Melissa hugged Veronica. "I think you need to tell the others about the dreams."

"They'll just think I'm crazy."

"Crazier than talking to a portrait."

Veronica smiled as she watched the tadpoles swimming around their toes. "I guess I forgot to tell you. Portraits in the Magical World can move and speak."

"Okay. So I'm going to end up being nuts before you graduate from school." Melissa smiled when she heard Veronica's ringing laughter. "Now that's what I've been missing. My best friend's laughter."

Veronica just smiled softly as Melissa scrambled from the log and hurried back to camp. Veronica snapped a half rotted limb from the log and began dragging it through the water. Thomas watched her for a moment before coming up behind her.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing way out here when everyone else is at the beach?" Thomas sat on the log.

"Nothing, Dad. I just need to be alone." Veronica watched the tadpoles chase the stick through the water.

"I wanted to ask you something." Thomas folded his hands into his lap.

"What?" Veronica went on the defensive as soon as the words had left his mouth. She thought she knew what he was going to ask.

"How would you like some help in learning how to control your wandless magic?"

"Huh?" _That's not what I thought he was going to say._

"How would you like to learn how to control your wandless magic?" Thomas smiled at the confused look on his young daughter's face.

Veronica nibbled along her lip as Thomas watched her face go from confusion to thinking to understanding. He smiled when she finally nodded. Veronica leaned into his embrace when he hugged her tightly.

Veronica spoke so softly that Thomas almost missed her words. "I love you, Daddy. I wish you were my real dad."

Thomas' hazel eyes filled with tears. _I'm your father. How can I tell her that Evelyn and I sent her to her aunt and uncle who made her life a living hell?_

Veronica climbed to her feet and wandered back into the camp while Thomas tried to figure out a way to let his little girl know how much he loved her.

**It's been a long time coming but I've finally gotten it done. Thank you Merlin.**

**_Sirius, get the hell away from my computer beforeI kick your everloving ass into the next century. Sorry about that folks. Sirius is in a hole so deep that if we wanted to we could cover him up and still have room. Victoria, my saughter wants to hurt him for saying, and I quote, 'Let's cover Sunny in gasoline and light him on fire to get rid of hte fleas and ticks.' Sunny's our puppy and I thrashed Sirius within an inch of his life for that. Review and let me know of ways to _HURT SIRIUS!_ Don't forget the pranks to play on Severus! Thanks! Carey Ann_**


	33. Time to change colors, boys

**_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. Personally I would love to have Sirius tied up in my house just so he can make me laugh._**

August 21, 1973

Veronica and Lily placed the last of the potion filled water balloons into several buckets before draping their black school cloaks aver their shoulders. Petunia had pulled on a pair of black bellbottom pants and matching t-shirt while Patricia and Emma were fighting over a black tank top. Veronica shook her head as Melissa bounced toward the opening of the tent.

Remus' voice floated through the closed flap. "Sorry, guys. I'm not going to meet those girls. After what Veronica did to me when she saw Allisandra flirting with me on the beach." Veronica opened the flap slightly and saw Remus fake a shiver. "No thanks. I don't want to go through that again." He turned on his heel and stalked back into the boys' tent.

"Fine. We'll just tell the girls that you were too chicken to come with us." Sirius stopped off into the woods followed by James and Peter.

Veronica turned back to the other girls and grinned. "And they're off."

"To a world of terror." Melissa rubbed her hands together.

"Let's give them a few minutes to get to the tree before we follow them." Lily picked up a bucket and stepped from the tent only to run into her father. "Evening, Daddy."

Daniel raised his eyebrow at his daughter. "Do I want to know what you're doing with those buckets of balloons?"

The girls all looked at each other and turned back to Daniel. "No."

"Very well. Just don't get caught by your mother, Lils and Pets." Daniel walked past the fire and slipped into his tent.

Lily grinned maniacally after her father disappeared into the tent. "We won't, Daddy."

"You know if we do, we'll just blame you." Petunia smiled at her younger sister. "Let's go torture some boys."

Melissa shook her head as she followed the others along the path to the tree that the boys were to be meeting their dates at. None of them saw Alastor, Jonathan, and Thomas following them. Moments later the girls surrounded the boys and his behind several large trees.

"I wonder what's taking those girls so long to get here?" James ran a hand through his messy black hair.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You know girls. They take forever. I mean you live with Vee."

"Yeah but these girls seemed so different from Vee and Lily."

Peter sank to the ground and stared at his friends. "All girls are the same, James. They only want your money and prestige."

"Not so, Peter, old boy." Sirius dropped beside Peter. "Look at Lily. She wants nothing to do with James and Vee tries to hit him every chance she gets."

"I wasn't talking about them." Peter huffed slightly as he glared at Sirius. "I was talking about the hundreds of other girls that flirt needlessly with him."

Veronica hooted like an owl once causing the boys to look around nervously. She hooted a second time. That was the signal for the girls to aim their water balloons. She hooted a third time and the clearing was filled with potion-filled water balloons. James and Sirius yelped as they tried to avoid the flying balloons. Three hit James on his head while Peter scampered around on his hands and knees trying to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide. Sirius started to shout at the surrounding trees all the while looking for the culprits.

"Damn! It was a trap!" James dove for cover while the balloons flew over his head.

"Well, don't every say that we never warned you!" Veronica flung her balloon at Sirius. It broke over his head while Lily and Petunia's balloons hit his back and his chest.

"That'll teach you to treat these girls like you do!" Thomas reached into Veronica's bucket, grabbed a balloon, and chucked it at his son.

"They have back-up!" Sirius dove for the trees but was pelted with a good dozen balloons. "I surrender!"

Jonathan charmed the next dozen balloons to head for James and Peter. "I suggest you boys give up before these girls really give it to you!"

Peter turned into a simpering pile of flesh and clothing. "I give up! I never wanted to meet those girls! It was all their idea!"

"That's two down!" Lily's voice rang across the clearing. "Do you surrender, Potter?"

"Never!" James covered his head as he was pelted with several balloons. "I'll never give up!"

Patricia stepped into the clearing. "I suggest you give up, Potter. We might be willing to go easy on you."

"Never, Patty. I'll never surrender." James grabbed Patricia and held her like a shield in front of him. "If you want to hit me, you'll have to hit her."

"Patricia, on three, execute Plan 45." Veronica watched as Patricia elbowed James while Lily and Melissa rushed him from behind and pulled him off of her. "Everyone get clear!"

The girls scattered from the clearing. Thomas, Alastor, and Jonathan levitated the remaining balloons over the clearing and dropped them onto the cowering boys. Veronica motioned to the girls and they filed into the clearing and watched as the boys started to change colors. They went from red to green to yellow to black within a space of twenty seconds. The girls looked at each other and started to laugh. They bounced off back to the campsite and left James, Sirius, and Peter to Thomas, Alastor, and Jonathan to sort out. The boys learned a hard lesson that day. Never flirt with girls you barely know or you might find yourself changing colors for eleven days.

**_The boys had to learn the hard way. Never mess with a young witch or you might find yourself in a heap of trouble._**


	34. Returning to Hogwarts

**_Author's Note Sorry about the long wait but I've decided that if I put this up one chapter at a time it'll ruin my flow so I'm going to try and post several chapters at once so that you'll have something to read between chapters if you take your time._**

**_HAPPY EASTER FROM THE MARAUDERS_******

September 1, 1973

James shoved his trunk onto the trolley that Thomas had rolled over to them. Veronica was trying to contain the giggles that seemed to bubble up every time she looked at the color-changing boy. Evelyn just smiled as she rummaged through her bag trying to keep from laughing at her son. Sirius appeared next to him and it made it next to impossible to keep from laughing.

"Mom's still mad about the incident at the camping trip." Sirius put his trunk on a third trolley and pushed it along side James's.

Veronica flipped her hair over her shoulder as she shoved her trolley past the boys. "I wonder why." Her eyes flitted over Sirius and watched him switch from black to neon purple.

"Gee, I wonder." Sirius turned to look at James. "We've got to get back at her for this one."

"The question is… how?" James watched as Veronica hugged Lily before walking over to the train. "We'd better come up with a plan before we get to the castle."

"I do have a small idea but I'll tell you later when the girls aren't around." Sirius smiled as they approached the giggling girls. "Morning, ladies."

"Heavens. Hasn't that potion worn off yet?" Patricia approached the small group.

"Not yet." Veronica smiled broadly. "James has tried everything that Mom has in her bathroom to try and make it stop but nothing's worked yet."

"That's because Mom won't give me the antidote." James glared at Veronica while as she and Lily lifted their trunks onto the train. _I swear I'm going to get even with them for this._ He cocked his head to the side. _Did Evans get a little curvy since I last saw her?_ He shook his head.

"That's not the point." Patricia jabbed her finger into James's chest. "You shouldn't have been flirting with those girls at the beach when you had plenty of girls in camp."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not like you girls weren't flirting with those boys."

"We most certainly were not! You'd better get your facts straight, Black!" Emma whirled around on her heel and shoved her trunk onto the train. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to sit with someone else today."

Sirius watched Emma flounce up the steps of the train before turning to face James. "What did I say?"

"You pretty much told her that you aren't interested in her." Jessica folded her arms across her chest. "And I don't blame her for being mad. I still don't understand what she sees in you." She turned to Veronica and Lily. "If you want me, I'm sitting with Emma." She quickly followed Emma onto the train, completely ignoring the fact that Peter had just joined them.

Peter looked around the group, his face slowly changing colors. "What did you guys say to Jessica?"

"Nothing." James rolled his eyes. "Sirius and I just made a simple observation and she and Emma went off in a huff." He shook his head slightly. "These girls are starting to take things out of context a bit too much."

"Well. You won't have to worry about me taking things out of context because I'm going to join them." Lily turned to Veronica. "Are you coming?"

"No. I'm going to make their train ride miserable." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly causing James to shiver slightly in fear.

James turned to Sirius and Peter and swallowed hard as Lily climbed onto the train. "We're going to die."

"Maybe we can get Remus to keep her busy the whole trip." Sirius kept sneaking glances at Veronica and shivering.

Remus walked over as Veronica climbed onto the train. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just James and Sirius putting their big feet into their mouths again." Veronica grabbed the handle of her trunk and started to pull it down the corridor.

Remus turned to James, Sirius, and Peter. "Why is it I can't leave you with any of the girls for two seconds without you three getting all of us in trouble with them?" He tapped his foot slightly. "So what did you say to her?"

"Not a bloody thing. We just said that they shouldn't have flirted with the guys at the beach." Sirius shoved his trunk onto the train. "They just took it the wrong way."

"Took it the wrong way?" Remus shook his head before he loaded his trunk onto the train. "Don't you realize that they are going to make all our lives miserable for the next, say, three weeks?" He followed Veronica down the corridor.

Severus was standing, unnoticed, nearby and had heard the ranting Veronica and the other girls had done. He smiled as he loaded his trunk onto the train and hurried to an empty compartment. Bellatrix had also overheard everything. She smirked as she followed Severus into his compartment. Veronica was fuming in a compartment a train car away that she had saved for the boys. Remus found her staring out at the emptying platform and mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid idiots. Can't even agree with us this one time." Veronica kicked the wall under the window.

"Now what did that wall do to you?" Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning." Veronica pulled herself out of his arms.

"Hey, I don't agree with them. They need to get their acts together before you girls kill them over something stupid like this again." Remus turned Veronica around to face him as Sirius and James pulled their trunks into the compartment.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on our side." Sirius slammed his trunk into the overhead compartment and flopped into one of the seats. "After all she started it."

"No I didn't. You guys were the ones that were flirting with the girls and making us upset. We just retaliated." Veronica glared at the two cowering boys for a minute. "You should know better but obviously, you don't."

Remus watched helplessly as Veronica flounced out of the room. He turned to his friends. "I see the foot-in-mouth syndrome is back."

"It's not our fault that she's so sensitive about everything." James flopped into one of the seats.

* * *

Veronica wandered the corridor of the train smiling to the new students and to the ones that she knew. Severus watched her pass his compartment. Bellatrix saw the look of longing on his face. 

"So you want the Mudblood for yourself, don't you?" Bellatrix leaned back in her seat and watched a blush flow over his cheeks.

"Maybe. Lupin doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone who will help make her powerful."

"And you think you're the one to do that?" Bellatrix smirked slightly as the blush seemed to deepen.

Severus turned back to the potions book in his lap. "Lupin's a fool to let her walk the train alone. What if there's another attack like last year?"

"Do you think that old fool Dumbledore would let her ride the train unprotected after the disaster last year? Father told me that Aurors are scattered throughout the train to prevent another attack. She is safe… enough."

"Do you think that I believe you for one moment? You have made your life from lies and deceit, Bellatrix. And I won't have it."

"You won't have it? What would you have to say if I told you that the Dark Lord is looking for new recruits?" She gave him a genuine smile as he looked up from his book. "I know that you want to be powerful but what is power unless you have the people to back it up?"

"What makes you think that I would follow him when I have my own plans to follow?"

Bellatrix's harsh laughter filled the compartment. "If you join the Dark Lord, he might give her to you."

"If I get Veronica it will be of my own doing, not the doing of some maniac that remains in hiding."

"Do you honestly think that she will even look at you once those insipid brats are finished with you?" Bellatrix didn't give Severus time to answer her. "They'll trash her mind against you and everything that you stand for. You'd be better off with the Dark Lord and receiving his help."

"She might. Veronica is a caring person…"

"…Who made a bet with you causing you to have to endure those blood traitors!"

"That was my own fault. I felt that Slytherin was going to win the cup for sure last year."

"She won't have anything to do with you. You saw what she did to them for making her mad. She'll so the same to you." Bellatrix leaned closer to Severus. "She's very powerful and will need someone with the kind of power."

"Never!" Severus jumped to his feet and hurried out of the compartment.

Bellatrix smiled to herself as she pulled out a sheet of parchment and reread what her father and uncle had told her. _Everything is going exactly as they planned it. One day I'm going to be the right hand woman of the Dark Lord._

* * *

Lily relaxed against the back of her seat and closed her emerald eyes. "I can't believe those guys are such jerks." 

"You know you like James, Lily." Emma ran an emery board across her nails.

"I don't like James Potter!" Lily glared at Emma for a minute. _He did get a few muscles over the summer. No, I don't like James Potter._ "I can't believe you think I like him."

"Why else do you act like you do around him?" Patricia glared at her friend.

"I don't act like anything around him. He's arrogant and obnoxious and has a big head." Lily crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Whatever you say." Patricia turned back to Emma and Jessica.

* * *

Veronica stared out one of the exterior windows and watched the scenery fly by. She thought back to the previous year and the attack that had been foiled. She sighed as she started back down the corridor. She saw Severus leaning against on of the corridor walls. Severus gave her a tenuous smile. Veronica grinned back at him. 

"I see you've left them to their own devices." Severus lifted Veronica's hand to his lips.

"Yeah. I'm going to head back to my compartment now, Severus. You're more than welcome to join me." Veronica tilted her head to one side.

"No, thank you. I know that you are sharing a compartment with Potter and Black."

"What do you have against them?"

"Other than the fact that they have played pranks on me since I arrived at Hogwarts, nothing."

"That's no reason to hate them so much. One day they might need your help."

"Never." Severus stomped down the corridor.

"Boys." Veronica started down the corridor only to be stopped by Fabian and Gideon Prewett. "Fabian. Gideon. How were your holidays?"

Fabian shrugged his broad shoulders. "Considering that our older sister didn't invite us to go camping with you, okay."

Veronica tilted her head to one side. "Who's your sister?"

"Molly Weasley." Gideon held out his arm and Veronica looped hers through it. "May we escort you back to your compartment? It's not safe for you to be wandering the corridors alone."

"I'd rather not go back there. The guys are driving me crazy." Veronica smiled softly. "Besides, Mr. Potter said that there were going to be Aurors on the train this year."

"We heard about what you did to them. Nice touch to make it last until school started." Fabian was a step behind them.

"Actually we weren't going to have it going for so long but they decided to put frogs and toads in our beds. We had to retaliate." Veronica giggled as she remembered what else they had done to the boys.

Veronica allowed herself to be led into Fabian and Gideon's compartment. Inside were several other Ravenclaws. Veronica smiled softly as Fabian let her sit in his seat.

"This is Veronica Croft. She's in Gryffindor. Veronica, these are just a few of the Ravenclaws. Mandy Hollingsworth, third year." A girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes looked up from her book and waved slightly. "And Alice Browning, fifth year." A girl with long dark brown hair waved from her seat beside the window.

"You're the girl who's dating Frank Longbottom." Veronica watched Gideon drop into the seat opposite Alice.

"Yeah." Alice blushed slightly as she turned back to the window. "Did you have a good summer?"

"If you call putting up with James and Sirius most of the summer good, then my summer was great." Veronica smiled as the others burst out laughing.

"What did they do to cause you to make them change colors like that?" Mandy stuck a piece of parchment into her book and set it aside.

"They just changed my hair color to neon purple." Veronica giggled slightly. "They even managed to change your sister's hair color as well."

"They did?" Fabian laughed even harder. "I wonder how they managed to do that."

"No telling but I think Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans were in on it." Veronica relaxed slightly as she sat with the Ravenclaws.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it interesting that the famous Gryffindor is sitting with a bunch of bookish types?" Anthony Abernathy smirked from the doorway. "What's the matter? None of the Gryffindors want to sit with a slut like you?"

Fabian and Gideon jumped to their feet and pulled their wands from their pockets. "Leave now or you might be on the end of some very nasty hexes."

Bellatrix stepped from behind Anthony. "You might want to watch who you hang out with, blood traitors. You'll wind up at a very sticky end, just like her parents."

The air around Veronica started pulsate. Fabian and Gideon kept their wands trained on the Slytherin students. Veronica's voice seemed to go a bit misty as she spoke.

"_Never, in all the centuries I have existed, has anyone spoken thus to me. Thy words are hateful and untrue. Thou must pay._" Veronica's hands raised and were aimed at Bellatrix, Anthony, and the other Slytherins.

Fabian pulled Alice to the floor while Gideon dragged Mandy down with him. A silvery-green light shot from Veronica's hands, causing Bellatrix, Anthony, and the rest of the Slytherins to sprout tentacles all over their bodies.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood!" Bellatrix's shriek echoed throughout the train as she hurried away from the compartment.

Veronica lowered her arms and collapsed to the floor in a boneless pile. Gideon started to gather her into his arms and lift her onto the seat when Thomas stepped through the door.

"What happened?" Thomas took Veronica from Gideon's arms.

"We're not sure, sir. One minute, she's sitting in the seat. The next, she is talking funny and hexing the Slytherins." Fabian helped Alice up from the floor while Gideon turned to help Mandy up.

"You young men did the right thing by getting these young ladies out of the range of fire." Thomas glanced down at Veronica's face.

Her eyes started to flutter open. He smiled as Veronica looked around the compartment. "What happened? Where did Bellatrix go?"

"She went running out of here with her 'tentacles' tucked between her legs." Fabian helped Veronica sit up as Thomas stepped back from his 'daughter'.

"Are you alright?" Alice sank into her seat and watched Veronica for a minute.

Veronica ran her hands along her thighs and forearms, looking for any type of injury. "I guess so." She looked up and saw Thomas. "Morning, Dad. So, this was your top secret mission that you wouldn't tell us this morning."

"Hey. I had to make sure that my best girl didn't run into any more attackers. But I can see that you can take care of yourself, just like you keep telling James and Sirius." Thomas dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "Do you want me to walk you back to your compartment?"

"No thanks. I'll get Fabian or Gideon to walk me back." Veronica slowly climbed to her feet and swayed for a moment. "Whoa. That sure took a lot out of me."

"Tell us about it. The voice said something about centuries. I wonder who it was." Alice turned back to her book as Thomas just nodded and left the compartment.

"Look. I'd better head back to the guys. There's no telling what kind of trouble they're getting in without me around." Veronica moved toward the door.

"I'm coming with you." Fabian jumped to his feet and motioned to Veronica to continue out the door.

Veronica and Fabian made their way through the corridors to her compartment. Veronica smiled and waved to her friends as they passed them in the corridor. Fabian bowed slightly once they were outside her compartment.

"Thanks, Fabian. You and Gideon were a big help." Veronica kissed Fabian's cheek.

"No problem. Just remember that not everyone thinks like the Slytherins." Fabian waved as he headed back to his own compartment.

James looked up from his exploding snap cards that he was trying to stack in a tower as Veronica stepped into the compartment. "I see you've decided to return to us."

"Yeah. Not that I really wanted to, butthead." Veronica flopped into the seat beside Remus. "Have they done anything to redeem themselves in my eyes?"

"They'll never redeem themselves. That's what makes them family." Remus draped his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"I guess that's a good thing." Veronica reached for her red bag.

"Where were you?" Sirius opened one of his eyes and stared at Veronica rummaging through her bag.

"With Fabian and Gideon Prewett. We were talking about our summers. Did you know that they're Molly's brothers?" Veronica pulled out her worn copy of _Gone with the Wind_.

"No we didn't. Why so would you want to hang out with a bunch of Ravenclaws?" James placed another card on his tower.

"Because you guys are being a bunch of jerks. Besides, if I had been with you guys, would you have protected me from Bellatrix and Anthony?" Veronica glared at James and Sirius over the top of her book

Sirius jumped to his feet, knocking over James's tower of cards in the process. "Bellatrix attacked you?"

Veronica nodded and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Sirius. Fabian and Gideon took care of it, I think."

Remus watched Veronica for a moment and knew that she was lying. "What really happened?"

James's head whipped around to look at Remus. "What do you mean?"

"She's not telling us the whole truth." Remus continued to stare into Veronica's eyes while James and Sirius were huffing in their seats.

"So I'm not telling you guys about it. I need to figure it out first." Veronica slammed her book closed. "All I know is that I managed to give Bellatrix, Anthony, and the other Slytherins tentacles all over their bodies."

"Did you say tentacles?" Sirius bit his tongue to keep form laughing.

"Yes. Tentacles. At least that's what Fabian and Gideon told me." Veronica flipped open her book again. "Oh, by the way, James, Dad's on the train."

James jumped to his feet. "Did you say Dad's on the train?"

Veronica nodded. "You know how he kept telling us that he had a secret assignment today." James nodded slightly. "Well, we're it."

A booming voice filled the compartment. "_We will be arriving at the station in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken care of."_

Veronica climbed to her feet. "I'm going to go change."

"Why don't you just pull your robes on over your Muggle clothes?" Sirius's head popped out of his robes.

"I guess your right." Veronica pulled the robes over her head. Once they were on she pulled the end of her ponytail out of the robes. "I'm ready."

"So are we." James slid open the door to the compartment. "Ladies first."

"James, she isn't a lady." Sirius ducked as Veronica swung her red bag at the back of his head. "You missed." He never saw Remus's fist swinging toward his. "Ow!"

"But I didn't." Remus placed his left hand on the middle of Veronica's back and guided her out of the compartment.

James shook his head slightly as he watched Sirius rub the back of his head. "I thought you knew not to pick on her in front of Remus. Next time he just might kill you."

"James is right, Sirius. She's special to him but you never know maybe someone else might be able to make him feel like that." Peter scurried past James and Sirius before either of them could get the idea to hurt him.

"He's right you know. Maybe we should find Remus a new girl." Sirius followed James from the compartment.

"He'll never go for it. He loves Veronica and only Veronica." James looked through the crowd on the platform. He saw Remus helping Veronica into one of the horseless carriages. "There they are. Let's go."

James scrambled into the carriage behind Remus while Peter hurried in on the other side. Sirius jumped into the carriage and closed the door. The carriage started to move toward the school and another year of learning and unknown to them, adventure.

**_Please note that Remus is the only Marauder that sdoesn't have Foot-in-Mouth Syndrome. He's too smart for that_**


	35. Weird Dreams

September 3, 1973

**_A woman with long flowing dark brown hair lifted the hem of her skirt over her ankles as she raced along the uneven ground. She saw a woman with flowing black hair ushering students back into the castle while a woman with her blonde hair pulled away from her face hurried toward the forest. A shriek was heard over the grounds and the woman slid to a stop._**

"**_Lady Rowena! What has happened?" The woman glanced at the black haired woman._**

**_Rowena Ravenclaw looked up from the children. "The griffin Salazar ordered has broken its bonds. Godric and Salazar are trying to keep it from harming the children." She watched as the woman hurried toward the forest. "Nay, Esmeralda. 'Tis too dangerous."_**

"**_I must try." Esmeralda Eversole hurried down the path toward the forest. She heard a soft voice hurrying the children away from the forest. She knew that it was Helga Hufflepuff._**

**_Esmeralda reached the paddock and saw two men in the center of it. One had black hair that curled slightly around his collar. His blue eyes showed the determination to get the griffin back into its bonds. The other man had pale blonde hair that was tied back at the base of his neck. He had his wand out and trained on the beast. She also saw several children still within the paddock. Esmeralda hoisted her skirts almost to her waist and climbed over the rough-hewn fence surrounding the paddock._**

"**_Godric! Salazar! Allow me to see if I can tame it!" Esmeralda hurried toward the griffin._**

"**_Nay, Esmeralda! 'Tis too dangerous!" Godric Gryffindor pulled out his wand and aimed it at the griffin._**

**_A young girl screamed shrilly as she fell directly in the path of the rampaging animal. Esmeralda's emerald green skirt flapped in the breeze as she raced toward the girl. She slid to a halt before the shrieking griffin._**

**_Esmeralda held her hands out to the side as she bowed to the griffin. "Please, my friend, allow me to take the chains from thy neck." The griffin shrieked again. "I promise to free thee." Esmeralda slowly straightened as she reached for the chains clamped around the griffin's neck. The chains clanked and clattered as they fell to the ground. She didn't notice that Salazar Slytherin and Godric were moving toward her and the griffin but the griffin did. He reared up as Esmeralda released the chains. She fell back hard._**

"**_Esmeralda!" Godric and Salazar started to hurry toward the fallen woman._**

"**_NAY!" The griffin landed between Esmeralda and the worried men. It snapped at the men as they tried to get close to Esmeralda. "Don't try to get any closer. It'll hurt you." _**

**_Esmeralda started to climb to her feet. She cried out as she put pressure on her broken ankle. The griffin turned around and nudged Esmeralda. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the griffin's neck. The griffin gently hoisted her onto its back and trotted toward the castle._**

Lily pulled back the curtains surrounding Veronica's bed. She watched Veronica wrap her arms around her pillow. She reached over and shook her friend gently to wake her. "'Roni, we're going to be late for class."

"I had the weirdest dream, Lily." Veronica stretched slightly as she rolled toward the edge of the bed. "A woman named Esmeralda helped to free a griffin."

"Will you please hurry up? I know for a fact that James and Remus are waiting downstairs for you." Lilly turned on her heel as she started for the door.

Veronica shrugged slightly as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she stood up, she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. "My ankle!"

Lily dropped her bag and whirled around. She clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw her friend. Veronica felt the tears running down her cheeks as she watched her ankle begin to swell.

Patricia knelt next to Veronica. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd fall out of bed this morning." Veronica rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "No, Patricia. I think my ankle's broken."

"We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey." Patricia and Lily pulled Veronica to her feet.

Emma grabbed Veronica's robe and threw it over Veronica's shoulders as Lily and Patricia helped her slide her arms into the sleeves. Emma tied the belt as Lily and Patricia draped Veronica's arms over their shoulders. They carefully maneuvered down the stairs. James and Remus jumped to their feet when they saw the three girls coming into the common room. Remus hurried over to them.

"What's wrong?" Remus carefully moved Veronica's arm over his shoulders.

Veronica's foot hung at an odd angle as Remus and Lily moved toward the portrait hole. "I think I broke my ankle."

"How?" James hovered behind them.

"I don't know. All I did was get out of bed." Veronica yelped as her foot hit the floor.

"That's it. You can't hobble to the Hospital Wing. I'm carrying you." Remus scooped Veronica into his arms and turned to James and Lily. "Someone needs to go and tell Professor McGonagall what's happened."

James and Lily raced toward Professor McGonagall's office while Remus hurried up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Veronica clung to Remus for dear life. She whimpered with each slight movement as Remus shouldered open the door to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up from the potions that she was organizing and stared at the two teens.

"Mr. Lupin, what is the meaning of trying to break down those doors this early in the school term?" Madam Pomfrey noticed Veronica's pale face and the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Put Miss Croft on that bed while I get everything I need."

Remus laid Veronica gently onto one of the empty beds. "First day of classes and you're in the Hospital Wing."

"Not funny." Veronica hissed through the pain as Madam Pomfrey returned to her bedside.

"Well, let's see what you've done to yourself now." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Veronica's ankle and watched a pale green light surround the swollen ankle. "What did you do to break your ankle, dear?"

"Nothing. I just climbed out of bed." Veronica hissed in pain as Madam Pomfrey pulled on her ankle.

"_Resarcio_ _talus_." A navy light surrounded Veronica's ankle. "Did you have any unusual dreams where you might have thrashed about?"

"I was having a dream about a lady freeing a griffin. She fell over and I think she broke her ankle." Veronica closed her eyes against the pain of her bones healing themselves.

Madam Pomfrey pulled a sheet up over Veronica's bare legs. "Well, you're not going to classes today."

"But I've got to go to class! I don't want to get behind!" Veronica started to climb from her bed only to be pushed back in it by Remus.

"You're going to listen to Madam Pomfrey even if I have to tie you to the bed." Remus pressed Veronica back into the pillows. "I don't want you breaking your ankle again because you're too stubborn to listen to reason."

"I believe Mr. Lupin is correct." Professor McGonagall moved fluidly across the room.

"But Professor…"

"Messrs. Lupin, Black, and Potter will make sure that you get your assignments." Professor Lupin looked at Remus. "I believe you had better head to breakfast and explain the situation to Messrs. Black and Potter before they get any crazy ideas to come and check up on Miss Croft."

"Yes, Professor." Remus leaned over and kissed Veronica's forehead. "I'll see you at lunch."

Veronica watched until Remus's retreating back disappeared through the door. She looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Professor?"

Surprise didn't show on Professor McGonagall's face as she sank into the chair beside the bed. "May I ask how you broke your ankle?"

"I'm not sure, Professor." Veronica bowed her head slightly. "All I did was climb out of bed."

"Perhaps I can explain it." Dumbledore stepped the door. "Miss Croft is someone very rare. She is a dream seer."

"A dream … what?" Veronica looked at Dumbledore confused. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"A dream seer. There have only been a few found throughout history. That last one was about 500 years ago. The Lady of the Western Lands. She could see the future in dreams. One of her dreams helped her mate defeat his greatest enemy." Dumbledore moved toward one of the windows. "Never has a dream seer been able to see the past."

"How do we know that it was the past, sir?" Veronica glanced at Professor McGonagall who shook her head slightly.

"Tell me about the dream."

"Well the one lady had long dark brown hair. It fell past her waist. Her dress was to the ground and the bodice of it was cinched up in the back. It was like a medieval gown. On her feet were leather boots. She called out to another lady. She called her Lady Rowena." Veronica looked over at Dumbledore who was nodding.

"You were seeing the time of the Founders. Tell me. Have you ever had other dreams like this?"

"A few. Mostly Godric Gryffindor is in them. I think he was in this one, sir." Veronica fiddled with the sheet covering her.

"Well. You must be seeing Gryffindor before he married. I think it would be best if you wrote these dreams down as you have them. It might help you to make a connection."

"Jessica gave me a book, sir. It's about how to make a pensieve. I thought it would help me with the dreams." Veronica bit her lip slightly.

"A wonderful idea. I believe it will indeed help." Dumbledore swept his way to the doors.

"Sir, why did I break my ankle?"

Dumbledore turned slightly. "I believe any minor injury that is inflicted onto the lady you described will transfer to you."

"Does that mean that if she dies so will I?"

"No, dear girl. You might feel the pain of her death but you will not die." Dumbledore walked out the Hospital Wing doors.

"I believe I will leave you to get some rest, Miss Croft. I'm sure you have a lot to think about." Professor McGonagall walked out of the Hospital Wing leaving Veronica alone with her thoughts.

_This is something I can't tell James, Sirius, or even Remus. They'd just freak out on me._ Veronica snuggled down under the covers and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Author's note: Please note that this chapter now connects United in Battle and Lupin's True Love because Tori Amherst in UiB is now the Lady of the Western Lands. She sees the future while Veronica sees the past. Very rarery willthey see the present._**


	36. First Prank of the Year

September 15, 1973

James dropped several shampoo bottles on the common room table while Veronica watched from her perch on the window seat. Sirius barely glanced up from his Charms book as James straightened the bottles. Veronica slammed her potions book closed, causing James to jump and Sirius to drop his Charms book making the bottles fall over again. Smiling, she unfolded herself from her seat.

"What's with all the shampoo bottles?" Veronica sat on the edge of the table and snatched one of the bottles from James. "How did you manage to get up into the girls' loo to get my shampoo?"

"That's not yours; it's Mum's." James tried to snatch the bottle back while Veronica held him off with her foot. "Give it back."

"Strike one. Care to try again?" Veronica glanced at Sirius.

"We got it while we were in Diagon Alley." Sirius picked up his Charms book.

"Strike two. You can't get Muggle shampoo from Diagon Alley." Veronica glared at them. "What half baked plan have the two of you concocted this time?"

"Why should we tell you?" Sirius flipped open his book again.

"When it includes my shampoo, I deserve to know." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you two planning a prank?"  
"How'd you guess?" James looked up from the bottles.

"Lucky guess." Veronica rolled her eyes as Sirius slammed his book closed.

"Damn. I know I saw something in here that we can use." Sirius flopped back in a chair.

"Following Charm?" Veronica watched as Sirius flipped his book open to the index. "It's not in there."

James glared at Veronica. "Where can we find it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Veronica turned her shampoo bottle in her hands.

"Because if you don't I'll hex you into next week." James continued to glare at Veronica.

"You can try but you won't succeed." Veronica slid off the table and moved over to her bag. She slid her shampoo bottle into one of the side pockets. She bent over and began to rummage through the bag looking for a book that the Potters had given to her over the summer. "I just might have the book you need in here."

Sirius's eyes were glued to Veronica's denim clad behind. James looked at his friend before looking back at Veronica's bottom. "Uh…Vee?"

"What, James?" Veronica stacked her notebooks to one side and started to pull out her books.

"Where did you get those jeans?" James watched Sirius's mouth open and close like a fish out of water.

"Mom bought them for me. Why?"

"Because Sirius is drooling." James watched a drop of drool form in the corner of Sirius's mouth and start to drop to the floor.

Veronica looked up from her position and saw Sirius staring at her bum. "Enjoying the view, Sirius?"

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded slightly. "Very nice. Now I see why Remus likes you so much."

"I'll be sure to let Mom know that she picked out the right jeans for me." Veronica shook her head and turned back to her bag. "Found it." She pulled a large book from the bag and shoved everything else back into the bag. "Here's the book." She strolled back over to Sirius and James. Her hand made contact with the back of Sirius's head. "Close your mouth, Black. You've got flies gathering."

Sirius snapped his mouth closed as Veronica perched herself back on the table. "I'll take that. Thanks." Sirius grabbed the book and started to flip through it. He laid the book back on the table and pushed it toward Veronica. "You find it."

"Fine." Veronica opened the book and calmly turned the pages. She smirked as James and Sirius gaped at her. "You know that I would never put a spell on my books."

"You would if it was a way to get back at us." James leaned over the table slightly. "Find it yet?"

"Give me a second." Veronica stopped on a page and quickly read through it. "Here it is."

James pulled the book over to him and Sirius. "This looks promising, Sirius."

Sirius looked over the page and shoved the book away with disgust. "What it looks like is difficult."

"I know someone who could help." Veronica swung her legs slightly.

James looked up at his adopted sister. "Who? Do you think he'll help us?"

"I think she might if you promise her something." Veronica examined her fingernails while James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Who is this girl?" Sirius's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Veronica pull the book into her lap.

"You're looking at her." Veronica swung her legs slowly as James shook his head and Sirius gaped at her.

Sirius scoffed slightly before grabbing the book. "You really think you're going to be able to do this particular charm?"

"Didn't I beat James on our last Charms test?" Veronica grinned as Sirius nodded. "So I can teach you how to do this charm."

"Teach? You're going into this one with us?" James looked hopeful for a moment.

"Nope. Now for your promise to me." Veronica waited until both James and Sirius were looking at her. "I want the two of you to promise me that you'll…"

"Not get along with Snivellus?" Sirius really started to look hopeful.

"No." Veronica rolled her eyes. "I want the two of you to stop calling me Vee for a week." She tilted her head to one side. "Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"I don't think they will." Remus stepped from the stairs and approached the trio around the table. "Nice jeans, sweetheart."

"Thanks. Sirius was admiring them too." Veronica grinned as Sirius started to inch away from the table.

"He was admiring them too?" Remus's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at his friend. "Was that all he was admiring?"

Veronica nodded quickly. "They want me to help with a prank, Remus." She batted her eyelids slightly making Remus blush.

"Hey! She volunteered her services." James crossed his arms and glared at Veronica.

"Who is he going to believe? You pranksters or sweet little old me?" Veronica smiled sweetly.

Remus looked from his best friends to his girlfriend and back. "If I say the pranksters, my girlfriend will kill me. If say my girlfriend, my friends will kill me." He held up his hands and backed away from the table. "I'm staying out of this."

Veronica frowned slightly as she glared at Remus. "You're supposed to say me."

"And let them think that I'm whipped? Not a chance." Remus laughed as he started back toward the table.

"I guess the two of you can learn this thing on your own." Veronica slid off the table and tossed the book at James. She turned to look at Remus, who was admiring her denim-clad rear. "Come on, Remus."

"Yes, dear." Remus slid his arm around her waist and they left the common room.

James turned to look at Sirius. "Remind me to write to Mum and tell her to get Vee baggy pants next time."

Sirius nodded slightly as he reached for the book. Remus and Veronica were walking down the corridor.

Remus looked down at Veronica. "You know, I'm not really thrilled about them doing a prank this early in the year."

"I know but look on the bright side."

"What would that be?"

"They won't be bothering us anytime soon." Veronica wrapped her arms around Remus's neck.

Remus smiled. "You're right." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

They jumped apart when a dozen shampoo bottles flew down the corridor. Veronica shook her head slightly. "They sure perfected that right away."

"Do you know who they're going to play this prank on?" Remus watched Veronica's eyes widen slightly.

"They wouldn't dare!" Veronica took off down the corridor after the shampoo bottles.

Remus raced after her and they ran into the Great Hall to see the few students that were up that early on a Saturday. Veronica heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't see Severus seated at the Slytherin Table.

"Do you think they chose someone else?" Remus led Veronica to the Gryffindor Table.

"No way. They hate his guts." Veronica slid into her seat and started to load her plate with eggs and sausages. "Besides he might still be asleep. After all today is Satur…"

A scream came from the Entrance Hall causing all the people in the Great Hall to turn toward the door. Severus stalked into the Great Hall and swatted at the shampoo battles that were hitting him in the head. Veronica shoved her plate away from her and laid her head on the table to keep Severus from seeing her laughing. Remus shook his head but managed to keep himself from laughing. He leaned close to Veronica as the entire Gryffindor Table erupted with screams of laughter.

"You know James and Sirius are going to come in here to gloat."

"They wouldn't dare." Veronica looked up at Remus. "They don't want to get into trouble just yet."

Remus watched Severus swat at the shampoo bottles and stomp toward the Slytherin Table. His eyes shot to the door as James and Sirius stepped through. "You were saying?" He nodded toward the door.

"Bloody idiots. Don't they know that in order for you to get away with a prank you have to be present when it happens so that everyone can prove that you didn't do it?" Veronica shook her head slightly as she glared at James and Sirius strutting toward the Gryffindor Table.

James reached for a piece of toast as he sat across from Veronica and Remus. "Well, what do you think?"

"You are so busted." Veronica watched Severus stomped determinedly toward them. "And Severus is thoroughly pissed at you guys."

Severus grabbed James by the shoulder and spun him around on the bench, making him fall off it. "Take it off, Potter!"

"Take what off, Snivellus? Our shirts?" Sirius reached for the buttons of his shirt.

Several girls jumped to their feet. "Yes please!"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Black! Take the bloody spell of these ruddy bottles right now!" Severus snatched one of the bottles and threw it at James only to have it fly back into his face.

Veronica glanced at the staff table and saw Professor McGonagall staring at the commotion. "James, McGonagall is watching." She looked at Sirius and saw his shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. "And Sirius put your shirt back on."

Sirius glanced around at the girls drooling. "Nope. They're happy to see my muscles."

"But I'm trying to eat." Veronica looked at her still full plate.

"Take the bloody spell off or I'm going to…!" Severus didn't see James pull out his wand.

"Do what, Snivellus? Hex me?" James glared at Severus.

Neither of them noticed that Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn, the replacement potions professor, were approaching the table. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat making the two teens jump away from each other. "Please explain to me what made you think that this sort of behavior was appropriate?"

"They started it, Professor." Severus pointed at the now topless Sirius and growling James.

"I don't care who started it, Mr. Snape. I do not approve of the shouting match the three of you have employed in this school." Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly behind her glasses. "Ten points from Slytherin for causing a scene." She turned to James and Sirius. "Ten points from Gryffindor for causing the uproar this morning, Mr. Potter. You will also have detention with Mr. Filch."

"Anything but that, Professor." James fell to his knees.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall turned to Sirius, who was flexing his muscles causing all the girls around him to fan themselves or giggle. "And you, Mr. Black, are to put your shirt back on. This is not a strip club. You also have detention." She started to move away from the Gryffindor Table. "And five points from Gryffindor for the striptease."

Veronica looked at Severus with the shampoo bottles still hitting him on the head. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Severus. "_Finite_ _Incatatem_." The shampoo bottles dropped to the floor. One of the bottles hit the stone floor wrong and burst open, filling the room with the scent of peppermint.

Severus turned to Veronica. "Thank you." He turned on his heel and stomped back to the Slytherin Table. Unfortunately, the heel of his shoe hit the spreading mess on the floor.

Veronica gave a short scream as Severus's feet slid out form under him and he disappeared from sight. Veronica climbed to her feet as she leaned over the table to look down at the sprawled Slytherin. "Severus, are you okay?"

James burst out laughing. "You really should watch where you put your feet, Snivellus."

"Really." Sirius finished buttoning up his shirt, much to the disappointment of all the girls.

Severus scrambled to his feet and continued to stomp to the Slytherin Table, ignorant of the fact that he now had shampoo dripping down the back of his robes.

"You two are so immature sometimes." Veronica pulled her plate towards her as she sank back into her seat.

James and Sirius looked at each other before turning back to her. "Thank you, Vee."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she grabbed a biscuit and some sausage and wrapped them in her napkin. "I'm going outside to enjoy the day." She climbed to her feet and glared at the three teen boys. "And don't even think about following me."

James, Sirius, and Remus watched as Veronica stomped out of the Great Hall.

**_Thanks to ivegotanaxe from Fiction Alley who gave me this prank idea along with several others that you will be seeing throughout the Marauders' school years._**


	37. Bludgers Chasing Sirius or Tryouts

**_Author's Notes: I know that it has been a long time since I've written anything for this story but that will change, hopefully. I thought I would let you know about my two groups on Yahoo! One is called LupinsTrueLove and the other is crossoversareus. Just go to Yahoo! and click on Groups. Type in the title and it'll come up. If you enjoy my writing or if you have stories of your own that you want to put up feel free to join and do so._**

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius and James cooking in the kitchen. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! **_

* * *

September 29, 1973 

Veronica shouldered her Nimbus 1900 and made her way to the Quidditch pitch. She knew that today was the day that she found her replacement for the team. True she could still play but what was the use when all sheever heard from James and Sirius was how dangerous it was. It wasn't like she wasn't already in danger. She was the only witch in the past thousand years that had managed to free a phoenix. She was also the only person in the past five hundred years to be a dream seer, and a dream seer of the past at that. She knew that she needed to focus her time and energy on the fact that she was wanted by Voldemort, had to keep James and Sirius in line, do her studies, and spend time with her boyfriend, Remus. Remus would have understood if she wanted to stay on the team but Veronica felt that it was in her best interest to just give it up and get on with her studies and life, such as it was. She knew that the Potters would understand that she wanted to be good at what she did and her reasons for giving up on Quidditch. She waved at James who was hovering over the pitch as she entered. Sean waved her over as Robert took off into the air.

"Veronica, are you sure that you want to give up the Seeker position?" Sean looked toward the students lining up along the foot of the stands.

"Positive. I've got too much to do and not enough hours in the day to do it in. Besides, you'll still have James and he's semi-good at being a Chaser." She smiled as James zipped by them.

"I heard that, Vee!" James took off toward the sky again.

Veronica laughed as she swung her leg over her broom and shot into the air. Once she had reached the top of the staff's seats, she hovered slightly and watched as Sean started to try and organize the crowd into the groups that wanted to try out for Seeker and who wanted to try out for the reserve positions. She smiled as she thought back on Professor McGonagall trying to give her the Captaincy earlier in the year. She had refused saying that she didn't want it. She told McGonagall that Sean or Jason would be the logical choices for the position. When Sean had heard that, he had hugged Veronica and told her that he was glad that they were friends and that she thought so highly of him. Veronica had just smiled and told him to remember the promise that Olivia had made the year before.

"All right, folks. We've got nine positions to fill before the first game." Sean held the clipboard in his hand and rolled his eyes as one of the second years raised his hand. "What is it, Anderson?"

"Why do we have nine positions? Don't we already have a full team?" Jeremy Anderson held his broom tightly.

"Our Seeker wants us to have a reserve and her replacement so that she can train them. We need a new chaser and a whole reserve team just in case something happens to any member of the team." Sean turned on his heel. "Now I want all those that are trying out for the reserve team to line up over under the Ravenclaw stands and sort as to how you want to try out. Any Chasers stay here. And Seekers over under the Gryffindor stands." He watched the teens scatter across the field. He also saw Mason Quigley standing off to one side as Jason Troy was milling around with the ones that were trying out for Chaser. "What are you doing, Mason? Don't you want to be Keeper this year? And you, Jason? Don't you want to be Beater?"

"Not this year." Jason shouldered his broom and stepped forward. "I think I'd be better at being a Chaser instead."

"And since he wants to be a Chaser that means the position of Beater is open and I'd like to try out for that." Mason leaned back against the stands.

Sean threw his hands into the air. "Fine. Whatever. Just destroy the dynamics of this team."

Veronica landed beside Sean and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "If we change the team's dynamics then the Slytherins won't suspect a thing. Besides, we can't get too comfortable."

Sean looked down at her. "You're right and when you're right I hear about it from James."

"Besides, once we have the reserve team we can always switch people around. That'll really screw up the Slytherins." Veronica smirked slightly.

Sean threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I like the maniacal way you think."

"I have to think this way to keep James and Sirius in line." Veronica laughed as Sean handed her the clipboard.

"We may as well have a full tryout." Sean climbed into his broom and fly over to the ones waiting to try for the reserve team.

Veronica started toward the group of would be Chasers. "I want you all to sign this piece of parchment. This is so that we can keep track of who tried out and who's on which team. We've decided to make it one big tryout and make our choices from the best." She handed the clipboard to Jason just as Sean landed beside her again. "Make sure you put down the position you would like to tryout for."

Sean shouldered his broom as he looked over at the teens signing the parchment. "You'll make a great manager some day, Veronica."

"From your mouth to Merlin's ear." Veronica laughed as she watched the teens sign the parchment. "Besides, it looked like you needed some help over here."

"I did. I can't believe Jason wants to give up being a beater." Sean frowned for a minute.

Veronica slapped his arm slightly. "He was good but you're better."

"You're good for anyone, you know that?" Sean grinned as he looked down at Veronica's smiling face.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Remember after the last match you told the Slytherin Seeker that he had done a good job. I know that had to make him feel a bit better."

"Yeah, that's why his captain yelled at me like he did." Veronica took the clipboard from a third year and turned back to the teens trying out. "We've got the list so let's see them fly."

The first group of ten that took to the air was pathetic and that was putting it nicely. Most of the group was first years and they fell off their brooms the second they were in the air. The next group contained a bunch of third years that could tell which end was up except for two people. They zipped around the pitch and weaved in and out of the goalposts without hitting one. Veronica noticed that their names were Adrian Lynch and Jeremy Anderson.

She leaned over slightly so that no one else could hear her comments. "He looks like good Seeker material. And the other might make a good Keeper."

"You might be right." Sean scribbled a note next to both names. "Let's see how the next group does."

The third group contained Mason and Jason. They out flew everyone except one girl. She managed to out fly them. Sean started to scribble beside the name Valma Morgan. The fourth group had several second years that knew what they were doing. As each group flew, they slowly weeded out the good flyers from the bad. Finally they had a group of about twenty excellent flyers.

"Now, we'll see how well you play in the positions that you want. Seekers first, Sean?" Veronica glanced over at Sean still making notes on the clipboard.

"Huh?" His head jerked up and he looked at Veronica. "Yeah, Seekers are first. Let's see who can get the Snitch first."

The four students that wanted the position shot into the air with Veronica hot on their heels. She hovered in front of them and held up the tiny golden ball. "My record is less than five seconds. Let's see if any of you can do better." She let the ball go and watched as the four scattered.

Adrian and a girl flew along after the Snitch while the other two went looking in the opposite direction. Sean watched in wonder as Adrian and the girl followed the Snitch into a deep dive. Adrian's fingers closed around the golden ball a second before the girl.

Sean waved them all back to the ground. "We have our Seeker and our reserve. Adrian, congratulations on becoming Seeker." He shook Adrian's hand before turning to the girl. "Eunice Murray, you're our reserve."

"Sounds good." Eunice shouldered her broom before taking Adrian's hand. It looks like the best person won."

"Thanks." Adrian blushed slightly knowing that he was going to get ribbed about making the team from his friends.

"Beaters! You're next!" Sean handed Veronica the clipboard. "I'll take them from here."

"Sounds like a plan, Sean." Veronica watched him shoot through the air.

She drops her broom only to have it hover beside her as if asking her to sit. Veronica perches herself on the broom and watches the beaters hitting the Bludgers back and forth. Several of the flyers drop out as they miss the Bludgers and Veronica makes the notes on the clipboard. James ducked as a Bludger flew past his head.

"Watch where you're aiming those things!" James turned slightly as Veronica laughed at him. "It's not funny, Vee."

"Yes it is, Jamey-pooh." Veronica giggled as she finished taking the notes for the Beaters.

Sean landed beside Veronica on her broom. "Let's see what we've got." Sean looked over the notes and glanced at Veronica. "What did you think?"

"You and Mason work well together. Sirius and Finbar also work well together but the rest of them need to learn how to aim." Veronica climbed from her broom.

"Okay." Sean turned to the gathering students. "Mason and I are on the team with Sirius Black and Finbar Quigley on the reserve team." Sean turned to the remaining students waiting to tryout for the team. "Chasers and Keepers are up next."

James jumped onto his broom and took off into the air. Several people followed him. Veronica tossed the Quaffle up into the air and watched as Jessica caught it and raced toward the rings at the opposite end of the Pitch. James weaved through the three opposite players and caught the pass and got it past the Keeper. Jeremy shook his head as he flew under the goal to retrieve the Quaffle. He threw it to one of the girls that were supposed to be his Chasers. They weaved through the air and didn't score on Barry Ryan. He threw the Quaffle back to Robert Mullet. Veronica stood beside Sean and pointed out flaws and highlights in each of the players. Sean pulled out a whistle and blew on it hard. The players landed in front of him and Veronica.

"Sean's made his decision." Veronica looked at Sean while the players shifted from foot to foot.

"The lot of you are good but we can only have three main players and three reserve for the Chasers. The main team's Chasers are…" He looked down at the clipboard. "…James Potter, Jason Troy, and Robert Mullet. The Reserve Chasers are Jessica Stone, Valma Morgan, and Shayla Moran." Sean looked up from the clipboard. "Our Keeper is Barry Ryan and Jeremy Anderson is our reserve. Just because you were put on the reserve list doesn't mean that you won't be pulled up to play with the main team. Like Veronica said, if we keep changing our dynamics the Slytherins won't have a chance."

Veronica shouldered her broom and made her way toward the castle with most of the team following behind her.

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will have some action in it. Also anyone wishing to be in this story please let me know. How can I put you in if I don't know. I'm not Veronica or Dumbledore you know._**


	38. Attepmted Kidnapping

**_Author's Notes: ___****I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Siriuscooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! **

* * *

October 27, 1973

Veronica pulled her cloak closer around her as she followed after James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. She thought back on the way things had been going for the last month. She was no longer the Seeker for the Quidditch team but she did still go to the practices to make sure that everyone else was in top form. She was top in her classes, again, and often had to help explain things to Peter with James, Sirius, and Remus. She managed to keep in touch with the Potters and told them all about school and the pranks that James and Sirius had managed to pull off so far that year. James still didn't know how his mother had known about him stealing her shampoo to prank Severus with. Veronica watched her friends shoving each other and joking along the road to Hogsmeade. This was her first visit to the all wizarding village. James and Sirius thought that it would be a good idea to head into the village a little later than the rest of the third years and she went along with it. She couldn't wait to see all the shops and visit with her classmates at the Three Broomsticks, which James and Sirius had told her had the best butterbeer in the world. She heard her name being called over the din of the students around them. Kayla Saxon and Emma made their way through the crowd to them.

"Hey, Emma, Kayla." Remus watched as Emma hugged Veronica. "What's going on?"

"I saw a book in a second hand store that I thought Veronica would like to see. It might help her figure out what is going on with her dreams." Emma swatted at Sirius, who had snuck up on her and started to tickle her. "Knock it off, Black."

"Anything for you, Emma." Sirius's hands dropped to his sides.

"Are you going to come and look at it?" Kayla was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"I'm coming." Veronica glanced over at Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. "What are your plans for today?"

Remus glanced over at his friends before turning back to his girlfriend. "I guess I'll come with you to see the book."

"That's good." James leaned against a tree. "Sirius, Peter, and I will meet up with you at the Three Broomsticks."

Sirius whirled around to face his best friend. "Thank you for making my plans, James." He draped his arms over Kayla and Emma's shoulders. "I believe I'll also accompany these beautiful ladies."

"Fine." James scrambled away from the tree as Lily and Patricia started past them. "Hey, Evans."

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily crossed her arms and glared at James.

"Want to join me and Peter for some fun?" James ignored the muffled laughter coming from Remus, Veronica, and Sirius.

Lily looked at Patricia and they both rolled their eyes. "Not a chance."

Veronica watched as Lily and Patricia walked away from the group. "I guess we're going to look at that book?"

"Come on. I'll show you where it is." Kayla started to run away from the group.

Remus, Veronica, Sirius, and Emma hurried after her. They approached the second hand store and saw that the sign was turned around to show that the shop was, in fact, closed for lunch. Veronica kicked at the cobblestone street slightly. Kayla pulled on the handle of the door.

"Come on. Let's try the back door." Emma started around the corner into the alley.

"Emma, wait!" Veronica grabbed Kayla's hand and raced after her friend. She skidded to a stop and looked at Remus and Sirius. "Can you keep trying the front door while we get Emma?"

"Sure thing, luv." Remus rapped his knuckles on the glass of the door while Veronica and Kayla hurried into the alley.

Veronica saw Emma tugging on the back door. She and Kayla hurried over to her. "Come on, Emma. It's not safe to be back here without an adult."

"You've got to see this book. The owner told us that he would stay open until after one." Kayla moved to stand beside Emma and pounded on the door.

"Let's go back to Sirius and Remus. I've got a bad feeling about being here, Emma." Veronica tugged on Emma's arm once more before tugging on Kayla's.

Emma turned back to her friends before looking around the alley. "You're right, Veronica. Something doesn't feel right."

As the girls turned to leave the alley, a dozen loud cracks filled the air. Emma grabbed Veronica's hand as they each withdrew their wands. Kayla had managed to duck behind some trash bins so that the new arrivals couldn't see her. The dozen people that surrounded the girls were wearing robes and cloaks of the deepest black. Veronica tried to see their faces but couldn't as they were covered with bone white masks. They started to close in around the girls. Veronica tightened the grip on her wand while Emma tried to break Veronica's hand. Another crack filled the air. Veronica immediately knew that it wasn't going to do them any good to try and escape now. They might have stood a chance with the Death Eaters but not with Voldemort there. Her wand hand trembled slightly as she raised her wand and pointed it at the man that had been making her life a living hell. Voldemort smiled, effectively making Veronica and Emma shiver slightly in fear. His blood red eyes raked over Veronica's slender form, rising slowly until he locked them onto her green-streaked, confused eyes. Veronica, meanwhile, was busy trying to keep from losing her lunch. Whatever man Voldemort had been, he no longer was. His skin was pulled tight across his skeleton. He looked like a supermodel that had starved herself almost to death.

Voldemort moved between his minions and closer to Veronica. "Miss Croft, so we meet at last." His bony finger reached up and moved a lock of her hair from her face.

"Go to hell, Voldedork." Veronica jerked her head away from his finger. "You murdered my parents."

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he watched the girl shove her friend behind her. "They didn't understand your power, my dear."

"Power my ass. You wanted to make a point and you did. You thought that you could get away with it but Aurors are looking for you."

"They can search until the day I defeat that old fool residing at Hogwarts but they will never find me." Voldemort's laugh made chills run up Veronica's spine.

"They'll defeat you and when they do I'll be there." Veronica refused to allow the fear that she felt show in her eyes.

Voldemort's smile returned as he stroked Veronica's cheek. Veronica pulled away slightly as Kayla made the decision to try and sneak away from them and get help. The Death Eaters were effectively ignoring Emma even though her soft whimpers of fear were annoying them. Not a single person had seen Kayla until she started to edge through the crowd. The shouts made Veronica cheer internally. She knew that, unless there was a silencing charm around the alley, someone should be arriving with help very shortly.

Voldemort watched his followers haul the struggling girl toward the center of the circle. "Ah. Another Mudblood."

"Watch what you call her! You'll have to answer to me!" Veronica started forward only to be held back by two of the Death Eaters.

"Interesting that you should want to protect her when your own parents would have given you up." Voldemort turned slightly to look at Veronica straining against the two Death Eaters. "Perhaps we should see how much you want to protect your friends." His wand raised and pointed at Kayla on her hands and knees.

"You wouldn't dare." Veronica struggled all that much harder against her captors.

Voldemort just smiled. "_Crucio_."

Kayla screamed as the torture curse hit her. Veronica and Emma started to struggle even harder to get to their friend. Voldemort's laughter rang in their ears as Kayla's screams seemed to get louder and louder. Veronica managed to bring her foot up behind her and nailed one of her captors in a spot that most men wouldn't like to get hit. Then she ripped her arm from the other man and used the kneeling man as a vault. She flipped herself over the man and took out three other Death Eaters with a roundhouse kick. One of the men stumbled back into Voldemort, making him lose his concentration on keeping the Cruciatus Curse on the trembling girl.

"I warned you not to hurt her." Veronica brought her wand up just as Emma screamed out a warning. "I don't think so, dick head. _Petrificus Totalus_." The Death Eater fell over as stiff as a board a moment before Veronica whirled around to find herself facing Voldemort's wand. She straightened up and glared at Voldemort. "Go ahead. Kill me but I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your days."

"I won't kill you, my dear, but your friends…" Voldemort moved his hand slightly so that his wand was pointed directly at Emma. "…They are another matter entirely."

"Don't!" Veronica lowered her wand and bowed her head in defeat. "I'll go with you as long as you don't harm them."

"They will be released after we have gone, my dear." He laughed as he dragged Veronica closer to him. "Soon you will produce an heir for me and then there will be nothing to stop me."

Veronica kept herself from jerking out of Voldemort's grasp. "Let them go now and I will go without a sound."

"Veronica, you can't! He's a madman!" Emma struggled against the men holding her. "You can't give in to him!"

Voldemort jerked Veronica's head up so that he could look down into her eyes. "You are not to lie to me, my dear."

"Who says I'm lying?" Veronica straightened slightly to gaze into the blood red eyes that caused so much fear in her mind.

She had been reading up on Occlumency just to keep James from seeing what pranks she was coming up with next. She managed to raise the shield in time before she felt Voldemort probing her mind. She allowed him to see the prank plans and results but he never saw her plans for escape. She swore to herself that she would never give in to the man that had murdered her parents and caused her to live in constant fear for her life. She only allowed him to see what she wanted him to see.

"You aren't lying to me. That is an excellent choice, my dear." Voldemort turned slightly to look at the other girls. "I believe I'll allow my Death Eaters to play with your friends."

Veronica barely managed to keep herself from jumping toward Emma and Kayla. The Death Eaters started to gather around the two frightened girls as two stunners shot out from the edge of the crowd. Pandemonium ensued. Death Eaters were trying to fire stunners back at the originators while Voldemort was trying to Apparate away with Veronica in tow. Veronica managed to yank her arm away from Voldemort seconds before he disappeared with a loud crack.

Veronica rushed into the fray and started to beat the tar out of the Death Eaters still holding Emma and Kayla. The right foot landed against the man to Emma's left before she continued to turn and slam into the man on Kayla's right. Both men dropped like boulders. The other two men released their prisoners and went for Veronica but they didn't make it since twin stunners hit them in the centers of their backs. Veronica looked up and saw two wizards standing near the entrance of the alley. Both were wearing the aquamarine robes of Aurors. She nodded her thanks before turning to help Emma and Kayla up from the cobblestone alley.

One of the remaining Death Eaters saw that Veronica was distracted and thought that his master wanted the girl dead. He raised his wand and aimed for her heart. "_Avada Kedavra_!" The single thread of green light zoomed through the air toward its target.

Emma saw the green flash and shoved Veronica to the ground only to have Kayla do the same thing to her. Emma and Veronica watched in horror as their friend fell to the ground. Dead. Kayla's empty, field green eyes stared into the nothingness around her. Veronica reached her hand out and touched Kayla's once alive cheek. An invisible wind lifted her hair as she turned to face the Death Eater that had fired the curse. Slowly, or so it seemed to everyone else, she rose to her feet. Suddenly, as if she was thrown, she flew at the Death Eater. The Death Eater fell under her slight weight.

"_You have done the unforgivable, servant of Slytherin!_" Veronica's voice didn't sound like her usual bright and cheerful self. It sounded like it had on the train. She laid her left hand on the man's cheek. "_Comeprio Voster Debilitas!_" Visions flooded through her mind as the man screamed in terror. She saw spiders and various other bugs in a large box. Then she saw the man being thrown into the box. "_This is your fate, miserable servant of Slytherin. You may thank the wizards of Italy for coming up with this spell._" Her eyes closed slightly as she climbed from the man's chest. "_Produrre Ragnos Dentro Un Legno Scatola!_" A large wooden box surrounded the man and his screams could be heard from within as he was buried under harmless spiders. As the man's screams became louder Veronica collapsed onto the cobblestone alley in a dead faint. She didn't hear the feet running to her side or the screams of the Death Eater trapped within the wooden box.

_**Author's Notes: Basically what the spells tranlate into areDiscover Darkest Fear in Latin and Create Spider within a Wodoen Box in Italian. You'd be amazed at how many people are actaully afraid of spiders.**_


	39. Telling the School

**_Author's Notes: ___****I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Siriuscooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! **

* * *

October 27, 1973 

Remus raced along the cobblestone alley as Veronica fell down in a dead faint. Sirius had his wand out and was training it on the Aurors that were standing at the entrance of the alley. The woman held up her hands in surrender knowing that this mere boy would be able to take her head off with a simple spell. The man was trying to explain everything to the boys. Remus saw Emma crawl across the cobblestones toward Veronica. If he hadn't seen her fly through the air a few moments earlier he wouldn't have believed it. Emma was trying to wake Veronica but failing. Remus knelt next to the lifeless body of Kayla and tried to find a pulse. No pulse greeted his fingers so he gently closed her eyes with his fingertips. Remus climbed to his feet and made his way over to Veronica and Emma. He gently lifted Veronica's head and laid it in his lap.

"What happened, Emma?" Remus looked over at Emma while Sirius slowly made his way over to them.

"I'm not sure. One minute she's fine, the next she's passed out." Emma swiped at the tears leaving dirty streaks down her face.

"What did she do to the bozo?" Sirius tapped his foot against the wooden box, making the man inside scream even louder.

"Some spell from Italy I think." Emma looked up at Sirius. "I don't know what she did."

The lady Auror approached the teens. "Perhaps I can explain what happened."

Sirius jerked his wand in her direction. "Who are you?"

The woman gave a slight bow. "My name is Tori Rehnquist. I've been an Auror for several years over in Japan. I was recently assigned to this area." Remus watched the woman slide her hands over her sandy blonde hair, making sure that it was secured in the high ponytail. "My husband has…I guess you could say, family that lives near here. He felt that it was best if we protected them."

"What did Vee do to the murderer?" Sirius was watching the dark haired man making his way up the alley.

"She trapped him within his own fear. This must one of the ways that Lord Voldemort tortures his people when they fail him." Tori looked over her shoulder at the man. "Dashi, I think we'd better notify the Headmaster that one of his charges is gone."

"Of course, milady." The man bowed swiftly to Tori as she shook her head.

Tori knelt beside the still unconscious girl and gently lifted her head from Remus's lap. "I must remind Miro that around here I'm no lady." She gazed down into the face of the young lady who seemed so much younger than she was. Her fingers slid along Veronica's hairline, looking for any bumps. Not finding any, she swiftly moved Veronica back over to Remus and made her way to the small patch of weeds in the alley. "Wolfsbane…Ah… Athelas." She plucked the tiny white flower. "This should help her." She gently ground the flower between her fingers and rubbed it along the inside of Veronica's lips. "This is rarely found here."

Veronica moaned slightly and tried to turn her head away from Tori and the terrible herb. Her eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes. The gray orbs remained unfocused for a few moments. As her eyes cleared and focused Veronica grabbed her wand and sat straight up. "Whoa! Sat up too fast."

"You've got to take it easy, Veronica." Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she tried to spit out the foul taste in her mouth.

"What did you give me to wake up? Battery acid?" Veronica turned to look at Emma. "Are you okay, Em?"

"I'm fine." Emma kept swiping at the tears running down her face.

"Where's Kayla?" Veronica tried to look behind Remus but Remus managed to keep her eyes turned away.

"What do you remember, Miss Croft?" Tori leaned back on her heels slightly as Veronica closed her eyes.

"I remember Voldedork being here. He wanted me to…well…bear him an heir." Veronica pretended to gag. "But he first tortured Kayla with the Cruciatus Curse. I took out a few of his Death Eaters and got him to stop. The next thing I know he's gone and a Death Eater sent a Killing Curse at me. Emma got me out of the way and Kayla got Emma out of the way but what happened to the Death Eater?"

Sirius tapped his wand against the wooden box at his feet. "He's in here." He leaned over to help Veronica to her feet. "I don't know what you did to him but I don't ever want to piss you off that bad."

"But what happened? One minute I'm lying on the ground watching Kayla fall, and the next I'm waking up in your arms, Remus." Veronica gazed at Remus and waited for him to move slightly. She looked down at her friend. "Kayla? No. She's not…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Croft. Miro and I didn't make it in time to save your friend but make no mistake we will make sure that the man that killed her…" Tori kicked the box several times, making several screams fill the air. "…Is imprisoned until his death."

"Thank you." Veronica allowed Remus and Emma to lead her out of the alley.

Sirius watched Tori conjure a sheet over Kayla's body and levitate it. "What can I do, Ms. Rehnquist?"

"Go and tell the students that they are to return to the castle. It's not safe here for them." Tori watched Sirius run out of the alley and head down the street. "One day soon, Padfoot, we'll meet again. One day soon."

Meanwhile Veronica, Remus, and Emma were heading along the path to the castle. Remus kept his arm firmly around Veronica's shaking shoulders. Emma looked behind them to see Tori bringing Kayla's body. She shuddered to think that the Killing Curse was really meant for Veronica. If she hadn't pushed Veronica out of the way, Veronica would have been lying there on the ground instead of Kayla. Not only that, if Kayla hadn't been brave enough to save Emma, she would died instead. Emma rubbed her nose as she heard several shouts coming from the castle. Dumbledore and Miro Dashi were running toward them.

"Are you students okay?" Dumbledore took in Veronica's pale complexion and Emma's streaked face.

"We're fine, Professor Dumbledore, but Kayla isn't." Remus led Veronica past the headmaster and into the castle.

Dumbledore waited until Remus, Veronica, and Emma had gotten into the castle before lifting the sheet covering Kayla. He shook his head slightly as he let the sheet fall back to cover the dead girl's face. He glanced at the two Aurors standing beside him. "Auror Rehnquist and Auror Dashi, may I ask you to help bring the children back to the castle? I must inform them of what has happened."

Tori nodded. "I've already asked Mr. Black to round everyone up but Miro and I would be glad to be of assistance to you, Headmaster." She gave the old man a swift bow before turning to make her way back to the village with Miro hot on her heels.

Dumbledore made his way back up to the castle with Kayla's body hovering in front of him. He saw Filch standing on the steps watching him. "Argus, please see that all the students are in the Great Hall immediately. I'm afraid I have some grave news." Filch nodded slightly before hurrying to tell the rest of the professors Dumbledore's message.

Dumbledore put Kayla's body into an unused classroom before heading to the Great Hall. He saw that Remus and Emma were seated on either side of Veronica. He heard the students flooding the halls and returning from the village as he made his way to the staff table. James, Sirius, Peter, Jessica, Lily, and Patricia quickly made their way to the empty seats around Veronica, Remus, and Emma. James practically shoved Emma and Remus away from Veronica so that he could hug her tightly. As Dumbledore turned to look around the Great Hall, he saw Severus clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He waited until all the teachers had made their way through the milling students to the staff table. The two Aurors went unnoticed by Dumbledore and the staff.

Minerva McGonagall knew that something was wrong. The students were back from Hogsmeade and it wasn't anywhere near their curfew. She made her way to Dumbledore. "Albus, what is going on?"

"Kayla Saxon was killed at Hogsmeade this afternoon." Dumbledore watched the tears gather in the usually stern woman's eyes. "I'm about to tell the students."

"Of course." Professor McGonagall moved toward the Gryffindor Table to stand with her House.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore barely had to yell. "I know that you are supposed to behaving fun in Hogsmeade but I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Lord Voldemort has killed one of the students here while trying to capture another. I am reluctant to tell you this but Miss Kayla Saxon is dead."

"NO!" A Ravenclaw boy jumped to his feet. "That's not possible!"

Veronica shook her head slightly as she climbed to her feet. Remus laid a hand on her arm to stop her. "No, Remus. I have to tell him…them all… the truth about what happened today." She made her way to the Ravenclaw Table and laid a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "I'll explain it to you…" She looked around the Great Hall at the students staring at her. "…All." She slowly made her way to Dumbledore. "Perhaps it would be best if someone who was actually there could explain, sir."

"Of course, my dear. Please explain." Dumbledore moved to one side to allow Veronica an unobstructed view of the Great Hall.

Veronica took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. "Voldemort was trying to kidnap me when Kayla was murdered." Several protesting voices were raised so Veronica simply raised her voice a little higher. "As you can tell he didn't succeed. Unfortunately, one of his Death Eaters managed to kill Kayla before we got to safety."

"Why does he want you?" A Slytherin girl stood up. "You're just a Mud…I mean, Muggle-born."

"Power. He said that I had the power he wanted. I know that I can't bring back Kayla or anyone's family but I'm going to try to help bring this lunatic down." Veronica slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor Table while the Ravenclaw boy made his way over to her.

The brown-headed boy pulled Veronica into a bone-crushing hug. "It wasn't your fault Kayla died. If I know her she saved your life and Emma's. I'm with you no matter what happens in this war."

"You want to let her go, Dearborn?" Remus had climbed to his feet to glare at Cardoc Dearborn.

"Sorry, Lupin. I forgot she's yours." Cardoc smiled and gave Veronica a flash of his dimples. "See you both in Care of Magical Creatures Monday."

Veronica and Remus nodded as Dumbledore watched them with interest. _She's making powerful friends. This is going to be very interesting to watch._ He raised his hands. "We'll be working with the Ministry to protect you while you are at Hogsmeade. You are dismissed."

The students climbed to their feet and slowly made their way out of the Great Hall. Several of the Gryffindor Seventh Years were shooting looks at Veronica and Remus. One of the girls actually shoved her way past Veronica and Remus.

"I don't see why Dumbledore is willing to let her stay here in the castle. I mean if it were me, I'd give her to the Dark Lord." The girl flicked a stray piece of dirt from her sleeve.

Sirius whirled around and glared at the older girl. "Listen up, Mika. She's just a pawn to that madman. Once he has what he wants, he'll kill Veronica."

Veronica laid a hand on Sirius's arm, effectively making him stop. "Do you want to know what happened to the man that killed Kayla?" She tilted her head slightly as several others stopped to hear what else had happened. "He wound up locked in a wooden box with spiders and other insects crawling all over him. Apparently that's what Voldemort likes to do to torture his followers. If you think for one minute I'm going to turn from the side of good and join up with the idiot that murdered my parents you'd better use the brain that is in your head and think again. I'm not that big of a moron." Veronica straightened slightly and passed by Mika like a queen passing her lowliest of servants. "By the way, I didn't make Kayla save Emma. That was her choice, not mine."

James, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. They didn't know that Veronica was in the safest place in the Wizarding World, given to the fact that Tori and Miro were still at the castle watching over her and her friends.

**_

* * *

Anyone want to guess who Tori and Miro are? Butterbeers to all for the correct answers. _**


	40. Animagus?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! This was the chapter that was suppose to be 40. Sorry about that._**

* * *

November 3, 1973

**_Esmeralda moved through the students toward Rowena Ravenclaw. She knew that they were all going to learn something new as she placed the essays that the students had finished onto the desk. She quickly found herself a seat among the younger students._**

"**_Today we shall learn something a bit more difficult. Not everyone shall be able to do this." Rowena moved away from her desk and motioned to the dozen phials that littered her desk. "I asked Lord Slytherin to brew this potion for me. You will each take a phial and drink it. Once it has taken effect, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin will lay you on one of the beds at the back of the room. The potion should wear off within the hour." She looked around at the frightened students. She saw Esmeralda sitting straight and still in her seat and smiled softly. _The girl does know how to hide her fears. "_Esmeralda."_**

**_Esmeralda rose gracefully to her feet. She noticed that Godric and Salazar had moved to stand behind her. She felt their masculine presence on either side of her. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that Godric could hear it. Taking the phial from Rowena, she bowed slightly. "Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw." She held the phial in her right hand and pulled the stopper out with her left. She slowly brought the phial to her lips and quickly downed the surprisingly sweet potion._**

**_The phial slipped from her fingers as she fell into a darkness that nothing could penetrate. She never heard the phial shatter onto the stone floor. She didn't feel Godric's strong arms wrap themselves around her body as he caught her before she could touch the floor._**

Lily gently shook Veronica's unnaturally still form. "Come on, Veronica. Wake up."

Veronica's chest rose and fell with each breath but she didn't wake no matter how much Lily shook her. Patricia stood at the foot of the bed wringing her hands with worry. Emma moved toward Lily as Jessica stayed near the door.

"What are we going to do, Lily?" Emma looked down at her sleeping friend.

"You and Patricia go and get McGonagall. Tell her that Veronica won't wake up." Lily sank onto the edge of the bed. "I'll stay here and see if she wakes up. Jessica, you go and tell the guys what has happened."

The three girls scurried out of the room as Lily looked down at her sleeping friend.

Esmeralda felt like she was walking through a dense fog. She turned slightly as she looked for a way out of the fog. Suddenly she heard several animals moving toward her. She backed away from them as they moved colder to her. A large arctic wolf yipped once before bounding forward and jumping up on her. Its tongue felt smooth against her cheek. Esmeralda sank to her knees so that the wolf could reach her a little more easily. A large lioness moved toward her and laid down on her right side as a falcon circled the group twice and landed on Esmeralda's shoulder. She smiled softly as the fog started to fade away.

**_Her eyes fluttered open to see a concerned Godric leaning over her._**

"**_Are you well?" Godric helped her sit up on the bed that she had been resting on._**

"**_Aye, milord."_**

"**_What did you see?" Godric sank onto the edge of the bed._**

**_Esmeralda thought of the three beautiful animals that had come to her. "A wolf. A beautiful, white, arctic wolf." She knew not to tell anyone but Rowena and Godric of the other animals. She had to wait until she had them alone._**

"**_Aye, that will suit thee." Godric smiled, making Esmeralda blush and her heart race._**

Veronica gasped as she woke. She shook her head slightly to try and clear the remains of the dream form her muddled mind. Professor McGonagall was seated in a chair beside her bed. She was waiting patiently for Veronica to explain what had happened in the dream.

"Professor, what happened?" Veronica swiped at her loose hair that had fallen across her face.

"I believe that you had another dream. Would you like to tell me about it?"

Veronica's eyes swept around the room only to see that they were alone. I dreamt of the Founders again."

"What happened this time?"

"Ravenclaw was teaching about the Animagus transformation. Esmeralda took the potion and Gryffindor caught her. I think he's in love with her."

"I believe he was. Did Esmeralda have a form?"

"She had three. One was a falcon with a white stripe of feathers among the tail feathers. The second was a large lioness with stripe of white fur down one of her legs. The form that she told Gryffindor was an arctic wolf." Veronica fingered her comforter. "May I ask you something, Professor?"

"What is it, Miss Croft?"

"Would you train me to become an Animagus?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at the girl still playing with her comforter. She knew why Veronica wanted to become an Animagus. She nodded slightly to herself. "Meet me in my office Wednesday night at seven. We'll start then. Perhaps by the end of the year you'll be able to achieve your form." Professor McGonagall climbed to her feet. "Make sure that Messrs. Potter and Black know nothing of it."

"Thank you, Professor." Veronica watched her professor leave the before climbing from her bed.

Lily, Emma, Patricia, and Jessica rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Lily sank onto her bed.

"Was it what happened to you in October?" Patricia watched Veronica rummage through her trunk.

"Come on, Veronica. You've got to tell us." Emma bounced slightly on Veronica's unmade bed.

"I'm going to get a shower and then head down for lunch since I missed breakfast." Veronica lifted her bathing supplies into her arms and headed to the showers.


	41. Animagus Training

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! This is where it's suppose to be. Sorry about the mix up._**

* * *

November 7, 1973

Veronica hefted her bag onto her shoulder as she started out of the common room. She had fifteen minutes to get down to the Transfiguration classroom without the boys finding out about it. James stepped into the common room as Veronica approached the door.

"Where are you going, Vee?" James dropped his bag next to one of the tables.

"I've been having some trouble with Transfiguration and McGonagall said that she'd tutor me in it." Veronica stepped out the door. "See you later." She let out a sigh of relief as the door closed on James's astonished face. "That was close."

"What was close, Vee?" Sirius watched as Veronica squealed and tossed several papers into the air.

"I hate it when you do that, Sirius." Veronica pulled out her wand and waved it over the scattered papers. The papers flew up into her waiting arms. "If you'll excuse me, McGonagall is waiting for me."

Sirius watched Veronica hurry down the stairs toward the Transfiguration corridor. "That's odd."

Veronica heaved a seep sigh as she hurried along the deserted corridor to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked once on the door and slowly pushed it open.  
"Miss Croft. I'm glad to see that you're on time." Professor McGonagall looked up from the essays stacked neatly in front of her. "We'll begin in a moment. Professor Slughorn was to bring the Animagus Potion but he must have gotten behind." A knock sounded on the door and Professor McGonagall climbed to her feet and opened it. The Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, stood on the other side of the door. "Professor Slughorn, I'm glad that you finally made it with the potion."

"Of course, Professor McGonagall. Do you need me to remain behind and help?" Professor Slughorn handed a small phial to Professor McGonagall.

"That won't be necessary." Professor McGonagall closed the door before Slughorn could take a step into the office. "That man insists on having his hands in everything around here." She turned to look at Veronica who was trying to keep from giggling. "Have a seat over on that cot, Miss Croft."

"Yes, Professor." Veronica dropped her bag onto the floor and made her way over to the cot. She sat down and looked up at Professor McGonagall pulling the stopped from the phial. "Now what?"

"You'll take this and we'll see what your form is." Professor McGonagall handed the phial to Veronica.

Veronica held the phial to her lips and tilted her head. The potion tasted sweet, like strawberries fresh from the vine. Veronica ran her tongue over her lips to catch any remaining drops of the potion as her eyes started to drift close. Professor McGonagall picked up the phial that had landed on the pillow beside the cot. She gently moved Veronica's legs onto the cot and pulled a thin blanket up to the girl's shoulders.

Veronica felt that she was walking through a fog. She looked to her left and right looking for a way from the fog or even a small light to light her way. A roar echoed around Veronica as she watched a lioness walk toward her. The tawny fur shimmered slightly in the pale light coming from the fog. Its tail whipped from side to side as a large dark brown wolf jumped into the clearing. A small falcon landed on the wolf's back. The wolf walked toward Veronica, who had knelt onto the ground. The wolf licked Veronica's cheek as the falcon flew up and landed on Veronica's shoulder. The falcon nipped lovingly at Veronica's ear making her giggle. Veronica reached her right hand down to pet the lioness that had laid down to her right side. The wolf was sitting regally at her left side. All the animals were watching the fog. Veronica's gaze followed theirs as a fourth animal stepped into the clearing. It was as small as a large dog. Veronica held out her hand and waited. A small golden griffin stepped from the fog and cautiously made its way over to Veronica. She watched in amazement as it snuffled at her extended hand. A man stepped from the fog and the griffin sat beside him. He wore a tunic made from a brilliant deep red fabric. There were golden threads woven through it. At his side was a sword with glittering rubies that looked like they were eggs. His right hand rested on the handle of the sword while his left rubbed the top of the griffin's head.

"This is not one of your forms, milady. It is the form of one of your children. Children that are yet to come." The man knelt before Veronica and clasped her hand before bringing it to his lips and gently kissing it. "There is much that you must do. Take care of your love and family, my heir." The man rose and started to walk back into the fog with the griffin following him.

"Who are you?" Veronica's voice sounded hoarse to her ears. "It's as if I know you from somewhere."

"You will discover who I am soon." The man gave one last bow as the fog swirled around him and swallowed him up.

Veronica looked down at the animals gather around her as the fog slowly disappeared. She jerked herself up on the cot. The blanket pooled around her waist as she looked around Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall picked up the cup of tea she had ready for Veronica and passed it to her.

"I take it that you have a form."

Veronica nodded slightly as she took a small sip of tea. "A lioness, a falcon, and a wolf."

"Which form would you wish to begin with?" Professor McGonagall picked up a quill and poised it over a piece of parchment.

Veronica swirled the tea around slightly before looking up at her professor. "The lioness. Will I have to register?"

"I'm afraid so. But we will only register one of your forms. It will be better to keep the others hidden for now. Once you have the basics of the Animagus Transformation down, you will be able to work on your other forms." Professor McGonagall glanced at the clock on her desk. "Your first lesson will have to wait until next week. Be here at the same time and I will begin to help you with your transformation."

"Thank you, Professor." Veronica placed the teacup on the small table beside the cot and flipped the blanket from her legs. She rose shakily to her feet. Her eyes drifted over the portraits hanging on the walls around the office. She gasped when she saw the man from the vision. "Professor, who is he?" Veronica watched as the portrait gave a gentle bow. His clothes were the same. A deep red tunic shimmered with the golden threads woven within it. His silver sword glittered brightly in the candlelight.

Professor McGonagall smiled softly, the first time she had done so in many years. "That is Godric Gryffindor. He was the Founder of Gryffindor House."

Veronica gave the portrait a quick curtsy. "Thank you, Professor. I thought I recognized him from my dreams."

"You must hurry. It is almost time for curfew, my dear."

"I will make sure that she arrives back at my House safely, milady." Godric Gryffindor bowed to Professor McGonagall as Veronica hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Veronica walked out the door of Professor McGonagall's office while Gryffindor walked through each portrait following after the teen that reminded him so much of his true love.


	42. Fights and Making up

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! _**

* * *

December 8, 1973

Veronica trudged through the snow behind James, Peter, and Sirius. Remus was reading a book as he moved alongside the others. None of them noticed that she'd stopped and was making snowballs. She giggled slightly as she hurried to catch up to the group. She was taking aim carefully when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Up to mischief, my dear?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly.

Veronica dropped the snowballs. "It was only a bit of fun, sir."

Dumbledore scooped up the snowballs and handed two of them to Veronica. "I suggest you take, Messrs. Black and Potter while I take Messrs. Pettigrew and Lupin."

Veronica and Dumbledore took aim carefully and launched the snowballs. All four hit James and Sirius. Veronica turned to Dumbledore. "I thought you were going to get Remus and Peter." Veronica laughed as they watched James and Sirius brush at the snow that was around their collars.

"I thought it would be more fun if we both hit the same targets." Dumbledore's laughter echoed off the surrounding trees. "I just wanted to let you know that there are Aurors all around Hogsmeade. I hope the five of you will have a good time."

"Are Auror Rehnquist and Auror Dashi going to be there?" Veronica looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. They had business back in Japan to attend to." Dumbledore took in Veronica's sad look. "They said to wish you a Happy Christmas."

"Thanks, Headmaster." Remus slid his book into his pocket as Dumbledore went back toward the castle. "I think we should keep Veronica closer to us. You know, just in case she decides to throw more snowballs."

"Closer to us? Don't you mean closer to you?" James watched as Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist. "Disgusting."

"You're just jealous because I have someone and you don't, Jamey-pooh." Veronica giggled slightly as Remus pulled her closer to his side. "Shall we go?"

They hurried along the path to Hogsmeade. Together they went to Zonko's joke shop. James picked up a box of Dungbombs while Veronica wandered around the shop. She never saw Sirius toss one of Dr. Fillibuster's Fireworks at Peter, who tossed it to James. James paid the clerk as waited until Veronica was walking several feet in front of them outside on the snow covered street. He tapped the firework with his wand and tossed it under Veronica's feet. She jumped at the popping sound and whirled around to face James and Sirius.

"You know, Sirius, Vee's right." James turned to Sirius. "Payback is fun."

Veronica glared at them. "I'm going to go and finish my Christmas shopping…"

"We'll come with you…" Remus took a step back at the glare Veronica was sending him.

"By myself." Veronica scooped up the spent firework. "Just remember, guys. Revenge comes when one least expects it." She threw the firework at James and watched it bounce off his head.

They watched her stalk off into the swirling snow. Sirius shook his head slightly before calling after her. "See you at the Three Broomsticks in two hours!"

"Not on your life, Black!" Veronica disappeared around a corner.

She stopped for a moment to look in the window of a bookstore. She never heard the footsteps coming up behind her. A hand fell on her shoulder. She grabbed the offending hand and flipped the person over her shoulder. She twisted the arm slightly to apply a bit of pressure to the person who had touched her.

"I give, Croft." Severus looked up from the snow bank that Veronica had tossed him into. His face was etched with pain.

"Oh, Severus." Veronica dropped his arm and helped up from the snow. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Potter or Black."

"You've reverted to their last names so I assume they made you angry yet again." Severus brushed the snow from his clothes.

"I think they're a little upset because Dumbledore and I hit them with snowballs." Veronica shrugged slightly.

"A sight to behold I'm sure. Perhaps we could spend the day together? That is if you have no other plans?" Severus extended his arm.

"Of course, Severus." Veronica placed her hand on his arm. "Lead the way."

"I believe you were looking at that book." Severus motioned to the window.

"I guess I was just wishing." She smiled at Severus as James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus came around the corner.

"Oi! Snivellus! Get your hands off her!" James reached for his wand.

"I bid you good day." Severus dropped Veronica's hand and raced away from her.

"After him!" James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus raced after Severus.

"Leave him alone, guys!" Veronica followed after them. "James! Stop! Don't hurt him, Sirius!"

"I'm not going to hurt him, Vee! His death is going to be quick and painless!" Sirius rounded some trees.

Tears clouded Veronica's vision so that she didn't see the crowd of students following them. Dorian Knight, a Slytherin Sixth Year, led the crowd back toward Hogwarts. They barely passed the gated of the school when James pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Severus's wand flew into James's hand. "You were warned to stay away from Vee. Now you're going to pay for it."

Severus tried to shove his way past the gathering crowd to escape his tormentors. "I was only escorting her, Potter, since the four of you have seen fit to torment her."

James gaped slightly as Veronica shoved her way through the crowd and placed herself between him and his quarry. "Get out of the way, Vee."

Veronica pulled out her own wand and pointed it at James and Sirius. "Severus is my friend, James Potter!"

"He was touching you." Sirius took a cautious step forward.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Veronica turned slightly to face him. "He had my permission, Sirius. You guys say that I'm a sister to you but yet you teach me like a child."

"But…" Sirius and James both gaped as Veronica lowered her wand.

"No buts. I'm a young lady and I can say who has the right to touch me and who doesn't."

Dorian stepped forward slightly. "Do I have permission to touch you?"

"Back off, Knight." James whipped his wand around to point at Dorian.

"I was just wondering if she'd let me touch her." Dorian shrugged slightly. "Not that I would want to touch a Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" James and Sirius both stepped forward.

Severus stepped around Veronica making James and Sirius whirl around to face him again. "I'm the one that touched her. So keep your focus on me."

"No, Severus." Veronica watched helplessly as James and Sirius both jumped on the Slytherin and started to beat the tar out of him the Muggle way. "Stop it, James!"

Dorian came up behind Veronica and whirled her away from the fight. "Care to give me a taste of what Severus has been getting?"

"Let me go, Dorian." Veronica's voice came out in a low growl.

"Not a chance."

"You asked for it." Veronica placed a hand on his shoulder. "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_." Dorian's arms snapped to his sides effectively causing James and Sirius to stop beating Severus. Several of the Slytherins started to pull their wands from their pockets as Veronica whirled around to face them. "Don't even think about it, morons.

"What did he do, Vee?" Sirius stared down at the glaring Slytherin.

"You don't want to know, Sirius." Lily pushed her way through the crowd to stare at the frozen Slytherin.

"He insulted me, Sirius." Veronica's grey eyes had changed to violet as the wind snapped her cloak around her. "I suggest you let Severus go before I get really angry." She held out her left hand. "And hand over your wands."

James and Sirius let Severus drop to the ground. They placed their wands into Veronica's outstretched hand. She slid them into her pocket as she glared at them.

"What are you going to do to us, Vee?" James took half a step toward Veronica.

"Nothing. I just want your word that you won't do anything like this to Severus again. Dorian and any other Slytherins I don't care about but you are to leave Severus alone."

"We'll agree to it as long as you're not around, Vee." Sirius chanced a look at James who was nodding slightly.

James rolled his eyes as he nodded. Veronica held out her hand a second time. "Now give me Severus's wand."

James took the wand from his pocket and placed it in Veronica's hand. He watched helplessly as Veronica knelt next to Severus and handed him his wand. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at the blood escaping from his cut lip. She climbed to her feet and turned to look down at Dorian Knight.

"What are you going to do with him, Vee?" Sirius stepped up to her side.

"I was thinking about leaving him here but I don't think the wild animals would like that too much." Veronica knelt next to Dorian and slid his wand from his pocket before climbing to her feet.

James watched for a moment before stepping up behind Veronica. "Perhaps we can have our wands back now, Vee?"

Veronica pulled their wands out and gave them to James and Sirius. "Let him up after I leave. If you let him up before that, I just might hurt him." Veronica started toward the castle with Remus hot on her heels. "What do you want?"

"I…" Remus stopped for a moment when Veronica whirled around to face him. Neither of them noticed Dumbledore standing behind the front door.

"You could have stopped them. You know that Severus is my friend and you did nothing." She whirled around on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

"Veronica!" Remus was left standing in the falling snow.

"Love is a mysterious thing." Dumbledore came down the steps.

"I've got to go after her, sir." Remus started to run up the steps but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I believe you should let her calm down first. Perhaps you should go and wait in your common room."

"Yes, sir." Remus hung his head slightly as he climbed the stairs to the common room.

Veronica took the stairs two at a time until she was in the Transfiguration corridor. Professor McGonagall saw the crying girl and approached her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Croft?" Professor McGonagall laid a gentle hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"Not unless you can help the guys keep their emotions in check." Veronica swiped at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What did Messrs. Potter and Black do this time?" Professor McGonagall led Veronica to her office.

"They attacked Severus because he was touching me."

"Just for touching you?"

"Yes, ma'am. He offered to escort me around Hogsmeade because the guys were being morons again."

"I did hear about you and Dumbledore throwing those snowballs at them."

Veronica ducked her head slightly to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. "We sure did. But I'm not really mad at James and Sirius anymore."

"Who are you upset with?"

"Remus. He could have stopped the whole thing but he just stood there as if he didn't want to."

"I see." Professor McGonagall turned from her desk and reached for a green tartan tin. "Snap?"

"Thank you, Professor." Veronica took one of the offered ginger snaps and took a bite.

"Was there anything else, dear?"

Veronica swallowed the bit of cookie as she nodded. "I was wondering if we could step up the Animagus training."  
"May I ask why?"

"I was hoping to accomplish it before my birthday. That is if it's possible."

Professor McGonagall reached for a calendar and flipped it open. "If you were to be here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I think we just might manage it. You'll perfect your first form but you will have to keep the others a secret until you deem it is time to reveal them."

Veronica jumped to her feet and flung her arms around Professor McGonagall. "Thank you so much, Professor."

"Now I believe you should go and talk with Mr. Lupin."

Veronica nodded as she turned to leave the office. She stopped at the door and turned to look at her Professor lowering herself into her desk chair. "Thanks for being there for me, Professor."

"Any time, dear. Any time." Professor McGonagall watched Veronica step from her office.

Veronica hurried up the stairs and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She didn't even wait for the prompt from the portrait. "Patience is a Virtue." The portrait swung open and she stepped into the common room. Normally the sight of the overstuffed couches and warm fire would give Veronica a little thrill to be home but today it did nothing for her.

Remus sat on one of the couches before the fire with his face buried in his hands. Veronica watched him for a minute and saw the tears leaking between his fingers. She slowly made her way across the room, ignoring anyone else that spoke to her. Remus's head jerked up as he picked up the scent of her perfume.

"Hello, Veronica." Remus turned his gaze back to the roaring fire.

"Remus." Veronica moved toward the sofa and sank onto one of the arms. "Could we go somewhere to talk?"

"I believe you said what you wanted outside."

"Remus, I'd rather not have an audience witnessing our talk."

Remus looked around the room. "Who's here to witness this? Most of them are still in Hogsmeade."

Veronica looked around at the First and Second years scattered around the common room. She noticed that they were watching them rather closely. "I'd rather the younger students don't hear this. It might put them off about dating."

Remus climbed to his feet. "Where did you want to go and talk at?"

"Is the owlery okay with you?" Veronica swept her hand down the front of her robes.

"Fine." Remus allowed Veronica to step out the portrait hole first before following her.

He took her hand in his and together they made their way to the owlery, just as they had that fateful day over a year ago. Remus opened the owlery door and made his way over to one of the windows as Lacewing fluttered down to him. Remus stroked his owl's feathers as Veronica closed the door most of the way. She left it cracked open so that she would hear anyone coming up the stone stairs.

"Remus, I'm sorry for what I said today."

"You were right. I didn't do anything to help you stop James and Sirius. I should have told them to back off."

"Remus, I know that you and Severus don't get along and James and Sirius are just as bad but I had no right to yell at you like that."

"Yes you did." Remus reached for Veronica. "I'm sorry for behaving like that."

"You're forgiven if you forgive me too." Veronica draped her arms over his shoulders.

"You're forgiven, luv." Remus pulled her close and placed a soft kiss one her lips.

"I want to let you know something, Remus."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Huh?" Remus pulled away slightly. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I fell for you the day you came to my rescue at the train station last year. You've always been there for me. No matter what happened."

"What about James and Sirius?"

"They're more like brothers to me. They tease me, make me angry, and help me smile."

"And Peter?"

"Peter…Peter scares me. There's something about him that scares me. I wish I knew what it was." Veronica buried her face into Remus's shoulder.

Remus tilted her face toward his and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His tongue darted out to gently tease her lips. She gasped as Remus laid soft kisses along her throat. He stopped were her neck and shoulder joined and kissed her racing pulse several times. He slowly made his way up her neck to her ear and nipped it gently. Veronica turned her head slightly and pulled him back to her lips. She let out a soft moan and Remus slid his tongue over her lower lip. Neither of them heard the owlery door slowly creak open nor did they hear the crunch of straw under two sets of shoes.

"Perhaps we should go and get a pitcher of cold water to dump over the lovebirds." James's voice penetrated the fog around the kissing teens.

Remus and Veronica jumped apart. "I'm going to kill them, Remus."

"You won't have to because they'll already be dead." Remus wrapped his arms tighter around Veronica's waist. "Don't the two of you know how to knock?"

"It's a public place. Besides Dad's recruited me." James crossed his arms.

"To do what?" Veronica glared at him.

"Keep Remus a safe distance from you." James started to back toward the door.

"You'd better run. Because when I catch you, Mom will have to bury you." Veronica watched James bolt out the door. She looked at Sirius and Remus, who still had his arms wrapped around her. "I'm going to make him suffer for a while. Come on. I want to finish my shopping."

"Like we're going to be let back out to Hogsmeade." Sirius followed Veronica out of the owlery.

"If we have an adult with us, we'll be allowed to go. And I know who to ask." Veronica took a left instead of a right.

"Why are we heading to Dumbledore's office?" Remus stared at the gargoyle before them.

"He's who we're going to ask." Veronica straightened slightly. "Tootsie Rolls."

Sirius's mouth dropped open as the gargoyle jumped to the side. "How did you know…?"

"Easy. Dumbledore told me after the last attack." Veronica started up the spiraling stairs. "Coming?"

Remus and Sirius jogged up the stairs after her and watched as she knocked on the door. The door swung open and she disappeared into the room beyond the doorway. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before following. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk.

"I believe the three of you have a question to ask." Dumbledore leaned back slightly.

"Yes, sir. Our trip was interrupted by a fight and we were wondering if you or Professor McGonagall would escort us back so that we may finish our shopping?" Veronica stood with her hands behind her back and her fingers crossed.

Dumbledore looked between the three teens. "I believe something can be arranged. Mr. Potter was on duty in Hogsmeade, therefore he will be your chaperone."

Veronica grinned. "Thank you, sir." She turned back to Remus and Sirius. "Come on. Let's not keep Dad waiting."

"He will be at the gates when you get there. You have two hours to complete your shopping and return to your common room. Please don't be late." Dumbledore watched the three teens run out of his office and down the stairs. "Thomas is going to have his hands full those three."


	43. Animagus Playing

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

December 21, 1973

James and Veronica stood on the front steps to the castle as they watched Remus and Sirius being carried away to the train. James scowled at his 'little sister' as she sighed wistfully. James thought it was awful that Thomas and Evelyn both had to work over the holidays. Veronica however knew the real reason. Voldemort had once again made a threat against those that were hiding her. She knew that the Potters, Remus, and Sirius could take care of themselves. She didn't want to add the burden of Voldemort possibly attacking while they were home from school.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad couldn't get off for Christmas." James followed Veronica back into the castle as the last carriage rolled out of sight.

"Believe it. They just want us to be safe." Veronica ran her hair through her hair. Normally it was tied back into either a ponytail or a braid but today she had left it loose and flowing down to her waist.

"What exactly did they write in that letter to Dumbledore?" James watched Veronica as she started up the stairs toward the common room.

"That they were unable to get off from work so they wanted us to stay here and stay out of trouble." Veronica undid her cloak the closer they got to the common room. "Besides, it'll be nice to have the common room to ourselves so we can study."

James followed after Veronica. "Of course, you want to study. You don't have a life."

"I have more of a life than you." Veronica stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Lady looked down at Veronica and James.

"Gryffindor's Pride." Veronica stepped back as the portrait swung open. She scrambled through the portrait hole and made her way over to the overstuffed sofa before the fireplace. "You need to learn to go with the flow, James. Sirius and Remus understood that Thomas and Evelyn had to work over the holidays." _They don't know why the Potters had to work._

James flung himself into one of the chairs. "I suppose."

"Why does it matter anyway, James?"

"I just wanted to be at home for the holidays. It's not the same here."

"I know." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Look, I've got to go see Professor McGonagall. She promised to help me with something over the holidays. I'll see you later." Veronica practically ran to the portrait hole and disappeared, leaving James to stare into the blazing fire.

Veronica hurried done the corridors to the Transfiguration Professor's office. She knew that tonight she might be able to transform that very night. She had been practicing her form for well over a month and Professor McGonagall was very pleased with her progress. She knew that it was unheard of for a child like her to be able to transform but to be able to do it without really thinking was extremely rare. _Just one more thing to make me different._ Veronica raised her hand to knock on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall barely looked up as Veronica stepped into her office. "You will begin where you left off last time, Miss Croft."

Veronica nodded softly and sank to the floor. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Professor McGonagall had told her that if she could focus her mind then it would make the transformation that much easier. Veronica focused on her lioness form and slowly felt fur begin to grow along her arms. Professor McGonagall looked up from the essays that she was grading when a loud purring filled the office. She glanced at Veronica and saw a lioness with a stripe of dark fur running down its back. Grey eyes focused on the professor and watched as she made her way over to the lioness.

"Very good, Miss Croft. You have completed your transformation. You are now going to train yourself to hold it for a while. You may feel exhausted by it but that is normal until you get used to it." Professor McGonagall patted the lioness's head before rising to her feet. "I will let you know when ten minutes have passed."

Veronica stood on her new paws and started to walk around the office. She stopped before the window that was at least a foot higher than her. She crouched low to the floor and jumped. She landed nimbly on the window sill and looked out at the snow covered grounds. She saw a deer enter the clearing just beyond the front steps. Her growl made Professor McGonagall look toward the window. Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly before climbing to her feet and swinging her cloak around her shoulders. Veronica jumped from the window sill and followed Professor McGonagall out the door. She bounded down the stairs toward the Front Hall. She slid to a stop before the front doors and pawed at the ancient wood. Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and let the lioness out into the snow. Veronica raced across the frozen ground to where she had seen the deer and started to sniff looking for any scent. She pawed at the snow slightly when she heard barking coming toward her. Fang broke through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and tackled Veronica to the ground. Veronica swiped at him and jumped away. They wrestled in the snow while Hagrid sat with Professor McGonagall on the front steps.

"So that's Veronica?" Hagrid watched the lioness chasing Fang around the clearing. "At least she can have fun in that form."

"Yes. She was watching something from the window." Professor McGonagall twisted her watch around so that she could look at the face. "Would you look at the time? She's been in that form for over three hours."

"Amazing. I remember you telling me once that most people can't hold their forms for more than half an hour."

"She is truly amazing." Professor McGonagall climbed to her feet and whistled. "Miss Croft, it's time to return to my office and call it a day."

The lioness gave a soft growl at Fang before following Professor McGonagall back into the castle. Veronica trotted beside Professor McGonagall and followed her back into her office. Veronica lay before the fire and slowing shifted back into her human form.

"That was incredible, Professor." Veronica held her hands out toward the fire and warmed herself as Professor McGonagall hung her cloak up to dry.

"Yes. You held your form for no less than three hours today. We'll work on making it last even longer next time." Professor McGonagall moved toward her desk. "I suggest you return to your common room for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, Professor." Veronica made her way to the door and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. _I think I've figured out how to get the guys to work on this._ Veronica took the stairs to her room two at a time and rummaged through her trunk. She grinned like a maniac when she pulled out the book she had been looking for. _The Behavior of Werewolves_ was where she had found out that werewolves didn't harm other animals. She laid the book beside her trunk before rummaging in it again. She pulled out a second book and read the title. _How to become an Animagus _was what Professor McGonagall had given her to read when she started to train. Veronica pulled her invisibility cloak over her and the books and made her way back to the common room. She smiled when she saw that James had left his book bag under one of the tables. She slid both books into his bag and hurried to her room. She flung her cloak back into her trunk and climbed into bed. She smiled to herself as she picked up her new copy of _Return of the King_ and started to read.


	44. Christmas Holidays

**_AN: So sorry that this chapter took so long to get set up but I have been a tiny bit busy making Halloween pins for my daughter's class and the seniors at her school and let's not forget the teachers. It take a lot fo me to get any typing done. Recently I started a C2 for crossovers and I've found a whole new world that I've been enjoying as well as making the pins. This chapter is dedicated to darkcelestial20 who has been here since the beginning and has even followed me from That's to you, Karina, I'm going to kick some Death Eater ass! Now on with the story._**

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

December 21, 1973

James and Veronica stood on the front steps to the castle as they watched Remus and Sirius being carried away to the train. James scowled at his 'little sister' as she sighed wistfully. James thought it was awful that Thomas and Evelyn both had to work over the holidays. Veronica however knew the real reason. Voldemort had once again made a threat against those that were hiding her. She knew that the Potters, Remus, and Sirius could take care of themselves. She didn't want to add the burden of Voldemort possibly attacking while they were home from school.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad couldn't get off for Christmas." James followed Veronica back into the castle as the last carriage rolled out of sight.

"Believe it. They just want us to be safe." Veronica ran her hair through her hair. Normally it was tied back into either a ponytail or a braid but today she had left it loose and flowing down to her waist.

"What exactly did they write in that letter to Dumbledore?" James watched Veronica as she started up the stairs toward the common room.

"That they were unable to get off from work so they wanted us to stay here and stay out of trouble." Veronica undid her cloak the closer they got to the common room. "Besides, it'll be nice to have the common room to ourselves so we can study."

James followed after Veronica. "Of course, you want to study. You don't have a life."

"I have more of a life than you." Veronica stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Lady looked down at Veronica and James.

"Gryffindor's Pride." Veronica stepped back as the portrait swung open. She scrambled through the portrait hole and made her way over to the overstuffed sofa before the fireplace. "You need to learn to go with the flow, James. Sirius and Remus understood that Thomas and Evelyn had to work over the holidays." _They don't know why the Potters had to work._

James flung himself into one of the chairs. "I suppose."

"Why does it matter anyway, James?"

"I just wanted to be at home for the holidays. It's not the same here."

"I know." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Look, I've got to go see Professor McGonagall. She promised to help me with something over the holidays. I'll see you later." Veronica practically ran to the portrait hole and disappeared, leaving James to stare into the blazing fire.

Veronica hurried done the corridors to the Transfiguration Professor's office. She knew that tonight she might be able to transform that very night. She had been practicing her form for well over a month and Professor McGonagall was very pleased with her progress. She knew that it was unheard of for a child like her to be able to transform but to be able to do it without really thinking was extremely rare. _Just one more thing to make me different._ Veronica raised her hand to knock on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall barely looked up as Veronica stepped into her office. "You will begin where you left off last time, Miss Croft."

Veronica nodded softly and sank to the floor. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Professor McGonagall had told her that if she could focus her mind then it would make the transformation that much easier. Veronica focused on her lioness form and slowly felt fur begin to grow along her arms. Professor McGonagall looked up from the essays that she was grading when a loud purring filled the office. She glanced at Veronica and saw a lioness with a stripe of dark fur running down its back. Grey eyes focused on the professor and watched as she made her way over to the lioness.

"Very good, Miss Croft. You have completed your transformation. You are now going to train yourself to hold it for a while. You may feel exhausted by it but that is normal until you get used to it." Professor McGonagall patted the lioness's head before rising to her feet. "I will let you know when ten minutes have passed."

Veronica stood on her new paws and started to walk around the office. She stopped before the window that was at least a foot higher than her. She crouched low to the floor and jumped. She landed nimbly on the window sill and looked out at the snow covered grounds. She saw a deer enter the clearing just beyond the front steps. Her growl made Professor McGonagall look toward the window. Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly before climbing to her feet and swinging her cloak around her shoulders. Veronica jumped from the window sill and followed Professor McGonagall out the door. She bounded down the stairs toward the Front Hall. She slid to a stop before the front doors and pawed at the ancient wood. Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and let the lioness out into the snow. Veronica raced across the frozen ground to where she had seen the deer and started to sniff looking for any scent. She pawed at the snow slightly when she heard barking coming toward her. Fang broke through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and tackled Veronica to the ground. Veronica swiped at him and jumped away. They wrestled in the snow while Hagrid sat with Professor McGonagall on the front steps.

"So that's Veronica?" Hagrid watched the lioness chasing Fang around the clearing. "At least she can have fun in that form."

"Yes. She was watching something from the window." Professor McGonagall twisted her watch around so that she could look at the face. "Would you look at the time? She's been in that form for over three hours."

"Amazing. I remember you telling me once that most people can't hold their forms for more than half an hour."

"She is truly amazing." Professor McGonagall climbed to her feet and whistled. "Miss Croft, it's time to return to my office and call it a day."

The lioness gave a soft growl at Fang before following Professor McGonagall back into the castle. Veronica trotted beside Professor McGonagall and followed her back into her office. Veronica lay before the fire and slowing shifted back into her human form.

"That was incredible, Professor." Veronica held her hands out toward the fire and warmed herself as Professor McGonagall hung her cloak up to dry.

"Yes. You held your form for no less than three hours today. We'll work on making it last even longer next time." Professor McGonagall moved toward her desk. "I suggest you return to your common room for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, Professor." Veronica made her way to the door and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. _I think I've figured out how to get the guys to work on this._ Veronica took the stairs to her room two at a time and rummaged through her trunk. She grinned like a maniac when she pulled out the book she had been looking for. _The Behavior of Werewolves_ was where she had found out that werewolves didn't harm other animals. She laid the book beside her trunk before rummaging in it again. She pulled out a second book and read the title. _How to become an Animagus _was what Professor McGonagall had given her to read when she started to train. Veronica pulled her invisibility cloak over her and the books and made her way back to the common room. She smiled when she saw that James had left his book bag under one of the tables. She slid both books into his bag and hurried to her room. She flung her cloak back into her trunk and climbed into bed. She smiled to herself as she picked up her new copy of _Return of the King_ and started to read.

**_AN: Be sure you look at my profile for my newest story called The Realms of Middle Earth. I hope you enjoy it!_**


	45. Help, Vee!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

December 24, 1973

Veronica frowned as she watched James ignore his book bag once again. They had been alone in the Gryffindor common room for three days had he hadn't opened a single book in all that time. She growled low in her throat knowing that he wouldn't hear it. _I can't believe him. I even asked his about that Transfiguration homework and he still didn't look in his bag._ James went over to the table that was hiding his bag. Veronica sat up slightly and watched as James started to rummage through it. She held her breath when he pulled out both books. He looked them over before looking over at Veronica. She managed to turn back to her copy of _The Hobbit_ before he saw her watching him.

"Um…Vee?" James turned the books over as Veronica looked up from her book.

"What?" Veronica climbed to her feet and moved toward the table.

"Did you put these in here?" James handed her the books.

"_How to Become an Animagus_ and _Behavior of Werewolves_. What makes you think that I put them in your bag?" Veronica perched herself on the edge of the table.

"I guess not. Maybe Sirius put them in here." James flipped open the book about werewolves to the page that Veronica had marked for him. "'_Werewolves are only dangerous to humans. If a human were an animagus, they would not be harmed when a werewolf bites them. No one is sure if this is fact or fiction but many speculate that a werewolf will even adopt other humans into his or her pack with the werewolf as the Alpha male or female. If this were to happen, all others would be subjected to the whims and fancies of the Alpha werewolf._'" James laid the book onto the table and rummaged through his bag for a quill and parchment.

"What are you doing?" Veronica had slid into one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"I'm writing Sirius. I think I just found a way for us to help Remus." James started to scribble onto the parchment.

Veronica smiled to herself as she went back to her chair before the fireplace. _It's about time he found those books. I was starting to think that I should have sent them to Sirius or even Peter._ Veronica looked up from her book every few minutes to check on James's progress. Her smile was hidden behind her book as James stopped writing every so often to find a notation in one of the two books.

"Are you finding everything okay, James?" Veronica closed her book with a snap.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what we've got to go through to become Animagi."

"Really?" Veronica was pretending to be interested. She already knew what she had gone through, and was still going through. "What do you have to do?"

"First you've got to find your form. It says here that you've got to brew a potion but the recipe's not here." James slammed the book closed. "I can't believe this. I find a way for us to help Remus and now we're going to have to find the recipe for the potion. This is crazy."

"What's crazy is the fact that you and Sirius actually think this is going to work." Veronica hid the smirk on her face and turned back to the fireplace and her book.

"It will work. I'll find that potion and you're going to be sorry that you didn't help us." James grabbed both books and ran out of the common room.

_I'm going to be sorry that I didn't help them? They're going to be the ones that are going to be sorry._ Veronica reached into her red bag and pulled out the potion book that contained the recipe for the Animagus Potion. "They're never going to find this." Veronica giggled as she slid the book back into her bag and walked out of the common room to go and eat down in the Great Hall.

**_AN: Now James has been a bad bad boy and Veronica isn't going to help him become an Animagus._**

**_James - But, Care. I need her help._**

**_Veronica - Forget it. If this is how you treat me then I'm keeping my notes to myself._**

**_James - But, Vee..._**

**_Oh well, looks like the two of them need to get their act together and work together on this particualr project._**

**_Veronica - But I've already managed to hold my form for three hours..._**

**_And no one is suppose to realize it! Now go away._**

**_Please review and feed my writer's soul!_**


	46. Boxing Day

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. _**

December 26, 1973

James watched Veronica from his position in front of the fireplace. He noticed that she seemed to be working on her Transfiguration homework, even though she had told him that she had finished three days ago. _She's up to something. I wonder what._ James turned back to the book in his hands. It was the book on werewolves. He had decided that until they could find a book with the potion in it they would have to just learn all they could about Remus's condition.

_Werewolves are lonely creatures. Few ever find themselves a pack that they can join. The last werewolf to find a pack died over sixty years ago. She had several friends that were also werewolves. She had to fight with one of the males on the night of the full moon to become the Alpha female of the pack. Until the day she died, she remained the Alpha of the pack, even though there were other females that tried to fight her and take over._

James snapped the book closed as Veronica sank into the chair beside him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Veronica stretched slightly.

James bit his lower lip for a moment. "Why did you lie to me about your homework?"

"Who said I lied, James?" Veronica glared at James. "Just because you haven't even thought about your homework doesn't mean that I lied about mine."

"You told me at the beginning of the holidays that you had finished your Transfig homework but you were over there working on it just now."

"So what? I just wanted to tweak it a bit." Veronica continued to glare at James. "Besides, don't you have some work to finish?"

James gaped at Veronica as she scrambled to her feet and headed up to the girls' dorms. "What did I say?"

Veronica flung herself onto her bed moments before she heard a tapping on the window. She looked up to see Lacewing on the outside sill. She got up and opened the window. "Hey, Lace." Veronica took the letter from her leg before offering her an owl treat. "Do you want to rest before taking my letter back to him?"

Lacewing seemed to nod before hopping onto the headboard of Veronica's bed and watching her open the letter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_How has your holiday been so far with James? I hope he hasn't done anything to make you hex him to death. Sirius wrote to me yesterday to tell me that he thinks James has found a way to stay with me on the nights of the full moon. I've also been researching all this but it's too dangerous. Tell James for me please. I don't want to hurt any of you. If I did, I don't think I'd live to see another day._

_I want you to know that I love you and my parents can't wait for summer so that they can see you again. You stole Dad's heart when you included him with your pranks and Mum thinks you're the greatest witch in the world because you've managed to tame her 'wild' son. I think they know that you make me happy so they're happy with you just the way you are, love. Never forget that we all love you._

_Love always,_

_Remus_

Veronica folded the letter and slid it into her pocket before pulling out a letter from under her pillow. "Take this to Remus for me, Lacey." Veronica watched the snowy owl take the letter in her beak and take off out the window. She scooped up a blanket and a pillow before tucking a book in the pocket of her jacket. She managed to get through the common room without James asking a bunch of questions. Once she was out in the corridor she headed for the seventh floor to a room that few people knew about and even fewer knew how to get into.

**_AN: Any one want to guess what room that is? Lots of hugs and kisses to right guess._**


	47. Back at Hogwarts

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR HAPPY HANUKKAH! OR HAPPY KWANZAA!! I thought you guys would like a present regardless of the holidays you celebrate. Have fun reading!_**

* * *

January 3, 1974

Veronica bounced on her toes slightly as she watched the road top Hogsmeade for any sign of any of the carriages that were carrying returning students. She hadn't seen Remus all holiday and James was driving her crazy, as usual. Remus and Sirius were supposed to arrive on the morning train and she had decided to meet them when they got to the castle. James was currently residing in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. After all he had been up most of the night trying to find what he could about the Animagus Potion. Veronica kept that book well hidden and James had yet to find another copy of it in the library, at least the sections he had searched already.

_Now that Sirius is back James is going to have help and I won't be able to keep that book a secret anymore._ Veronica twisted her ponytail slightly before flipping back over her shoulder. _I shouldn't have even given him the first books. McGonagall told me to use my best judgment and now look what's happening._

The rattle of the carriages shook Veronica from her thoughts. She pulled her cloak tight around her body as the cold wind whipped around her. The first carriage pulled to a stop and she could barely make out the person as she was wrapped in long arms.

"Vee, I can't believe that I actually missed your nagging to get our homework done." Sirius spun around with Veronica clasped tight in his arms. "The memory of your smile was the only thing that made it worth while to deal those people I call family."

"Now, Siri, I don't think your little brother is that big a pain." Veronica's arms tightened slightly around Sirius's neck as he continued to spin. Her eyes widened when she saw Remus climb down from the carriage. "Remus, will you please tell this…idiot…to put me down?"

Remus smiled as he watched Sirius spin with Veronica in his arms. "You'd better listen to her, Sirius. She knows enough hexes to keep you in the Hospital Wing for a month."

"He's right you know." Veronica had moved so that her lips were as close to Sirius's ear as possible.

Sirius about dropped her into the snow but Veronica kept her hold around his neck. "You can let go now."

"You know I won't." Veronica laughed at the look on Sirius's face before dropping her arms. "Happy now?"

"Extremely." Remus wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist before nuzzling her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I can't wait to show you what I learned." Veronica turned in Remus's arms and wrapped hers around his waist.

"And what would that be?" Remus grinned slightly as he watched Sirius pale slightly.

"Not what Siri's thinking." Veronica giggled as she shook her head. She leaned close to Remus's ear and breathed softly. "I perfected it."

"You did?" Remus was amazed at Veronica's determination to help him.

"I'll show you later." Veronica pulled herself from his arms.

"You'd better so me and James." Sirius frowned at Veronica.

Veronica tapped her chin for a moment. "Meet me out on the Quidditch Pitch in one hour. I'll show all of you then."

Sirius and Remus dragged their trunks into the castle while Veronica slipped the potions book from her pocket. _I guess I'll give it to them tonight._ Veronica pulled her cloak close to her body as she made her way to the Quidditch Pitch.


	48. You're an Animagus?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy!_**

* * *

January 3, 1974

James wrapped his cloak around himself as he, Remus, and Sirius made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. "What exactly did Vee say?"

"She said that she had something to show us." Sirius started to climb the stairs toward the Gryffindor section of the stands.

"I wonder what she wants to…Damn! Look at that lioness playing in the snow." Remus pointed down at the lioness pouncing among the snow banks while Sirius melted the snow from the seats.

"Don't you guys think that it's a bit cold for a lioness to be this far north?" James leaned over the railing as the lioness changed into a human. "Is that…? It can't be her!"

"Who?" Sirius turned from charming the seats with a warming charm.

"Vee! She'd the bloody lioness that was playing on the pitch!" James whipped around as he rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Vee? What the bloody hell is going on around here?" Sirius leaned over the railing and watched Veronica swipe at the snow clinging to her cloak as she started toward the stairs.

"Just calm down, Sirius. She'll explain when she gets up here." Remus lounged on one of the heated seats.

"How the bloody hell did she become an Animagus without us knowing about it?" James whirled around to face Remus and saw the guilty look on his face. "You knew?"

Sirius looked between his two friends. "He knew what?"

"That you're absolutely clueless, Siri." Veronica stepped from the shadows surrounding the stairs. "We all knew that."

"How the bloody hell did you become an Animagus without us finding out about it? We're with you all the time." James waved his hands around like a madman.

"James, if you were with me all the time, then you would have known." Veronica collapsed onto one of the benches.

"How did you do it?" James had his hands clenched at his sides.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." Veronica leaned back slightly. "Do you guys remember at the beginning of term when I broke my ankle getting out of bed?"

"What does that have to do with this?" James was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm getting there, James. I had had a dream about a griffin breaking loose and attacking several students." Veronica shook her head slightly as a shiver ran over her.

"What exactly are you saying, Vee?" Sirius sat to Veronica's right when he noticed her slight shudder. "Are you a… a dream seer?"

"A dream seer? They're myths." James threw his hands up into the air.

"If we're such myths, James, how am I standing here before you?" Veronica crossed her arms.

"Back to your dream…" Remus laid a hand on Veronica's arm.

"As I was saying, there was a woman there and she managed to stop the rampage and finish freeing the griffin. However she fell and broke her ankle. When I woke up mine was broken." Veronica looked at the three boys.

"So you are a dream seer." Sirius grinned slightly. "And here you were saying that divination is a pile of hippogriff dung."

"Divination is different from what I am, Siri. I'm a dream seer. Seer of things from the past." Veronica climbed to her feet and started to pace.

"Wait. The past?" James shook his head slightly.

"Yeah the past. I dream about some more than others but mostly I see the Founders." Veronica bit her bottom lip slightly.

"The Founders? How can you be sure that you're seeing the Founders?" James stared incredulously at Veronica.

"Because I've heard their names more than once." Veronica returned James's glare.

"So how did you know that you had to become an Animagus?" Sirius managed to divert Veronica's attention.

"I had another dream about the Founders and the same woman had just found out that she had an Animagus form. After the dream I talked to McGonagall and she agreed with me. I've been training with her for over a month." Veronica was ignoring James's growls of anger.

"So you have to be the one that put those books into my bag!" James jumped to his feet and waved a finger in Veronica's face.

"So what if I did?" Veronica shrugged slightly. "McGonagall gave me the training book and I had found the book about werewolves. I figured you were going to need all the help you could get." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the potion book that James had been looking for. "And I've been keeping this from you."

"The potion book that contains the Animagus potion?" James practically ripped the book from Veronica's hand. "You've had this the whole time and are now giving it to us."

Veronica shrugged slightly. "I didn't want it to seem too easy for you."

Sirius took the book from James and looked over the potion. "It takes a month to brew it. I guess we'll have to wait over the summer since we don't exactly have a place to brew it."

"Actually I know of a place." Veronica looked between the two boys.

"Where would that be?" James turned his glare back at Veronica. "A girl's bathroom?"  
"That might be better than me taking you in a Founder's room!" Veronica jumped to her feet and stomped away from James.

"The Founders' Rooms are nothing more than myths!" He watched Veronica run out of sight before turning back to Remus and Sirius. "Can you believe her? She seems to think that she knows where the Founders' Rooms are and that she's a dream seer."

"James…" Sirius grabbed James's arm and tried to pull him toward the stairs.

James yanked his arm away from Sirius. "What, Sirius?"

"I think you should get out of here." Sirius's eyes never left Remus.

"Why?" James turned when he heard the growls coming from Remus. "Come on, Remus. You know I'll forgive her…eventually."

"Hurt mate!" Remus lunged at James.

Sirius jumped between James and Remus. "Get out of here, James! I'll try and calm him down!"

James hurried down the stairs as Sirius wrestled with Remus. Suddenly Remus stood stock-still. He whipped his head to his right and watched Veronica step from the shadows.

"Sirius, you know fighting with him when the full moon is less than a week away won't help. I'll calm him down and you need to go and check on Potter." Veronica stepped between Sirius and Remus as Sirius took the hint and ran after James. Veronica laid a hand on Remus's arm. "It's okay, Remus. I'm fine."

"Pack hurt mate! Protect mate!" Remus pulled her into his arms and started to nuzzle her neck.

"I know but he's always like that…Moony."

"Moony love mate." Moony started to kiss Veronica's neck, making her moan slightly.

"I know but can Remus come back, Moony? I really need to talk to him."

"Yes, mate." Moony laid his head on her shoulder and loosened his hold.

"Remus?"

"Veronica? What happened?"

"Moony tried to protect me."

"Moony?"

"Yeah. That's what I call your inner wolf. You know he really wanted to hurt James for what he said to me."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. "Did he?"

"No. Sirius managed to get him away in time."

"Shame. I can't blame Moony. I wanted to do the same."

Veronica shook her head. "Come on, Remus. We'd better get back inside." Veronica pulled Remus down the stairs and toward the castle


	49. I'm so dead!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. Enjoy! _**

* * *

January 3, 1974

James yanked his arm from Sirius's grasp. "Why did she do it? I mean to keep it from the two of us is just insane."

"Which you pretty much called her just now." Sirius crossed his arms and glared at James.

"What are you saying?"

"You called her crazy. Listen I know it was wrong of her to keep the Animagus thing a secret but think about it. She became an Animagus, can dream about the past, animals seem to love her, and there's a prophecy about her. Don't you think the guy she thinks of as a brother calling her crazy is a bad thing?"

"What the bloody hell do you care? It's not like she's your sister."

"She might not be by blood but by acts she's more of a sister than a friend. And she always will be." Sirius spun around on his heel to stomp off before he tossed one last comment over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, you're welcome."

"For what?"

"Me stopping Remus from ripping your head off." Sirius stomped away from his best friend and disappeared around the corner.

_I'm in for it now. Sirius won't talk to me. Remus tried to kill me. Vee thinks I'm an idiot and I don't blame her. But damn it! That's a lot for me to swallow. The stuff she does seems impossible. No one can do it._ James wandered down the corridors ignoring the milling students. _No one should be able to do it but yet she can._

He slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady. When he entered the common room he saw Sirius, Remus, and Veronica huddled together. Veronica had looked up when the door opened but she almost immediately looked back at the parchment that she was holding. He shook his head slightly as he approached them.

"What do you know, guys? The boy that called me crazy is here." Veronica barely looked up from the parchment.

"Come off it, Vee! You know you can't stay pissed at me forever." James tried to turn Veronica around to look at him.

"I can try." Veronica pulled her arm out of James's grasp.

"I'm sorry. It was just a lot for take at that time." James bit the inside of his mouth. "I know you don't usually keep secrets from me but it just…it wasn't fair!"

"Do you think I asked for any of this? 'Cause I didn't. I just want to be normal." Veronica glanced around the common room. Thankfully it was mostly empty except for the four of them, Lily, and Peter.

"I know. I just can't help but think that there's something else you're hiding." James threw his hands up in surrender. "I just want to know that I'm forgiven. So am I?"

Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "I guess you are, from me at least. But you've got to convince Moony that you won't try anything like that again."

"Moony?" Sirius and James gaped at Veronica and Remus as they both nodded.

"Yeah. Moony's his inner…" Veronica smiled softly. "…wolf."

"Cool. So what do we get to call you?" Sirius draped an arm over Veronica's shoulders.

"Nothing, you fool." Veronica swatted at his arm. "So are you going to apologize?"

James smiled slightly as he turned to face Remus. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't hurt her in front of you and I promise never to do that again."

"See that you don't. Next time, Veronica and Sirius might not be able to stop Moony." Remus smiled at James. "Well, I guess we should be headed to bed now."

"Sure thing." Veronica dropped onto the sofa in front of the fire. "Good night, guys."

Remus joined Veronica on the sofa as James and Sirius gave each other a mischievous look. James motioned toward the stairs and Sirius nodded as Lily rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, good night, Vee. Good night, Remus." James stood at the foot of the stairs to the boys' dorms. "Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, James." Sirius smirked slightly.

"Good night, Sirius." James noticed that Veronica was started to frustrated.

"Good night, James." Sirius smiled at Veronica's red cheeks.

"Good night, Sirius." James smirked again as Veronica's eyes started to narrow.

"Good night, James." Sirius started the countdown to Veronica's explosion.

Veronica whipped around so that she was glaring over the back of the sofa at them. "Go to bed before I hurt you!"

James and Sirius jumped slightly before hurrying up the stairs with Peter right behind them. Veronica dropped back onto the sofa and snuggled into Remus's arms.

"Nice way to get rid of them." Remus kissed her temple.

"Sometimes they're such children." Veronica stifled a yawn.

"Yeah but they're right. It's time to go to bed." Remus climbed to his feet before pulling Veronica to hers.

"Yeah, I guess." Veronica gave Remus a peck on his lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

Remus nodded and watched Veronica make her way up the stairs to her dorm before going to his own dorm to beat some sense into the two morons that had make his woman angry all the time.

**_AN: Has anyone seen Barbie in The Magic of the Rainbow? If you have then you know where I got the goodnight scene. Yep, Bibble and Dizzle this is for them!_**


	50. Snape's Birthday

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

**_Sorry about the wait but with me having to take two people to doctors and my daughter to and from school when do I really have the time? But here's the latest installment and I really hope that you enjoy it. So Read, enjoy, and review because you know that I live for them._**

* * *

January 9, 1974

Severus sat at the Slytherin Table and watched Veronica and Lily laugh at something that James and Sirius had just done. He turned his obsidian eyes back to his eggs and stabbed at them furiously. He didn't notice when Bellatrix sat across from him.

She smirked slightly as she watched the mutilation of the eggs. "Still wishing that the Mudbloods were yours, Snape?"

"Sod off, Black." Severus didn't look up at Bellatrix, not even when Narcissa sat beside her. "You never did understand why I prefer them to you."

"Oh I understand. You think they're better than us." Bellatrix leaned on her hand slightly. "The Dark Lord would be willing to get them for you." _For a price._

"I told you to sod off." Severus looked up as a barn owl dropped a green and silver package onto the table in front of him. "That must be for you, Black." _Mother can't afford to send me anything._

Bellatrix pulled the package toward her and opened the attached card. She smirked slightly before she read the note aloud to the other Slytherins gathering around them. "'Dear Severus, Lily and I thought that you would enjoy this. I hope you have a happy birthday. Your friend, Veronica.'"

Severus grabbed the package, or tried to. "Give it to me, Black."

"Nope, you don't know what those Mudbloods sent you. It could have been tampered by my dear cousin and his friend."

Severus had his wand pointed at the stubborn witch and used a silent summoning charm to call his package back to him. He grabbed the box from the table as he jumped to his feet. "Never forget, Black, that I know a lot more than you do."

Severus quickly wove through the straggling students as he ran out of the Great Hall. He took the stairs two at a time and soon found himself at the Astronomy Tower. He knew that he had classes but he figured that the teachers wouldn't care if he was there or not. _I can always get the notes from someone else._ He ripped open the Slytherin green and silver paper and caught the book that tumbled out. He turned to book over so he could see the title. _Potions and Charms: How They Can Work Together__. Well, at least they got me something interesting to read._ Slowly he settled himself against the cold stone of the tower as he opened the book. He cast a warming charm over him and then lost himself in the world of potions and charms.

-----

Severus looked up when the final bell of the day rang and saw the sun sinking in glorious array of pinks and purples behind the Forbidden Forest. He shook his head slightly as he squinted in the failing light at his watch. _I've been up here all day. I wonder what my punishment will be for missing all my classes._ Severus carefully closed the book and slid it into his bag. He scrambled to his feet and hurried down to the Great Hall to feed his complaining stomach. He didn't see James and Sirius hiding behind one of the many suits of armor.

James smiled brightly when he caught sight of the missing Slytherin. "I think it's time to give Snivellus his present."

"Oh let's." Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed at Severus.

"Do you remember the incantation?"

"Of course I do. _Allevare inchiodare_." A brilliant blue light hit Severus square in the back and shimmered down his arms. "Let's go."

"Wait." James grabbed Sirius's arm as Severus turned toward them. They watched Severus shake out his hands slightly before continuing on his way to the Great Hall. "Now, let's go."

"Let's hope we get there before he does." Sirius followed James behind a tapestry into a secret passage.

-----

Severus felt a little strange but he attributed it to the fact that he hadn't really had anything to eat all day. He kept shaking his hands trying to make the pins and needles feeling go away but it didn't seem to work. He entered the Great Hall knowing that he would most likely be receiving detention for attending any of his classes but he really didn't care. He barely caught a glance of those two idiot Gryffindors slipping through the doors behind him. Severus turned slightly as he approached the Slytherin Table, and saw Professor McGonagall coming toward him. As if he could read the anger on her face, he bowed his head reluctantly.

"Mr. Snape, would you care to explain why you missed all of your classes today, without an excuse from any of your teachers?" Professor McGonagall looked down at Severus and waited for his answer.

"I wasn't feeling well, Professor. I thought it was best if I stayed in…" Severus saw Professor McGonagall raise her hand. He flinched inwardly until he realized that she would never harm a student.

"I know where you were, Mr. Snape, and what you were doing. Detention tomorrow evening in my office." Professor McGonagall turned swiftly and gracefully returned to the Staff Table.

Severus heaved a deep sigh as he sat at the Slytherin Table. He reached for the shepherd's pie sitting in the middle of the table. He noticed that his fingernails seemed to be a bit longer than usual. He shrugged slightly and started to fill his plate when the familiar sensation of pins and needles seemed to attack his hands. He dropped his spoon as he watched his fingernails start growing rapidly. He shook his hands, knocking over several glasses in the process.

Bellatrix giggled as she and Narcissa watched Severus's antics. "Looks like Croft's gift cursed you. I've warned you about those stupid Mudbloods."

Severus scrambled to his feet, knocking over his chair, and ran out of the Great Hall. He caught a glimpse of James and Sirius laughing with the rest of Gryffindor House, except for one young woman, but was too worried to do anything. He ran through the halls to the Hospital Wing, trying, often failing, to keep from knocking things over with the three foot long fingernails extending from his slender fingers.

-----

Veronica looked up when she heard several Gryffindors snickering and laughing around her. She managed to catch a glimpse of Severus and his rapidly growing fingernails. Veronica was appalled at the reactions of her fellow students until her glare reached James and Sirius. She jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process, and stomped over to the two boys that she knew had done the spell. She slammed her hand across the back of James's head, quickly followed by a resounding slap to Sirius. "James Herbert Potter! Sirius Orion Black! How dare you?!" She ignored the stares coming from her fellow students. "Who do you both think you are? He didn't do anything to either of you and you hexed him!"

Professor McGonagall stopped halfway to the Gryffindor Table when she saw the Veronica had it well in hand. She even stopped the other professors.

James jumped to his feet. "You can't prove that it was either of us."

Veronica huffed as she grabbed her bag. She slung it onto her shoulder, effectively hitting James and Sirius soundly across their heads. "I swear if you come near me, I'll…I'll… I don't know what I'll do but you really won't like it!" She ran out of the Great Hall and after Severus.

* * *

**_Hey, Carey, why'd you let Vee threaten us like that?_**

**_Sirius, I did it because the two of you have been annoying me the whole time I was writing this chapter. Now get away from the computer before I hurt you._**


	51. Forgiven

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat.**_

February 8, 1974

Veronica had been ignoring James and Sirius steadily for the last month. In fact, it had gotten so bad that the rest of the girls from Gryffindor had joined her in ignoring the two troublemakers. Peter was staying as far from the problem as possible while Remus was the only one the girls would talk to. James and Sirius were so distracted that it was finally starting to affect their work in class. James slammed his Charms book onto the table, effectively making Peter jump.

"What do we have to do to get her to forgive us? I mean we've apologized and still nothing!" James buried his face in his hands.

Remus barely looked up from the Charms essay he was working on. "I doubt she'll forgive you anytime soon." Remus blew on the wet ink of his essay before setting it to the side.

"She's always forgiven me no more than two days after the pranks." James ran his hand through his hair making it stand up on end.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sirius dropped his bag beside the table.

"Ways to get Vee to forgive us." James watched Sirius drop into the chair across from him. "It's been a month. I thought she would have forgiven us long ago. I'm starting to miss the annoying way she makes us do our homework."

"I know the feeling." Sirius pulled out his Potions book and flipped it open.

Remus shook his head as he pulled out his Potions book. "It's your own fault. You guys promised not to hex Snape so much when she's around." He started to read about the effects of the Draught of the Living Death.

"But we didn't do it in front of her." Sirius pulled out his Potions essay. "It was the results that happened in front of her."

"All the same you did a prank where she would see it." Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write.

"But…" Sirius glanced over at Veronica and Lily sitting next to the fireplace and working on their homework. "…We said we were sorry."

"Did you mean it?" Remus watched James and Sirius nod their heads slightly. "Then you'll just have to wait for her to get over it."

"But we've already been waiting a month." James frowned slightly before laying his head on top of his Charms book. "We miss her."

"You know what you have to do." Remus gathered up his stuff and started to shove it into his bag.

"But I don't want to talk to Snivellus." James started to bang his head on the table.

"Just do it quickly and maybe Veronica will forgive you." Remus smirked slightly as James grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt and hauled him out of the chair.

"Come on, Sirius. Let's go find the git." James dragged Sirius out the common room door.

Veronica barely looked at them leaving before turning toward Remus. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Yeah. They've swallowed their pride and have gone to ask Severus's forgiveness." Remus shook his head slightly. "Not that he'll give it to them."

"At least they're trying. And maybe I'll start talking to them again." Veronica picked up her essays and moved everything to the table with Remus.

"That'll be nice. Maybe then they'll quit annoying me." Remus pulled her into his lap as James and Sirius stumbled back into the common room.

Veronica slapped her hands over her mouth as she looked at James and Sirius. They were both now wearing silver and green floor length evening gowns. Their hair had been done and so had their makeup. They even had breasts.

James glared at Veronica and Remus. "Not a word. Not a single word."

"Nice figure." Veronica smirked slightly as Sirius glared at her.

"I think Severus has forgiven you both." Remus's eyes twinkled brightly with laughter.

"I'll say." Veronica swallowed her laughter as she turned to look at the two boys. "And I forgive you as well." She pulled out her wand and pointed at the boys.

"Wait! We need a picture of this." Lily held up a camera and snapped several pictures of the two boys.

Veronica smiled as she waved her wand at James and Sirius. "_Finite Incantem_!" Their hair returned to its normal style and their makeup disappeared. The dresses returned to their school uniforms as their breasts disappeared.

"Remind us to never piss Snivellus off again, Remus." James sank into the chair across from Remus and Veronica as Sirius chased Lily around the common room trying to get the camera from her.

"I don't think you'll ever forget." Remus smirked as Lily dashed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.


	52. Backrubs and Potions

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat._**

**_Sorry about it taking so long to update but we've had to wait until my father-in-law to have surgery and my daughter is finishing school so I've been busy. Hopefully this summer will go fairly slowly but you never know what will happen as each day goes._**

* * *

April 6, 1974

Veronica sat at a table in the common room reading her potions book while James and Sirius were sitting across from her studying the Animagus books she had let them borrow. Peter was sloppily writing the notes for them while Remus was dozing in his chair. The full moon was the following night and his muscles were extremely tense as the time got closer for moonrise the next day. Veronica closed her book and shoved it into her bag before getting up to move behind Remus's chair. Remus was startled out of his dozing when he felt the soft hands of his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders. He looked up at her as her hands moved slowly over his tense muscles. A soft moan escaped as his muscles loosened with each firm pass of her hands.

James looked up from his book. "Hey, why does he get the backrub?"

"Because he's got a long day tomorrow and if he's relaxed he won't be so tired on Monday." Veronica stuck out her tongue at James as she continued to rub Remus's shoulders.

"But I want one too." James slumped over slightly as Veronica ignored him.

Veronica gently rubbed at the stiffening muscles as Remus started to drift off to sleep again. She watched as his chest rose and fell softly in his sleep. Slowly she stopped rubbing his shoulders and sank into the chair next to him. Sirius looked up as Veronica stretched.

"Did you make the potion?" Sirius watched Veronica shake her head slightly.

"I have to get several ingredients and I don't think Slughorn would be thrilled if I stole them from his supply closet." Veronica leaned back slightly.

"I guess we're going to have to get them from Hogsmeade during the next weekend." James ran his hand through his hair.

"Unless…" Veronica snapped her fingers before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll write a letter to your parents and see if they can get them for us."

James plucked the parchment from her hands. "I'll do it. There's no reason for them to deny us."

He quickly wrote out the letter before climbing to his feet and heading out the portrait hole.


	53. IN REMEMBRANCE OF SEPTEMBER 11, 2001

This is a special author's note for the Remembrance of September 11, 2001:

To those that perished during the attack on the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and on Flight 93: We love you and miss you.

To the heroes that tried to help those that were in danger: Thanks to you. Without you we would not be here today.

To those that lost loved ones on 9-11: We keep you in our prayers and dreams. We are sorry for your loss.

To the soldiers that are fighting Terrorism: We love you and thank you. We keep you in our prayers daily and hope that you will be home soon. Without you this country would not be free.

To the soldiers that were lost during the fight against Terrorism: We love you and miss you. May your families have the peace to know that they will see you once again.

To the children who lost parents on 9-11: Know that your lost parents are watching over you as you grow. They will always be in your hearts and will guide you in all the things that you do.

To those that witnessed the greatest tragedy of our generation: Know that we all were there whether in body or watching along with the rest of the world. We keep you in our prayers and hope that your dreams are peaceful and that you don't keep reliving that day.

TO ALL WHO REMEMBER: **TERRORISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

Those were the words of President George W. Bush and I know I agree. Do you?

**Peace, Hope, and Love are some of the gifts that He gave us and the greatest of these is LOVE.**

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that lost loved ones on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes who watched their comrades perish on September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that have dies since September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that are still fighting for our **FREEDOM**

Do you know if you will see your loved ones again in heaven? Will you see the heroes that were admitted into heaven? If not please read, John 3:16 in your Bibles. _For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him that they should not perish, but have everlasting life. _

I know I will see them. Will you?


End file.
